Le fond du coeur est plus loin que le bout du monde
by Missbille
Summary: Et si enfant, Donatello était devenu muet à cause de ses frères ? Comment leur équipe aurait survécu à la culpabilité et à la rancœur ? Classé T pour le langage et la violence. Léonardo/Raphaël/Donatello/Michelangelo/Splinter/Casey/April
1. Chapter 1

**Le fond du coeur est plus loin que le bout du monde**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour à tous! Cette histoire a était écrite sur la base d'une idée stupide que j'ai eu. Et j'ai écris d'une traite ce gros chapitre sans m'en rendre compte tellement j'étais prise par mon sujet. Comme quoi une idée ça peut partir loin...

Bonne lecture !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

Et si enfant, Donatello était devenu muet à cause de ses frères ? Comment leur équipe aurait survécu à la culpabilité et à la rancœur ?

* * *

Splinter regarda ses fils faire leurs passes d'armes avec un sentiment de fierté. Il avait parfois l'impression que c'était seulement hier, qu'il sortait les quatre bébés tortues de la vase fluorescente qui firent d'eux des mutants avant de devenir une famille. Et que ses adorables enfants étaient devenus en un instant, des adolescents excellant dans l'art du Ninjutsu et dans le code du Bushido.

Léonardo était sans conteste un chef dans l'âme. Capable de commander et de prendre des décisions pour le bien de ses frères. Faisant de lui la base solide de leur équipe.

Raphaël a une force extraordinaire et une volonté toute aussi fabuleuse quand il avait une idée en tête. Il était toujours le premier en ligne dans l'attaque pour abattre ses ennemis et protéger ses frères.

Donatello est intelligent, vif d'esprit et inventif, il pouvait trouver la faille dans le plan de l'ennemi et le retourner à leur avantage en s'assurant qu'il ne soit plus une menace pour ses frères.

Michelangelo quant à lui, est une force libre, il possède un talent brut qui fait de lui l'élément de surprise pour ses ennemis. Apportant force et courage pour ses frères dans les moments durs qu'ils pouvaient traverser.

Leur équipe était forte, solide et unie. Même si tout ne se passer pas toujours ainsi par moment.

Cette réflexion fit tourner les yeux du rat mutant vers Donatello. Son fils intelligent et doux, auquel il n'avait plus entendu le son de sa voix depuis maintenant dix ans.

Son enfant était devenu muet suite à un accident, dut à la responsabilité de chacun d'entre eux. Et plus particulièrement la sienne. Il avait commis l'irréparable en ne surveillant pas ses enfants et en les laissant seuls alors qu'ils étaient si jeunes. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses regrets, il n'avait pas eu le choix et il avait pris une décision qui lui avait couté la voix de son fils.

Le soudain silence le sortit de sa torpeur, Splinter réalisa que ses fils étaient assis devant lui, attendant ses ordres, mais leurs regards exprimés l'inquiétude de le voir perdu dans ses pensées. Il leur sourit et leur annonça la fin de la formation.

Ses enfants le saluèrent et se dispersèrent pour reprendre leurs activités.

Splinter regarda tristement son troisième s'enfermer dans son laboratoire avec un sentiment de le perdre encore une fois. Léonardo qui était resté à ses côtés suivit son regard et eu une expression de chagrin. Son père se rendit compte de son comportement et tâcha de se reprendre en se réorganisant un visage neutre avant de parler. « De quoi voulais-tu me parler Léonardo ? »

Devant l'invitation de son Sensei, la tortue au masque bleu chercha ses mots avant de dire. « Donatello va bien Splinter… Il est heureux. »

Le rat sentit ses oreilles se courber sur sa tête, alors qu'il dit tristement. « Il a son monde à lui où il n'a pas besoin de s'adresser à nous. J'ai l'impression qu'il se coupe de nous à chaque fois… »

Léonardo se posta devant Splinter et le contredit. « Non, il aime pouvoir travailler dans son laboratoire, mais quand il fait des découvertes ou bien qu'il finit une de ses inventions. Il accourut nous les montrer. Il partage ses expériences avec nous. Vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir. J'en assume la responsabilité. »

Splinter regarda surprit son fils aîné et secoua la tête. « Tu n'as pas à penser ainsi, tu n'étais qu'un enfant de cinq ans et je vous ai laissez seul au lieu de veiller sur vous. »

Léonardo lui sourit et posa sa main sur son épaule. « Vous avez fait ce que vous pensiez juste pour notre survie, c'est moi qui n'était pas attentif. »

Splinter voulut parler mais Donatello sortit en trombe de son laboratoire et frappa le petit gong dans le salon pour avoir l'attention de tout le monde. Tous se réunirent dans le salon où la tortue au masque violet posa sur le sol une sphère en métal de la taille d'un ballon que fixa la famille avec interrogation.

Michelangelo tenta de deviner ce que c'était. « C'est un projecteur d'hologramme ? »

Donatello secoua la tête et avec un sourire invita quelqu'un d'autre à faire un essai.

Depuis l'accident, les inventions que le génie créé était présentée sous la forme de « Devine ce que c'est ? »

La famille avait ainsi développé un certain talent pour déduire ce que pouvait faire un appareil électronique et s'il était dangereux rien qu'en le regardant. Un talent qui leur fut bien utile dans leur affrontement contre leur ennemi tel que Shredder.

Léonardo regarda son père et lui fit un sourire rassurant pour lui faire comprendre que tout aller bien, comme il lui avait dit. Splinter hocha de la tête et lui sourit en retour avant de tourner à nouveau son attention sur Donatello qui observer Raphaël. La tortue en question fronça les sourcils et sembla réfléchir intensément.

« Tu vas te froisser un neurone Raphy si tu continues !? »

Raphaël se tourna de bloc vers Michelangelo et grogna un avertissement qui fut ignoré par la plus jeune tortue portant le masque orange qui continua ses sarcasmes jusqu'à ce que son frère soit poussé à bout et lui court après.

Donatello secoua la tête de guerre lasse, alors que Léonardo fit une tentative dans le jeu de devinette pour distraire son petit frère de la dispute. « Un drone espion ? »

La tortue au masque violet secoua la tête en prenant un air léger, mais Léonardo vit qu'il surveillait avec attention la dispute entre ses frères. Quand Mikey se fit coincé par Raph, il poussa un petit cri alors que retentit le produit de la taloche qu'il se prit derrière la tête qui fit se raidir Donatello pour des yeux non avertit.

Une fois que Michelangelo eu reçu sa punition, Raphaël s'estima dédommager de son affront et retourna s'asseoir dans le canapé en soupirant. « Bon ! Alors, c'est quoi ce truc ? »

Donatello eu son sourire qui disparut de moitié, il tapa dans ses mains et la sphère métallique se mit à vibrer avant de s'ouvrir en deux en silence. Des pattes argentées au nombre de 4 soulevèrent la sphère éventrée et se positionnèrent autour avant qu'une autre partie interne de la sphère s'articule pour former une tête d'après les 2 yeux rougeoyants qui luisaient. Un minuscule robot d'environ 40 cm en forme de tortue mutante miniature s'était ainsi formé devant eux en quelques secondes pour leur plus grande stupeur.

« Une tortue de métal ! » S'écria ravit Mikey qui se jeta à quatre pattes au sol pour mieux observer le robot qui l'étudia avec la même curiosité. « Je vais l'appeler Tête de métal ! Regardez-moi ça comme il est trop chou avec ses petites jambes ! »

Donatello hocha de la tête avant de se mettre à parler en signant des mains dans le langage qu'il avait dû élaborer pour se faire comprendre par sa famille. [Ok pour Tête de métal.]

Mikey eu un sourire resplendissant alors que Tête de métal se mit à déambuler pour voir à quoi ressembler son nouvel environnement. Alors que son créateur expliqua. [Il est un robot espion pour s'infiltrer dans les endroits qu'on ne peut pas atteindre et les sécuriser pour nous.]

Léonardo fixa le robot miniature avec intensité pour réfléchir à toutes les occasions où il pourrait utiliser à leur avantage un tel gadget et il sourit de fierté à son petit frère. « Bravo Donny c'est une bonne idée que tu as eu, il va nous être précieux. »

Mikey roucoula au petit robot. « Mais c'est qu'il va être utile ce petit bonhomme… Il est trop génial ! »

Donatello hocha de la tête et signa à Tête de métal. [Tu répondras au nom de Tête de métal maintenant. Retourne dans le labo sur ta station de charge.]

Le petit robot reprit sa forme originale de sphère et roula jusqu'à la porte du laboratoire de son créateur. Donatello suivit sa création des yeux en souriant fièrement de voir qu'il était obéit, il signa à sa famille. [J'ai pu lui fabriquer une A.I. capable de me comprendre et de suivre mes ordres. Je vais pouvoir interagir sans problème avec lui apparemment.]

Léonardo hocha la tête en lui disant. « C'est sûr que se sera mieux ainsi, comme tu connais ses capacités. »

Raphaël s'étira en marmonnant. « Tout ça pour nous montrer une marionnette bourré de fils… »

Il se raidit sans finir sa phrase, quand il croisa le regard foudroyant de Donatello qui siffla entre ses dents, montrant que sa colère était sur le point d'exploser. [Si tu penses pouvoir faire mieux que moi je te laisse ma place si tu veux ! Tu arriveras à faire la mise à jour de la sécurité, tout en réparant les appareils essentiels à notre confort ? Tu arriveras à faire tout ça, sans faire plus de dégâts ? Tu ne saurais pas faire la moitié sans te mettre à tout casser ! Tu ne-]

Raphaël avait détourné les yeux, ne voulant plus rien savoir de ce que Donatello avait à dire, il en avait assez de se faire rabaissé par son petit frère.

Donatello ne sentit pas la colère qui s'était d'un seul coup emparé de lui devant l'attitude de Raphaël. Il était tellement arrogant. Il s'en foutait totalement de tous ses efforts fournis durant les dernières semaines, voir des mois pour arriver à ce résultat parfait. Mais ce fut la goutte d'eau quand Raphaël ferma les yeux et détourna la tête pour ne plus le voir.

Pour ne plus l'entendre.

Le génie referma sa main sur l'épaule de son frère cherchant à le faire se tourner vers lui, mais ce dernier résista en grognant. Énervant Donatello qui insista davantage, avant que Raphaël s'emporte et le chasse d'un revers d'une gifle percutante. La tortue vert olive chuta en arrière et se retrouva assise au sol abasourdit, le visage marqué par le choc.

Raphaël réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire et le fixa avec angoisse, avant de se ressaisir et se moqua de lui. « Tu devrais aller dormir Einstein, je parie que t'as encore oublié durant la semaine ! Tu me traites de manchot et d'imbécile ! Mais moi, au moins, je sais quand je dois dormir ! »

Donatello leva les yeux vers son frère qui se raidit sous la brûlure des pupilles chocolat qui avaient virés au noir chardon.

Tout le monde resta immobile avant que Splinter ne réagisse. « Raphaël ! »

Il arracha son fils chaud tête de la contemplation de son frère intelligent, alors que ce dernier se releva précipitamment et courut s'enfermer dans son laboratoire. Splinter soupira intérieurement en voyant son fils se replier dans cette pièce emplit de métal froid et sans âme, alors qu'il devrait rester avec sa famille. Mais les choses avaient dégénérés rapidement, rappelant ce qui s'était passé il y a si longtemps.

Splinter savait que ses fils au combat se soutenaient les uns les autres sans retenu, mais en dehors de l'équipe les relations fraternelles étaient tendus. Trop tendu pour que cela dure sans qu'un autre accident envenime les choses. Il tourna son regard vers ses fils restants qui avaient un visage soit confus, soit bouillant de rage, soit empli de tristesse. « Mes enfants, vous êtes une famille. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de vivre ensemble sans vous blessez les uns, les autres. Notre famille ne survivra pas après ma mort. »

Les tortues sursautèrent à cette annonce, mais ils savaient que c'était vrai. Leur père était âgé quand il avait muté et à présent les effets bénéfiques de la mutation, comme le ralentissement du vieillissement, ne pouvaient plus rien faire pour empêcher la nature de reprendre ses droits. Mais entendre leur père leur rappeler sa mortalité leur fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

Léonardo s'efforça de parler d'une voix maîtrisée, mais on entendait l'adolescent de 15 ans s'exprimer. « Ne dites pas cela Sensei, vous avez encore des tas de choses à faire et beaucoup à nous apprendre. Nous ne sommes pas prêt… »

Splinter passa une main apaisante sur la joue de son fils aîné et regarda ses fils. « J'espère avoir le temps pour cela, mais la vie m'a appris que les choses ne se passent pas forcément comme voulu, même si on le désir avec ferveur. Il faut prendre soin de ce que vous avez pour pouvoir en profiter encore à l'avenir. Donatello doit apprendre lui aussi cela, avant qu'il ne s'isole de nous pour toujours. Le faite de ne pas pouvoir être entendu le rend nerveux et il a peur d'être ignoré, alors il se coupe de nous pour ne pas souffrir. Allez-le trouver, ramenez-le parmi nous. »

* * *

Léonardo était resté assis dans le canapé un moment, réfléchissant sur comment parler calmement avec son frère intelligent. Alors que Raphaël et Michelangelo attendaient à côté de lui, sa décision.

Raphaël soupira. « Tu vas te décider ? »

Léo lui lança un regard acéré. « Je te rappel que c'est grâce à toi ! Si on en est là ! »

Mikey soupira à la dispute qui commencer à se former et se dirigea vers le laboratoire de Donatello sous le regard ébahit de ses grands frères. Il frappa à la porte pour ensuite entrer sans aucune crainte en laissant la porte grande ouverte derrière lui.

Léonardo et Raphaël se précipitèrent pour sauver leur petit frère de la fureur de Donatello, mais furent surprit de voir leurs petits frères dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Mikey caressait en petits cercles la carapace de son grand frère immédiat qui sangloter dans son cou. Les deux plus jeunes tortues ne semblaient pas avoir remarqués leurs aînés, qui ne bougèrent pas de peur de briser cet instant qu'ils sentaient spécial.

La plus jeune tortue chuchota à celle vert olive. « Je suis là Donny, jamais je ne laisserai mon meilleur ami et le plus génial des grands frères. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai, je t'aime trop pour te blesser comme ça ! Tu es le meilleur frérot. »

Donatello aurait voulu dire à son petit frère à quel point il était touché par ses paroles mais il ne pouvait pas, plus jamais un son ne franchirait ses lèvres. Même si sa vie en dépendait. Il signa avec frénésie, emporter par le torrent furieux de ses sentiments qui laisser libre court à leurs violences en lui.

Peur de se faire rejeter, peur d'être inutile, peur d'être le plus faible, haine de son handicap, peur d'être seul à cause de son handicap. La sensation d'être déchiré en plusieurs morceaux à cause de ce qu'il ressentait et qu'il n'arrivait pas à exprimer.

La tortue vert olive s'agrippa à sa tête en se repliant sur elle-même, tout en gémissant. La douleur dans son cœur trouver écho à celle dans son crâne qui battait et vibrer en même temps. C'était si effroyable, qu'il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Donatello aurait tellement voulut crier sa douleur, mais seul un crissement pathétique sortit de sa gorge muette.

On le souleva de terre et on plaça quelque chose de froid sur sa tête qui le soulagea un peu. Donatello entre-ouvrit les yeux et gémit à la lumière qui poignarda son cerveau, le faisant souhaiter se cacher sous une pierre pour fuir cette agression de ses sens. Le froid fut accompagné par un massage sur ses tempes qui fit reculer la douleur, assez pour tenter de rouvrir les yeux et voir Splinter lui souriant avec tendresse et inquiétude. Donatello essaya de sourire, mais se mit à sangloter de douleur.

Son père se pencha sur le front fiévreux et l'embrassa tendrement en murmurant. « Mon doux fils repose-toi, je reste auprès de toi avec tes frères. »

Donatello tourna lentement la tête et put voir qu'il était dans le canapé du salon et que ses frères étaient autour de lui. Il tendit une main vers Raphaël qui l'attrapa sans hésiter et la serra avec vigueur comme s'il craignait de le perdre s'il lâchait sa main. Donatello essaya de lui rendre la poignée de main, mais il était tellement affaibli que se fut à peine un tressautement. Des larmes de rage remplacèrent celle de douleur sur ses joues, alors que sa conscience dérivée vers le refuge du sommeil pour récupérer des chocs subit.

* * *

Splinter poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant que son enfant s'était enfin endormit. Il s'assura qu'il dormait profondément sans être dans la douleur avant de se lever pour regarder ses autres enfants en leur souriant pour les rassurer. « Il s'est endormit. »

Léonardo poussa un soupir et caressa la main de son frère endormit que tenez encore Raphaël. « Ça devient de pire en pire ses migraines… Qu'est-ce que nous pouvons faire pour l'aider ? »

Splinter soupira en repositionnant la poche de glace sur le front de son fils. À cette question, les souvenirs des diverses épreuves subit par cette épée à double tranchant qu'était le cerveau de Donatello lui revient.

Au début, cela avait été anodin, le petit enfant tortue de six ans était parfois d'humeur irascible sans aucune raison. Avant que le jeune père, qu'était Splinter, comprenne que le petit Donatello, qui ne pouvait plus parler, souffrait de maux de tête.

Au fils des ans, les migraines devinrent de plus en plus nombreuses et de plus en plus fortes. Cette année, la douleur avait atteint de nouveau sommet qui laisser l'adolescent complétement épuisé par l'épreuve infligée par son propre cerveau.

Splinter était sûr que cela résulter de l'accident qui avait privé Donatello de sa voix.

Ses doigts coururent le long du côté droit du crâne de l'adolescent endormit, parcourant une cicatrise qui s'était atténué avec le temps mais était la source de tous les tourments de son enfant. « _Si seulement j'étais resté auprès d'eux… »_

* * *

Donatello se réveilla une heure plus tard avec la bouche pâteuse et l'esprit cotonneux. Il se releva lentement pour ne pas faire un malaise et soupira de bonheur en sentant sa tête légère et sans douleur. _«_ _Ma vie était déjà assez compliquée comme ça sans ces fichus maux de tête ! » _Se lamenta-t-il.

Parfois la douleur était telle qu'il avait l'impression qu'on lui ouvrait le crâne avec une scie ou des coups de hache. Pourquoi avait-il à subir cela ? Il resta assis les yeux levés au plafond en béton, oubliant pour un moment son environnement, savourant la sensation de retrouver l'entière possession de son corps.

Une toux légère lui fit baisser le regard vers l'origine du son pour trouver Léonardo souriant et lui tendant un verre d'eau. « Tu dois avoir soif après les litres de salive que tu as laissé sur l'oreiller. »

Le génie rougit en s'emparant du verre et le vida d'une traite pour dissimuler sa gêne. Il se leva et alla reposer son verre dans la cuisine sous le regard attentif de son frère aînée qui le mit mal à l'aise. Ses maux de têtes étaient si spectaculaires que maintenant toute la famille le surveiller avec attention pour voir s'il les leur dissimuler. Ce qui était vrai, il le faisait la plus part du temps quand s'était léger. Ce qui représenter au moins plus des trois quart des migraines qu'il avait. Il soupira en s'accrochant au lavabo, si sa famille savait le nombre exact de maux de tête qu'il avait, ils seraient paniqués ! Car les plus douloureuses étaient au moins de deux ou trois par semaine quand il n'avait pas de chance. Et en moyenne, il avait cinq migraines par jour.

La main de Léonardo sur son épaule le fit sursauter, Donatello se tourna vers lui pour l'entendre demander. « Ça va ? »

Don soupira en signant. [Ça va, arrête de stresser. Je suis ok maintenant. On est tranquille jusqu'à la semaine prochaine.]

Léo fronça des sourcils avant d'hocher la tête. « Tu veux qu'on fasse des recherches pour des médicaments contre les migraines ? »

Le plus jeune haussa des épaules en signant. [Je fais des recherches chaque jour là-dessus et rien de nouveau dans le monde pharmaceutique. Guérir les migraines n'est pas la priorité des médecins.]

Léonardo se renfrogna en murmurant. « Ils devraient revoir leur priorité… »

Donatello secoua la tête en répondant. [Le cancer, le sida devraient être mis de côté pour moi seul, alors qu'il y a des millions de personnes qui attendent un miracle pour leur vie ?]

Son grand frère ne répondit rien, mais son regard disait que si c'était en son pouvoir il le ferait. Il prit l'épaule de son petit frère pour le regarder avec attention. « On va trouver un moyen… »

L'adolescent vert olive hocha la tête lentement, il connaissait suffisamment son grand frère pour savoir qu'il ne pouvait rien rajouter, car il était passé en mode surprotecteur. Et c'était par sa faute, si seulement il pouvait arriver à dissimuler sa douleur pour que sa famille ne s'inquiète plus pour lui.

Être ainsi surprotégé, le rendait mal à l'aise. « _Bon sang ! Je suis censé être un ninja non ? »_ Tous les efforts pour montrer qu'il était capable de se débrouiller seul était réduit à néant à chaque fois par ces maudites migraines.

Soudainement exaspérer par sa nouvelle défaite, il se détourna de Léonardo et s'en alla dans son laboratoire sans remarquer l'expression peinée de celui-ci.

* * *

Plus tard, quand Donatello sortit de son laboratoire, il trouva Raphaël jouant avec Casey à se donner des coups de poing devant un match de boxe. La tortue roula des yeux en soupirant, depuis que l'humain était entré dans leur vie, il passait beaucoup de temps avec Raph pour faire « des trucs de mec » comme aimer dire ce dernier. Comme s'il n'était pas suffisamment machisme comme ça ! Il cherchait à prouver qu'il était le plus viril, le plus fort d'entre eux et Casey. Et surtout, plus fort que Léonardo. Donatello porta automatiquement sa main à sa cicatrise sur le côté droit de son crâne, _« Il en sera toujours ainsi. » _Pensa-t-il amèrement.

« Hé ! Salut Donny-boy ! »

Donatello sourit à Casey et le salua en secouant sa main alors que l'humain se focaliser de nouveau sur l'écran. Casey était plutôt sympa par moment, même s'il était plutôt du genre à faire boulet de canon dans son labo ou n'importe où dans le repaire. En général, il avait une surcharge de réparation après son passage. L'adolescent se rappela de ce qui l'avait fait sortir de son domaine et alla se chercher une tasse de café dans la cuisine. Il prépara la cafetière et attendit patiemment que le liquide divin tant convoité se fasse.

« Donatello ! »

Ce dernier sursauta à la voix autoritaire et se retrouva nez à nez avec Léonardo qui le fixer avec colère. La tortue vert olive le regarda sans comprendre l'origine de sa colère, avant que son grand frère s'explique. « Tu ne vas quand même pas prendre du café alors que tu viens d'avoir une migraine violente ?! »

Donatello roula des yeux en signant. [Je n'ai droit qu'à un café par jour, ce n'est pas comme si je buvais tout le pot. Je ne risque rien.]

Léonardo croisa les bras et dit d'une voix de commandement. « Tu n'en prend pas aujourd'hui. »

Donatello resta silencieux sous le coup avant de signer. [Tu viens de dire quoi ?]

« J'ai dit que tu ne prends pas de café aujourd'hui. »

La tortue au masque violet voulut protester mais il fut coupé par Léo qui rajouta. « Et ce soir, tu restes au repaire pour te reposer. Tu as trop forcé avec les nuits blanches. Je veux que tu sois au lit quand on rentrera de la patrouille. »

Donatello le regarda estomaquer. Son grand frère ne pouvait pas le congédier comme ça ! Il était un membre de l'équipe ! Ce qu'il s'empressa de signer à Léonardo qui le fixa durement. « Donatello, si je fais ça, c'est pour le bien de l'équipe. Tu dois te reposer pour ne pas être une source de danger pour les autres. Imagine si tu as une de ces migraines alors qu'on est au combat ?! »

Donatello eu l'impression qu'un abysse venait de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Sa pire crainte devenait réalité ! On le rejeter parce qu'il handicapait les autres. Emplit de rage, il signa brusquement. [On ne laisse aucune tortue derrière, ne me concerne pas on dirait !] Et s'en alla.

Léonardo réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, l'appela inutilement et lui courut après pour se faire claquer la porte à nez.

Un bruit d'applaudissement retentit dans l'air et Léonardo vit Raphaël lui souriant, narguant sa prestation en l'applaudissant. « Bien joué Sans peur ! La prochaine fois tu vas lui dire carrément que tu ne veux pas de lui par ce qu'il nous ralentit ? Que c'est un poids mort ? Que tu ne veux plus assumer sa protection ? Dit-moi alors ? Ah ! Peut-être qu'il représente trop de responsabilité ? »

« TA GUEULE RAPH ! »

La tortue vert émeraude carra les épaules en souriant méchamment. « On est sentimental pour le petit muet ? »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau pour Léonardo qui bondit sur son frère.

Casey s'écarta juste à temps pour éviter d'être pris dans la bagarre et grimaça en entendant les coups durs que s'échangèrent les frères.

Michelangelo sortit de sa chambre pour voir ce qui se passer et écarquilla les yeux avant de courir vers eux en criant. « Ça suffit stop ! Arrêtez-vous ! »

« YAME ! »

Au cri puissant les deux aînés s'arrêtèrent immédiatement pour découvrir abasourdit Splinter qui les observer furieux depuis la porte du dojo.

Michelangelo leur cria dessus. « Vous êtes stupides ! Des abrutis finis ! Pas étonnant que Donny ne vous fasse plus confiance ! »

Léonardo et Raphaël se tournèrent vers leur petit frère qui les fixer avec colère de ses yeux emplis en même temps de frayeur. Léo se demanda pourquoi et eu un début de réponse en voyant l'état dévasté de Raph qui était couvert de coupures et tuméfactions qui virer en des bleus. Il devait être dans un état tout aussi pitoyable lui aussi. Mais il revient sur ce que venait de dire Mikey. « Donatello ne nous fait pas confiance ? »

La plus jeune tortue grimaça mais hocha de la tête avant de rajouter d'une voix grinçante. « Depuis l'accident, j'ai essayé de le convaincre que vous aviez changé mais il avait raison. Jamais vous ne changerez, vous êtes resté les mêmes ! Et c'est de votre faute s'il a aussi mal ! » Là-dessus, il courut loin d'eux et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Splinter secoua la tête et se retira dans sa chambre en leur disant. « Mes enfants, l'équipe que je me suis efforcé de faire de vous et notre famille sont en train de se diviser. Si vous ne retrouvez pas l'unité qu'était la nôtre au début, cette équipe ne sera bientôt plus qu'une illusion qui se détruira au premier coup de vent. »

Il referma la porte sur lui, laissant ses paroles faire leur chemin dans l'esprit et le cœur de ses fils. S'ils ne pouvaient pas régler ce problème par eux-mêmes, alors leur équipe n'avait aucune raison de continuer d'exister. Cette décision était dure à prendre pour Splinter. Mais il devait le faire pour que ses fils apprennent de leurs erreurs, pour sortir grandi et plus fort de cette épreuve.

Léonardo regarda ses pieds avant de partir dans sa chambre sans un regard en arrière sur Raphaël.

Casey qui avait assisté à toute la scène observa son ami avec inquiétude, ce dernier était vraiment dans un triste état, Léonardo n'y était pas allé de mains mortes dans sa correction même si Raph lui avait rendu chaque coup. Mais c'était surtout la lueur dans les yeux de Raphaël qui l'inquiéter. « Ça va mec ? » Demanda le jeune homme pour le secouer en douceur.

La tortue le fixa avant de répondre d'un haussement d'épaule. « Ça va. Je vais boxer un peu. »

Casey hocha la tête comprenant le sous-entendu, « _J'ai besoin d'être seul ! Barre-toi ! »,_ de son pote.

« Ok, je te téléphone plus tard si tu veux. Salut. »

Raph secoua sa main sans se retourner en allant au dojo, alors que Casey se gratta la tête en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. « Après une journée comme ça, je pourrais peut-être passer chez April ? » Se dit-il avant qu'une main sur son épaule le fasse sursauter. Il regarda le responsable qui n'était d'autre que Donatello. Casey ouvrit la bouche mais la tortue la lui couvrit et le poussa dans l'ascenseur.

Une fois les portes refermées, la tortue attendit d'arriver dans le garage pour le relâcher et l'humain put lui demander. « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? »

Donatello lui signa quelque chose mais Casey n'en comprit que la moitié. « Tu veux… quoi ? »

La tortue roula des yeux et recommença plus lentement. [Je veux aller chez April.]

Casey croisa les bras et secoua la tête. « Tu n'as pas fait assez de bêtise comme ça ? Après la dispute de tout à l'heure, tu n'as pas envie de voir si tu peux démêler tout le bazar que tu as foutu ! »

Donatello fronça des sourcils et lui balança. [OK t'es comme les autres ! Je me débrouillerai !]

Casey ricana. « Et tu vas t'y prendre comment pour aller là-bas ? On est encore en pleine journée ! »

Donatello sortit de sa ceinture un bipper qu'il actionna faisant clignoter et émettre un signal d'alarme d'un van blindé vert-gris foncé aux vitres teintées. Casey resta la bouche ouverte en voyant le bolide avant de s'écrier en agitant les bras. « Tu as construit ça quand ?! »

Donatello l'ignora pour monter à l'avant du véhicule et le mit en route.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noir réalisa une chose en entendant le doux ronronnement du moteur. Il voulait absolument le conduire ! Il se précipita sur la portière conductrice et l'ouvrit en toisant méchamment Donatello, qui ne broncha pas, habitué à pire avec ses frères. « Dis-moi Donny-boy où croit-tu allé comme ça ? » L'interrogea-t-il.

La tortue arqua un sourcil pour signifier, _« Tu le sais très bien »_. Casey croisa les bras sur la poitrine et continua sur sa lancée. « Il me semble que tu es encore mineur, tu as 15 ans à peine et tu crois pouvoir conduire ce bolide ? »

Donatello le fixa avec désinvolture en signant. [Je l'ai construit, je sais conduire et je suis une tortue !]

Casey ne se laissa pas démonter, il poussa l'adolescent mutant sur le siège passager en disant le plus sérieusement du monde. « Tu sais que je m'en voudrai si tu avais des problèmes par ma faute, tu es encore un gamin. Laisse-moi donc conduire ce sublime bébé et apprend en regardant. »

Donatello le regarda avec un sourire en secouant la tête. Il avait parfaitement compris le manège de Casey et gloussa tellement c'était drôle. Mais quand Casey déboula dans la ruelle du garage à toute vitesse, sa priorité fut de mettre sa ceinture de sécurité et de s'y cramponner pour sa survie.

**à suivre...**

**Et voilà un premier chapitre plutôt conséquent ^-^; Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, tous les avis sont les bienvenues ! N'hésiter pas à écrire quelque soit votre nationalité je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous pensez de cette histoire !**

**à bientôt, Missbille.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur : **Hello à tous ! Comment allez vous en ce beau dimanche de Pâques ?

Voici donc la suite de l'histoire ou Donny fuit la tension du repaire avec Caesy pour voir April, sa meilleure amie humaine et la seule qui le comprenne dans ses démarches purement scientifique.

Bonne lecture à vous !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Casey se gara. En faites, il balança plutôt le van dans la ruelle. Le passager sorti précipitamment hors du véhicule pour se tenir contre le mur et vomir. Le jeune homme sourit en descendant du véhicule et caressa la carrosserie en rêvassant. « Donny-boy tu es le meilleur mécanicien que je connaisse, si tu pouvais ouvrir un garage tu ferais un tabac ! Imagine, si tu faisais une moto ?! Ce serait le top ! La puissance et la vitesse qu'elle aurait ! Ce serait la plus rapide de toutes ! Rien ne pourrait l'égaler. »

Donatello avait fini de vidanger son estomac et le regarda avec lassitude. L'humain lui souriait avec la fièvre de la vitesse dans les yeux. Le génie se dit qu'effectivement, il pouvait créer une moto de ce genre. La conception du moteur, des différents cylindres, la ligne aérodynamique de la carrosserie pour améliorer la performance de pénétration dans l'air apparu dans son esprit jusqu'à ce que la moto entière jaillisse de la trame imaginaire. Maintenant, Donatello avait envie de donner vie à cette moto qu'il venait de créer dans son esprit et avec un sourire, répertoria ce qu'il avait dans sa ferraillerie personnelle de son labo pour son nouveau projet.

Casey soupira en voyant la tortue perdue dans ses pensées et se racla la gorge pour faire revenir Donatello à la réalité et le poussa vers la porte arrière du magasin, La seconde chance.

« Hello April ! » Cria Casey en entrant alors que Donatello alla voir les nouveaux articles reçu en vitrine, admirant particulièrement un assortiment de figurines japonaises qu'il pourrait offrir à Splinter pour son anniversaire qui approcher.

April descendit les escaliers et les accueillit en souriant ravie. « Casey ! Donny ! C'est rare de vous voir ensemble ! »

La jeune femme prit Donatello dans ses bras pour lui donner une douce accolade que la tortue accueillie avec bonheur après tous les événements de sa journée. Il signa. [April ça te dérange si je reste chez toi cette nuit ?]

La jeune femme lui sourit en demandant. « Tu veux te faire une soirée technologie et scientifique ? »

Donatello hocha de la tête vigoureusement à l'idée de passer quelques heures loin de ses problèmes et de plonger dans sa passion sans crainte de se faire interrompre. Il sourit de toutes ses dents en signant. [Tu as de la crème glacée ?]

April sourit elle aussi en disant. « Chocolat et praline ! »

Ils topèrent dans leurs mains, ravis du programme de soirée qui s'annoncer. Ils s'étaient découvert une passion commune, en plus de la technologie, pour la glace chocolat-praline. Donatello était même allé jusqu'à se battre avec Mikey pour qu'il ne touche pas à sa crème glacée chéri.

Casey bailla bruyamment et soupira. « Bon les filles, ce n'est pas tout ça. Mais moi, je prendrais bien une pizza. » Il eut droit au regard courroucé de Donatello et d'April pour le peu d'égard, alors que Don signa. [Je suis une tortue mâle et je te rappel que le féminin ne l'emporte pas sur le masculin.]

April grogna contre Casey en prenant le bras de Donatello contre elle. « Viens Donny, apparemment nous avons affaire à un _cretinus abruticus homos erectus, _une espèce qu'il vaut mieux ignorer ! Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Donatello lança un regard moqueur à Casey avant de suivre April à l'étage. L'humain secoua la tête en soupirant. « Casey Jones tu vas devoir relever ce défi si tu veux avoir une chance avec cette poupée ! » Il carra ses épaules et monta, bien décider à prouver aux deux génies qu'il pouvait être cultivé lui aussi.

Quelque part en ville dans un immeuble, un homme sourit en apprenant que l'une des tortues mutantes était actuellement seule, séparer des autres et que pour son plus grand ravissement, il s'agissait justement de la cible qu'il voulait acquérir.

* * *

Donatello avait adoré la reprise du film, Voyage au centre de la terre. Avec April, ils avaient discutés des possibilités d'une vie souterraine semblable. Ensuite, ils avaient enchainés avec un vieux film, Les clones de l'horreur. La quête d'immortalité des scientifiques relancer le sujet actuel du clonage et par la même occasion l'exploitation des cellules souches. Le film en était à peine au debout quand le téléphone carapace de Casey sonna. April lui lança un regard interrogatif quand elle l'entendit jurer en répondant. « Hello Raph… Ah c'est toi Léo… Oui… Oui… Euh… En fait, il m'a pas trop laissé le choix tu vois…. Oui, on y est, il regarde un film avec April. »

Dès le début de la conversation, Donatello avait cessé de regarder l'écran et écouté avec attention la discussion.

« Tu veux lui dire un mot ? » Casey tourna son regard vers Donatello qui se retourna vers la télé faisant mine d'être concentré sur le film, l'humain soupira. « Euh, en fait, je crois qu'il ne veut pas t'entendre… Tu en es sûr ? Rhâ ! D'accord, mais si je meurs ! C'est de ta faute ! Donatello ? »

La tortue leva des yeux interrogatifs vers lui alors que Casey s'efforça d'avoir l'air sérieux. « Léonardo me dit de te dire qu'il… » Il ne put terminer sa phrase car soudaimment l'adolescent mutant se leva et attrapa son Bo en se mettant en position de défense. Casey poussa un cri en pensant sa dernière heure arrivée, mais réalisa rapidement que quelque chose n'aller pas.

[Tu la sentis ?] Demanda Donatello en cherchant du regard d'où venait la menace oppressante qui assaillie ses sens.

April se leva en demandant ce qui se passer quand une coupure de courant se produisit. « Ah non ! Les plombs ont sautés ? Attend, je crois que c'est tout le quartier qui est plongé dans le noir… »

La jeune femme s'était approchée de la fenêtre pour constater sa théorie quand la vitre explosa devant elle. Donatello plongea sur elle pour la protéger et la tira dans un coin de la pièce pour vérifier sur elle.

« Ça va Donny je vais bien… » La rassura cette dernière légèrement fébrile de cette attaque soudaine.

Casey qui les avait rejoints leur annonça quelque chose de peu réjouissant. « On a un problème… On est encerclé par plusieurs bonhommes et je crois qu'il y en a au rez de chaussé. On va avoir du mal à se tirer de ce foutoir… » Comme pour souligner les paroles du jeune homme, un tir de mitraillette dévasta le salon, détruisant la télé et le sofa où quelques minutes encore ils se prélassés sans crainte.

« On se fait attaqué Léo… Je te laisse ils arrivent… » Souffla rapidement Casey dans le téléphone sans lâcher du regard la porte d'entrée. « On va essayer de se sauver d'ici entier et on va dans les égouts. » April et Donatello hochèrent la tête au plan de Casey et se préparèrent à la confrontation.

* * *

Léonardo sentit la panique enserrée son esprit.

Après des heures de méditations, il était allé chercher ses frères Raphaël et Michelangelo pour leur proposer de parler dans le salon. Ils s'y étaient installés en grommelant mais avaient fait l'effort de se tenir correctement. Léonardo était ensuite allé chercher Donatello dans son laboratoire et eu la surprise de trouver un petit mot scotcher sur la porte blindée disant que si on le chercher, il était partit avec Casey. Il poussa un cri de frustration et retourna dans le salon visiblement furieux vers Raphaël qui l'interrogea du regard.

Pour seule réponse, il tendit la main vers lui en grognant. « Donne-moi ton téléphone. »

Son frère obéit, curieux de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Mikey et lui eurent du mal à ne pas éclater de rire en comprenant que Donny s'était fait la malle avec Casey pour rejoindre April.

Mais ils rirent carrément quand ils virent la tentative de parler avec le génie, refouler par ce dernier et que le malheureux Casey dû servir d'intermédiaire à son message. Mais les fous rires s'arrêtèrent quand ils remarquèrent que Léonardo était anxieux et appela plusieurs fois Casey avant de raccrocher avec un regard grave. « Ils ont des problèmes, ils sont en train de se faire attaquer… »

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Raphaël et Michelangelo, le visage grave, se levèrent prêt à partir pour aider leur frère et leurs amis. Léonardo hocha de la tête, heureux de voir qu'ils restaient solidaires malgré les disputes et ouvrit la marche vers l'appartement d'April.

* * *

C'était un champ de bataille.

April était choquée de voir ce que son appartement été devenu en quelques minutes à peine. Le salon n'était plus qu'une ruine qui ne permettait plus aucune cachette, ils avaient dû se replier dans le coin cuisine et s'abriter derrière la table qui bientôt n'offrirait plus aucune protection.

« _Pourquoi on nous fait ça ? Pourquoi on nous attaque ? » _Ces questions étaient sans réponse car après avoir aperçus leurs attaquants, des hommes en tenue de camouflage militaires. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils leurs voulaient. Casey s'essuya du sang de son visage, provenant d'une coupure à son front, d'un revers de la main en grognant. « Ils tiennent toutes les positions, on ne va pas arriver à passer, à ce train-là on va y rester… »

Donatello soupira profondément et passa rapidement de sa position accroupie, à courir hors de leur cachette. La tortue utilisa habilement son Bo pour se frayer un passage jusqu'à un des militaires et le neutralisa. Donatello récupéra la ceinture de l'homme avant de fuir à l'abri des coups de feu.

Casey regarda la tortue en se demandant ce qu'elle faisait. Donatello lui sourit triomphalement en montant sa prise, des grenades à goupille. L'humain hocha de la tête alors qu'April se prépara à l'action. La tortue dégoupilla une grenade et la jeta avec la ceinture dans le salon. Quelqu'un hurla un avertissement avant qu'elle n'explose entrainant une plus grosse provoquée par les autres. Profitant de la confusion générée, Donatello poussa Casey et April vers la fenêtre la plus proche. Casey comprit le plan et dégagea les débris de verre avant de passer. Donatello porta April en nuptial pour suivre le jeune homme et atterrir dans la ruelle arrière près du van blindé que Casey avait déjà démarré. Donatello sauta avec April par la porte arrière grande ouverte pour lui avant que le van démarre à toute allure.

Ils ne purent aller très loin car ils se firent percuter par un camion équipé d'un pare-buffle qui coinça le van blindé de côté contre un mur. Sonné par le choc, Donatello secoua la tête pour retrouver ses esprits alors que résonner le bruit de la porte arrière en train d'être forcé. Une voix cria. « Attrapez-la ! »

Donatello sursauta et chercha où était April en comprenant que ces hommes en avaient après elle. La jeune femme rousse était sonnée à côté de lui, il l'aida à se relever tout en vérifiant sur Casey qui poussa un gémissement quand Donatello le secoua. « Outch… Quoi ? »

Les portes arrière s'ouvrirent en grand, révélant dans leur encadrement des silhouettes armées de mitraillettes. Don poussa son amie dans les bras de Casey et leur fit signe de sortir avant de se retourner vers les hommes pour les retenir suffisamment pour couvrir la fuite d'April.

La tortue bondit sur les hommes et les frappa de son Bo avant de sortir hors du van dans son élan en grondant de rage, bien décidé à ne laisser personne s'en prendre à ses amis. D'autres hommes attendaient à l'extérieur et le tinrent en joue. Donatello ne se laissa pas impressionner et leur fonça dessus en zigzagant. Il en abattu plusieurs et se débrouilla pour tenir à distance les autres. Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière pour voir où étaient Casey et April pour constater horrifié qu'ils étaient prisonniers.

Casey gisait face au sol, alors qu'une flaque de sang se former autour de son corps. April était agenouillée sur le côté du jeune homme, sanglotant en essayant d'arrêter l'hémorragie d'alors que les militaires qui voulaient l'attraper la tenaient en joue. Quand ils virent que la tortue les observée, ils armèrent leurs armes et les pointèrent sur la tête de la jeune femme.

Le geste suffit à Donatello qui leva lentement les bras en l'air en signe de reddition, un des hommes lui fit signe de son arme de lâcher son Bo. Il le fit en gardant les yeux fixés sur ses amis. L'homme refit signe de son arme et Donatello grogna intérieurement en s'éloignant de son arme. Il sentit le canon d'une mitraillette se ficher dans sa carapace alors qu'on lui ordonna. « Mains derrière la tête ! Lentement ! »

La tortue obéit et se laissa faire en grognant quand des mains lui firent passer douloureusement ses poignets derrière sa carapace pour les menotter. Une fois maîtrisé, les militaires firent quelque chose qui surprit Donatello. Ils laissèrent April tranquille et s'éloignèrent d'elle alors que cette dernière regarda autour d'elle affolée sans comprendre ce qui se passer.

Un des militaires vient se poster devant la tortue et l'étudia du regard avant de lui prendre le menton pour mieux l'observer avec un air snob. Donatello énervé par l'attitude suffisante de l'humain lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia en même temps qu'il lui mordit la main. L'homme furieux de s'être fait mordre, toisa la tortue avec colère et la frappa violement dans le ventre. Donatello poussa un souffle mais son plastron avait absorbé le plus gros du choc, l'humain lui siffla de douleur en berçant sa main doublement blessée alors que des rires retentirent parmi les militaires. « La ferme ! On la attrapée ! On la ramène selon les ordres. »

Donatello écarquilla les yeux en comprenant que depuis le début c'était après lui que les militaires en avaient, le « elle » le désigné en tant que tortue ! Par son manque de discernement, il avait mis en danger ses amis. Les militaires se saisirent de lui et le poussèrent en avant alors que la tortue paniqua pour April et Casey qui se vidait de son sang. Allaient-ils encore leur faire du mal ? Il se débattit pour se libérer avant de planter ses pieds au sol comme Splinter leur avaient appris pour qu'on ne puisse plus le bouger. Les militaires essayèrent plusieurs fois de le bouger jusqu'à ce qu'exaspéré par son comportement ils le frappent derrière la tête. Donatello tomba sur ses genoux sonné par le choc alors qu'il entendit un cri qu'il reconnut comme celui de ses frères. Il leva les yeux pour apercevoir des formes qui devinrent tout à coup sombre et que l'obscurité emporte tout.

**à suivre...**

**Alors qu'en dites vous de ce chapitre ? Dites-moi tout !**

**Biz ****Missbille.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur :**Hello à tous !

Je vous promet toute une suite intéressante d'événement dans ce chapitre et les suivants. Alors amusez-vous bien en lisant et dite moi ce que vous en avez penser si vous avez le temps.

Merci d'avance ! Biz !

P.S pour Dana : Décidément je ne peux rien te cacher tu as tout trouvé! Enfin pas tout (non je ne dirais rien à pars ce qui est écrit tout en bas de la page! ) *(^O^)*

Bonne lecture !

P.S : Pour April et Casey, ils ont appris très vite le langage de Donny car ils se fréquentes assez régulièrement et que le langage des signes de Donatello est assez fluide pour en avoir des bases solides en quelques jours.

Pour le titre de cette histoire je suis tombé sur un proverbe chinois qui se traduit à peu près comme ça et je l'ai trouvé excellent car il traduit bien l'état de la famille Hamato et plus particulièrement Donatello.

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

**Le fond du coeur est plus loin que le bout du monde**

Chapitre 3

* * *

La douleur qui explosa dans son crâne fit gémir Donatello qui se recroquevilla sous les vrilles qui plonger dans son cerveau. Après d'interminables minutes d'attente que l'intensité diminue qui ne vint pas, la jeune tortue se résolut à ouvrir péniblement les yeux. La lumière basse, à peine plus forte qu'une veilleuse, lui permit de voir où il était.

À sa plus grande consternation, il était couché sur un sol d'un blanc chirurgical d'une pièce apparemment de dimension petite, mais assez grande pour contenir trois personnes à leurs aises.

Donatello se releva et s'adossa contre un mur pour prendre le temps de faire quelques exercices de respiration et apaiser sa migraine qui finit par devenir supportable. Il s'examina pour voir s'il allait bien et constata qu'on lui avait pris tout son matériel et équipement.

Même son masque !

Offensé de s'être fait ainsi dépouillé dans son sommeil, le génie grinça des dents quand il s'aperçut qu'on lui avait apposé des espèces de bracelet métallique à ses poignets. Cela ne gêné en aucune façon ses mouvements. Mais après observation, il comprit que ces bracelets pouvaient aussi faire office de menotte et peut-être aussi d'électrochoc quand le courant adéquat était sollicité. Donatello ne savait pas où il était, mais cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout après ce qu'il avait découvert sur ces menottes. L'envie d'être avec sa famille, même si c'était pour supporter les remontrances de Léo et Raph, rien que pour les voir, lui creva le cœur.

Un sentiment de profonde inquiétude pour Casey et April l'assaillit, alors qu'il pria intérieurement qu'ils s'en soient sortis vivants. La jeune tortue ramena ses genoux sous son menton et s'efforça de se calmer pour affronter la situation qui pouvait évoluer à tout instant.

Après un moment de panique, il réussit à s'apaiser en trouvant une nouvelle raison à rester aussi calme et neutre que possible. Au vu de la technologie employée pour les menottes, il devait forcément y avoir des caméras dans la pièce, on devait l'étudier aux travers de la moindre de ses actions. Aussi, décida-t-il de ne pas montrer qu'il était intelligent, chose facilité par le faite qu'il ne pouvait pas parler.

Donatello laissa un soupir quitter ses lèvres et enfouit son visage dans le creux de ses bras. Tout était de sa faute, sa famille se déchirée et se battait à cause de lui comme le lui avait souligné Casey quelques heures auparavant. Et maintenant, ses seuls amis étaient peut-être morts par sa faute.

Malgré toutes ses belles résolutions, le poids de la culpabilité le fit craquer, le faisant sangloter.

La lumière s'alluma soudainement, forçant Donatello à fermer les yeux davantage en sifflant contre sa migraine qui se réveiller. Il se recroquevilla pour se cacher de la lumière qui raviver la douleur, il dut prendre rapidement une aspiration pour se calmer et se donner le courage pour ouvrir des yeux larmoyants. Il sauta sur ses pieds quand il se rendit compte que se tenait une personne devant lui.

L'homme le regarda en haussant un sourcil tout en le détaillant du regard, alors que la tortue se recula le plus loin possible tout en l'observant. C'était un homme très grand, plus grand que Casey. Des cheveux noirs, courts coiffés en arrière. Un visage maigre, anguleux et en même temps carré. Des lunettes de soleil noirs empêcher de voir ses yeux, mais l'adolescent sentit un regard pénétrant et calculateur derrière les verres teintés. La silhouette de l'homme était imposante dans son costume et son manteau qui fait un peu agent spécial du F.B.I.

En fait, il avait tout à fait l'air d'un agent fédéral !

Donatello sentit la panique le saisir, alors qu'il envisagea divers scénarios qui finissaient tous très mal pour lui. Encore plus méfiant de l'humain, la tortue chercha du regard s'il y avait d'autre personne et fut surprise en constatant qu'il n'y avait que cet homme et que la porte derrière lui était grande ouverte. La première impulsion de Donatello fut de courir vers cette lueur de liberté, mais il se réfréna en se demandant si c'était un piège.

L'homme ne bougea pas, mais la tortue sentit son regard inquisiteur toujours sur elle, alors qu'elle évaluée ses chances avant de se décider. Le mutant s'en tient à sa décision de jouer la carte de l'idiot, alors autant agir comme tel en imitant Raph quand il est en mode tête dure.

Le fait de penser à son frère le fit hésiter un instant, avant de se mettre en mouvement pour avancer de front vers la porte grande ouverte d'un air décidé. Le mutant passa à une certaine distance de l'homme qui ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'arrêter, à la plus grande consternation de ce dernier. Au moment de passer la porte, une alerte s'alluma dans l'esprit de l'adolescent-tortue qui s'immobilisa pour remarquer en grimaçant des capteurs dissimulés autour du seuil. S'il passait, cela pouvait déclencher une alarme ou pire avec ses menottes. Donatello se rendit compte de son erreur de tactique et se retourna vers l'homme qui le fixer avec un sourire suffisant qui disait, _« Je le_ _savais. »_

Donatello sentit son sang se retirer de son visage.

Il était tombé dans le piège et venait de démontrer qu'il était doué d'intelligence. Il se détourna de l'homme en se sentant ridicule par son comportement. Énervé contre lui-même, il passa la porte en se moquant de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver.

S'il avait su ce qu'il l'attendait, jamais le génie n'aurait franchi le seuil de cette porte.

* * *

La douleur fut la première information que son cerveau enregistra quand se réveilla Donatello, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et secoua la tête pour chasser la sensation avant de la prendre entre ses mains. Il ne comprenait pas la raison de sa douleur en l'identifiant comme autre chose qu'un mal de tête.

Ses souvenirs commencèrent à revenir en même temps qu'il retrouva ses sens. Quand il se rappela le visage suffisant de l'homme habillé comme un agent fédéral, il se releva d'un bond avant de s'écrouler de nouveau terrassé par un étourdissement.

Donatello se maudit avant de chercher du regard autour de lui s'il y avait encore cet homme détestable. Apparemment, il était encore dans la même pièce et seul. Il poussa un soupir et se ré-assit en prenant son temps pour se rappeler la raison de son évanouissement. Il se rappelait du sourire triomphant de l'homme quand il avait repéré les capteurs, emporté par son énervement de s'être fait percé à jour aussi rapidement, il avait passé le seuil. Avec un frisson, il se remémora la décharge violente qui l'avait saisi à la seconde où il avait posé le pied de l'autre côté de la pièce.

L'adolescent mutant regarda ses poignets pour constater que la peau était rouge et sensible sous les menottes à cause du choc subit.

« _Idiot, idiot, idiot ! Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?! Bon, du calme. Apparemment, ils me veulent en un seul morceau puisque je suis toujours vivant. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent de moi ?_ _Si ça avait été les Dragons pourpres ou les Foot, ils auraient voulu savoir où étaient le repaire… peut-être qu'eux aussi ? Mais le test sert à quoi alors ? Peut-être à savoir si je suis capable de réfléchir et comment je réagis à certaines situations ? Alors là, je crois que je leur ai tout donné et tout montré sur l'étendu de ma stupidité ! »_

De rage, Donatello frappa le sol de son poing avant de soupirer en se morfondant. Il ne pouvait pas s'échapper tant qu'il avait les menottes et n'avait aucun moyen pour se bricoler une clé ou autre chose…

_«_ _Je suis vraiment stupide ! » _Se sermonna, le jeune génie qui venait de se souvenir de quelque chose.

Depuis longtemps, ses frères et lui, avaient pour habitude de dissimuler de petites choses dans les plis naturels qui se former entre leur carapace et leur flan. Ce qui s'était révélé bien pratique pour cacher des kunai ou dans le cas de Donatello un nécessaire pour crocheter des serrures.

Mais avant de faire une danse de la victoire quand il s'aperçut que tout était là, le génie décida de voir où étaient les caméras avant de faire quelque chose. Motivé, Donatello se leva sans trop de mal et fit le tour de sa cellule pour arriver à déceler au moins 2 caméras.

_« Apparemment, j'ai droit au traitement invité de marque. »_ Pensa-t-il avec sarcasme.

Il put faire une estimation de l'angle mort des caméras et délimita la zone large d'à peine quelques centimètres, c'était peu mais il pouvait le faire.

Donatello pris son temps en faisant croire aux caméras qu'il s'adossait contre un mur pour se reposer en s'assurant que la zone de l'angle mort couvre son côté où il avait son matériel de serrurier. En s'efforçant de faire semblant de somnoler, il put sortir un à un ses outils et s'attaqua à la première menotte. Il s'aida de ses crochets pour chercher les points et comment les enclencher, ce qui prit beaucoup de temps, mais la détermination de Donatello paya quand il entendit un petit déclic. Retenant difficilement un sourire, il s'attaqua à la deuxième menotte et l'ouvrit du premier coup. Maintenant qu'il était vraiment libre de ses mouvements, la question de comment ouvrir la porte s'imposa à lui.

Donatello se releva en faisant attention de garder les anneaux métalliques sur ses poignets pour ne pas donner l'alerte à ses surveillants. Il s'immobilisa devant la porte et fut soufflé. La porte était délimitée par un rail en métal lui permettant de glisser sur le côté, mais surtout, il n'y avait aucune serrure, ni boitier de commande de son côté.

Il restait prisonnier.

En grognant, il donna un coup de poing dans la porte. Un bruit étrange retentit tout à coup et la porte, sous les yeux ébahit de Donatello, glissa sur le côté pour s'ouvrir en grand.

Interloquée, la tortue s'attendit à voir quelqu'un entrer.

Comme personne ne vient. Il glissa la tête hors de la pièce et fut surpris de voir un long couloir vide sans lumière. La possibilité que ce soit un autre piège n'échappa à Donatello, qui se ne supportant plus l'enfermement, sortit de la cellule en jetant ses menottes désormais inutiles au sol. Il se dirigea en se dissimulant dans les ombres vers la porte au bout du couloir qui se révéla être ouverte elle aussi.

_« C'est encore un piège et je fonce tête baissé dedans… Mais je n'ai pas envie de retourner dans cette cellule ! Alors, voyons si je suis plus malin qu'eux… »_

Donatello se glissa derrière la porte et se retrouva dans une pièce obscure très vaste, meublé de deux chaises et d'un bureau, sans aucune fenêtre où ne briller aucune lampe. La tortue s'avança en longeant le bureau pour chercher une porte. D'un seul coup, la lumière envahie la pièce, éblouissant Donatello qui leva les bras pour se protéger les yeux. Il se rendit compte trop tard, qu'il y avait quelqu'un à côté de lui.

Des personnes l'attrapèrent violement par les bras, on le bascula de force, tout en le plaquant contre la surface dure du bureau avant de le forcer à s'asseoir. L'adolescent mutant s'était débattu, mais quand il put ouvrit les yeux et voir correctement sans être aveuglé. Il constata qu'on l'avait assis dans une chaise. Qu'il était à nouveau menotté, à la table cette fois-ci. Et qu'en face de lui, était assis le même homme sinistre qu'il avait vu dans sa cellule. La tortue souffla rageusement contre lui en sentant que c'était le responsable de tout ce cirque.

L'homme se contenta de l'observer en croisant ses doigts devant son visage comme les psychiatres quand ils réfléchissent. Il resta silencieux un long moment. Sans doute espérait-il que ce soit la tortue qui prenne l'initiative de parler, en agissant ainsi.

Donatello, ricana intérieurement en se calant au fond de sa chaise et fixa l'homme, tout en prenant l'air de s'ennuyer comme seul les adolescents savent le faire.

Cela dura longtemps, avant que l'homme finisse par s'avouer vaincu et parle le premier. « Vous êtes donc une tortue mutante ninja. »

Donatello haussa un sourcil en ayant l'air vaguement concerné, en pensant,_ « Oh, on souligne l'évidence pour débuter ? Ça à l'air prometteur tout ça. »_

L'homme esquissa un sourire narquois en disant d'une voix parfaitement dédaigneuse. « Enfin, pas si ninja que cela puisque nous vous avons attrapé. »

Donatello roula des yeux à l'insulte, _« Ouais ! Bravo ! Vous avez réussi à m'attraper après avoir menacé de tuer une femme sans défense ! Toutes mes félicitations ! Vous êtes un crétin ! »_

L'homme continua la conversation comme s'il avait lu l'esprit de la tortue. « Même si le procédé n'était pas vraiment honorable. D'après les rapports, on a dû recourir à des otages pour vous avoir… »

Donatello le regarda avec intérêt, car l'humain sembla soucieux des méthodes peu orthodoxes de ses hommes de terrain. « Vous avez fait le bon choix en vous rendant, ils n'auraient pas hésité un seul instant à les abattre sur place. » Dit d'une voix détachée l'homme en noir.

La tortue frémit sans s'en rendre compte en repensant à la scène.

April, le visage livide, penchée sur le corps blessé de Casey qui se vider de son sang. La jeune femme avait du sang de partout sur la peau pâle de ses avant-bras, alors qu'elle s'efforçait de maintenir une pression suffisante pour stopper l'hémorragie tout en retenant ses larmes.

« Maintenant, ils ne seront plus un problème. » Ajouta la voix froide de l'homme, coupant brusquement l'adolescent dans ses réflexions.

Donatello resta figé un instant, le temps de comprendre ce que l'homme venait de dire et réalisa avec effroi ce que cela signifier.

_« Ils sont morts… Espèce de ! »_

La tortue bondit, les bras tendu vers l'homme pour l'étrangler malgré ses menottes et le faite que la table était cloué au sol. La rage qui l'anima décupla ses forces, lui permettant de desceller les pieds rien qu'à la force des bras. Par contre, les menottes le retenaient toujours attaché contre la table de métal. Donc, l'adolescent poussa celle-ci sur l'homme, qui n'eut pas le temps de bondir hors de son chemin et se retrouva coincé contre le mur, face à une tortue mutante folle de rage. Le visage de l'humain était marqué par la surprise la plus totale, alors que Donatello s'efforça de libérer ses poignets tout en gardant son prisonnier sous contrôle. Des militaires entrèrent par les deux portes de la pièce et pointèrent leurs armes sur la tortue qui les ignora totalement tant elle était centrée sur son désir de vengeance.

L'homme en noir leur cria. « Attendez mon ordre ! »

Les militaires s'immobilisèrent alors que l'humain s'adressa à la tortue. « Donatello ! Vos amis n'ont rien ! »

La tortue sursauta, reculant précipitamment dans le fracas de table qu'elle traîna, en regardant ce qu'elle venait de faire sans y croire. Avant de fixer l'homme intensément, alors que ses pensées se bousculer dans son esprit. _« Il connait mon nom ? Comment ? Il dit qu'ils sont vivants ?! Mais c'est peut-être un mensonge… » _

L'humain pointa du doigt vers le mur opposé où apparut un écran qui montra l'image d'une ambulance dans laquelle monta April s'agrippant à la forme allongée de Casey sur le brancard.

« Ils sont actuellement à l'hôpital et Monsieur Casey Jones est dans un état stationnaire. Il devrait s'en tirer avec juste quelques points de sutures. » Annonça l'homme.

Donatello s'écroula de moitié sur la table tant il fut soulagé de voir ses amis sains et saufs. L'énergie déployée lors de sa crise de rage l'avait drainé de toute vitalité, le laissant sans force. Alors qu'il essaya de convaincre ses jambes de soulever son corps pour se redresser, Donatello sentit les prémices d'une de ses violentes migraines se former derrière ses yeux.

_« Non ! Non ! Pas maintenant ! Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé quand on affrontait Shredder ! Alors, ça ne va pas arriver maintenant ! Allez ! Tu peux la contrôler ! Vas-y ! Concentre-toi ! »_

Il ferma hermétiquement les yeux en s'efforçant de contrôler sa respiration, mais il sentit qu'il perdait le combat contre son propre cerveau. Il tenta de résister jusqu'à bout pour retarder l'inévitable, tout en se demandant ce qui aller lui arriver maintenant.

Donatello rouvrir lentement les yeux pour être éblouit par toutes les lumières, accentuant les douleurs de la migraine qui se former tel une tornade dans le fond de son crâne. Il vit l'homme vêtu de noir qui l'observer avec une sorte d'étonnement curieux tout en étant stoïque. La tortue était encore à moitié affalée sur la table et ses jambes refusées toujours de coopérer, tout son corps se liguer contre elle.

Décidé à rester maître de lui-même, Donatello pris appui sur ses avant-bras encore sur la table et se releva par la seule force de ses poignets. Il eut plus de mal à trouver le bon positionnement pour que ses pieds, qui sembler mous et instables, ne le trahissent pas devant ses ennemis_._

_« Ne montre pas que tu es faible, reste fort, concentre-toi ! »_ Se répéta Donatello, pour se distraire de la douleur tout en espérant qu'il trouverait un moyen de s'échapper.

L'homme en noir fit le tour de la table, rajustant son costume tout en le suivant du regard.

Donatello eu soudainement l'impression qu'il allait vomir. Il sentit des larmes coulées sur ses joues alors qu'un éclair frappa dans son crâne et l'envoya valser au sol sans rien pouvoir faire pour se rattraper.

La dernière pensée de Donatello fut, _« Je suis mort. »_

* * *

La sensation d'être au chaud dans des bras, fut ce que ressentit un Donatello complètement désorienté qui émergea difficilement de son malaise. Une compresse froide posée sur son front, fit pousser un soupir de soulagement à la jeune tortue qui se sentait enfiévrée. Et si fatiguée… Ses pires migraines la laisser toujours lasse et sans force pendant quelques instants.

Donatello voulut lever la main pour demander après son père mais sentit une traction sur ses poignets qui bougèrent d'une drôle de manière. Il ouvrit les yeux pour constater qu'il était dans les bras d'un homme.

Paniqué en se souvenant d'où il était et de qui était l'homme en noir qui le tener, Donatello se releva précipitamment tout en repoussant l'humain. En tout cas, il essaya, car il manqua de s'évanouir de nouveau en se redressant trop vite et chuta sur ses genoux pour se retrouver de nouveau dans l'étreinte de l'homme.

L'humain se contenta de le tenir contre lui d'un bras puissant, pour la tortue engourdie par son malaise, alors que de l'autre, il lui appliqua une nouvelle fois la compresse froide sur son front tout en l'observant avec attention. Donatello regarda autour de lui pour comprendre ce revirement de situation. Il avait toujours ses menottes, mais il n'était plus attaché à la table. Les militaires le surveiller avec une vigilance accrue, alors que l'homme en noir sembler prendre soin de lui à son plus grand étonnement. La jeune tortue regarda fixement l'humain qui finit par demander. « Vous vous sentez mieux ? »

Surprit par le ton sincèrement concerné, Donatello hocha timidement de la tête pour répondre avant de pouvoir s'arrêter.

L'homme lui fit un vrai sourire et se releva tout en le gardant contre lui. « Je vous ai causé beaucoup de stress d'un seul coup. Je n'aurai pas cru que quelqu'un capable d'autant de force soit en même temps si fragile. »

Donatello encore une fois pris de court, se sentit rougir d'embarras et détourna la tête. L'homme lui caressa la tête affectueusement en souriant. Alors que la tortue sentit son cœur battre follement contre son plastron face à la marque de tendresse inattendu de cet homme qui était hostile au début.

L'humain observa la tortue en la tenant par les épaules, la jugeant du regard avant de dire d'un ton vibrant. « Je suis désolé pour tout cela. »

Il libéra Donatello qui ne le lâcher plus du regard, intriqué par le comportement étrange de l'humain. « Tout ce qu'elle désirera vous lui donnerez ! » Ordonna-t-il aux militaires qui répondirent d'une seule voix. « Oui ! Monsieur ! »

Il salua Donatello qui n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'ordonner. « Je vous demanderai de ne pas vous enfuir pour votre sécurité. Je me présente, je suis John Bishop et je vais m'assurer qu'aucun mal ne soit fait à vous, ni à vos amis. »

Et il s'en alla, laissant une tortue fort étonnée et abasourdit par tout ce qui venait d'arriver.

**à suivre...**

**Bishop vous intrigue-t-il ? Vous vous douter qu'il va se passer un truc ? Et bien, en faite, j'essaie de faire un Bishop plutôt classique pour une fois donc ça dépendra de ses plans à lui.**

**à bientôt, missbille.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur : **Hello à tous!

J'ai un peu de retard dans mes publications et je vous prie de m'en excuser. En ce moment, je passe un mauvais moment dans ma vie et j'essaie d'y mettre de l'ordre.

Enfin, voilà la suite amusez-vous bien!

Bonne lecture

P.S pour répondre à Dana, patience, patience bientôt vous saurez tout de l'accident qui rendit Donatello muet.

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Les militaires fixés avec gravité la tortue mutante qui les ignora superbement, « Donnez-lui tout ce qu'elle désire », avait ordonné l'homme en noir qui s'était présenté comme John Bishop.

Le seul problème, pour Donatello, était qu'il refusait de montrer qu'il était muet et de se donner en spectacle en tentant de communiquer. Il s'appuya contre un mur en prenant l'air de s'ennuyer tout en pestant contre sa malchance. Il mourait d'envie de pouvoir ordonner aux militaires de lui donner un téléphone et prendre des nouvelles de sa famille et de ses amis. Si seulement il pouvait parler. Donatello leva distraiment une main sur la cicatrise à sa tête, plusieurs militaires se crispèrent légèrement avant de se détendre. La tortue esquissa un sourire, apparemment sa prouesse physique de plutôt avait marqué les esprits, on le considérait comme dangereux.

_« Je comprends mieux Raph pour son besoin d'être agressif envers les autres, il force le respect avec sa force_._ »_ Donatello fut tiré de ses pensées par le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant.

« Garde à vous ! » Cria une voix forte qui fit sauter les militaires dans la posture ordonnée, alors que Donatello les regarda faire avec amusement. L'homme qui avait ordonné le garde à vous en entrant, se posta devant la tortue qui reconnut le militaire qui lui avait donné un coup dans le ventre et s'était ridiculisé devant ses hommes. La tortue se méfia immédiatement de l'humain et le surveilla avec attention alors que ce dernier l'observer attentivement en grognant. « Alors le monstre, on se sent en sécurité ? »

Donatello ne se donna même pas la peine de s'intéresser plus longtemps à lui et détourna la tête en baillant pour montrer son ennuie profond face à sa minable répartie. L'homme grogna. « Tu crois que parce que Monsieur Bishop t'autorise à donner des ordres à mes hommes, tu es en sécurité ? »

Donatello fit la sourde oreille tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil l'homme qui se montrer carrément hostile envers lui.

« Je vais te montrer qui est le patron ici ! Abomination ! Attraper-moi cette tortue ! » Hurla en postillonnant l'humain.

Les militaires agirent comme un seul homme et se jetèrent sur Donatello. Ce dernier réussit à se dégager de la mêlée en frappant et esquivant les coups et les tentatives d'immobilisation avec agilité malgré ses menottes. Leur chef devenu hystérique hurlant contre ses hommes. « Attraper-la ! Vous êtes une bande de lopette pour ne même pas réussir à coincer cette salope de tortue ! »

Donatello, ressentant toute la haine de l'humain à son encontre, sentit la nécessité de fuir le plus loin possible de tout ce monde qui en avait après sa carapace. Il roula par-dessus le dos d'un militaire et se précipita sur la porte du fond qui était sans surveillance. L'adolescent mutant franchit le seuil en ne songeant qu'à fuir.

* * *

Quand il revient à lui, Donatello se souvient de la sensation de se faire foudroyé par une douleur qui partit de ses poignets et explosa dans son corps.

_« J'ai oublié ces foutus capteurs et les menottes ! Comment je peux être aussi stupide ! » _

Il voulut se lever pour constater, interloqué, qu'il était solidement attaché sur une surface dure. Ses bras étaient pliés au-dessus de sa tête et liés sous le plan où il était allongé, comme ses pieds. Le reste de son corps était immobilisé par des sangles qui passer sur son plastron, le maintenant fermement contre le métal froid. Il bougea la tête pour voir qu'il était allongé sur une table dans une sorte de laboratoire empli de matériels chirurgicaux qui le fit frémir. Une ombre chuta sur Donatello qui sursauta en regardant effaré, un jeune homme aux cheveux brun clair, apparemment pas plus âgé que Casey, qui l'observa lui aussi avec étonnement avant de dire. « Commandant, la tortue est réveillée. »

L'humain fut poussé de côté par un homme qui n'était autre que le fou furieux de militaire qui le toisa avec rage_. _

_«_ _Apparemment, il n'en a pas fini avec moi. »_ Soupira Donatello en fixant le plafond, provoquant la fureur de l'homme qui lui prit le menton pour lui dire avec colère en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Tu pensais pouvoir commander mes hommes !? Tu pensais être protégé par Monsieur Bishop ?! T'es une saloperie qui se croit trop bien pour nous adresser la parole ! Je vais te faire parler moi ! Tu vas parler, à ça oui ! »

Donatello frémit en comprenant que cet homme était fou et que rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Le commandant appliqua des électrodes sur son corps, la tortue réalisa avec horreur ce qu'il faisait et ne put que regarder quand l'homme mit un doigt sur le bouton qui relier les électrodes à une source électrique. Le commandant fronça des sourcils en ordonnant. « Parle. »

La seule chose que Donatello ne pouvait faire, même si sa vie en dépendait. Et sa vie en dépendait malheureusement. La tortue secoua la tête en priant pour que ce cauchemar s'arrête, mais l'homme appuya sur le bouton.

* * *

Donatello sentit son corps s'arquer sous l'effet de la décharge électrique qui tétanisa ses muscles, alors que des gémissements pathétiques en guise de cri de douleur s'échappèrent de sa gorge.

Le commandant recommença plusieurs fois la torture, jusqu'à laisser la malheureuse tortue haletante et hoquetant pour respirer. Énervé par le silence obstiné de sa victime, l'homme pesta en prenant comme témoin le jeune homme qui avait assisté à toute la scène sans rien dire. « Tu vois ça… Je suis sûr que c'est une femelle ! Il n'y a que les bonnes femmes pour rester aussi obstinée dans leur silence. Et tu sais ce qu'elles pensent derrière ce putain de silence. Je suis trop bien pour toi. Tu es un incapable… »

Tout en parlant, il se plaça à la tête de Donatello et lui mit un sac de toile sur le visage avant d'approcher un tuyau d'arrossage, tout en continuant son monologue. « Tu ne sers à rien ! Alors que toi, tu fais tout pour que tout soit comme il faut ! Tu fais des putains d'effort en pensant que Madame sera ravie ! »

Il secoua la tête avant d'ouvrir le robinet en tenant le tuyau au-dessus du visage encapuchonné de la tortue qui cracha quand le liquide entra dans sa bouche. Il tira la tête de la tortue en arrière et versa lentement l'eau sur le visage de l'adolescent. Qui, incapable de retenir sa respiration dans cette position, hoqueta et souffla pour chercher sa respiration. La séance d'électrochoc l'avait tant diminué, qu'il était incapable de retenir sa respiration plus de quelques secondes. Plusieurs fois l'eau fut versée dans sa gorge et son nez, et plusieurs fois Donatello cru mourir noyé d'une mort lente et douloureuse, son tortionnaire savait comment faire durer la chose.

Le commandant avait continué de parler des femmes, de tous les torts qu'elles lui causé en le faisant payer à la tortue qui servait de bouc émissaire. Quand enfin, le sac fut retiré du visage de Donatello, ce dernier se sentit tellement faible, que respirer était un calvaire.

Le commandant l'avait interrogé sur des choses sans queue, ni tête en exigeant des réponses qu'il ne pouvait donner. Plus qu'exaspérer par le silence de la tortue, l'homme marmonna entre ses dents. « Eh bien, je vais passer aux choses sérieuses… »

Il enfila des gants de latex et une blouse chirurgicale avant d'attraper un bras articulé qui pendait du mur. « Là, je suis sûre que tu vas parler maintenant, ou dans quelques instants… » Il abaissa le bras articulé qui se terminer d'une scie circulaire qui se mit à hurler lorsque l'homme la saisit.

Donatello ne put que regarder impuissant le métal tournoyant déchiré la kératine de son plastron avant de mordre dans sa chair.

* * *

Splinter parlé avec son fils aîné, Léonardo, quand il fut tiré soudainement dans le monde spirituel. Il chercha la cause de cet appel qui était douloureux par le désespoir qui en émaner. Une vision lui parvient et il put distinguer l'odeur du sang et de quelque chose qui brûle. Un étincellement de métal s'éleva, couvert de sang et de débris que Splinter reconnu comme des morceaux de plastron. Il s'écria quand il comprit ce qu'il voyait. « Donatello ! »

Un gémissement, qu'il reconnut comme celui de son fils disparu, lui répondit et à la plus grande surprise de Splinter une voix d'enfant sanglota. « Je suis désolé… Papa… Je n'aurai pas dû partir sans vous avertir… Je suis désolé… Désolé… Papa… »

Le vieux rat resta pétrifié, alors qu'il entendait la voix d'enfant de son fils répété ses excuses. Son cœur se serra davantage, quand il entendit son fils gémir de terreur quand apparut un homme vêtu d'une blouse blanche maculé de sang sur son visage et ses vêtements d'un blanc chirurgical. « Tu vois à peine une entaille et elle pleure comme une gonzesse. C'est une femelle je te dis ! Une sale pute comme les autres ! Alors la salope ! Tu espères que Monsieur Bishop va te sauver ? C'est un homme très occupé, tu sais ma petite. Il ne se rendra compte de ta disparition qu'au bout de plusieurs jours ! D'ici là, tu es toute à moi ! Et quand je te dis : Parle ! Tu parles ! »

En disant cela, il remit en route la scie circulaire qu'il posa sur le plastron de Donatello, qui sanglota alors que s'élever l'odeur de brûler de la plaque de kératine se faisant découpé, avant que la tortue pousse un gémissement de douleur, qui fit grogner l'homme de mécontentement. « Résiste autant que tu veux ma salope ! Je vais t'apprendre qui est le patron. Tu vas m'obéir et parler ! »

Splinter ressentit la douleur de son fils comme la sienne et paniqué, appela son enfant. « Donatello ! Donatello ! Viens auprès de moi ! Détache ton esprit de ton corps ! »

Il sentit l'esprit paniqué et terrifié de son fils essayant de se libérer comme son père lui avait dit et crut qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Il voulut se précipiter vers l'esprit apeuré de son enfant quand il se fit percuté par quelque chose qui lui enlaça étroitement une jambe. Il baissa la tête pour voir Donatello âgé de cinq ans, accroché à lui en pleurs et secoué de violent tremblement pour ses petites épaules. Réagissant d'instinct, il se mit au niveau de l'enfant et le déplaça pour le prendre dans ses bras alors que le petit enfouissait son visage dans le cou de son père en sanglotant. « Papa… Papa… À l'aide… »

Et brusquement Donatello lui fut arraché des bras, volatiser… Son cher enfant lui avait été de nouveau enlevé par une force inconnue. Il tendit son esprit, en priant qu'il ne soit pas mort et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il repéra la petite étincelle qui caractériser Donatello briller. Il était toujours vivant, mais il était encore entre les mains de cet homme monstrueux qui le torturer comme le prouver les tremblotements qui affaiblisser la lumière déjà ténue. « Courage mon fils, je viens te chercher… »

Comme pour lui répondre, la lumière reprit des forces et se stabilisa. Rassurant Splinter sur la volonté de vivre de son enfant. Il prit lentement le chemin du monde terrestre pour sortir de sa transe, le cœur lourd pour les tourments que subissait son fils.

Quand Splinter ouvrit les yeux, Léonardo était à côté de lui, visiblement inquiet après que son père ce soit écroulé d'un seul coup au sol. Splinter se redressa péniblement pour constater qu'il était allongé dans le canapé. Après quelques instants, il se rendit compte de la présence de ses autres fils Raphaël et Michelangelo qui le fixés avec angoisse en pensant qu'il avait fait un malaise. Le vieux rat eu besoin d'un bon thé pour se remettre de ses émotions et d'être capable de raconter ce qui c'était passé. « J'ai vu Donatello… »

À la fin de son récit, il sut que ses fils pensés comme lui à leurs visages : il devait ramener Donatello chez eux coûte que coûte. Et le seul indice qu'ils avaient pour y arriver était un nom, Bishop.

* * *

Tout était confus dans son esprit.

Splinter était là, le serrant contre lui comme quand il était petit et l'instant suivant, il était dans les bras d'un homme qui le cajoler._ « Où est l'autre homme qui me découper ? » _

Donatello sursauta quand il comprit ce qu'il s'était dit et voulut se sauver prit de panique. L'homme le retient sans peine en lui murmurant des paroles calmantes. « Chut, tout va bien maintenant, c'est fini… »

La tortue fronça des sourcils et se souvient un peu mieux de ce qui s'était passé.

Le commandant lui découpé le plastron, fou de douleur, Donatello cru voir Splinter dans son délire de fuir la torture. Et puis, tout s'était enfin arrêter, plus de bruit strident de scie, plus d'insulte, plus de douleur. Un visage apparut au-dessus de lui alors qu'il sombrait, le même visage que maintenant… « _Bishop… »_

Donatello se rendit compte, qu'il dévisageait l'humain qui l'observer en retour avec attention. Bouleversée et perdue, la tortue sentit des larmes coulées toutes seules sur ses joues. D'un geste lent et tendre, Bishop essuya les larmes de son pouce en disant tristement. « Je suis désolé pour tout cela, je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il s'en prenne à vous. Je me suis assuré qu'il reçoive la punition adéquate pour vous avoir blessé. »

Bishop se leva sans mal, tout en portant Donatello dans ses bras qui était encore choqué par tout ce qu'il venait de subir. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le commandant allongé au sol, mort exécuté d'une balle dans le crâne. Donatello frémit d'horreur, alors que Bishop expliqua froidement. « On ne s'en prend pas à ceux que je protège. »

Surprit, Donatello se rendit compte qu'il approuvé ce qu'il venait de dire, il serait capable du pire lui-aussi si on s'en prenait à ceux qu'il aime. Bishop sortit hors du laboratoire en portant, dans le style nuptial, Donatello qui se sentit embarrassé par la situation, sans rien pouvoir faire. Il était incapable de même bouger un orteil tant il était éprouvé. La tortue se demanda où il l'amenait et angoissa à l'idée qu'on l'enferme de nouveau dans la cellule blanche.

Bishop se mit à sermonner Donatello, le sortant de ses pensées. « Pourquoi ne pas avoir donné ce qu'il voulait ? Je vous pensé plus intelligent que cela ! Il vous aurez même suffit d'ordonner aux militaires de vous laisser tranquille pour qu'ils le fassent ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est passé par la tête ? »

Donatello ne sut s'expliqué pourquoi le faite de se faire houspiller par Bishop le fit se sentir si mal, ça lui faisait aussi mal que quand il avait déçu Splinter. Mais il ne pouvait pas révéler qu'il était muet. L'homme lui avait sans doute sauvé la vie, mais il n'était pas encore sûr de son honnêteté, il ne pouvait pas s'exposer ainsi… _« Pourquoi ça me fait sentir si coupable de lui cacher ça ? »_ Se demanda Donatello, alors qu'il se rendit compte avec horreur, que Bishop l'emmener dans un autre laboratoire. La peur et la trahison qu'il ressentit le fit frapper l'humain au menton qui le lâcha.

La tortue chuta difficilement au sol sans pouvoir se rattraper et poussa un gémissement, quand une explosion de douleur fleurit dans son plastron suite au choc. Donatello se roula sur son côté et essaya de se relever malgré la faiblesse et la souffrance dans laquelle il était. Il se débattit en frappant et mordant à l'aveugle, les mains qui essayèrent de l'attraper. On le tira brutalement par sa carapace pour le maintenir plastron au sol. La tortue lutta pour se redresser en prenant appui sur ses bras, avant de s'effondrer sans force en ahanant de douleur et pour retrouver sa respiration. Un tremblement de fatigue traversa son corps endolori, alors que la sueur qui le recouvrer, lui parut lourde et froide.

On le retourna lentement sur sa carapace et le visage de Bishop apparut de nouveau, l'air préoccupé. Il toucha le plastron de Donatello qui poussa un cri silencieux en pleurant à la douleur qui en résulta. L'humain retira rapidement sa main qui était couverte de sang et expliqua d'une voix calme. « Vous avez plusieurs coupures profondes à votre plaque et vous saignez beaucoup. Si je ne vous amène pas à l'infirmerie, vous pouvez avoir des complications. »

Donatello remarqua alors que la chemise blanche de l'homme était pleine de sang.

_« Je saigne tant que ça ? »_ Un frisson le fit gémir quand elle réveilla la douleur dans son plastron.

Bishop se pencha sur la tortue pour la relever, mais celle-ci leva les mains pour le repousser. L'homme s'arrêta à la plus grande surprise de Donatello._ «_ _Il pourrait me maitriser sans problème… Pourquoi fait-il ça ? » _

Bishop le regarda avec inquiétude. « Je vous en prie laisser-moi vous aidez. Vous avez perdu trop de sang. »

Donatello comprit l'intention de l'homme de l'aider, mais l'idée de se retrouver de nouveau attaché sur une table opératoire le paniquer littéralement. Bishop prit avec précaution la main de la tortue dans la sienne et le regarda avec affection. « Je resterai auprès de vous, personne ne vous fera du mal tant que je serai là. Laissez-moi vous aider. »

Donatello hocha la tête lentement et dut fermer les yeux pour ne pas encore repousser l'humain, quand il se pencha à nouveau pour le prendre dans ses bras. La tortue frissonna violemment en se sentant soulevé et qu'ils repartaient en direction du laboratoire. Donatello haleta dans la peur et ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux. Des larmes coulèrent toutes seules quand il vit les instruments de chirurgie et des hommes vêtus de blouse blanche.

Bishop l'allongea avec précaution sur une table d'examen et ordonna aux médecins. « Soignez-la sans lui faire de mal. »

Les hommes s'agitèrent autour de la tortue qui fut apeurée en les voyant s'emparer de scalpel et de ciseau. Bishop leur hurla dessus. « Vous ne voyez pas que vous l'effrayez ! »

Les médecins s'excusèrent et changèrent d'approche en nettoyant d'abord les blessures sur le plastron. À un moment, l'un d'eux examina les rebords déchiquetés d'une plaie en tirant sur un des morceaux de kératine épaisse qui été encore rattaché à la chair à vif. Donatello siffla de douleur.

Bishop qui surveiller attentivement les soins, attrapa le fautif par un bras et lui cria dessus. « J'ai ordonné de ne pas lui faire mal ! »

L'homme s'excusa et repris les soins en étant méticuleux cette fois-ci, au confort de la tortue.

L'adolescent mutant était épuisé, mais il refusa de céder à l'appel de l'évanouissement. Il sombra parfois dans un demi-sommeil avant de se réveiller en sursaut. Les médecins faisaient un bon travail, d'après ce qu'il arrivait à voir dans ces moments-là. Quand tout fut enfin fini, il était vraiment à bout, mais le danger que représenter tous ces médecins, le forcer à rester sur ses gardes.

Bishop se pencha sur lui, après que les pansements furent posés et caressa son front avec la même tendresse que la première fois.

Donatello ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet homme agissait ainsi, pourquoi il était aussi gentil et prévenant avec lui. N'est-ce pas lui qui l'avait fait prisonnier ? Lui encore, qui l'avait laissé seul avec ce fou qui l'avait charcuté ? Les excuses sincères que lui avait présentées Bishop lui revinrent alors qu'il luttait pour rester conscient. L'humain le couvait littéralement du regard et sembler réellement inquiet pour lui. L'adolescent articula très lentement en espérant que ça marche.

Bishop remarqua que la tortue essayer de parler et se pencha pour l'entendre mais aucun son audible ne sortait de sa bouche. Inquiet et intrigué, il se concentra sur les pâles lèvres vertes olives qui articuler une question muette. |Pour - quoi ?|

L'homme regarda la jeune tortue mutante, elle était livide pour quelqu'un de vert mais vu tout le sang qu'elle avait perdu et la torture qu'elle avait subi. Il était normal qu'elle soit les traits tirés par la fatigue et couverte de sueur. Mais malgré tout, elle restait éveillée, luttant contre le sommeil. Bishop trouva sa ténacité exemplaire et l'admira pour sa résistance hors norme. Il sourit à la tortue qui se concentrer sur lui, attendant sa réponse. « Vous êtes fatigué pour l'instant. Je vais vous amenez à une chambre pour que vous récupériez. On va vous injectez un tranquillisant pour y aider. »

En voyant la seringue, Donatello écarquilla des yeux et secoua la tête en cherchant à se relever. Bishop et les médecins l'immobilisèrent sans mal contre la table. Un des médecins prépara la seringue, alors que la tortue essaya encore une fois de se libérer inutilement de l'étreinte des deux hommes. Bishop tenta de calmer le mutant qui était visiblement réfractaire à l'injection. « Calmez-vous, c'est pour vous aider. »

La tortue secoua la tête et tenta de se relever, tout en pointant le tranquillisant. Bishop regarda le médecin et demanda. « Il faut vraiment en passer par là ? »

Le médecin s'arrêta dans ses mouvements. « Et bien Monsieur, cela n'est pas une nécessité. C'est pour améliorer le repos et la récupération. »

Bishop réfléchit avant d'annoncer. « On ne lui fait pas d'injection, puisqu'elle n'est pas d'accord. » Il tourna son regard vers la tortue, qui le surprit, car elle était au bord des larmes. Il la cajola avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour l'emmener hors de la pièce.

_« Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi est-il aussi gentil avec moi… Il fait tout pour m'aider sans aucune raison… Pourquoi… »_ Donatello se reposer sans cesse cette question en observant le visage de Bishop. L'homme l'emmena dans un long couloir et se plaça devant une porte qui coulissa pour les laisser entrer. Donatello ne fit pas attention au contenu de la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'on l'allonge dans un lit. Bishop le recouvrit de couverture et le borda avec soin. Donatello le regarda faire en sentant la fatigue emportée les dernières brides de résistance qu'il avait, une fois au chaud.

Bishop se releva pour partir, mais fut retenu par la main froide de la tortue sur la sienne. Il se pencha pour voir ce qu'elle désirée et la vit articuler. |Mer-ci.| Avant de sombrer dans un sommeil longtemps réclamé par son corps. Bishop sourit en la voyant enfin dormir et lui caressa la tête. « Brave petite tortue. »

**à suivre...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello à tous !

Aujourd'hui, petit chapitre ! (Je ne devrais peut-être pas le dire avec autant d'entrain... ^-^;)

Enfin, voili voilou, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

P.S : Merci pour vos messages Zazaz et Dana, j'aime bien avoir des retours sur mes chapitres pour savoir si je fais pas n'importe quoi. Alors ne vous gênez pas pour le dire s'il y a quelque chose qui vous interpelle. Je vous répondrai si je peux vous aider !

Kiss à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire et amusez-vous bien!

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Le fond du coeur est plus loin que le bout du monde

* * *

Donatello était couché sur sa carapace, mais il était incapable de bouger, ses bras et ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir. Tout son corps était lourd et refusait de se mouvoir. Quelque chose lui piqua le bras, on recommença plusieurs fois en remontant le long de son bras jusqu'à l'épaule. La douleur, légère au début, devient rapidement insupportable à force des coups répétés et proches. Il n'arrivait pas à parler où même à gémir pour faire stopper la douleur. Il était condamné à subir la piqûre qui atteint son cou et remonta jusqu'à son visage. L'aiguille se transforma d'un seul coup en un tesson brûlant que l'on fit glisser le long de sa gorge pour se planter dans son crâne.

La jeune tortue se retrouva assise, la tête entre les mains, sanglotant de douleur pour sa tête et désorientée par son cauchemar. Après un moment de pure panique, Donatello finit par se calmer. C'était un cauchemar qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis longtemps au sujet de l'accident… Il se recoucha lentement pour reprendre son souffle avant de réaliser qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre.

_« Bishop. » _

Donatello se redressa rapidement pour siffler de douleur à sa tête et à celle de son plastron. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce où il était, il se tira au bord du lit et la lumière s'alluma au moment où il posa les pieds au sol. D'abord surprit, la tortue comprit qu'il y avait un déclencheur sensible à la pression du sol qui allumer la lumière. Donatello se leva lentement en se tenant à la fois le plastron et sa tête qui sembler se raviver mutuellement la douleur de l'une et de l'autre. Son regard fit le tour de la pièce où il avait dormi pour constater avec surprise que c'était une véritable chambre avec un grand lit douillet, un bureau et une salle de bain qu'on lui avait mis à disposition. Donatello alla satisfaire un besoin naturel dans la salle en question, avant de s'asperger d'eau glacé les tempes pour éloigner son éternelle migraine du matin.

_« Et de une ! »_ Soupira la tortue, quand après plusieurs ablutions, la douleur dans sa tête recula enfin.

_« Maintenant, voyons à quoi ressemble mon plastron… »_ La perceptive n'était pas réjouissante après le peu qu'il avait vu de ses blessures mais il devait savoir, c'était plus fort que lui.

Il gratta le sparadrap qui retenait le bandage en place et avec soin, dégagea la gaze encroûtée de sang séché sur tout son plastron supérieur et une partie intermédiaire

La seconde qui suivit ce que lui révéla le miroir, Donatello était accroché au lavabo pour vomir.

C'était un massacre !

Il avait plusieurs coupures verticales profondes, le long de ses plaques pectorales et au niveau de la taille. Normalement, leur plastron à ses frères et lui, les protéger très bien de toutes blessures graves, ils avaient eu le plus souvent des égratignures dessus qui s'était résorbées toutes seules.

Mais ça ! C'était la première fois, qu'il voyait ce qu'il y avait en dessous ! De la chair rose et sanguinolente. De gros morceaux de kératines avaient éclatés sous l'effet de torsion de la scie le long des plaies. Le tout, donner l'impression de voir des crevasses immondes qui s'étaient ouvertes sur son corps.

En tremblant, Donatello tenta de remettre les bandes en place avant de ne plus rien voir à cause de ses larmes de panique. Ce qu'on lui avait fait été ignoble ! Le risque d'avoir infection sur infection avec des blessures aussi profonde et contre nature pour lui était triplé, comme pour le cas d'un grand brûlé.

_« Je vais mourir ici, loin de ma famille… »_

Il sanglota plus fort en tentant encore une fois de remettre les pansements, avant de sursauter quand on lui toucha l'épaule. La tortue se recula le plus loin possible avant de se retrouver coincée contre le mur. Devant lui se tenait Bishop qui le regarda avec interrogation. Il tendit une main, provoquant à Donatello de s'agripper à lui-même pour tenter de protéger son plastron de tout contact.

L'homme s'immobilisa pour analyser la situation avant de dire d'une voix apaisante. « Je vois que vous avez un problème avec vos bandages. Je vais appeler un médecin pour qu'il s'occupe de vos blessures si vous désirez. »

Le jeune mutant hocha lentement la tête tout en s'efforçant de se calmer, alors que Bishop appela sur son téléphone pour faire venir un docteur.

* * *

Bishop observa la tortue qui était à présent assise sur une chaise près du bureau et sembler en état de choc, elle avait toujours ses bras autour de son plastron pour tenir les bandages en place, ne faisant attention à rien d'autre autour d'elle. L'apparente fragilité de la tortue le toucha tellement, qu'il chercha un moyen de la réconforter. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler pour ne pas l'effrayer. « Vous allez voir après le passage du docteur, je vous amènerai à la cafétéria prendre le petit déjeuner. »

La tortue ne réagit pas. Inquiet, Bishop posa une main sur l'épaule verte olive qui provoqua un sursaut chez elle avant qu'elle enlace de façon protectrice son plastron. Le comportement surprotecteur de ces blessures et la froideur anormale de la peau de la tortue sous ses doigts éveilla des soupçons chez l'homme. « Vous êtes malade ? »

La tortue leva son visage vers lui pour dévoiler des larmes dans ses grands yeux couleur chocolat qui s'accumulèrent, Bishop porta une main à son visage pour en recueillir une qui commencer sa descente. Le médecin, un de ceux qui l'avait soigné auparavant, arriva à ce moment-là et se figea devant la scène.

Bishop donna des ordres d'une voix claquante. « Vous allez la soigner et vous assurer qu'elle ne fait pas d'infection ! »

Le ton autoritaire poussa le docteur à agir immédiatement et à prendre la température de la tortue avec le thermomètre laser. Il informa immédiatement son chef en voyant les chiffres alarmant. « Elle a 39, 3°C ! Il vaut mieux l'amener en salle de soin pour la traiter. »

Bishop fronça des sourcils. En tant qu'espèce à sang froid c'était une température anormale pour une tortue, surtout qu'à dernier relevé elle avait 36°C. Le médecin voulut aider la tortue à se lever, mais Bishop l'arrêta pour prendre celle-ci dans ses bras. La créature mutante, raide au début, finit par se lover contre son épaule en frémissant.

« Je suis là, vous ne risquez rien. » Murmura l'homme à la jeune tortue qu'il emmena en salle de soin.

* * *

En tant que mutant anthropomorphique, grâce à la combinaison unique d'A.D.N. humain à celui de tortue à l'espèce encore indéterminé. Les signes d'infections étaient difficiles à discerner.

Tout d'abord, la fièvre était asymptomatique de son état. La tortue était glaciale, alors que sa température était trop élevée. Les plaies étaient enflammées et, après une inspection minutieuse, avec un bon début d'infection.

Les multiples fissures du plastron offraient beaucoup de cachette pour les colonies de bactérie virulentes, directement en contact avec les diverses coupures. Ne pouvant pas arracher les parties endommagées du plastron, ils durent optés pour traiter les blessures comme un cas de plaie aigüe à risque infectieux élevé en les badigeonnant avec du Dakin à forte concentration avant de refaire les pansements.

La tortue était restée calme jusqu'à ce que le médecin sorte les antibiotiques qu'il allait utiliser pour compléter le protocole de soin. Elle attrapa le docteur par un bras et l'immobilisa grâce à une prise.

Bishop tenta de la calmer mais dès qu'on parlait de la seringue, elle devenait très hostile. Alors que toute discussion sembler impossible, le mutant s'empara d'un stylo et se mit à écrire sur la blouse du médecin avant de se faire maîtriser par Bishop qui profita de sa distraction.

La tortue affaiblie n'offrit aucune résistance à l'homme qui la garda contre lui en lui tenant les poignets, alors que le médecin regarda ce que le mutant lui avait écrit dessus. « Monsieur Bishop, je pense que je vais revoir les dosages pour les antibiotiques… »

L'homme en noir interrogea du regard le médecin qui s'expliqua en montrant l'écriture gribouillé en toute hâte sur sa manche qui se révéla être des calculs de dose pour les différents antibiotiques qu'il allait utilisés. En lettre capitale et surligner était écrit. « DANGER SURCHARGE RENALE »

Le médecin pointa du menton la tortue qui frissonner les yeux clos entre les bras de son chef, en disant d'une voix intrigué. « Je pense qu'elle a déjà eu affaire au antibiotique d'une manière ou d'une autre et qu'elle en connait les risques sur elle à forte dose. Mais de là à savoir calculer la posologie exacte de chaque médicament aussi rapidement… Peut-on supposer qu'elle a des connaissances solides en médecine ? »

Bishop sourit en observant la tortue à demi-consciente entre ses bras. « Oh, je pense que l'on est loin de nos surprises avec elle. Je pense même qu'elle va surpasser toutes nos prévisions ! »

**à suivre...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note de l'auteur : **Hello à tous !

J'ai un peu traîné pour sortir ce chapitre donc déguster-le car il est très intéressant pour une introduction sur ... (Je me tais ! )

Bonne lecture !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

**Le fond du coeur est plus loin que le bout du monde**

Chapitre 6

* * *

Il avait l'impression que son torse était pressé dans un étau digne d'une étreinte d'ours de Mikey. Son petit frère devait encore avoir fait un cauchemar et s'était invité dans son lit pour trouver du réconfort auprès de son grand frère préféré.

Donatello sourit en sentant qu'il était spécial et que lui seul pouvait prodiguer réconfort et amour pour son bébé de frère. Il tendit le bras pour chercher la forme de Michelangelo auprès de lui et fut surpris en ne rencontrant que les couvertures. Il ouvrit un œil en s'étonnant d'être épuisé par ce simple geste tout en se concentrant pour trouver son frère qui ne devait pas être bien loin. Il tenta de lever la tête et poussa un souffle quand un pincement dans son plastron l'immobilisa. Il posa une main hésitante dessus et se raidit de surprise en constatant qu'il avait des bandages. En comprenant que c'était eux et non son frère qui le serrait ainsi, une profonde triste l'envahit avant de réfléchir à sa situation.

Une porte s'ouvrit alors qu'une lumière éblouissante le fit cligner des yeux.

« Vous êtes réveillé on dirait… »

La voix pourtant douce de l'humain fit sauter en position assise Donatello qui se retrouva plier en deux à cause de la douleur diffuse sous ses bandes, une main se posa doucement sur sa tête et lui caressa le front alors que l'homme lui dit. « Calmez-vous, vous êtes hors d'affaire. On a pu vous soignez efficacement dans un court délai grâce à votre capacité de récupération. Mais il faudra être prudent, vous n'êtes pas totalement rétablit. »

Les souvenirs revinrent à Donatello qui grimaça de colère avant de se reprendre.

_« Je suis toujours vivant malgré tout cela. »_

La main continua de le caresser, l'adolescent la repoussa en se sentant agacer. Ce geste ne faisait que lui rappeler son père qu'il voulait plus que tout auprès de lui. Il resta immobile pas sûr de ce qu'il pouvait faire sans se faire taper dessus.

Finalement, la curiosité l'emporta et il tourna les yeux vers Bishop qui était toujours à côté du lit. Donatello se rendit compte qu'il était à nouveau dans la chambre spacieuse où il s'était réveillé la première fois.

L'humain lui sourit gentiment ce que la tortue trouva toujours époustouflant de contraste avec le visage sévère qu'il pouvait afficher. « Vous pouvez vous lever, si vous le désirez. »

Donatello dû laisser voir son étonnement car l'homme rajouta. « Je ne vais pas vous commandez ou vous contraindre, malheureusement c'est tout ce que je peux faire. Je ne peux pas vous libérez, mais je peux m'assurer que vous ne subissiez plus aucun mauvais traitement et que vous receviez les meilleurs soins. »

Donatello soupira en baissant la tête._ «_ _Une cage dorée. »_

Voyant l'air malheureux de la tortue, Bishop l'interpella doucement. « Venez, sortir un peu vous fera du bien au moral. »

Il aida Donatello à sortir du lit et lui servit de béquille au plus grand damne de la tortue qui rougissait furieusement d'embarras. Mais une fois plus sûr sur ses jambes, l'adolescent réussit à faire comprendre à Bishop qu'il pouvait se débrouiller et put suivre l'homme qui lui ouvrit la marche en le guidant hors de la chambre.

D'abord inquiète, la tortue fut surprise de ne voir aucun militaire pour la surveiller. L'envie d'explorer les environs se fit pressante à Donatello qui retient difficilement ses yeux de filer en tous sens. Bishop dû sentir l'envie de la tortue, car il lui sourit avec indulgence, faisant rougir de honte la tortue de s'être fait voir aussi curieuse.

Bizarrement en présence de l'homme, Donatello se laisser plus facilement aller à exprimer ses émotions et se sentait plus en sécurité avec lui dans les parages. Voyant qu'il avait le droit de visiter, Donatello regarda autour de lui avec sérieux alors que Bishop le guida et l'emmena à travers d'autres couloirs.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils débouchent dans une salle emplie de monde.

Surprit, Donatello se cacha derrière Bishop avant de se rendre compte de son erreur. L'humain posa un regard mi- intrigué, mi- amusé sur le mutant avant de sourire franchement en voyant le regard outré que lui lança la tortue qui était à présent cramoisie malgré le visage sévère qu'elle essaya de se composer.

La tortue grogna entre ses dents et croisa les bras sur son plastron en détournant le regard pour bouder, Bishop rit carrément, attirant le regard de quelques militaires pour le plus damne du mutant, qui intimider par cette attention rougit plus fort. L'homme lui caressa la tête affectueusement avant de couvrir ses épaules d'un bras protecteur et le guida vers une table un peu à l'écart. La tortue mutante s'y attabla avec lassitude en tenant ses blessures.

« Vous avez mal ? »

Donatello secoua la tête mais ne dit toujours rien. Bishop en était encore intrigué mais décida de ne pas l'interroger à ce sujet au cas où cela pousse la tortue à se retrancher dans un silence plus intensif. Elle avait fait des progrès en se montrant plus expressive et confiante en sa présence.

Bishop repensa au résultat du test sur l'échantillon d'écriture fournit gracieusement par la tortue. L'expert en graphologie avait décelé quelqu'un qui n'est pas obsédé par sa propre personne, quelqu'un qui se place plus dans l'observation avant l'action. Cela démontre une minutie, un travail important de la pensée. Ainsi qu'un sentiment de soi sous-évalué, soit une prédominance des intérêts intellectuels, ce qui pousse l'individu à se concentrer sur le problème plus que sur lui-même. Donc une personne sans doute très intelligente, logique et sensible. Capable d'une abnégation totale de soi-même quand la situation l'exiger. Malgré la sévérité de son éducation et de son jeune âge, cette personne semblait chaleureuse.

Bishop se rendit compte qu'il toisait la tortue avec intensité, la mettant mal à l'aise. « Veuillez me pardonner, mais je m'inquiète pour votre santé. » Il se leva de table en lui demandant. « Attendez-moi là, je reviens vite. »

Donatello le regarda partir vers ce qui sembler être un self. Le génie réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans une cantine et observa autour de lui avec curiosité. La pièce était très grande et bien éclairée, il pouvait y avoir jusqu'à plus de 100 personnes en même temps sans qu'ils se gênent pour se restaurer.

L'adolescent sentit un regard sur lui et tourna la tête vers un jeune homme qu'il reconnut sans mal, c'était l'assistant du commandant qu'il l'avait torturé. Et il se tenait à quelques mètres de lui !

Il resta un moment à fixer le garçon qui lui rendit son regard, un sentiment de panique le fit reculer sur sa chaise en protégeant ses blessures d'un bras quand le jeune homme s'approcha vers sa table. Donatello s'apprêta à répliquer quand Bishop posa un plateau de nourriture devant lui en lui bloquant la vue de son corps. La tortue se releva brutalement et chercha où était le garçon pour constater qu'il avait disparu. Une main se posa sur son épaule le faisant sursauter avant de rougir en reconnaissant Bishop qui l'observer avec inquiétude. « Vous vous sentez mal ? »

Donatello se rassit en se sentant brusquement faible et posa une main sur les bandages à la douleur qui le piquer encore. Bishop resta à ses côtés, inquiet de sa soudaine faiblesse. La tortue serra doucement la main que l'homme avait laissée sur son épaule en lui faisant un petit sourire pour lui faire comprendre que tout aller bien.

Bishop hocha de la tête et s'assit en le couvant toujours du regard. Il attira l'attention de Donatello sur le plateau devant lui qui était chargé de nourriture. Le premier réflexe de la tortue fut de repousser son plateau, l'homme l'arrêta en posant une main sur la sienne. Il fixa la tortue avec la même inquiétude et dit d'une voix douce. « Vous devez manger un peu, vous êtes restés longtemps endormit sans rien avaler. »

Donatello l'interrogea silencieusement du regard, « C_ombien de temps ? »_

Bishop soupira et annonça. « Deux semaines. »

La tortue fut bouleversée, _« Deux semaines ! Deux semaines que je suis prisonnier ici ! Ils ne m'ont pas retrouvé !? »_ Donatello repoussa son sentiment d'abandon en réfléchissant à pourquoi sa famille ne l'avait pas encore trouvé. _« Numéro un, si April et Casey s'en étaient aussi tirés bien que l'avait dit Bishop, alors la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient dire à ses frères étaient que des militaires avaient fait le coup. Numéro deux, aucune piste à suivre par rapport à leur ennemi habituel, car apparemment c'est le gouvernement et moi je l'ai appris en étant retenu ici. Alors oui, ils ne peuvent pas me retrouver aussi vite avec des indices aussi minces et avec aussi peu de moyen. Ils ne peuvent compter maintenant que sur April pour ce genre de recherche informatique, si elle est en état d'effectuer de telle recherche. »_

Il leva les yeux vers Bishop qui le couvait encore du regard comme une mère poule._ « Il prend soin de moi et me protège, il semble sincèrement inquiet pour ma santé. Il a dit la vérité pour April et Casey, ils sont vivants. Est-ce que je peux lui faire confiance ? » _

Bishop lui serra la main en réconfort. « Je sais que c'est dure à croire mais vos blessures et l'infection qui en a résulté était sévère. Il a fallu vous plongez dans un coma artificiel pour vous préserver des désastres d'une fièvre aussi élevé sur votre cerveau. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, vous avez récupérer très vite. Pour ne pas faire de rechute, vous devez manger correctement. »

Convaincu, Donatello soupira et s'empara d'une fourchette qu'il planta dans des œufs brouillés. Bishop avait composé un plateau typique de petit déjeuner avec bacon, œufs brouillés et crêpes avec une salade de fruit frais. La tortue apporta la petite bouchée dans sa bouche pour la mastiquer avec peu d'en train avant que la saveur de la nourriture sur sa langue réveille son appétit. En deux minutes, il avait avalé le contenu de l'assiette œuf-bacon avant de se rendre compte du sourire malicieux de Bishop qui lui dit. « L'appétit vient en mangeant comme dit le proverbe. »

Donatello rougit de honte et ralentit la cadence pour manger calmement le tas de crêpe et les fruits. Une fois qu'il eut terminé son plateau, l'adolescent se rendit compte d'à quel point il avait eu faim en constatant tout ce qu'il avait avalé. D'habitude, il ne mangeait pas autant, sauf en phase de croissance.

« Bien manger ? » Demanda Bishop.

En réponse Donatello tapota son ventre remplit en hochant la tête avec un air ravi.

« Ça vous direz une petite balade dans nos locaux ? »

La tortue afficha un air incertain, Bishop attendit patiemment sa décision sans tenter de la persuadée par des arguments. Quand Donatello finit par hocher la tête, il sourit et laissa la tortue le suivre lentement à cause de ses blessures en lui ouvrant la voie pour la diriger vers les laboratoires. Quand ils entrèrent dans la section Recherche Technologique, Donatello poussa un souffle. Bishop se retourna pour voir la tortue en extase totale devant les diverses pièces et engins de technologie avancé, il sourit en voyant la compréhension totale dans le regard de Donatello qui passer d'un objet à un autre en les étudiant rapidement. Bishop était sûre que la tortue savait exactement ce qu'était chacun de ceux qu'elle avait observé et comment les utiliser. L'intelligence de la tortue était encore à tester mais Bishop était sûr que les résultats seraient plus que prometteurs.

Donatello était intrigué devant un casque relié à un ordinateur alors qu'un ingénieur essayer de calibrer l'engin posé sur sa tête avant que celui-ci émette un son strident qui le paralysa de douleur. Bishop fut surpris en voyant Donatello se précipiter à la rescousse de l'homme en entrant dans l'ordinateur une séquence qui désactiva le système. La tortue emmena ensuite le pauvre homme encore sous le choc pour l'installer à une chaise. L'homme qui s'appelait Steve Jonson, selon son badge, finit par retrouver ses sens et resta interloqué un instant devant la tortue mutante vert olive qui l'observer avec inquiétude. Puis il réalisa qui était à côté de la tortue et bondit de sa chaise en un garde à vous qui tourna au ridicule quand il s'effondra de moitié, emporté par un vertige.

Le mutant le rattrapa sans mal et attendit qu'il reprenne pied avant de faire quelque chose qui mit mal à l'aise Steve alors que Bishop observa fasciné. La tortue claqua des doigts près des oreilles de Steve en fronçant des sourcils apparemment pas satisfaite, elle massa et pinça sous les oreilles de l'homme qui balbutia. « Heu… monsieur Bishop ? Que… Que se passe-t-il ? »

Bishop répondit d'un ton désinvolte. « Apparemment vous avez droit à un check up après votre mésaventure. »

Steve haussa un sourcil. « Une auscultation ? Je vois… »

Donatello fit signe à l'ingénieur de se lever ce qu'il fit avec la certitude de se retrouver au sol, mais eu la surprise de se trouver parfaitement stable sur ses jambes. Bishop sourit et posa une main sur l'épaule de la tortue. « Vous êtes un excellent médecin Donatello. »

La tortue se gratta la joue en essayant de dissimuler un rougissement. Steve ravit de se retrouver à nouveau opérationnel remercia la tortue avant de retourner à ses expériences. Donatello se précipita brusquement sur l'homme et lui attrapa le poignet pour l'empêcher de poser le casque sur sa tête. Bishop intrigué demanda à la tortue. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

Donatello leva la tête vers lui avant de se mordre les lèvres en réfléchissant, puis il prit la place de Steve au clavier et entra dans le système. L'ingénieur s'écria en voyant son travail être affiché. « Hé ! Je vous préviens si elle efface tous mes calculs… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase en s'apercevant que la tortue reprenait et corrigeait son travail. « Mais… Mais c'est donc ça ce qui poser problème ?! C'est fantastique ! Vous êtes un génie ma chère tortue ! »

En disant cela il attrapa la tortue par les épaules et claqua un bisou retentissant sur chaque joue avant de relâcher un Donatello cramoisi. Bishop sourit à la tortue en hochant la tête d'approbation. « Vous êtes pleine de surprise on dirait. » Un sourire radieux illumina le visage vert olive de la tortue heureuse de recevoir des compliments.

Bishop emmena un Donatello émerveillé finir le tour des autres laboratoires. À la fin, la tortue fut fatiguée par tout ce qu'elle avait vu et parcourut. Ils marchèrent lentement vers leur point de départ, une voix les interpella. « Monsieur Bishop ! Tortue ! »

Donatello observa intrigué Steve qui leur couraient après en rayonnant de bonheur, il leur annonça joyeux. « Je l'ai terminé ! J'ai terminé la machine ! C'est grâce à vous ! »

L'ingénieur attrapa la tortue par les mains et les secoua vigoureusement. Bishop s'étonna. « Vous avez terminé ce projet alors que vous aviez annoncé que ce ne sera pas possible avant un an ? »

Steve hocha la tête en serrant la tortue contre lui. « C'est grâce à elle ! J'ai gagné des mois de travail grâce à elle ! »

Donatello gesticula pour se libérer de l'étreinte lourde de l'homme alors que Steve ignora la tentative d'évasion pour proposer. « Voulez-vous assister à l'essai ? »

Il tourna son regard vers la tortue qui avait réussi à se libérer et lui demanda. « J'aimerai que vous me fassiez l'honneur de faire le test, comme tout cela n'est possible que grâce à vous. »

Donatello recula devant l'insistance de l'humain, avant de finalement prendre en pitié Steve qui le supplier comme un enfant, lamentable spectacle de voir un adulte agir ainsi. Bishop observa la scène avec un sourire et hocha la tête d'acquiescement au choix de Donatello qui se surprit à être heureux d'avoir son approbation.

* * *

_« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'appris ? »_ Se demanda pour la énième fois Donatello, alors que Steve faisait les derniers branchements sur le casque qui était sur sa tête en expliquant. « Normalement cela fonctionne comme un lecteur des souvenirs cognitifs, vous allez vous concentrez sur un souvenir et vous allez le revivre, alors que les images seront affiché sur l'écran. On va faire un test. »

Donatello, intrigué et curieux de savoir si cela allé fonctionner, se concentra sur un souvenir qu'il sélectionna avec soin pour ne pas dévoiler les secrets de sa famille. Il ferma les yeux et quand il les rouvrit, il était assis confortablement dans le canapé avec Michelangelo qui lui lisait avec extase, le résumé du film qu'il voulait voir ce soir. « Egypte, 1914. Alors que la Première Guerre mondiale se prépare, un groupe d'extraterrestres bienfaisants, les Mondo-Shawans, débarque sur terre pour récupérer quatre pierres symbolisant les quatre éléments. Ils font alors la promesse de rapporter les pierres dans 300 ans, lorsque le mal fera son retour sur la planète. Trois siècles plus tard, alors que les Mondo-Shawans reviennent sur Terre avec les pierres, leur vaisseau est abattu et les pierres sont perdues. Cependant alors que tout espoir semble perdu… »

La tortue au masque orange arrêta sa lecture et le regarda avec des yeux pétillant de malice. « Allez dit oui ! Il y a des extraterrestres, de la science futuriste, une jolie fille et de l'action ! »

« Et n'oublie pas le meilleur acteur de tous les temps ! Bruce Willis ! » Ajouta Raphaël en se jetant à côté d'eux, Léonardo posa devant eux le plateau chargé de popcorn chaud avec le beurre fondu accompagnés de boissons et des snacks à profusion. Donatello sourit à la douce odeur avant de se faire plaquer au fond du canapé par Mikey qui rirait en se collant contre lui. « Alors frérot ! Tu restes avec nous ? »

Donatello hocha de la tête et se pencha pour se servir des popcorns. L'image se figea soudainement avant de se désagréger, tombant en petits morceaux avant de se dissoudre.

L'adolescent fut plongé dans l'obscurité brutalement, paniqué il chercha autour de lui une issue.

Un rire d'enfant résonna derrière lui, il se retourna et se retrouva devant Michelangelo enfant. Il s'avança vers Donatello qui tendit les bras vers lui avant de se faire traverser par l'enfant tortue. Celui-ci courut rejoindre ses frères, enfants eux aussi, de l'autre côté de Donatello qui se retrouva spectateur de la scène. Les enfants jouaient à « suivez le chef », Léonardo guidé ses frères depuis quelques minutes dans les zones qu'ils avaient déjà visités avec Splinter dans les égouts. Raphaël se plaignit. « C'est nul ! On n'est pas censé mourir d'ennui en visitant les égouts ! Je veux de l'action ! »

Léonardo soupira et tient tête à son frère. « Raph c'est moi le chef alors tu obéis ! C'est les régles. »

La montre de Donatello bipa, indiqua la fin du quart de Léonardo et Raphaël s'écria heureux. « Oui ! C'est moi le chef maintenant ! Et je dis que l'on va par-là ! »

Et il se précipita dans la section encore non exploré des tunnels. Mikey le suivit avec enthousiaste en criant. « L'aventure ! Nous voilà ! »

Léonardo soupira dans la défaite. « On va avoir des problèmes avec Splinter… »

Donatello lui fit un petit sourire et chercha à le rassurer. « Sauf si on arrive à les tenir en dehors des problèmes à nous deux. »

L'aîné lui sourit et ils coururent rejoindre leurs frères. Donatello essaya d'arrêter les enfants tortues, car il savait que ce qui allait arriver ensuite serait grave.

**à suivre...**

**Au prochain épisode vous saurez dans quel circonstance Donnie est devenu muet ! **

**à bientôt ! Missbille !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note de l'auteur : **Hello à tous !

Roulement de tambour.

Voici enfin le moment tant attendu de comment Donatello, petite tortue de cinq est devenu muet suite à un accident.

Bonne lecture !

**Rapppel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

Le fond du coeur est plus loin que le bout du monde

**chapitre 7**

* * *

Le petit Raphaël était de l'autre côté d'un court d'eau, qu'un pont improvisé de déchet traverser, il cria en fanfaronnant. « Je suis le grand chef sans peur ! Je n'ai pas besoin de Léonardo comme chef ! Car je suis un meilleur chef que lui ! »

Mikey rigola. « Donc, il suffit de traverser le pont de façon héroïque pour être le chef maintenant ?! Ok ! Vous allez voir qui mérite d'être chef maintenant ! »

L'enfant mutant se jeta à pieds joint sur le pont de déchet en faisant un salto arrière, il sourit de toutes ses dents sur sa réception parfaite quand il disparut soudainement. Il s'était fait avalé par les déchets sous le regard ébahit de ses frères. Léonardo fut le premier à réagir et se jeta dans l'eau pour chercher son petit frère, Raphaël resta tétanisé alors que Donatello guetta frénétiquement la surface de l'eau.

Léonardo réapparut pour prendre de l'air avant de replonger, Donatello plongea à sa suite pour trouver Michelangelo inconscient le bras coincé sous des débris. Léonardo et lui luttèrent pour le libérer, ils réussirent que grâce à l'intervention de Raphaël qui les aida à le sortir de là pour remonter à la surface.

Les enfants paniquèrent totalement en constatant que Mikey ne respirait plus. Heureusement, Donatello avait lu des cours de sauvetage et eut le réflexe de faire un massage cardiaque. La petite tortue au bandana orange se mit soudainement à vomir l'eau inhalée, alors que Donatello l'amena en position assise.

Léonardo regarda Raphaël qui était en état de choc, il ne dit rien et se détourna de ce dernier pour soulever Mikey d'un côté avec Donatello de l'autre. Quand ils ramenèrent leur frère chez eux, Splinter fut dans tous ses états en voyant Michelangelo trempé et frissonnant de froid.

* * *

Donatello aurait voulu s'enfuir très loin quand la scène tirée de ses souvenirs se composa autour de lui, il se retrouva acteur d'une autre scène vécu, celle qui le hanter depuis des années.

Michelangelo âgé de 5 ans était allongé dans un lit avec une forte fièvre, résultat de sa noyade dans l'eau froide et dégoutante des égouts, qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis des jours.

Splinter avait tout essayé, de ses plantes, aux tisanes médicinales, rien n'avait fonctionné. Il réunit ses fils et leur annonça sa décision. « Je vais monter à la surface chercher des médicaments pour Michelangelo, je veux que vous restiez sagement à la maison pour veiller sur votre petit frère. » Après une accolade à ses enfants, il confia à Léonardo le soin de veiller sur ses frères et sorti hors du repaire après un dernier au revoir.

Donatello par les yeux de son souvenir, retourna dans la chambre qu'il utilisé comme laboratoire et examina les moisissures qu'il avait commencé à cultiver pour faire de la pénicilline basique. Si jamais Splinter ne trouvait rien, il faudrait qu'il convainque son père d'essayer avec ça sans résultat garantie. Un cri fit sursauter la petite tortue qui sortit de sa chambre, irritée par tout ce raffut. « Les gars ! Je vous rappelle qu'on a un malade qui a besoin de calme ! »

Il trouva Léonardo et Raphaël se disputant sévèrement avant qu'il se passe quelque chose d'irréaliste. Léonardo frappa Raphaël au visage d'un coup de poing et cria à la petite tortue au masque rouge qui était au sol à se tenir la joue. « Tout est de ta faute ! Mikey va mourir par ta faute ! »

Raph eu les yeux qui virèrent au blanc pur et se jeta avec rage sur Léonardo qui riposta fortement à chaque coup échanger. Donatello resta pétrifié par cette scène qui était effrayante avant de sentir des larmes de terreur coulés sur ses joues. Il devait les séparer ! Les arrêter avant qu'ils s'entretuent !

Il se retrouva entre ses frères, la main plaquée sur leur plastron en les écartant l'un de l'autre de toutes ses forces. Léonardo et Raphaël se séparèrent en se surveillant mutuellement avant de réaliser que Donatello s'était pris quelques coups en se mettant entre eux. Léo s'en voulut et s'excusa auprès de lui, mais Raph se contenta de renifler de dédain en disant. « Ça te forgera le caractère. »

Léonardo grogna contre lui. « Tu es vraiment le pire des grands frères qu'ils pouvaient avoir ! Tu as regardé Mikey se noyer sans bouger ! »

Il se détourna de Raphaël alors que Donatello vit son grand frère immédiat attraper un bâton d'entrainement et se jeter sur Léonardo qui lui tourner le dos. La petite tortue au masque violet cria un avertissement et Léo évita le coup avant de reprendre la bagarre avec Raph qui était encore plus hargneux. Donatello tenta de les séparer de nouveau mais un coup de poing s'abattit sur son visage et une douleur effroyable éclata du côté droit de son crâne. Il glissa au sol incapable de se retenir contre le mur où il s'était cogné avant que l'obscurité l'emporte.

* * *

Il détestait cette obscurité, elle n'était pas comme celle qu'elle connaissait. Celle-ci n'était pas rassurante, elle semblait réclamer quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas. Une voix retentit mais les mots étaient étouffés, il tendit l'oreille et reconnu la voix de Splinter lui disant. « Fait-moi un signe Donatello, je t'en prie. Bouge un doigt, cligne des yeux… »

Donatello fut surprit par le ton de panique dans la voix de son père, il voulut bouger et se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il tenta plusieurs fois un mouvement, mais il était incapable de mouvoir son corps. Paniquer, il entendit d'autres voix, qu'il reconnut comme celle de ses frères mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient. Il sentit des doigts sur ses bras, on le secoua, on le câlina, mais il avait beau essayer, il n'arrivait pas à bouger.

Il n'arriva pas à savoir combien de temps s'était écoulé ainsi, il luttait pendant ce qui lui semblait être des heures pour bouger avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Quand il se réveillait, le cauchemar recommençait au même point sans que rien ne change.

Et puis, il entendit la voix de son grand frère Raphaël lui parler et il sentit une piqûre sur sa main. On recommença plusieurs fois à le piquer, remontant le long de son bras jusqu'à son cou, la douleur était devenu intolérable. Il hurlait mais l'aiguille continua de percer cruellement la peau sur sa joue, l'intensité était semblable à celle d'une brûlure. C'était tellement insupportable, qu'il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite qu'il fixait quelque chose de gris.

Il avait ouvert les yeux ! Il voyait !

Donatello pleura en reconnaissant le plafond de la chambre de Splinter, il allait retrouver sa famille !

Quelque chose bougea à sa périphérie et Donatello tourna le regard vers son frère Raphaël qui tenait une aiguille au-dessus d'une flamme pour la chauffée à blanc. Il fut tellement abasourdit qu'il resta immobile quand Raph se tourna vers lui en levant l'aiguille. Mais en voyant l'instrument de torture s'approcher de lui, Donatello poussa un cri et leva ses mains, cela arrêta Raphaël dans son élan. Il l'observa incrédule puis sourit de bonheur en regardant son petit frère qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait torturé ainsi. « Il est réveillé ! »

D'un seul coup toute sa famille fut auprès de lui. On le toucha, le caressa, le pressa. Donatello était d'un seul coup envahit par des sensations qui l'épuisèrent rapidement, il demanda de l'eau mais personne ne réagit. Il finit par secouer la main de Splinter pour lui redemander de l'eau, mais son père le regarda bizarrement. « Donatello ? Tu veux dire quelque chose ? »

La petite tortue épuisée, hocha la tête et redemanda haut et aussi fort qu'elle put de l'eau. Splinter eu une expression de panique et demanda à son fils Michelangelo de chercher de l'eau. Donatello se demanda pourquoi son père était si inquiet à cause d'un verre d'eau, mais fut heureux quand il put enfin boire avec l'aide de Splinter. Le rat regarda avec crainte son fils et lui demanda de parler.

Intrigué, Donatello obéit et lui demanda ce qui se passer. Mais Splinter eu les yeux qui s'écarquille d'horreur alors qu'il posa ses doigts sur la gorge de Donatello en lui demandant de parler. Donatello rendu inquiet par son père obéit et se rendit compte qu'il s'entendait penser, mais pas parler.

Tout le monde regarda Donatello qui essaya encore de s'exprimer, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Michelangelo rit en demandant. « Pourquoi tu fais semblant de parler ? »

Donatello secoua mollement la tête et tenta de parler mais ne put que sortir un gémissement qui fut douloureux. Ses frères commencèrent à réaliser que quelque chose n'aller pas, alors que Splinter regarda avec tristesse son fils avant de le tirer contre lui pour le calmer en le cajolant. « Ça va passer Donatello, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Tout va bien se passer… »

L'obscurité l'encercla de nouveau, terrifiant Donatello qui avait perdu tous ses repères après avoir revécu ses pires souvenirs, sa terreur doubla d'intensité quand il constata qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il était lié par une force noire qui enserrer ses membres, le forçant à l'immobilité. Il sanglota en pensant que le cauchemar recommençait et que cette fois-ci, jamais il ne se réveillera. Une voix proche de lui murmura. « Tout va bien se passer Donatello, c'est fini… »

La force sur ses membres se leva comme par enchantement et il put lever les mains. Quelque chose fut enlevé de sa tête et il se retrouva à cligner des yeux, éblouit par l'intensité de la lumière. Quand sa vue se fut stabiliser, il distingua plusieurs militaires et Bishop qui l'observer. Donatello se rappela qu'il était branché sur une machine liseuse de souvenirs et que ces derniers avaient étés projeté sur l'écran et que les humains avaient dû tout voir. Il savait à présent qu'il était muet. Bishop tendit une main vers la tortue qui se tétanisa de surprise quand il lui caressa le front en lui présentant des excuses. « La machine à dérailler, Monsieur Jonson à dû louper un détail qui aurait pu vous coûter cher. »

Il aida la tortue encore groguit à s'asseoir et la réconforta en lui frottant l'épaule. Donatello voulut se dégager et se relever mais il en était incapable tant il avait été éprouvé par la machine, ses blessures à son plastron le lancèrent, alors que la fatigue cumulée menacer de le faire s'évanouir. Bishop se releva et aida la tortue à en faire de même, mais d'être mis debout aussi soudainement donna un vertige à Donatello qui chuta avant de se faire rattraper par l'homme qui serra contre lui le petit gabarit de la tortue. « Vous êtes encore affaiblit, je vais vous ramenez dans votre chambre. »

Il souleva Donatello dans ses bras façon nuptiale, la tortue s'aperçut du regard narquois que les militaires posèrent sur eux, elle rougit de honte mais n'avait pas la force de se libérer pour marcher lui-même. Steve apparut soudainement à ses côtés, le faisant sursauter, pour débiter à toute allure des excuses. « Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé Monsieur! J'ai tout vérifié et le système est parfait ! C'est inexplicable ! Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé ! »

Bishop lui répondit d'une voix glaciale. « Je vous conseille de trouver si vous tenez à votre poste. »

Steve blanchit et s'immobilisa, disparaissant du champ de vision de Donatello qui l'entendit murmurer. « Je ne comprends pas… »

Donatello fut désolé pour le scientifique et se rendit compte qu'il avait dû s'assoupir, car il se réveilla en sursaut quand un bruit d'aspiration retentit. La tortue cligna des yeux perdu avant d'être éblouit par une lumière et de sentir la douceur d'un matelas sous lui, suivit par celle d'une couverture sur son corps. Ses yeux s'accoutumèrent assez à la lumière pour reconnaitre Bishop le bordant, l'homme lui sourit et frotta affectueusement son front. « Dormez, vous en avez bien besoin après cette journée… Et je suis désolé d'avoir vu vos souvenirs intimes sans votre autorisation. Mais j'espère que cet accident dans votre petite enfance que j'ai vu, n'a pas eu d'effet permanent… »

Donatello le regarda sans comprendre aussi Bishop précisa avec gêne. « Je… Je me demande, si vous ne m'avez pas encore parlez depuis tout ce temps… Est-ce que c'est parce que vous êtes muet ? »

Donatello aurait voulu qu'il ne pose jamais cette question, des larmes coulèrent toutes seules avant qu'il enfouisse son visage dans ses bras et de se cacher de Bishop sous les couvertures. L'homme posa une main sur la tête de la tortue et la cajola jusqu'à ce que celle-ci finisse par se calmer et le laisse tirer la couverture hors de son visage. Donatello se fit tirer dans l'étreinte étonnamment douce et forte de Bishop qui rappela à Donatello la façon de faire de Léonardo. L'homme continua de le cajoler jusqu'à ce que la tortue retire lentement ses bras de devant ses yeux révélant son visage dont les joues étaient baignées de larmes. L'humain essuya lentement ses larmes et l'allongea de nouveau dans le lit en le bordant. Il caressa le front de l'adolescent mutant avec tendresse en lui disant. « Je n'aurais pas dû poser cette question… Reposez-vous. »

Il observa la tortue qui se sentait s'endormir, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour résister au sommeil jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus soulever ses paupières devenues trop lourdes et que sa respiration devienne plus calme et profonde, signe qu'elle s'était endormie.

Bishop se releva et sortie de la chambre d'un pas silencieux. Un militaire attendait devant la porte et le suivit quand il partit en direction de son bureau. Il entra et l'homme le suivit. Bishop se servit un verre d'alcool et en servit un autre au militaire qui le prit dans une main mais ne le porta pas à ses lèvres. « Cette créature est absolument fabuleuse, Monsieur. »

Bishop lui sourit et porta le verre à sa bouche pour se délecter de la gorgée qui brûla délicieusement sa gorge. « Oui, Donatello est une énigme même pour moi je l'avoue. C'est un génie dont l'esprit est aussi complexe que sa personne. Il est absolument unique. Une véritable merveille ! »

Il leva son verre pour capturer un reflet dans le liquide ambré du whisky. « Cet alcool c'est moi qui l'ai fait il a maintenant 50 ans. J'ai peaufiné les recherches pendant longtemps avant d'arriver à ce résultat. Qu'en pensez-vous. »

Le jeune homme respira les vapeurs de son verre avant d'y tremper les lèvres et haussa les sourcils en hochant la tête ravit. « Il est très bon, mon oncle tient un magasin de spiritueux et il se hisserait sans mal parmi ses meilleures bouteilles. »

Bishop sourit au compliment et admira encore une fois le liquide ambré. « Je l'avais ressenti dès la première gorgée, un talent que j'ai développé avec le temps. Détecté les choses et les personnes aux talents rares. Comme notre cher invité Donatello… il a quelque chose de spéciale. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attire en lui, il parait si fort et si fragile à la fois. C'est quelque chose qui me cause beaucoup de tracas. Est-ce un mâle ou une femelle ? »

Le militaire pris au dépourvu, réfléchit avant de hausser les épaules. « Je ne saurais me décider, cette créature à beaucoup de force et à beaucoup de caractéristique physique d'homme, mais étant une créature mutante d'origine animal, on ne peut pas la sexer avec son apparence. »

Bishop hocha de la tête. « Dans ses souvenirs, Donatello se voit comme un garçon élevé avec d'autres garçons, ses frères, par un rat mutant qui leur sert de père. Ce même père qui s'est retrouvé du jour au lendemain avec 4 bébés tortues mutantes, sans savoir s'ils étaient des filles ou des garçons ? Dans une telle situation, ne penseriez-vous pas qu'il n'aurait pas décidé d'aller au plus simple et de décider que ce sont tous des garçons ? Si c'est le cas, est-ce que Donatello ne serait pas une fille qui s'ignore en pensant sincèrement être un garçon ? Je n'arrête pas de me demander cela… Si vous saviez comme cela m'aiderait de résoudre ce mystère… Donatello reste présent dans mon esprit et cela perturbe mon travail. Parfois un seul de ses regards me mets dans tous mes états et je cherche à le protéger sans m'en rendre compte. Sa présence à mes côtés m'apaise, je me languis d'elle alors que je sais que ce n'est pas normal. Est-ce que je serai sous son contrôle, est-ce que ses hormones travaillent sur moi sans que je m'en rende compte ? Après tout, le commandant Arisons qui était parfaitement normal est devenu complétement obsédé par la tortue. Et nous savons comment ça s'est terminé pour lui. Est-ce que nous pouvons nous permettre que cela continue. Que cette femelle ne soit pas sous notre entier contrôle ? »

Le jeune homme avait écouté avec attention les paroles de son supérieur en sirotant son verre, les préoccupations de Bishop était juste par rapport à la tortue. Il avait déjà entendu plusieurs hommes discutés de la créature, vantant son agilité et son intelligence. Certains allaient même jusqu'à la décrire avec des adjectifs qui friser l'admiration ou pire l'érotisme. Il fallait trouver un moyen de la contrôler avant que tous les hommes de la base tombent sous son charme.

**à suivre...**

**Bishop révèle-t-il enfin son vrai visage ? Quel plan réserve-t-il à Donatello pour le garder soit disant sous son contrôle ?**

**Réponse au prochain chapitre ! Bisous !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note de l'auteur : **Hello à tous !

Bien des choses vont arrivées mais seront-elles bénéfiques ? Qu'est-ce que Bishop prépare dans son coin avec ce mystérieux jeune homme pour Donatello ? Vous le saurez bientôt !

Bonne lecture !

**P.S :** Merci ! Merci ! Et encore merci à vous de toute votre attention et de vos commentaires et avis.

J'ai un gros mauvais moment à passer dans ma vie mais je tiens le cap. Alors merci à vous, qui sans vous en rendre compte, m'aidez dans cette épreuve.

Bisous ^3^

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

**Le fond du coeur est plus loin que le bout du monde**

Chapitre 8

* * *

Quelque chose toucha doucement sa joue. Donatello chassa la sensation en se grattant et se re-blottit en boule sur son côté. La douce chaleur des draps le ramena dans son sommeil avant que son esprit se fasse la réflexion, _« Qu'il est bon de dormir sans crainte_._ »_

Il se releva brusquement toute envie de sommeil dissipé remplacé par la crainte d'où il était, de peur de se retrouver encore ligoter à une table de dissection. Sa surprise fut grande en constatant qu'il y avait un homme dans la chambre que lui avait assigné Bishop et que ce n'était pas Bishop. C'était un jeune homme militaire qui lui était inconnu, il avait la coupe réglementaire et les cheveux châtains clairs avec des yeux marron. Donatello jaillit hors du lit et se posta le plus loin possible tout en surveillant attentivement l'homme qui leva les mains en signe de paix. « Monsieur Bishop ne pouvait pas venir, il m'a affecté à vous pour que je vous emmène à la cafétéria et que je m'occupe de vos besoins. Comprenez-vous ? »

Donatello hocha de la tête, le jeune homme poussa un soupir avant de saluer et de se présenter. « Je suis le lieutenant Carles, si vous avez envie de manger je vous attends dehors pour vous y emmenez. »

Il sortit hors de la pièce pour le plus grand soulagement de la tortue qui fila dans la salle de bain se plonger la tête sous l'eau froide pour atténuer sa migraine du réveil. Une fois que la douleur fut maîtrisé, Donatello réfléchit à sa situation.

_« Je suis prisonnier depuis maintenant 2 semaines, il faut que je trouve un moyen de communiquer ma position à mes frères_._ »_

Il regarda autour de lui avant de soupirer, sa chambre n'avait aucun ordinateur. En fixant le bureau qui était garni de paperasse il eut une idée, il attrapa un bloc note et un stylo avant de sortir hors de la chambre. Il tomba tout de suite sur le militaire, le lieutenant Carles, qui se mit en mouvement pour l'emmener vers la cafétéria. Donatello le suivit timidement avant de se décider de passer à l'action. Il rattrapa le lieutenant et attira son attention en lui faisant signe de la main. L'homme intrigué ralentit sa marche pour regarder Donatello qui en profita et écrivit rapidement sur une feuille de son bloc note. |Comment va Steve Jonson ?|

Le lieutenant lu la feuille que lui tendit la tortue avec un certain scepticisme avant de répondre d'une voix qui énerva Donatello. « Il va bien, il travaille sur la machine avec acharnement pour réparer le dysfonctionnement. » Il sous-entendait que c'était de sa faute, si le technicien avait du travail supplémentaire !

Donatello écrivit en réponse. |Emmenez-moi à son labo.|

L'homme haussa un sourcil en lisant, Donatello cru qu'il allait refuser mais le lieutenant se remit en route en lui disant. « Je vous emmène le voir puisse que vous le demandez. Mais il faudra que vous mangiez, Monsieur Bishop a était très claire à ce sujet. »

La tortue le suivit en restant à sa hauteur, souriante et heureuse de la réussite de la première partie de son plan.

Steve était plongé dans une montagne de paperasse et avait une tête affreuse indiquant qu'il n'avait pas dormi, le lieutenant se posta près de la porte et laissa la tortue se débrouiller.

Donatello posa une main sur l'épaule de l'homme qui sauta en l'air avant de reprendre un semblant de contenance en reconnaissant l'adolescent mutant. « Ha ! Tortue c'est vous… que faites-vous là ? »

Steve devient d'un seul coup nerveux et regarda autour de lui, quand il vit le lieutenant au fond de la pièce il devient carrément mort de trouille. Donatello jeta un regard suspicieux au militaire qui resta stoïque. Le jeune mutant se dirigea sur l'ordinateur et le mit en route, Steve sembla sortir de sa torpeur en voyant la tortue manipulée son matériel et s'écria. « Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Donatello ouvrit un traitement de texte et écrivit. |Je viens vous aider pour la défaillance du système. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le système à agit, ainsi alors que sur la base cela est impossible à part si c'est une directive première.|

Steve blanchit avant de hocher la tête. « D'accord vous pouvez le faire mais ne toucher pas à ces fichiers. »

Il lui montra ce qu'il ne devait pas approcher avant de laisser la tortue seule devant son clavier. Cela dura au moins vingt minutes avant que le lieutenant apparaisse tout à coup à côté de Donatello qui fit mine de ne pas le remarquer. L'homme toussota pour avoir son attention auquel Donatello grogna pour lui montrer qu'il l'avait. « Je pense que vous en avez pour un moment encore, je vais vous apportez un plateau repas. »

Donatello le retient et écrivit à la hâte sur une feuille de son bloc note. |Du café, s'il vous plait.|

L'homme fronça des sourcils avant de le toiser. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

La tortue soupira et se détourna du lieutenant pour retourner à son travail. Une fois que l'homme fut partit Donatello sourit en constatant que Steve était plongé dans ses papiers et se concentra pour mettre en route rapidement la deuxième partie de son plan.

* * *

Splinter observé ses fils avec inquiétude, Léonardo était tellement épuisé en rentrant de la recherche de leur frère qu'il s'était effondré sur le divan et sans doute n'en bougerait pas jusqu'à l'heure du repas.

Raphaël n'avait rien dit depuis deux jours et bien que cela soit dur à dire, Splinter en fut heureux, car dès que son fils portant le rouge ouvrait la bouche, cela finissait en bagarre sanglante avec Léonardo comme en témoigner les blessures qu'ils s'étaient infligés entre eux.

Michelangelo était anormalement silencieux et son éternel optimisme était au plus bas comme son sourire. Son plus jeune fils passait beaucoup de temps dans sa chambre ou dans le laboratoire de son frère disparut. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais fait attention à quel point Michelangelo était proche de Donatello et que l'absence de ce dernier lui peser énormément.

Les nerfs de ses enfants étaient mis à rude épreuve et le peu d'indice qu'ils avaient ne mené à rien. April avait fait des recherches informatiques sur ce fameux Monsieur Bishop. Mais sans savoir exactement dans quelle direction aller, elle avait décidée de faire des recherches plus poussées avec l'aide de Casey sur le terrain. Le jeune homme avait eu beaucoup de chance et s'en était tiré avec quelques points de sutures suite au coup de couteau dans le ventre, qui n'avait heureusement touché aucun organe vital. Après 2 jours d'hospitalisations, il était sorti contre l'avis des médecins pour chercher Donatello.

Splinter ferma les yeux en soupirant, il repensa à son enfant manquant et à la brève vision que ce dernier lui avait fait partager. Il n'avait pas eu d'autre contact depuis, il savait qu'il était vivant mais ne savais pas dans quel état il était. Souffrait-il de la faim, de maladie ? Etait-il en sécurité ? Alors qu'il méditait à ces questions, il revécut une scène aussi angoissante qu'aujourd'hui qu'il avait refoulée loin dans ses souvenirs.

Il revenait de la surface avec des antibiotiques qu'il avait réussi à avoir dans un dispensaire, le médecin avait généreusement fait une ordonnance très peu chère, en comprenant qu'il était dans une situation précaire. Il était heureux, Michelangelo était sauvé avec ces médicaments, il s'en remettrait vite. En rentrant, il trouva Léonardo et Raphaël en train de se battre, exaspéré il sépara sèchement les enfants avant de constater qu'ils étaient couvert de sang. Après les avoir examinés, il les interrogea sur son origine. Léonardo éclata en sanglot et lui raconta tout. « Donny a essayé de nous séparer et il s'est cogné la tête ! Et il ne bouge plus ! »

Splinter sortit de sa méditation en haletant dans la détresse. Il dû se calmer afin de se remémorer cet événement avec détachement. Le petit corps étendu de Donatello sur un matelas, le visage tuméfié, la tête bandée dans des linges déchirés plein de sang. Il avait tout défait, lavé et suturé la blessure pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas mortelle, mais avait dû s'avouer vaincu devant son incompréhension. Il se contenta donc d'installer au mieux Donatello avant de s'occuper de soigner son petit dernier Michelangelo.

Dès le lendemain, Michelangelo avait montré des signes de rétablissement alors que son frère restait endormi, Donatello ne montra aucun signe de réveil durant la journée, ni les jours suivant. Comprenant que son fils était sans doute coincé dans un plan astral, Splinter s'était placé dans une transe pour ramener son esprit, il y parvint avec beaucoup de difficulté. Mais une fois le corps et l'esprit réunit, Donatello ne se réveilla toujours pas.

Horrifié, le père ne put que constater qu'il avait ramené Donatello trop tôt dans son corps, ce dernier n'était pas prêt à se réveiller, alors que son esprit pleinement éveillé était inconscient de cet état de récupération.

Il avait emprisonné son fils dans son propre corps !

Ne pouvant pas prendre le risque d'aggraver les choses en forçant la séparation de l'esprit et du corps de son fils. Splinter, mortifié par son erreur, n'osa plus rien tenter pour l'aider et espéra que les choses s'arrangent par elle-même.

Un mois passa.

Michelangelo qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère dormait tout le temps, se mit à faire des cauchemars morbides toutes les nuits. Il devient insupportable avec Raphaël et Léonardo, qu'il jugeait responsable de l'état de Donatello.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, Raphaël réussit à réveiller Donatello.

Rien que de repenser au moment où il entra dans la pièce pour trouver son jeune fils au bandana rouge une aiguille à la main, le cœur de Splinter manqua un battement. Raphaël lui avait expliqué ensuite, qu'il pensait que Donatello faisait semblant de dormir et qu'il ne savait plus comment faire pour se réveiller. Alors, il l'avait piqué plusieurs fois avec l'aiguille, avant de la faire chauffée sur une flamme et de faire pareil sur son visage.

Splinter n'en revenait toujours pas que Raphaël est si innocemment torturé de manière aussi cruelle son frère pour le faire revenir.

Raphaël fut très fier de lui, car il avait ramené Donatello. Mais quand il s'avéra que la petite tortue au masque violet était devenue muette, il devient un véritable tyran pour son petit frère jusqu'à ce que Splinter l'attrape après qu'il est menacé de frapper Donatello s'il ne parlait pas.

Malheureusement, un mois de sommeil forcé eut des conséquences sur le corps du jeune enfant, il resta longtemps faible et sensible aux moindres coups de vent qui tourner systématiquement en longue maladie.

De repenser à toutes les épreuves que son fils avait traversées et endurées pour devenir le compétent ninja d'aujourd'hui. Splinter voulu plus que tout retrouver son enfant, le savoir en sécurité et en bonne santé._ «_ _Je vous en prie, envoyez-moi un signe pour que je puisse ramener mon enfant chez lui_._ »_

« Les gars ! » Michelangelo sortit en gesticulant du laboratoire de Donatello et hurla encore. « Venez voir ça ! »

Tout le monde accourra et regarda éberlué la dernière invention de leur frère, Tête de métal, qui s'était activé et s'était branché sur le terminal de l'ordinateur, sur l'écran s'écrivait un texte qui les fit sourire d'espoir. « Salut tout le monde ! Je vous envoie une localisation GPS de l'endroit où je suis retenu prisonnier. Attention, ce sont des militaires qui travaillent pour le gouvernement et un certain John Bishop. Vous me manquez tous. Amour Donny. »

Splinter poussa un soupir alors que Léonardo, Raphaël et Michelangelo se sautèrent dans les bras des uns et des autres en criant. « Il est vivant ! Il va bien ! » Léonardo téléphona à April pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle et s'organiser pour suivre les coordonnées reçus.

* * *

Donatello sursauta violemment quand une main se posa sur son épaule, il se tourna vers le fautif qui n'était autre que Steve. L'homme regarda craintivement autour de lui et se pencha le plus près possible de la tortue pour lui demander. « Je voulais savoir quel âge avez-vous ? »

Donatello rouvrit la page de traitement de texte. |Pourquoi ?|

L'homme mima un sourire détendu mais resta anormalement nerveux. « Je voulais vous connaitre un peu mieux. Vous semblez jeune mais je ne voulais pas être invasif. »

Donatello lui sourit et secoua la tête avant d'écrire. |Pas de soucis. J'ai 15 ans.|

Steve écarquilla des yeux et répéta interloquer. « 15 ans ? Je… J'aurais cru que vous avez plus peut-être une vingtaine d'année…. Si jeune… » Steve se prit la tête dans une main et se gratta le crâne furieusement en poussant un cri de rage avant d'attraper Donatello par les épaules et de le tirer assez près pour lui souffler dans la fente de l'oreille. « Ne croyez pas Bishop… Ce n'était pas un accident… Il a ordonné de faire cette fouille dans vos souvenirs… Il est dangereux… »

Il relâcha brusquement la tortue et se recula de quelques pas quand entra le lieutenant qui les observa avec sévérité. Il posa le plateau sur une table et toisa Steve qui fit mine de n'avoir rien fait de spécial, alors que Donatello essaya de comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver. Il sursauta légèrement quand Carles se posta devant lui en grognant. « Je vous ai apporté le repas, maintenant allé manger. »

Donatello reconnu sans peine le ton d'ordre qui ne tolérer aucune intransigeance, il soupira en grommelant intérieurement, _« J'ai le chic pour toujours tomber sur quelqu'un qui veut me commander sans que j'ai la possibilité de répliquer ! » _

Le lieutenant regarda avec étonnement la tortue mutante qui lui avait obéit sans faire de difficulté, elle s'assit en boudant comme un enfant devant le plateau repas. Mais quand elle vit la tasse de café, elle lui fit un sourire resplendissant pour le remercier. Carles ne lui fit aucun signe, se contentant de s'assurer que tout était en place, son regard tomba sur la fenêtre de dialogue sur l'ordinateur. Il lut les nouvelles lignes inscrites pour savoir de quoi parler l'ingénieur Jonson et la tortue. Il fut étonné en comprenant que la tortue était effectivement très jeune, 15 ans. Pourtant elle était d'une force et d'une intelligence supérieure à eux, alors qu'est-ce que ça serait quand elle serait adulte ?

Il se répéta intérieurement en regardant la tortue mutante adolescente mangée avec une joie enfantine son repas, _« C'est pour le bien de tous… C'est pour le bien de tous… »_

Quand Donatello eu tout mangé en se rendant compte qu'il mourrait de faim. Il retourna ensuite à l'ordinateur et à ses calculs en repensant à ce que lui avait soufflé Steve. Pris d'un doute, il ouvrit le dossier source pour chercher l'entrée des directives et des commandes pour la séance lecture de souvenir qu'il avait eue droit. Il repéra la ligne de code qui indiquer sa connexion quand le lieutenant Carles l'interrompit brutalement. « Je dois vous ramenez à votre chambre maintenant. »

Il attrapa la tortue par un poignet et la poussa devant lui sans ménagement. Donatello eu le temps de jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule pour voir Steve le fixer avant de tourner dans le couloir. Exaspérer par l'attitude du lieutenant, Don frappa violement l'homme d'un geste expert sur un point de pression au coude qui le fit lâcher prise avec un cri.

Carles toisa la tortue qui lui rendit son regard sans ciller, il grogna. « Suivez-moi jusqu'à votre chambre ou débrouillez-vous. »

Donatello était tenté de le laisser en plan pour se débrouiller tout seul, mais la perspective de tomber sur des militaires encore moins serviables et brutaux le convient de ne faire pas d'histoire.

Carles avança à grands pas dans les couloirs, l'adolescent mutant trottina pour rester à sa hauteur quand à un détour de couloir apparu tel un fantôme, le jeune homme qui avait servi d'assistant au commandant fou qui l'avait torturé. Il passa à côté d'eux comme si de rien n'était.

D'abord choqué, Donatello se tourna de bloc dans la direction qu'il venait d'emprunter pour voir le jeune homme le fixant avec gravité. Il tendit une main vers lui. L'adolescent sentit que tout tourna autour de lui et qu'il chuta en arrière.

* * *

Donatello sursauta violemment pour se rattraper de sa chute, avant de rester étendu sur la carapace en haletant, ne comprenant pas où il était car la pièce était sombre.

_« Je suis dans ma chambre ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je me suis quand même pas évanouit _!?_ »_

Il tenta de se redresser quand il sentit qu'il était entravé et avait quelque chose sur la tête, _« Une cagoule ? »_

La panique le saisit quand il réalisa que c'était bien ça et qu'il était sans doute prisonnier du jeune homme qui l'avait poursuivi.

_« Est-ce que Carles va bien ? Si le lieutenant ne fait pas parti du piège, alors il pourra peut-être avertir Bishop. »_

Surpris de constater qu'il recherchait la protection de l'homme en noir, troubla la tortue qui réfléchit un instant avant d'être tiré de ces réflexions en entendant une porte s'ouvrir et plusieurs personnes s'approcher d'elle en parlant.

« Par ici… » Dit l'un d'eux.

On l'attrapa sans ménagement par les épaules et on l'immobilisa à sol sans que Donatello parvienne à se libérer. Il sentit une piqûre dans son biceps gauche qui le fit sauter sur place et provoqua des rires gras autour de lui. L'adolescent se débattit contre ses agresseurs qui le frappèrent violemment de toutes parts en riant de ses efforts inutiles.

La tortue se prit plusieurs coups dans son plastron encore fissuré qu'elle sentit craqué sous les coups brutaux, un coup à la tête lui fit se mordre la langue et la lèvre, inondant sa bouche du goût cuivré du sang.

Quand enfin, ils arrêtèrent de frapper, Donatello entendit un homme dire. « L'injection doit faire effet maintenant, on va pouvoir s'amuser avec elle. »

On l'immobilisa de nouveau au sol en l'attrapant par le cou et on retira la cagoule de sa tête. Donatello fut éblouit par la lumière avant de voir 4 hommes qui l'observer avec un regard étrange qui fit frissonner le mutant-tortue qui se sentit en danger. Il tenta de se relever mais tout ce qu'il put faire ce fut de se soulever de quelques centimètres avant de s'effondrer étourdit sous l'effort.

Les hommes rient en s'esclaffant. « Aussi faible qu'un nouveau-né ! »

« Ça va être amusant ! »

Ils attrapèrent Donatello et coupèrent ses liens, la tortue tenta de les repousser mais les hommes rirent de plus belle en lui tordant les bras et en le plaquant brutalement au sol. Le génie comprit que l'injection l'avait privé de ses forces et était complètement à la merci de ces hommes.

_«_ _Que me veulent-ils ? Me frapper pour m'humilier ne leur suffit pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent ?! » _

La réponse à ces interrogations lui parvient rapidement. « Maintenant qui veut jouer à violer la tortue ? »

**à suivre...**

**Le plan est en marche... c'est tout ce que je peux dire !**

**à bientôt, Missbille.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello à tous !

Désolé mais aujourd'hui c'est un petit chapitre. Mais pour le prochain je vais vous en faire un gros !

Donatello va-t-il se tirer de ce mauvais pas?

Bonne lecture !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

**Le fond du coeur est plus loin que le bout du monde**

Chapitre 9

* * *

Cela devra durer des heures pour qu'elle soit brisée.

Quand il arriverait pour la sauver de ses tortionnaires, qui seront mis à mort pour ce qu'ils lui auront fait. Alors, la malheureuse tortue serait tellement faible et traumatisée qu'elle ne pourra opposer aucune résistance quand il s'occupera d'elle de manière intime en lui murmurant qu'il la rend pure, qu'elle est pure et magnifique. Il s'y prendrait si bien, qu'elle s'ouvrira à lui et deviendrait par la même, entièrement dépendante de lui. La tortue mutante qu'elle soit mâle ou femelle ne résisterai pas à la personne qui lui rendrait sa dignité en lui procurant en plus, affection et protection.

Avec les personnes aussi intelligentes qu'elle, il faut frapper fort.

Il fallait les tenir, en leur procurant quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'elle-même. Gloire, santé, argent, ou bien dans le cas de la tortue, protection.

Bishop s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil en souriant à son plan.

Faire croire au lieutenant Walter, le jeune subalterne du commandant Arisons, que la tortue perturbé tout le personnel de la base par ses hormones avait été très facile. Il avait suffi que certains de ses hommes disent les mots adéquats à porter d'oreille de la cible et il avait plus eu qu'à mettre en route son plan en faisant croire au jeune homme qu'il était dans une impasse. Alors qu'il avait déjà tout orchestré pour précipiter la tortue dans le piège avec ces hommes au passé de criminel sexuel, violent et agressif, recrutés récemment pour l'occasion.

Ce plan était parfait.

Il sourit davantage en se disant qu'il allait enfin savoir si Donatello était un garçon ou bien une fille. L'un ou l'autre ne le déranger pas. Pour avoir la tortue sous sa coupe, un petit sacrifice de sa personne valait bien ça, même s'il était sûr que ça ne serai que du plaisir dans n'importe quel cas.

Un coup rapide à la porte le sortit de sa rêverie alors que le lieutenant Carles entra livide dans le bureau sans avoir son accord. Intrigué par ce manquement à l'ordre inhabituel de son meilleur soldat, il l'observa en attendant qu'il s'explique. Comme l'explication ne vint pas, il demanda. « Que vous arrive-t-il Carles ? »

Le jeune homme sursauta et en tremblant essaya de parler. « La… Tortue… Connaissez-vous son âge ? »

Bishop haussa un sourcil et répondit intrigué. « Elle doit avoir dans la vingtaine d'année. Que vous arrive-t-il Carles ? »

Le lieutenant tituba en avant, il ricana en passant la main devant ses yeux. « Vous ne saviez pas ? J'ai cru… J'ai cru que… »

Bishop se leva de son fauteuil légèrement agacé par le comportement du jeune homme. « Vous avez cru quoi ? »

Carles inspira rapidement et annonça d'une voix claire. « J'ai cru que malgré l'âge de la tortue, vous aviez sciemment continué ce plan. Elle est mineure ! Elle n'a que 15 ans ! »

Bishop resta la bouche entre ouverte, les yeux écarquillés avant de répéter abasourdit. « 15 ans ?! »

Il tituba et s'agrippa au bras de son fauteuil. Son esprit évalua la situation à toute vitesse et il attrapa son téléphone pour hurler sur le militaire chargé de la mise en place des pions. « Arrêter tout ! »

L'homme à l'autre bout s'excusa. « Monsieur c'est trop tard, ils sont enfermés avec elle et elle est réveillé… Vous avez donné l'ordre que personne, à part vous, n'entre dans la pièce… »

Bishop raccrocha violement le combiné en hurlant de rage. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela se produire ! Ce n'est qu'un jeune enfant ! Il ne pouvait pas moralement laisser un enfant se faire violer sur son ordre !

Il se rendit compte qu'il était déjà en train de courir dans les couloirs, suivit de près par le lieutenant Carles pour empêcher cette ignominie de se produire.

* * *

Les mains étaient partout sur son corps, il avait lutté pour les chasser malgré sa faiblesse et s'était fait roué de coups à chaque fois. Mais leurs mains revenaient sans cesse sur lui, caressant et explorant son corps.

Les hommes avaient pétries violemment ses hanches, ses fesses et ses cuisses, frotter avec acharnement son bas-ventre et tâtonner avec ardeur son intimité dissimulé par les plaques de son plastron. Dès qu'ils relâchaient leur attention, Donatello avait tenté de leur échapper et s'était fait battre comme plâtre à chaque fois. Ensuite, tout recommencer jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent ce qu'ils cherchaient.

L'homme avait poussé un rire malsain qui fit frémir de peur la tortue. « Le voilà le petit trou de balle ! Il est si petit ! Je suis sûr qu'il va vite s'élargir avec un peu de doigté ! »

Il caressa de son pouce le pli situer juste sous la queue dorsale arrachant un gémissement de terreur à la tortue qui fit rirent les hommes. « Oui je sais que tu es excité toi aussi ! Tu es une bonne petite salope en fait ! »

« En plus, elle ne pourra rien raconter ! Elle est muette ! »

« Ah bon ? »

« Ouais ! Alors je compte bien en profiter pour lui faire tout ce que je veux ! »

« Petit vicieux ! Mais t'as raison, elle ne pourra pas raconter ça à qui que ce soit ! Et personne ne saura quel viscéral tu es ! »

« En tout cas, moi, j'ai bien l'intention de la faire hurler d'une manière ou d'une autre ! » En disant cela, il accentua la pression sur le pli de ses doigts, Donatello éclata en sanglot en poussa un cri qui ressembla plus à un râle. Les hommes rirent de cela alors que les doigts s'enfonçaient lentement dans son corps malgré sa résistance douloureuse. « On va passer un bon moment ! »

La porte s'ouvrit tout à coup en grand, sortant presque de ses gongs sous le coup brutal qu'on lui avait assené. Le bruit tétanisa tout le monde, alors que Bishop se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il embrassa la scène d'un regard froid. Les 4 hommes pris sur le faite s'immobilisèrent avant de chercher à s'expliquer. « Ha euh…. Monsieur Bishop on allait… »

« Éloignez-vous d'elle. » Le ton de sa voix fut si glacial et autoritaire que les hommes obéirent immédiatement et se mirent en rang contre le mur.

L'adolescent-tortue libéré de l'étreinte se roula en boule et se mit à sangloter.

* * *

Bishop resta sur le seuil tétanisé, il avait voulu que cela arrive. Il avait voulu que la tortue soit dans cette posture dramatique. Pensant qu'elle était une jeune adulte et non une jeune enfant. Il avait imaginé cette scène sensuelle plusieurs fois, le corps vaincu de la tortue qu'il aurait lavé et ensuite recouvert de son corps pour la faire sienne.

À présent, la scène fantasmée avait virée au cauchemar quand il avait trouvé les trois hommes tenant fermement leur petite victime au sol alors que le quatrième était entre les jambes de la jeune tortue couverte d'ecchymose, le visage en sang et en larmes.

Le pauvre enfant était tellement terrifié que l'on ne voyait plus les pupilles de ses yeux révulsés.

Bishop s'entendit ordonner aux hommes de s'éloigner alors qu'il le pensait, il ne jeta pas un seul regard vers eux, ne regardant que Donatello qui s'en roula en position fœtal en sanglotant de manière hystérique. Il se retrouva à genoux auprès de la tortue s'en savoir comment et la tira dans ses bras sans qu'elle lui résiste. Il la souleva sans peine dans ses bras et sortit hors de la pièce en ordonnant aux militaires qui avaient défoncés la porte. « Débarrassez-moi de ça. »

Il tourna dans le couloir quand retenti quatre coups de feu suivit d'un lourd silence après ces explosions. Mais Bishop n'en avait cure, seul compter le petit corps tremblant et frigorifié qu'il tenait entre ses bras. Il alla directement dans ses quartiers et installa la tortue sous les couvertures chaudes de son lit. Il alla ensuite dans la salle de bain et revient avec une trousse de premiers soins pour s'occuper des hématomes et du sang sur le visage meurtrie. Quand il voulut s'occuper de son corps, l'adolescent mutant se recroquevilla en boule sur le côté en sanglotant. Bishop, jugeant de vue qu'il n'avait apparemment aucune blessure grave, décida de ne pas insister et le borda en le cajolant. La tortue finit par s'endormir sous le regard attentif de l'homme qui poussa un soupir avant de se raidir en sentant qu'on le surveiller.

Il se retourna pour découvrir le lieutenant Carles qui l'observer avec un drôle de regard en lui disant. « Monsieur… Je n'aurais pas cru que vous l'emmèneriez dans vos quartiers… »

Bishop soupira. « Moi non plus… Mais j'ai besoin de la garder sous surveillance et l'infirmerie l'aurait traumatisée inutilement. »

Carles hocha la tête et sembla vouloir dire quelque chose tout en se mordant la lèvre, Bishop lui en donna l'ordre. « Permission de parler Lieutenant. »

Le jeune homme hocha de nouveau la tête, reconnaissant, et dit. « Pour parler franchement monsieur, tout à l'heure j'ai cru que vous alliez laisser le plan tel que vous l'aviez conçus. Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? »

Bishop eu un sourire de fatigue. « Je pense que je n'aurai pas supporté l'idée que cet enfant… Et en tenant compte de son âge pour mon plan d'origine cela n'aurait pas fonctionné. Sur un être parfaitement mature sur tous les plans aussi bien physique, que mental et sexuelle cela aurait fonctionné. Mais un enfant qui découvre à peine la sexualité… S'il est sexualisé précocement et dans ces conditions, peu développer une personnalité problématique. Cela aurait ruiné tous mes efforts pour l'avoir sous contrôle. »

Carles sourit à l'explication de son chef et souligna une chose. « Et malgré cela votre plan fonctionne. »

Bishop le regarda sans comprendre alors que Carles lui dit. « Elle vous tient la main, Monsieur. »

La tortue dans son sommeil avait attrapé la main de Bishop dans la sienne, l'homme enlaça ses doigts avec ceux de la tortue sans rien dire, alors que Carles ajouta. « Votre plan pour établir un lien sentimental et protecteur à parfaitement réussit même s'il a dévié un peu, le résultat est le même. Elle est dans votre lit et elle dépend de vous pour votre affection et votre protection. »

Bishop sourit de satisfaction en étudiant le visage endormie de l'adolescent-tortue. « Elle est tout à moi. »

**à suivre...**

**Le piège se referme sur Donatello ! Arrivera-t-il à voir le vrai visage de Bishop ?**

**à bientôt ! Biz !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note de l'auteur : **Hello à tous !

Voici donc, avec un peu de retard, la suite de cette histoire assez stressante à cause de Bishop et de Donatello qui semble tomber entre ses griffes ! Mais où sont donc Léonardo, Raphaël et Michelangelo ?!

Bonne lecture !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT**

* * *

**Le fond du coeur est plus loin que le bout du monde**

Chapitre 10

* * *

Il était incapable de bouger, maintenu par une force implacable, dès qu'il essayait de se libérer une explosion de douleur se produisait dans son plastron et sur son corps. On le toucha et lui caressa les cuisses avec insistance.

Donatello était terrifié par cette force qui voulait quelque chose de lui qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il savait ce qu'était le sexe, il avait eu avec ses frères la difficile discussion avec Splinter. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on le voulait comme ça. Il était une créature mutante, un monstre, donc pas forcément attirant pour les humains.

L'adolescent mutant se cabra pour fuir son cauchemar qui se faisait déplaisant quand il se rendit compte qu'il fixé un plafond inconnu. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il pouvait bouger de nouveau et soupira de soulagement en comprenant qu'il avait rêvé en se laissant retomber en arrière dans le moelleux d'un coussin. La tortue se lova sur le côté pour se coller plus près de la chaleur sous les couvertures quand elle sentit avec effroi un bras d'homme autour de ses épaules. Donatello se redressa d'un bond en voulant chasser l'humain qui le tener mais la douleur explosa une nouvelle fois dans son corps, le laissant sans force alors que l'on bougea et retira les couvertures sur lui. D'abord effrayé, le jeune mutant regarda éberlué Bishop qui l'observer avec attention. Donatello se rappela alors son agression qui avait failli mal tourner jusqu'à l'arrivé salvatrice de l'homme, qui le tener à présent de façon protectrice contre lui.

Bishop lui frotta l'épaule en le serrant plus près de lui, Donatello se raidit dans l'étreinte, l'homme le relâcha et le laissa s'éloigner de lui. Il se redressa sur un coude pour regarder la tortue qui observer autour d'elle sans comprendre où elle était, avant de s'expliquer. « Vous êtes dans mes quartiers, je n'ai pas voulu vous laissez seul à l'infirmerie. »

Donatello en fut reconnaissant à l'homme car s'il s'était réveillé là-bas, il aurait vraiment craqué. Mais il ne comprenait pas comment il s'était retrouvé dans les bras de Bishop. Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées l'homme lui dit. « Vous étiez frigorifié malgré les couvertures, j'ai pensé que ma chaleur corporelle pourrait vous réchauffez plus efficacement. Et vous aviez l'air d'apprécier. »

Donatello entendit une voix grave dans sa tête. **« Oui je sais que tu es excité toi aussi ! Tu es une bonne petite salope en fait ! » **

L'adolescent s'agrippa la tête en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas vomir, Bishop l'attira soudainement contre lui et le câlina pour le consoler. Donatello fut d'abord choqué avant de céder à la douceur et au réconfort des caresses de l'homme en s'agrippant à lui et éclata en sanglot entre ses bras. Il perdit complètement contrôle de ses émotions et de tout ce qui l'entourer avant que ses larmes se tarissent. Bishop l'avait installé sur ses genoux, attendant qu'il se calme avant de lui annoncer. « Je vais vous faire couler un bain si vous voulez… Pour vous détendre un peu. »

Il se leva et alla dans la pièce d'à côté, Donatello entendit le bruit rassurant de l'eau couler alors que son esprit encore embrumé par les événements essaya difficilement de se remettre en route. Bishop réapparut à ses côtés le faisant sursauté, l'homme lui pris les mains dans les siennes avec tendresse pour le rassurer. « Je vais vous enlever les bandages ce sera mieux pour le bain. »

Donatello ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il avait dit mais quand Bishop se pencha sur lui et commença à défaire les bandes, il tenta de les retenir et de chasser les mains de l'homme. Ce dernier continua sa tâche sans se soucier de la piètre résistance de la tortue, qui envahie par la panique ferma les yeux en sanglotant.

_« Je ne veux pas revoir ça, ça doit saigner, ça fait mal…. » _Pensa l'adolescent angoissé.

L'idée de revoir son plastron massacré lui donna la nausée. Il se couvrit la bouche pour retenir un haut le cœur. Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule alors que lui parvint la voix de Bishop. « Ça à l'air d'avoir tenu le coup… Votre plastron à de nouvelle fêlure mais au moins les plaies ne saignent pas et sont toujours fermés. »

Donatello surprit par ces dires ouvrit ses yeux larmoyant pour croiser le regard sombre de l'homme.

Bishop se laissa se perdre dans les yeux humides de Donatello avant de lui murmurer. « Tout va bien aller. »

La tortue frémit avant de pencher la tête pour regarder son plastron. Après des semaines d'antibiotiques, il était un peu mou, mais les parties endommagées étaient ressoudé entre elles par une pellicule de kératine qui avait craquelée sous l'assaut violent qu'il avait subi lors de son agression. Donatello passa une main sur son plastron en tremblant, avant de la retirer en grimaçant.

_« Apparemment, la tortue à quelques sensations malgré l'épaisse couche de son armure de kératine »_, pensa Bishop en se laissant fantasmer en se demandant si les caresses sur certaines zones pouvaient la rendre chatouilleuse. Il fut de nouveau capturé par les yeux chocolat, alors qu'il se laissa toucher par le tableau que former la tortue.

Les bandages libérés couraient dans les draps blancs autour d'elle ainsi que sur certaines zones de son corps comme les bras et les cuisses. Ses grands yeux humides formulés une question qu'il essaya de deviner en hottant les bandages des attrayantes jambes vert olive en les caressant. Donatello sursauta en rougissant alors que Bishop l'observa innocemment avant de lui proposer de l'emmener dans la salle de bain.

La jeune tortue se leva avec difficulté, son corps couvert d'hématomes prouvaient l'extrême violence dont elle avait été victime. Bishop qui lui servit de béquille songea amèrement à l'idiotie de son plan qui avait provoqué cela. Ils allèrent jusqu'à la baignoire qui était à présent pleine, l'humain coupa l'eau et aida la tortue à se glisser dans l'eau tiède.

L'adolescent mutant se laissa glisser jusqu'avoir une bonne dizaine de centimètre d'eau au-dessus de la tête. Bishop le regarda faire intriguer, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était sous l'eau depuis plusieurs minutes. Il plongea les bras dans la baignoire pour la remonter et croisa le regard outrée de la tortue qui ne paraissait nullement essoufflé. _« Mais bien sûr, c'est une tortue, donc elle peut retenir longtemps sa respiration sous l'eau. » _Se rappela Bishop.

« Désolé, j'ai cru que vous aviez un problème, j'avais oublié ce détail… » Lui dit-il penaud, Donatello lui fit un sourire pour signifier qu'il lui pardonner et se laissa de nouveau couler dans la bonne eau chaude. Bishop sourit en voyant la tortue se détendre et sortit doucement de la salle de bain.

Donatello se prélassa tranquillement dans la baignoire, perdant toute notion du temps jusqu'à ce que l'eau soit désagréablement froide, le forçant à sortir de sa douce torpeur qui avait apaisé son esprit. Il entreprit de se savonner pour se laver. La sensation des doigts frottant son corps dans son cauchemar avait avivé un besoin de purification qu'il entreprit avec assiduité. Son plastron était douloureux mais comme l'avait dit Bishop, les plaies étaient bien cicatrisées.

_« Sans doute ai-je des côtes fêlées… » _Conclut l'adolescent.

Un bruit de porte s'ouvrant et se refermant le fit sortir de ses pensées avant qu'une froide sensation le saisisse. _« Je suis seul ! Il est parti en me laissant tout seul ! »_

Il sortit précipitamment hors de la salle de bain, apeuré et bouleversé de se voir abandonné par l'homme qui le protéger pour constater que Bishop était toujours dans la chambre. Donatello se précipita sur lui et avant d'avoir pu réfléchir un seul instant, il s'était déjà jeté dans les bras de l'homme en sanglotant. L'humain d'abord surpris par cette étreinte, le souleva du sol pour le porter aisément dans ses bras et ensuite l'asseoir sur ses genoux quand il s'installa sur une chaise.

* * *

Bishop était aux anges.

La scène mignonne de Donatello en larmes, complétement trempé se jetant dans ses bras pour réclamer un câlin était très gratifiante pour son ego._ « Ça fonctionne ! » _Jubila-t-il intérieurement, _« Il suffit de continuer d'entretenir le besoin de protection et de troubler ses sentiments pour qu'elle ne cherche plus à me quitter. » _

La jeune tortue réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire et se tient assit raidement en fixant ses mains sur ses genoux tout en se mettant à rougir violement, visiblement troublée. Bishop lui frotta affectueusement la tête et se pencha sur elle pour lui murmurer. « Je ne vais pas vous abandonnez. Je tiens trop à vous Donatello. »

À sa plus grande satisfaction, Bishop sentit la tortue frémir et croisa son regard troublé. Il lui caressa la joue en disant d'une voix tendre. « Vous avez meilleure mine, le bain vous à fait du bien… »

Il se pencha sur la tortue et huma la peau satinée perlant encore d'eau de son épaule. « Vous avez trouvé mon gel douche à votre goût… Il vous va très bien. »

La tortue rougit encore plus fort et s'agita mal à l'aise sur les genoux de l'homme qui la laissa descendre en lorgnant sur ses jambes encore couverte d'eau glissante sur elles, avant de lui montrer une chaise libre. « Prenez place, on va passer à table. »

Devant eux, était posé sur la table deux plateaux chargés de nourriture. « J'ai demandé au lieutenant Carles d'apporter à manger, en espérant que vous auriez assez faim… »

Donatello s'assit calmement malgré ses joues cramoisies et hocha de la tête pour le remercier. Bishop se rendit compte que l'eau coulé toujours dans la salle de bain et alla fermer le robinet. Quand il revient, la tortue était toujours en train de contempler son plateau de nourriture sans avoir rien toucher. Intrigué, Bishop lui pris les épaules et l'interrogea. « Vous n'avez pas faim ? »

Donatello secoua la tête.

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas commencé alors ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Donatello lui montra le plateau à côté de lui avant de le pointer. Bishop demanda. « Vous m'attendiez ? »

La tortue hocha la tête vigoureusement en souriant timidement, l'homme lui pressa doucement les épaules avant de s'asseoir et de dire en souriant à Donatello. « Bon appétit ! »

Après avoir mangé tranquillement leur repas, qui était à nouveau le petit déjeuner pour Donatello, Bishop s'attendit à ce que la tortue encore convalescente veuille dormir, mais à son plus grand étonnement elle se montra pleine d'énergie. Elle explora poliment les quartiers de Bishop avant de s'emparer d'un bloc note et d'un stylo. Donatello se rapprocha de Bishop en griffonnant sur une feuille avant de la lui tendre. |Comment connaissez-vous mon nom et mon existence ?|

L'homme lui sourit et lui dit. « Je comprends vos interrogations, je me suis présenté mais je manque à tous mes devoirs. Comme vous avez dû le constater, je dirige une branche paramilitaire qui s'appelle l'E.F.P, Earth Protection Force. Notre groupe s'occupe de gérer toute menace extraterrestre contre la Terre et lors d'une de nos missions un de nos agents à découvert votre existence à vous et celle de vos frères. Mes supérieurs ont ordonnés de vous surveillez étroitement pour savoir si vous étiez une menace. Quand on a découvert que vous étiez des créatures mutantes, vous avez éveillez pas mal de convoitise. Surtout par vos capacités de combat et de ruse. Pour mieux vous étudiez, il nous fallait un spécimen et c'est tombé sur vous. Nos agents de terrain vous avez décrit comme le cerveau du groupe et nous étions curieux de voir à quels points des créatures mutantes peuvent être intelligentes. »

Donatello eu l'air contrarier, il écrivit sur une feuille qu'il lui tendit. |Mes frères sont-ils en danger ?|

Bishop secoua la tête. « Mes supérieurs sont plus intéressés par vous. D'après les estimations des experts, vous avez un Q.I hors du commun… Sans doute un génie du plus haut niveau. »

Donatello poussa un soupir en se prenant la tête entre les mains, surprit par ce revirement de comportement Bishop l'interrogea. « Donatello, est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

La tortue se ressaisit un peu et écrivit. |Ils ne me laisseront jamais partir d'ici vivant, vous allez recevoir des ordres comme quoi il faut me disséquer ou faire des expériences sur moi.|

Bishop secoua la tête en attrapant la tortue par les épaules. « Jamais ! Je ne laisserai personne vous faire du mal ! » Il caressa la joue de Donatello et se pencha sur lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Je tiens trop à vous pour laisser quoi que ce soit vous arrivez. Vous m'êtes trop précieuse. »

Il constata avec plaisir que le jeune mutant rougissait furieusement et sembler sous le choc après cette annonce.

* * *

_« Il vient de dire quoi ? »_ Donatello se sentit troublé par l'aveu de Bishop qui lui souriait avec affection, l'homme se mit à genoux pour le serrer contre lui et caressa ses épaules en lui murmurant à l'oreille. « Je vous protégerai quoi qu'ils m'ordonnent. »

Pris d'un besoin de réconfort et de sécurité, Donatello laissa sa tête chuté contre l'épaule de l'homme qui continua de lui caresser les épaules avant de remonter à son cou. Le contact des doigts sur une zone sensible le fit se raidir et lever les yeux vers Bishop qui plongea ses yeux dans les siens. La main de l'homme remonta le long de sa gorge jusqu'à sa joue pour glisser ensuite en coupe sur le côté droit de sa tête. Donatello attrapa la main qui toucher la cicatrise qui courrait le long de son crâne et détourna les yeux envahit par la gêne.

Bishop lui pris en douceur le menton pour lui relever la tête et plongea de nouveau son regard dans le sien. Capturé par ce regard tendre, l'adolescent écouta la douce voix vibrante de l'homme dire. « J'aurai aimé entendre votre voix, mais on peut peut-être le faire par d'autre moyen. »

Il sortit de sa poche un dispositif qu'il montra à la jeune tortue mutante qui observa avec curiosité. _« On dirait un collier avec un synthétiseur dessus… » _Songea-t-il.

Réalisant ce que Bishop voulait faire, Donatello secoua la tête en voulant reculer mais l'homme lui dit avec une voix blessée. « Je pensais que c'était un bon moyen pour communiquer plus facilement… »

Donatello se mordit la lèvre en réfléchissant, « _Je ne peux pas lui apprendre mon langage ça prendrait trop de temps… Je vais avoir forcément besoin de me faire comprendre clairement si je veux me sortir de ce guêpier. »_

Il leva les yeux vers l'humain et lui fit signe en montrant son cou qu'il pouvait le lui mettre.

« Tournez-vous ce sera plus commode. » Demanda Bishop, Donatello lui obéit et frémit quand l'homme lui attacha le dispositif en caressant de nouveau son cou. Le souffle tiède sur sa nuque provoqua d'autre frisson qui mit mal à l'aise le jeune adolescent qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses sens étaient autant à fleur de peau auprès de l'homme.

Bishop sourit en constatant que le jeune adolescent mutant accepter le collier, ils allaient enfin communiquer sans barrière. La tortue rougit et se raidit quand il fit courir ses doigts sur la peau douce de son cou, surtout sur une zone qui la rendait chatouilleuse. Il se pencha plus bas pour pouvoir attacher le collier et en profita pour humer le doux parfum qui émoustilla ses sens. Avec regret, il se recula en annonçant. « Voilà maintenant on va faire un essai. » Il retourna la tortue vers lui en la prenant par les épaules pour croiser le regard chocolat qui était soucieux.

Donatello tritura son collier, mal à l'aise par le contact sur sa peau et finit par avaler sa salive avant d'humecter ses lèvres. Et il ouvrit la bouche.

« Bonjour. »

La voix synthétique était de bonne qualité, il avait juste murmuré mais on entendait clairement qu'elle était douce.

La tortue fronça des sourcils en se frottant la gorge. Intrigué, Bishop lui demanda. « Ça ne va pas ? »

Donatello secoua la tête. « Je n'aime pas ça… Ça sonne faux. »

Voyant l'expression intriguée sur le visage de l'homme, la tortue lui expliqua. « J'ai déjà essayé de faire un synthétiseur de voix, il était de mauvaise qualité à cause du matériel, alors la voix était… Horrible. La première fois que je l'ai essayé… Ils se sont tous moqués de moi. »

Donatello baissa la tête encore envahit par la honte de ce moment, Bishop lui frotta les bras pour le consoler. « Ensuite, ils se sont plains quand je l'ai détruit et que j'ai refusé d'en refaire un autre. » Avoua avec une petite pointe de satisfaction la tortue vert olive qui fit sourire Bishop, il lui demanda. « Une petite vengeance ? »

À sa plus grande surprise, la tortue secoua la tête en disant. « Pas seulement, ce n'était pas ma voix… C'était une voix que j'avais créée mais ce n'était pas la mienne… »

Une grande tristesse apparut dans les yeux de Donatello qui baissa le regard, Bishop lui releva la tête avec tendresse. « Vous savez ce dispositif peut être modifié pour que vous trouviez une voix qui vous convienne… »

La tortue secoua la tête. « Ce ne sera toujours pas ma voix… »

* * *

Bishop ne pouvait détacher son attention de Donatello. La jeune tortue avait bien parlé avec lui, s'il n'avait pas lui-même mit le modulateur de voix en place, jamais il n'aurait cru que la tortue avait été privée de sa voix depuis aussi longtemps, tant elle s'exprimée avec éloquence. Elle lui avait raconté ses origines, comment son père, ses frères et lui-même, de simples animaux exposés à un mutagène inconnu, était devenu une famille à leur façon. Donatello ne dit rien sur comment se dérouler leur vie dans les égouts, ni comment ils avaient acquis leur capacité de combat. Bishop devina que cela résulter plutôt de son éducation à rester dans le secret. Aussi, avait-il interrogé la tortue sur sa formation pour comprendre que depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il avait été élevé pour être un ninja.

Après avoir autant parlé de sa vie, Donatello sembla épuisé. Les quelques couleurs qu'il avait repris grâce au bain avant pâli et il étouffa plusieurs bâillement. Quand la jeune tortue finie à moitié endormit sur sa chaise, Bishop sourit à la scène, il la prit dans ses bras et la mit au lit sans autre forme de procès malgré les pitoyables plaintes qu'émit Donatello. Mais une fois au lit, le jeune mutant ne sut résister au sommeil et s'endormit presque deux minutes après avoir été couché.

Depuis, Bishop se contenta de le regarder dormir en réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait appris. C'est dans cet état de contemplation que le lieutenant Carles vint le trouver quelques instants plus tard. « Désolé de vous dérangez monsieur mais on a un problème… »

**à suivre...**

**Je vous tiens en haleine mais ça vaut le coup ! **

**à bientôt, Missbille.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Note de l'auteur : **Hello à tout le monde !

Comme vous devez vous en douter en ce mois de Juin j'ai un planning plutôt juste. Donc désolé mais ça se répercute sur mes publications comme j'ai moins de temps pour écrire. ^-^;

Voici donc la suite, avec pas mal de nouveauté mais pas celle que vous espériez.

Bonne lecture et bonne Merde à tout ceux qui sont en plein examen ! Mettez en leur plein la vue !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

**Le fond du coeur est plus loin que le bout du monde**

Chapitre 11

* * *

Donatello se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour de lui désorienter. La pièce était vide. Pris du même sentiment de panique que plutôt en se voyant abandonner, il se leva précipitamment hors du lit et couru tant bien que mal avec ses blessures qui le lancer jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. Il passa sa tête lentement dans l'entrebâillement pour jeter un coup d'œil furtif hors de la pièce et vit la silhouette de Bishop tourné au coin d'un mur. La tortue vert olive se glissa hors de la chambre et se lança furtivement à sa poursuite, aiguillonné par la peur de se retrouver tout seul. Rapidement, il se trouva au niveau du coin du mur pour entendre des voix, certains mots lui parvenaient mais il n'en comprenait pas le sens.

« …Disparut… »

« …Retrouver-le et… éliminer… »

« …Le plan en danger… »

La curiosité poussa Donatello à se pencher pour écouter, il vit Bishop partir dans un autre couloir avec le lieutenant Carles. La tortue se lança à leur poursuite encore une fois, en s'assurant de ne pas se faire découvrir tout en leur laissant une certaine avance.

Une ombre chuta sur lui et des bras l'attrapèrent par derrière, Un bras l'immobilisa tout en lui fermant la bouche d'une main ferme. Une autre main tâtonna sur son cou avant d'arracher le synthétiseur de sa gorge. On le tira dans un coin reculé d'un couloir, puis dans une salle de dépôt. Donatello paniqua en pensant être à nouveau victime d'homme mal intentionné. Il se débattit jusqu'à ce qu'il tape dans le tibia de celui qui le tenait, ce dernier le lâcha en sifflant de douleur. L'adolescent se réfugia de l'autre côté de la pièce avant de foncer vers la porte qui était encore dégagée. L'homme qui l'avait enlevé s'en rendit compte et l'attrapa par la carapace pour le plaquer face contre le mur, l'immobilisant sans problème.

Donatello aurait pu se libérer s'il avait été dans sa forme habituelle, mais après son récent passage à tabac et les drogues qu'on lui avait injecté, il était trop faible et endolori pour résister. L'homme lui attrapa la tête pour croiser son regard et la tortue reconnu le jeune homme qui avait servi d'assistant au commandant lors de sa séance de torture. Donatello se raidit dans l'horreur en fixant l'homme qui hocha de la tête en constatant qu'il avait l'attention de la tortue. « Écoute, je te relâche, mais ne t'enfuit pas. »

Donatello hocha un peu la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris, l'homme vit cela et le relâcha. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, se dévisageant un moment, avant que le jeune homme ne se décide à parler. « Je m'appelle Walter… Et vous c'est Donatello. C'est bien ça ? »

La tortue hocha la tête en observant avec méfiance l'humain qui avait le corps tendu, prêt à passer à l'attaque s'il essayait de fuir à nouveau._ «_ _Que me veut-il ? » _Se demanda Donatello qui angoisser de plus en plus à la situation qui lui rappeler son agression.

L'humain poussa un soupir qui fit sursauter la tortue. Le jeune homme le regarda bizarrement avant de dire d'une voix basse. « Vous avez peur de moi ? »

Donatello ne fit aucun mouvement indiquant qu'il répondrait, le garçon soupira. « Je vois… Désolé… »

La tortue fronça des sourcils de surprise pour l'excuse avancée. L'homme releva brusquement la tête et plaqua Donatello contre le mur avec violence. Surprit par l'attaque éclair, la tortue poussa un souffle de douleur et chercha à se dégager. Mais toutes ses tentatives furent inutile face à la force du jeune homme qui l'écrasé contre le mur tout en plaçant une jambe entre les siennes.

Donatello se retrouva soudainement au sol, l'homme lui frotter avec dureté son entre jambe tout en éveillant une flopée d'émotions et d'étranges sensations qui l'effrayer. Un rire retentit quand il tenta de le repousser et se fit frapper en punition de sa résistance.

Une main l'attrapa par l'épaule et le souleva, il battit désespérément des bras pour se libérer avant qu'on immobilise ses bras contre son plastron et qu'on le tienne comme un bébé. On le berça et les visions brutales de son agression s'estompèrent petit à petit, alors qu'une odeur étrange lui chatouilla les narines, c'était piquant mais pas agressif. Ça ressemblé à l'odeur de Raphaël après qu'il est eu une séance d'entraînement. Il se sentit apaiser par le parfum qui lui rappeler son frère et put se rendre compte qu'il était dans les bras de Walter qui le bercer avec douceur en murmurant. « Tout va bien… Calme-toi… Tout va bien… »

Donatello poussa un gémissement effrayé et chercha à se dégager. Walter le relâcha et montra ses mains en signe d'apaisement alors que la tortue se réfugia le plus loin possible de l'homme dans un coin.

« Je suis désolé… » Murmura Walter mais cela ne fit qu'angoisser davantage Donatello qui se protégea en plaçant ses bras sur sa tête, s'attendant à se faire agresser comme plus tôt.

Comprenant son erreur, le jeune homme se recula pour laisser de l'espace à l'adolescent mutant qui l'observa avec crainte s'attendant à tout instant à se faire agresser de nouveau, avant que son regard dérive vers la porte qui lui était inaccessible.

Walter s'éclaircit la gorge, faisant sauter sur place la tortue qui le fixa avec intensité, les pupilles devenu sombre, dilatées par la peur. Le jeune homme lui parla avec douceur. « Pardon… Je… Je voulais vérifier quelque chose. Vous avez subit une agression et je voulais voir… » Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, frappé par le regard haineux des pupilles chocolat qui avaient viré au noir charbon.

_« Il voulait voir si j'ai des blessures là ! Il voulait admirer le travail qu'ils auraient accompli et faire pareil _!? _» _La fureur envahit Donatello qui en oublia sa peur, il frappa l'homme pour toutes les fautes et les crimes dont-il était responsable.

C'était lui qui l'avait laissé souffert alors qu'il se faisait découpé et torturé par le commandant !

Lui encore qui était apparu comme un oiseau de mauvais augure avant son agression par ces hommes horribles !

Et enfin, c'était lui qui l'avait séparé de Bishop ! Le seul qui était capable de le comprendre ! Qui ne lui ferait jamais de mal et qui le protéger ! Il avait promis de le protéger et il tenait toujours ses promesses !

_« Il me protège ?! »_

Donatello ralentit son attaque en clignant des yeux de surprise, l'image de Bishop s'imposer automatiquement dans son esprit comme celui d'un protecteur. Habituellement c'était Splinter, Léonardo ou Raphaël par occasion.

Un coup dans son torse le fit tituber en arrière avant de croiser le visage fermé et sévère de Walter qui le frappa de nouveau dans le plastron d'un coup de poing, le faisant chuter cette fois-ci sur ses fesses. Donatello se fit dominé par la haute stature du jeune homme au visage lugubre, provoquant à la tortue de rester pétrifier d'horreur. Donatello réalisa qu'il était sans défense face à lui, il crut que sa dernière heure était venu quand Walter l'attrapa par un bras. Tout ce qu'il put faire pour sa défense, fut de se protéger le visage comme il pouvait de son autre bras en fermant les yeux.

Mais rien ne vient, pas de coup, pas d'insulte...

La curiosité l'emporta sur Donatello qui ouvrit un œil pour croiser le regard perplexe du jeune homme qui finit par le relâcher en disant. « Vous êtes vraiment une énigme… Un coup vous paraissez vulnérable et la seconde qui suit vous êtes une force de la nature. Pas étonnant que vous lui plaisiez autant… »

Donatello fronça des sourcils quand Walter s'accroupit à quelques pas de lui en s'assurant de ne pas déranger la tortue et continua. « Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure… Mais je devais savoir si vous aviez eu des violences particulières. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pris le risque que je vais prendre maintenant. Son plan est complexe... »

L'adolescent mutant l'écouta avec attention, visiblement intriguer par le discours de Walter. « Quand Monsieur Bishop à découvert votre existence, il a été pris d'une passion dévorante pour votre famille. Il vous a alors remarqué, le ninja silencieux, celui qui a toujours un coup d'avance sur les autres. Vous étiez celui qui dissimuler des capacités qui demeurer insoupçonné pour lui. Une énigme qui l'intriguer. Vous ne devez pas faire confiance à Monsieur Bishop. Pour lui, vous n'êtes qu'une expérience pour arriver à son but final. »

La tortue fronça des sourcils et secoua la tête à ces dires. Walter le regarda bizarrement avant de lui dire. « J'étais là quand il a dit au Commandant Arisons que vous deviez être soumis à la torture pour vous faire parlez. Bishop l'a ensuite tué quand il accompli sa tâche sans résultat. Ensuite, il m'a dit que le commandant Arisons était devenu fou à cause de vous et que lui-même se sentait bizarre en votre compagnie. Qu'il fallait vous maîtrisez d'une manière ou d'une autre… Et il a proposé la solution du viol pour vous avoir sous contrôle. »

Donatello, choqué par cette déclaration, secoua la tête pour refuser cette allégation. Walter essaya de parler, la tortue recouvrit ses oreilles pour ne plus rien entendre_._

_«_ _Il ment ! Bishop ne me ferai jamais ça ! »_

Une voix résonna dans son esprit, la mise en garde soufflé rapidement par Steve. _« Ne croyais pas Bishop… Ce n'était pas un accident… »_

Donatello resta prostré un moment avant d'ouvrit les yeux et de se rendre compte qu'il était seul, la porte de la pièce était grand ouverte et son synthétiseur vocale posé à ses pieds. Walter était parti sans se retourner, laissant seul Donatello qui resta un instant sidéré et incertain face à toutes ces révélations. La tortue vert olive se ressaisit rapidement et se précipita hors de la pièce étouffante après avoir ramasser le synthétiseur pour le garder dans sa main gauche. Le jeune ninja mutant ne savait pas où il était mais il s'en fiché, marchant sans but, l'esprit perdu dans le vague par les milliers de questions qui l'assaillir dont la plus importante.

_Bishop est-il digne de confiance ?_

Son instinct n'arrivait pas l'aider à se décider ce qu'il le tortura davantage. Bishop l'avais sauvé plus d'une fois d'entre les mains de foux furieux et ça serait en réalité lui qui l'aurai fait tomber plusieurs fois entre les mains de ces hommes pour mieux le sauver ?

_« Pourquoi ?! »_

Son esprit formula la réponse. « _Pour mieux t'avoir sous sa coupe en lui étant redevable. »_

Donatello se figea alors que la honte l'envahit et que toutes une flopée de sentiment assaillirent son cœur. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant et se concentra sur ses sentiments. Une technique que lui avait montrée Maitre Splinter pour se recentrer dans un tel cas. Il visualisa la source de son trouble, Bishop qui lui souriait tendrement. Donatello eu pour première impulsion de sourire en retour avant de s'arrêter et de s'interroger en l'observant.

La première fois qu'il avait rencontré April, il s'était rendu compte qu'il voulait être son ami. Sentiments que partagèrent heureusement ses frères pour la jeune femme.

Mais pour cet homme, la première chose qu'il voulut en le voyant, fut de se tenir loin de lui. Ensuite, en faisant connaissant, il avait découvert un homme sombre et mystérieux qui s'inquiéter sincèrement de lui et de son bien-être.

« _Il ne me veut aucun mal, tout le monde se trompe ! Il veut être mon ami et tiens à moi. Il me l'a dit ! »_ Donatello voulait faire confiance à cet homme qui avait tant fait pour lui et qui l'avait défendu de ses propres hommes. Il ne pouvait pas douter de lui. Sûr de sa décision, Donatello sourit en lui-même face à son choix.

La tortue se rendit alors compte que ses pas l'avaient emmené à la cafétéria.

Des hommes le dévisagèrent avec attention provoquant un sentiment d'insécurité à la jeune tortue qui, une fois la situation évaluée, décida de traverser le hall pour retrouver son chemin jusqu'à la chambre de Bishop. Le fait de devoir passer dans une salle emplie de gens qui le détailler avec attention, provoqua à Donatello un sentiment de malaise et de danger. Il avait reçu une formation de ninja et être à la vue de tous était contre nature pour lui. La dernière fois, Bishop était avec lui, le rassurant par sa présence. Mais maintenant, il était blessé, seul et se sentait affreusement vulnérable. Comme pour le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise, des hommes murmurèrent sur son passage. Il faillit partir en courant quand il se rendit compte que trois hommes étaient derrière lui dans l'un des couloirs menant à l'appartement de Bishop.

Il se força à marcher d'un pas régulier en pensant que les hommes allaient bientôt partirent dans une autre direction avec les multiples couloirs qu'il croisait. Mais quand il arriva devant le couloir menant vers les quartiers de Bishop et que les hommes furent toujours derrière lui. Donatello se mit de côté pour laisser passer les hommes qui continuèrent leur route en bavardant entre eux, alors que la tortue fit mine d'être en contemplation devant une affiche de consigne de sécurité. Il attendit quelques minutes par précaution avant de s'armer de courage et de continuer sa route. Il avança un moment avant de se faire coincer par deux des hommes de plus tôt qui lui bloquèrent le passage, il voulut faire demi-tour quand un des hommes l'interpela. « Salut. »

Donatello, surpris, secoua sa main en réponse quand le troisième homme surgit dans son dos lui coupant toute retraite. La tortue recula en regardant avec inquiétude le militaire aux cheveux aussi noir que sa peau qui l'avait pris de revers, alors que ce dernier lui sourit en demandant. « Que fais-tu là petite tortue ? Tu as le droit de te promener toute seule ? »

Donatello hocha timidement la tête, tout en paniquant quand il constata qu'il s'était fait encerclé par les trois hommes contre le mur. La tortue se retrouva carapace au mur, piégée, alors que les hommes tout en sourire continuer de l'interroger.

« Tu cherches quoi ? » Demanda un des hommes aux cheveux blond et aux yeux gris.

« Monsieur Bishop sait que tu es là ? » Le questionna un autre aux cheveux brun et aux yeux marrons.

Donatello, embarrassé par les questions, rougit violement provoquant à l'homme aux cheveux blond de glousser. « Elle rougit comme un gamin, regarde-moi ça comme c'est mignon ! »

Il lui caressa la joue du revers de la main, faisant sursauter la jeune tortue qui la chassa en la frappant.

« Outch ça fait mal ? » Se plaignit l'homme qui souffla sur sa main avant de la tendre vers la tortue. « Tu me fais un bisou pour la douleur ? » Demanda-t-il avec ses yeux gris brillant de malice.

Donatello regarda l'humain comme s'il était fou et secoua la tête. Les deux autres hommes lui attrapèrent les épaules et appuyèrent sur ses blessures tout en l'immobilisant. Ils le forcèrent à courber la tête, celui à sa gauche, l'homme aux cheveux marron, lui dit d'une voix enjouée. « Allez un petit bisou ! Ça ne va pas te tuer ! »

L'autre homme aux cheveux blond plaqua le dessus de sa main blessée sur les lèvres vert olive et s'extasia. « Ça va beaucoup mieux ! »

Alors que les autres relâchèrent la tortue qui s'essuya la bouche sur le revers de son bras. Ils rirent en la voyant faire et la bousculèrent en disant. « C'était une blague ! Mais si tu veux on peut recommencer ? » Proposa l'humain noir de peau.

Donatello secoua violemment la tête, alors que les hommes rirent de nouveau et s'en allèrent en laissant derrière eux une tortue mutante complétement abasourdi.

Les hommes étaient loin quand Donatello s'effondra sur ses genoux qui ne le soutenaient plus. Une migraine commença à battre dans son crâne quand il essaya de comprendre la raison de cette agression avant qu'il ne laisse tomber en réalisant que certains comportements humains resteraient une énigme pour lui.

Il fallut un instant au jeune mutant-tortue pour se remettre de son « bizutage ». Son mal de tête resta avec lui lorsqu'il remonta lentement le couloir à cause de ses blessures qui se réveiller. Il était fatigué et d'humeur maussade quand retentit l'alarme qui vrilla dans son crâne déjà douloureux. Il se recouvra les oreilles en gémissant avant d'entendre des cris et de se faire bousculer de face.

La situation fut tellement invraisemblable, que Donatello ne réalisa pas ce qui se passer. Devant lui se tener Walter, les yeux foux et le visage en sueur qui l'observa avec un regard étrange alors que retentit une voix qui cria. « Sergent rendez-vous immédiatement ! »

Walter s'empara de Donatello qui était trop groggy pour réagir. Il immobilisa la jeune tortue les bras dans le dos et plaqua quelque chose de froid sur sa gorge en criant un avertissement qui resta au fond de sa gorge quand il hurla de douleur. Dès l'instant où il avait senti le contact du métal sur sa gorge, Donatello avait réagi par instinct en écrasant le pied de l'homme d'un coup de talon et en profita pour se libérer.

Qui consista plus à s'étaler au sol de tout son long, au lieu de se réceptionner avec élégance. Étourdit par sa chute, il sentit qu'on le tira sur le côté par un bras et se retrouva face à Bishop. D'abord surprit, la tortue tendit les bras vers son protecteur qui enveloppa tendrement ses épaules d'un bras pour le serrer contre sa poitrine.

La voix grave du Lieutenant Carles s'éleva. « Sergent Walter dernier avertissement. »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers eux et eut un sourire malgré sa situation désastreuse. Il pointa du menton l'adolescent mutant et l'interpella. « Regarder bien Donatello ! Il est exactement comme je vous l'avais dit ! »

Donatello grimaça de surprise quand Bishop lui serra les épaules et grogna. « Éliminez-moi ce traitre ! »

Les militaires se mirent en position sous le regard ébahit de Donatello qui réalisa qu'il allait assister à une exécution. Il se retourna vers Bishop et vit son regard calculateur et froid, embrasser la scène avec un petit air suffisant qui estomaqua l'adolescent. Le cliquetis des armes à feu qu'on charge lui rappela l'urgence de la situation. Il secoua l'agent spécial par le bras en lui faisant signe de ne rien faire contre le Sergent Walter. Bishop le fixa bizarrement avant de lui caresser la tête en lui disant. « Il faut se débarrasser des traitres au sein de son groupe pour rester fort Donatello. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à cause de lui. Il s'en est pris à toi et c'est suffisant pour qu'il mérite la fusillade. »

Donatello secoua la tête avant de se souvenir de son synthétiseur vocal qui était dans sa main gauche. Il plaqua le dispositif contre sa gorge et cria plus fort qu'il ne voulut contre Bishop. « Ne fait pas ça ! »

Bishop le fixa alors que retenti un coup de feu qui fit sursauter l'adolescent, l'agent fédéral lui annonça. « Trop tard. »

La tortue mutante se retourna pour voir ce qui était arrivé au jeune homme quand une explosion retentit et secoua tout le couloir. Bishop hurla des ordres à ses hommes qui se mirent à courir à leur poste alors qu'il attrapa Donatello par un bras et le poussa devant lui, suivit de près par le lieutenant Carles qui parler à travers son talkie-walkie. « On nous attaque ! Alerte général sur tout le complexe ! »

Donatello avait eu le temps d'apercevoir Walter, le jeune homme était face contre terre alors qu'une petite flaque de sang commencer à se former autour de son torse. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Bishop l'avait fait tuer, il l'avait maîtrisé ! Il ne représentait plus aucune menace. Pourquoi ?

L'avertissement de Steve retentit dans sa tête. « Ne fait pas confiance à Bishop… Ce n'était pas un accident… Il a ordonné de faire cette fouille dans vos souvenirs… Il est dangereux… » Tout comme celui de Walter. « Vous ne devez pas faire confiance à Monsieur Bishop. Pour lui, vous n'êtes qu'une expérience pour arriver à son but final. »

Le jeune ninja mutant vert olive sentit que quelque part tout cela était vrai. Même si une partie de lui refuser de douter de Bishop.

**à suivre...**

**Enfin, enfin ! Donatello réalise que Bishop lui cache un truc ! Le genre de truc qui me gonfle dans les séries, c'est quand un personnage est un gros con et qu'il cache si bien son jeu que sa victime ne se rend pas compte qu'elle va droit dans le mur ! Mais le pire pour moi, c'est quand elle est consentante ! **

**Au moins Donnie n'est pas de ce genre-là!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Note de l'auteur : **Hello à tous ! Désolé pour ce contre temps dans les publications mais j'ai eu un gros pépin avec l'électricité et internet (grâce à un charmant voisin que je rêve de tuer depuis).

Alors, j'espère que tout va bien pour vous, contrairement à ce que j'ai eu depuis quelques semaines.

Et je suis ravi de vous sortir enfin la suite de ce chapitre qui vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

**Le fond du coeur est plus loin que le bout du monde**

Chapitre 12

* * *

Bishop observa le jeune mutant qu'il avait confié à la garde du Lieutenant Carles. L'adolescent-tortue à la peau vert olive semblait las. Le bras passé autour de son torse pour tenir ses blessures et ses épaules voûtées, prouvé la fatigue que le mutant dissimulait tant bien que mal face à la situation qui devait être incompréhensible pour lui.

L'agent fédéral s'inquiéta. Qu'est-ce qu'avait bien pu dire le sergent Walter à l'adolescent mutant qu'il s'efforçait de mettre sous sa coupe.

Ses plans devaient-ils être revus ?

Si c'était le cas, il ne pourrait plus profiter de son petit jeu sentimental avec la tortue, et il avait envie de voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller avec l'adolescent qui était de plus en plus liant avec lui. Après tout, une coopération volontaire était plus productive qu'une obtenue sous la menace ou la contrainte.

À moins qu'il puisse trouver un moyen de continuer de jouer avec la tortue ?

Avec un sourire, l'homme en noir se retourna sur ses écrans portables pour étudier les intrus qui avaient réussi jusqu'à présent à rester dissimuler hors des caméras. Ses soupçons s'éveillèrent quand il reconnut la silhouette épaisse d'une carapace. Il évalua un instant ses possibilités avant d'ordonner l'évacuation de la base. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que la tortue voit ses frères et tente de les rejoindre. Déjà maîtriser les trois mutants allait être ardu. Mais si en plus ils avaient leur petit génie à leur côté, il n'avait aucune chance de tous les avoir sous sa coupe.

_« Les avoir tous ensemble à un même endroit que je peux maîtriser est une opportunité que je ne peux laisser passer. Je dois déjà m'assurer d'avoir Donatello sous bonne garde. » _Pensa Bishop en regardant l'objet de sa préoccupation.

L'adolescent mutant leva la tête dans sa direction quand il s'approcha de lui. L'homme en noir attira contre son côté la jeune tortue en la prenant par les épaules et lui dit. « Nous devons évacuer. Le Lieutenant Carles va s'occuper de vous, faite lui confiance et tout ira bien. » Il sourit à l'adolescent qui hocha la tête à ces directives et suivit le Lieutenant sans faire de résistance.

Une fois l'adolescent sorti, l'Agent fédéral donna ses ordres pour la capture des intrus, avec autorisation d'user des armes à feu.

* * *

La situation était en constante évolution.

À tout instant, ils pouvaient se faire prendre de revers et risquer d'être coincer entre deux feux. Mais heureusement, leur ange gardien était très débrouillard.

La douce voix d'April transmit par le micro dans la fente de son oreille, indiqua à Léonardo de prendre le prochain couloir à droite et d'attendre 5 secondes au prochain tournant pour cueillir une autre équipe de militaire.

Le groupe composé de 6 hommes en tenue de combat nocturne et munis de mitraillette, fut rapidement éliminé par l'intervention rapide et coordonnée des jeunes ninjas mutants.

Les tortues s'immobilisèrent au signe de leur chef Léonardo qui leur retransmit une nouvelle qui les fit s'agiter nerveusement. Sans même lancer un regard en arrière, Léonardo s'élança. Il savait que ses frères le suivaient car ils étaient unis et axés sur le même but, la même pensée. Retrouver le frère qu'on leur avait arraché.

* * *

Bishop avait été au début agréablement surpris par la résistance des tortues. Mais ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris devient vite agaçant quand il se révéla impossible de se saisir d'eux.

Ils passaient les militaires, les points de barricades et déjouer toutes les tentatives de les piéger. Tout cela fut vite expliqué quand les techniciens découvrirent que leur réseau était piraté. Ils tentèrent de purger le système quand les dernières informations révélèrent que les tortues suivaient de près le petit groupe composé d'un seul soldat qui emmener leur prisonnier vers le garage pour l'évacuation.

L'agent fédéral attrapa son talkie-walkie.

* * *

Le Lieutenant Carles guida le jeune mutant en le poussant devant lui par l'épaule pour s'assurer de le garder sous contrôle. D'abord retissant au traitement, le reptile à carapace avait fini par se laisser faire plus par fatigue que par manque de volonté. Ils n'étaient plus très loin du garage, encore un couloir et il n'y aurait plus qu'un ascenseur pour s'embarquer dans un fourgon pour la base la plus proche.

Son oreillette grésilla, indiquant une communication. Il s'immobilisa un instant, le temps de porter la main à son oreille pour stabiliser le canal.

Un sifflement se fit entendre.

Carles en chercha l'origine quand le jeune mutant reptilien se dégagea de son étreinte et se mit à piquer un sprint. Le Lieutenant se maudit pour son manque de vigilance et se lança à la poursuite de l'adolescent pour le ceinturer par la taille en se jetant sur lui. Il écrasa le petit gabarit de la tortue entre le mur et lui, en tentant de la maîtriser quand il perçut un mouvement et un éclair de métal sur sa droite.

Le jeune homme sauta en arrière et se figea un instant d'incompréhension. Il y avait devant lui une tortue mutante à la peau verte sombre, un masque à la couleur rouge semblait flamber sur sa peau. Le rictus de rage sur le visage du mutant accentua l'impression que le masque allait brûler sur l'instant. Alors que les Sais qu'il empoignait dans chaque main arrachaient des éclairs à la lumière.

Son saisissement se dissipa rapidement quand il réalisa que c'était sans doute l'un des frères de Donatello. Le jeune mutant en question était justement entouré de ses deux autres tortues mutantes de frères. Celui au masque bleu était juste derrière celui au masque rouge, un de ses sabres dans sa main gauche. Alors que celui au masque orange était accroché au cou de son frère retrouvé en sanglotant.

* * *

Donatello enlaça fermement son petit frère contre lui. Il n'en revenait toujours pas qu'il puisse enfin tenir Michelangelo contre lui. Il lui avait tant manqué !

Il lui câlina la tête avant de tapoter son épaule à regret pour qu'il le lâche. Michelangelo se redressa en reniflant s'efforçant de retenir ses larmes, tout en essuyant celle qui avait déjà coulé. Donatello lui essuya celle qu'il lui avait échappé de son pouce.

« Tu m'as manqué… Donny… j'ai cru ne jamais te revoir ! » Lui dit Michelangelo en sanglotant de nouveau.

Donatello lui frotta la tête pour le calmer avant de jeter un œil sur les carapaces que lui présenter Léonardo et Raphaël.

Léonardo se tourna un peu de côté et jeta un œil sur lui tout en surveillant le militaire devant eux. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant les bandages et les traces de passages à tabac sur le corps de son petit frère. Il grogna et interrogea Donatello dans la langue des signes. | Tu vas bien ? |

Son petit frère hocha la tête et signa grossièrement d'une main. | C'est ok. | Tout en continuant de câliner la tête de Mikey.

Raphaël, qui avait lui aussi jeté un coup d'œil en arrière, se tourna vers l'humain qui était resté sur place, en grognant. « Sale bâtard ! Tu t'es bien amusé avec mon frère !? Je vais t'arracher les tripes par le nombril ! »

Donatello fut exaspéré par le comportement de Raphaël. Il siffla pour avoir son attention et signa. | Laisse tombé ! On s'en va ! |

Il avait espéré que son frère chaude tête obtempère mais une partie de lui savait déjà ce qu'il allait arriver ensuite.

Raphaël se jeta sur l'humain en grognant, il manœuvra ses Sai dans son mouvement pour épingler l'homme contre le mur. Mais son attaque ne toucha pas son objectif.

Le militaire esquiva avec agilité et en profita pour administrer un coup de poing dans la mâchoire du mutant qui dévia sous le choc pour s'étaler contre le mur opposer. Profitant de l'ouverture, l'humain jeta un œil dans leur direction pour voir Léonardo se précipiter sur lui pour le pourfendre de son sabre.

Carles esquiva de justesse le coup avant de frapper d'un revers du poing dans la tête de l'adolescent mutant qui roula sur lui-même avant de se redresser. Raphaël qui s'était relevé entre temps se lança avec lui dans leur charge commune sur l'humain qui menacer leurs frères.

Michelangelo et Donatello se tenaient prêt pour intercepter l'homme. Il n'était pas armé mais venait de démonter qu'il était redoutable au corps à corps. Aussi Michelangelo se plaça immédiatement devant son frère. Avant que Donatello ne puisse changer de position, le jeune ninja au masque orange s'élança pour coincer l'humain en sandwich entre lui et ses frères en bleu et rouge.

Le jeune homme s'élança avant de basculer d'un seul coup sur son côté pour glisser dans les jambes du mutant au masque orange. Déstabilisé, le jeune mutant chuta en avant. Le militaire attrapa le reptile par la ceinture et le jeta dans les autres mutants derrière lui.

Léonardo rattrapa Michelangelo à bras le corps alors que Raphaël zigzagua pour bondir à la poursuite de sa proie en grognant. L'humain eu une poussée d'adrénaline car il était déjà sur Donatello pour tenter de le maîtriser.

Le jeune ninja vert olive attendit immobile, dès que Carles fut sur lui, il se jeta en avant et le frappa de son poing droit en plein dans l'œil.

Surprit par l'attaque, le jeune homme fut déstabilisé un instant avant de se faire percuter violemment par derrière. Il atterrit contre le sol avec un poids sur son dos et un grognement sourd contre son oreille.

« Bâtard ! Enculé ! T'es mort ! » Fini par hurler la voix grave de la tortue vert émeraude.

Carles poussa un grognement quand ses bras furent tirés sauvagement en arrière.

« Ta gueule toi ! Tu t'es foutu dans la merde et tu râles quand on vient sauver ton cul !? Tu fais chier ! » Hurla la tortue à la plus grande inquiétude de l'humain sous lui. Il aperçut une paire de pied vert olive et leva les yeux pour voir le jeune mutant Donatello bouger des mains et ses doigts alors que son frère en rouge grogna à chaqu'un de ses gestes.

« Sérieusement Don ! Tu la ferme ou je te pète les doigts ! » Hurla son frère en secouant l'humain sous lui.

Le jeune adolescent claqua de la langue en roulant des yeux de frustration mais n'écouta l'avertissement de son frère et continua de signer vivement des mains sous le nez de ce dernier. Excéder, le frère au caractère chaud bouillant lui attrapa d'une main ses doigts et le tira près de lui pour planter son regard dans le sien. Et lui souffla rageusement au visage. « Tu fais chier ! » En lui tordant les doigts.

Ses autres frères en bleu et orange crièrent contre lui pour son geste. « Raphaël ! »

Donatello grimaça de douleur et répliqua en donnant un coup de tête dans le nez de son frère qui lâcha tout en tombant en arrière.

Profitant de cette chance, Carles se dégagea sans mal du poids de la tortue au masque rouge et se jeta sur le mutant vert olive devant lui qui était encore sonné par le coup de tête qu'il avait donné. L'adolescent tenta maladroitement d'éviter de se faire serrer, mais se prit un coup dans le menton qui lui fit projeter la tête en arrière. L'humain rattrapa rapidement le mutant sonné par un bras et le chargea sur son épaule. Avant que les autres mutants ne puissent réagir, il était déjà en train de fuir avec son prisonnier.

* * *

Raphaël hurla de rage en poursuivant l'humain qui avait eu le culot de kidnapper son frère sous son nez. Cette fois, si il choppait le salopard, il le saignerait à mort !

Ce connard l'avait fait passer pour un crétin fini en plus de Don qui n'avait pas arrêté de le faire chier avec ses jérémiades de merde. Et maintenant le petit muet était encore dans une situation merdique par sa propre connerie ! Il avait vraiment un cerveau pour s'attirer autant d'emmerde en si peu de temps ?

Monsieur petit chef avait râlé contre lui un. « C'est ta faute ! » Raphaël savait très bien ce qu'il en était. Mais sa priorité absolue était de mettre la main sur son frère et ramener son cul d'intello à la maison, quitte à le lui botter tout le long du chemin !

L'humain courrait vite malgré le poids de son prisonnier. Celui-ci se réveilla au détour d'un couloir et se débattit furieusement contre l'homme, ralentissant l'avance de ce dernier qui fut vite rattrapé par les tortues quelques mètres plus loin dans le couloir.

Donatello réussit à se redresser suffisamment pour taper de son coude à l'arrière de la tête de l'humain qui trébucha en avant. Profitant de l'effet de bascule, le jeune ninja se balança en arrière pour en accentuer l'effet et glisser hors de l'étreinte de l'homme telle une anguille.

Raphaël sourit en voyant la manœuvre de son frère et piqua un sprint pour percuter le dos du mec. Un coup de feu explosa et Raphaël poussa un grognement en s'écrasant contre le mur. Il avait évité de justesse le tir qui lui avait égratigné l'épaule gauche. Il se releva pour voir une ligne de militaire le tenant lui et ses frères en joue de leur arme.

Ils étaient coincés comme des rats !

* * *

Donatello regarda sans comprendre la ligne de militaire qui le menacer de leur fusil mitraillette.

Puis apparut Bishop qui franchit la ligne pour se précipiter sur lui. Il lui caressa la tête et prit dans ses bras le jeune mutant qui se laissa faire. L'homme se redressa en écopant la tortue et commença à marcher vers ses hommes. Sous le regard ébahit des frères-tortues.

Le jeune mutant s'agita et s'échappa des bras de l'homme en costume noir pour tenter de rejoindre ses frères. Bishop attrapa méchamment l'adolescent par un bras et le tira à lui. Donatello, surprit par l'action, se laissa faire quand l'homme lui prit la tête entre ses mains et le regarda dans les yeux en lui disant. « Je suis désolé Donatello mais je dois respecter les ordres. Vos frères doivent être capturé, dites-leurs de se rendre et il ne leur sera fait aucun mal. »

L'adolescent le fixa avec des yeux écarquillés avant de le repousser. L'homme lui expliqua en verrouillant ses mains sur les épaules vertes olives. « Ils ont pour ordre de les capturer vivant ou mort. Donatello, qu'est-ce que vous décidez pour votre famille ? Vous voulez leur mort ? »

Donatello secoua la tête avant de sembler réfléchir, il se tourna vers ses frères qui l'observer. Bishop lui caressa la tête et le tira contre lui en continuant de l'enlacer.

Le regard étrange que lui jetèrent ses frères troubla énormément l'adolescent qui ne sut plus quoi faire. Alors que l'homme continua de le câliner avant de lui murmurer contre sa fente d'oreille. « À moins que tu ne veuilles leur donner une petite leçon pour tout le mal qu'ils t'ont fait ? Après tout, c'est à cause d'eux que tu as perdu la voix. Que tu ne peux pas te faire entendre. Ils ne t'écoutent même pas quand tu parles, il suffit qu'ils ferment les yeux ou détourne le regard et ils ne t'entendent plus. »

Le Lieutenant Carles souffla d'une voix basse. « À moins qu'ils ne lui cassent les doigts ? »

Donatello frissonna et fixa son frère au masque rouge, Raphaël.

* * *

Léonardo évalué la situation depuis un moment, attendant le bon moment pour tenter de libérer Donatello des bras de cet homme qui avait une étrange emprise sur son frère. Il avait réussi en quelques secondes à maîtriser complétement le jeune génie qui écouter avec attention les paroles que lui chuchoter l'homme. Pourquoi Don se laissait-il enlacer par lui ?

Quand le jeune leader entendit la conversation entre eux, il réalisa que son frère se faisait complétement manipuler par cet homme qui chercher clairement à le retourner contre eux.

Il se rassura en se disant que son frère ne se laisserait pas avoir par cette ruse mais quand il vit le regard que jeta Donatello à Raphaël, il eut soudainement peur pour lui.

Raphaël n'était pas un tendre avec Don. Il avait toujours une remarque acerbe à lui faire et était toujours dur avec lui lors des entraînements et des duels.

Léonardo réalisa alors que la prédiction de Splinter était juste. Leur équipe n'était pas solide mais friable et pouvait se désagréger en un instant de doute de l'un d'eux.

Au moment où il se décida de passer à l'action. Michelangelo se mit à signer à l'intention de Donatello. | Je serai toujours là pour toi. Même si tu ne veux pas de moi je serai toujours là ! |

Donatello eu un sursaut. La lumière tressauta avant de couper soudainement, Mais il eut le temps de signer à ses frères. | Courez ! |

Les militaires eurent un temps de retard de réaction, Bishop essaya de garder sous contrôle Donatello qui chercha à le retenir, pas à s'enfuir avec ses frères à son plus grand étonnement.

Une silhouette surgir dans la confusion provoquée par les ténèbres et une lutte eut lieu entre elle et Bishop avant que Donatello ne reconnaisse Raphaël qui se tourna et se saisit de lui pour fuir dans une direction en le traînant derrière lui par un bras.

Le génie surprit fut très heureux que son frère impulsif soit revenu le chercher. Il sentit un sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres avant de sentir un ébranlement dans sa tête. Il tituba sans raison alors que Raphaël se retourna soudainement vers lui. Le visage livide, il cria son nom mais tout sembler s'éteindre d'un seul coup. Le son. La lumière.

Le froid l'envahit d'un seul coup alors que tout devenait noir.

**à suivre... J'attend vos commentaires comme d'habitude avec joie ! ^u^ Biz Missbille.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Note de l'auteur : **Hello à tous et à toutes !

Voici un nouveau chapitre que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à sortir suite à divers problème. Enfin, vous allez savoir ce qu'il se passe entre les tortues et Bishop qui veulent chacun récupérer Donatello !

Bonne lecture !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

**Le fond du coeur est plus loin que le bout du monde**

Chapitre 13

* * *

Les lumières de secours s'allumèrent dans le couloir quand Léonardo entendit le cri de Raphaël qui le fit se retourner comme Michelangelo.

Donatello était affalé face contre le sol, alors que la tortue vert émeraude se tenait au-dessus de son frère grognant comme une bête furieuse prête à mordre les militaires devant lui, ses Sais dans chaque main.

Le jeune leader s'était déjà élancé avant d'avoir le temps d'analyser la situation. Ses sabres dégainés, il se plaça entre Raphaël et les militaires pour empêcher son frère tête chaude de faire une bêtise.

Michelangelo, qui s'était rapproché de Donatello vérifia sur lui en s'écriant. « Il est vivant ! Il a une blessure à la tête ! »

Léonardo poussa un soupir de soulagement et recentra son esprit sur la situation délicate pour sortir ses frères de là. L'homme en noir, Bishop, s'avança devant eux. Il avait un étrange pistolet dans la main droite qui fit grincer des dents à tous les frères quand ils réalisèrent que c'était lui qui avait tiré sur Donatello.

L'humain leur sourit de travers et leur annonça d'une voix glaciale. « Laser à haute densité. Un peu plus fort, et je faisais un trou dans la jolie petite tête de votre cher frère. Vous tenez à lui finalement ? Mais à quel point ? » En disant cela, il pointa son arme sur la forme de l'adolescent mutant au sol.

Léonardo, Raphaël et Michelangelo se jetèrent sur le chemin de l'arme pour tenter de protéger leur frère inconscient. Bishop resta un instant dans cette position avant de se mettre à rire, déclenchant l'incompréhension chez les tortues. Devant l'air perturbé des mutants, l'homme s'expliqua en remontant ses lunettes de soleil qui avait glissé sur nez.

\- Cette arme est si puissante que régler à son niveau maximal, elle pourrait vous transpercez tous les trois et atteindre sans peine votre frère. Mais très beau geste fraternel ! Surtout de la part du moins qualifié d'entre vous pour ce rôle.

Léonardo chancela un instant sur ses pieds avant de secouer la tête et grogna contre l'homme. « Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?! »

Bishop sourit plus largement et lui répondit.

\- Je sais tout de cet accident et qui est le responsable.

\- Enfoiré ! Tu es mort ! » Grogna Raphaël.

Il voulut s'avancer vers l'homme en noir mais se fit arrêter par Michelangelo qui lui attrapa le bras en secouant la tête.

L'humain pointa de nouveau son pistolet vers eux en déclarant : « Excellant conseil Michelangelo. Mon arme est réglée pour tuer. Un geste de travers et c'est la fin pour l'un d'entre vous. »

Léonardo évalua rapidement ses options.

Il pouvait se jeter sur les militaires pour permettre à ses frères de fuir mais Raphaël ferait sans doute le contraire. À moins d'utiliser la force de son frère tête chaude à leur avantage pour l'assaut ? Mais ensuite Michelangelo devrait se débrouiller seul pour emmener Donatello et assurer sa sécurité contre d'éventuel assaillant.

Le jeune mutant s'agrippa à la poignée de ses sabres et fixa l'homme en noir. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire arrogant et lui dit : « Vous connaissez vos chances. Mais vos frères seront tués avant que vous ne puissiez faire un pas et ensuite ce sera votre tour Léonardo. »

Il appuya délibérément sur son prénom pour le perturber et souligner la fatalité de leur situation.

La tortue au masque bleu serra ses poings plus forts autour du manche de ses sabres en grimaçant. Il ouvrit la bouche quand il entendit le cri de Michelangelo.

\- Donny ne respire plus ! »

Raphaël se laissa tomber un genou au sol à côté de ses frères et posa une main sur le museau de Donatello avant de chercher un pouls dans son cou.

Michelangelo se mordit les lèvres en attendant avec angoisse la suite.

Léonardo se précipita à leur côté les nerfs tendus par la peur.

Quand Raphaël se redressa, son visage était étrange. Le regard de Michelangelo sauta de lui à la forme allongée de Donatello avant de se jeter sur ce dernier pour le secouer par les épaules en criant.

\- Don ! Don ! Je t'en prie ! »

Léonardo resta pétrifié quand Raphaël tourna son visage vers lui.

C'était le néant.

Pas une flamme, pas d'étincelle, rien.

Il réalisa alors que c'était de l'incrédulité qui était peinte sur les traits de son frère. L'aîné resta figé quand un démon aux yeux enflammés passa à côté de lui en courant. Il se retourna pour voir la carapace de son frère au masque rouge se lançant tête baissé sur les militaires qui leur bloquer le passage derrière eux. Il se précipita à sa suite, une fois sa stupeur passé au cri que poussa Raphaël avant d'être dans la mêlée.

Le mutant fou furieux avait l'avantage sur cinq hommes quand il se fit frappé dans les côtes et blessé d'un coup de poignard à la tête. Il se retrouva au sol, aveuglé par le sang coulant de son front dans ses yeux.

Le jeune leader fit une barrière, de son corps et de ses sabres, à son frère en difficulté quand Michelangelo poussa une protestation.

\- Ne le touche pas ! Connard ! »

Il vit du coin de l'œil son petit frère vert tendre être épinglé au sol par deux militaires.

Tout en tentant de se libérer de la poigne des hommes, le jeune mutant hurlait contre un troisième homme qui se révéla être Bishop penché sur le corps de Donatello. Il avait retourné l'adolescent vert olive sur sa carapace et lui planta dans le cou une seringue dont il lui injecta le contenu. L'instant d'après la tortue mutante se cambra en poussant un souffle assez bruyant en se débattant contre l'agent fédéral qui le retenait avant de s'écrouler mollement entre les bras de l'homme.

Bishop passa une main sur le visage en sueur de l'adolescent mutant qui s'agita faiblement sous son contact. L'homme tourna son regard vers les frères tortues et leur annonça : « Votre frère est de nouveau vivant. Mais pour combien de temps ? »

Léonardo vit Donatello, papillonnant des yeux pour les garder ouvert, tourner la tête de leur côté avant de tourner de l'œil.

Un poids s'abattit d'un seul coup sur les épaules du jeune leader alors qu'un étau enserrant son cœur et sa gorge. Il ne put que regarder son frère vert olive. Sa vie était encore une fois entre ses mains, mais cette fois c'était pire que les précédentes. Donatello était trop proche du gouffre béant de la mort qui attendait de refermer ses mâchoires sur lui pour l'emmener loin d'eux.

Léonardo sentit ses genoux devenir mous à cette pensée et à la sensation d'impuissance.

Un cri s'éleva.

\- Léo ! »

Le jeune mutant tourna la tête et vit Raphaël. Qui, profitant de l'effet de surprise, s'était occupé des deux militaires qui retenaient Michelangelo. Il poussa leur jeune frère dans ses bras avant de se précipiter à l'assaut de Bishop pour récupérer Donatello.

L'agent fédéral tira dans la jambe du jeune mutant qui fut transpercé par un rayon lumineux rouge. Une odeur de brûler s'éleva alors que la tortue roula au sol avant de se relever en grognant sur sa jambe valide. Il tenta de continuer sa charge initiale en boitant. Bishop posa Donatello au sol et se leva d'un bond pour pointer son arme sur la tête de l'adolescent au masque rouge en lui disant.

\- Un acte stupide ! »

La tortue vert émeraude lui fit un sourire arrogant avant de crier.

\- April ! Maintenant ! »

Une explosion souffla soudainement dans le couloir juste derrière Léonardo et Michelangelo. Les militaires derrière eux furent touchés de plein fouet et éparpillés un peu partout comme les décombres dû à l'explosion.

Léonardo fut sonné par le bruit de la déflagration qui l'avait jeté au sol. Michelangelo l'attrapa par un bras pour le faire se relever. Ils se figèrent en voyant Raphaël se faire maîtriser par Bishop et son homme de main, le dénommé Carles. Qui le plaquèrent plastron contre le sol, lui faisant une clé de bras à chaque d'eux, à présent tordu au bord de la rupture.

Raphaël hurla, pas de douleur, mais un ordre impérieux. « Courez ! »

Léonardo hésita un instant en voyant la scène alors que Michelangelo s'empara de ses nunchakus quand il se fit arrêté par la main de son chef empoignant son épaule. Celui-ci le poussa en direction de la brèche dans le mur et se mit à courir, le poussant à faire de même.

Quand Michelangelo se rendit compte qu'ils abandonnés leurs frères en arrière il se retourna pour lutter et crier contre Léo mais se tut face au regard intransigeant de son aîné.

« Pour eux, on doit s'en sortir. » Lui dit Léonardo.

Michelangelo hocha la tête et suivit son chef en jurant qu'il serait à nouveau ensemble dans peu de temps.

* * *

April était en train de taper sur les touches de son clavier avec acharnement. Casey lui dit quelque chose mais elle le chassa d'une main en grognant. « Allez les garçons ! Allez ! »

Tout était allé de travers. D'abord Raphaël avait tout fait capoté en permettant à leur adversaire de récupérer Donatello. À présent, le réseau de caméra était foutu suite à la déflagration qui ne lui donnant plus d'image. Énervant la jeune rousse qui essayait de savoir ce qu'il se passait suite à l'explosion qu'elle avait supervisée pour couvrir la fuite de ses amis. Ils devaient être tous les quatre dans le sous-sol de l'immeuble et sur le chemin de retour pour les retrouver comme convenu.

Mais c'était frustrant de ne pas avoir de confirmation visuelle !

En plus, Léonardo ne répondait plus à son oreillette qui avait dû être perdu dans l'intercalation contre cet homme arrogant et dérangeant, Bishop.

Casey l'attrapa par une épaule et lui fit lever les yeux de son écran pour voir la plaque d'égout à côté de leur van être soulevé.

Tout le monde poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Splinter descendit par la porte arrière pour voir Michelangelo remonter suivi de Léonardo qui replaça, à sa plus grande surprise, la plaque sur l'entrée. À son regard, l'aîné de ses fils baissa la tête avant de carrer ses épaules et de le regarder pour annoncer d'une voix ferme.

\- Raphaël et Donatello sont resté prisonniers là-bas. Léonardo se courba en avant et continua d'une voix tremblante. Pardonnez-moi Maître. Je vais réparer ma faute et les ramener sains et saufs… »

Splinter l'interrompit en posant une main sur son épaule et lui fit relever la tête. Il observa attentivement son fils au masque bleu et Michelangelo qui se tenait à ses côtés. Les traits étaient fatigué par l'effort mais rester déterminaient. Le vieux rat soupira intérieurement avant de déclarer. « Tu as ramené Michelangelo sain et sauf. Raphaël et Donatello veilleront l'un sur l'autre et pourront peut-être s'échapper de leur côté avant que l'on intervienne… »

Il se tut surprit par le regard triste de ses enfants. Michelangelo lui dit. « Don est blessé… »

Splinter hocha la tête en se rappelant les images sur l'ordinateur d'April. Il avait cru voir la mort de son fils en direct. Dans quel état serait-il après cette blessure ? Le Maître regarda ses jeunes élèves et ce fut le père qui leur dit. « Donatello va s'en sortir. Il est aussi têtu que Raphaël et ne va pas se laisser abattre par si peu. »

Michelangelo prit le bras de son père et le serra doucement en répondant. « Il est tenace comme vous. »

Splinter sourit à sa réponse et poussa ses fils dans le van pour les mettre à l'abri en priant pour que tout cela soit vrai.

* * *

Raphaël grogna et se débattit férocement contre les militaires qui le retenaient. L'enfoiré à lunette de soleil et son « toutou » qui prenaient Donatello dans leur bras, était ce qui énerver le jeune mutant vert émeraude.

Mais surtout de voir le teint luisant et blafard du petit génie, ainsi que le sang qui maculer une partie de son visage, le rendit fou d'inquiétude. Était-il toujours vivant ? Et si la blessure reçut le faisait tomber à nouveau dans le coma ?

Toutes ses questions oppressantes lui donnaient l'impression que sa tête allait explosée !

L'humain aux lunettes de soleil le regarda avec dédain en s'exclama en le fixant de haut.

\- Comment un tel demeuré peut-il prétendre être du même sang qu'un génie tel que Donatello ? »

Le lèche-cul poursuit en lançant.

\- Ce n'était que des animaux de compagnie avant leur mutation. Si ça se trouve il est dégénéré de nature du fait de la consanguinité. »

Raphaël ne répondit pas à leur pique, mais les poignarda du regard.

Bishop sourit et s'en alla dans une direction en ordonnant. « On déménage. Le prisonnier va en cellule d'isolement. »

Les militaires voulurent soulever la tortue au masque rouge mais celle-ci se débattit et réussit à leur échapper en les déstabilisants. Le mutant fonça tête la première dans le dos de Bishop qui l'évita de moitié mais se prit un bon coup d'épaule dans les reins. Raphaël en profita pour récupérer son frère hors des bras de l'humain et chercha autour de lui une ouverture, mais il était encerclé par les militaires.

\- Rendez-vous Raphaël…, Bishop fut coupé par la voix grognante du mutant.

\- Ta gueule connard ! Tu vas me dire que je suis encerclé ? Et alors ! Je suis entrainé pour ça et pas à faire du chantage comme une sale merde ! »

Bishop ne parut pas vexer par l'insulte le visant. Mais Raphaël sentit d'un seul coup une tension monter autour de lui quand l'homme remonta ses lunettes de soleil qui n'avait pas bougé de leur place.

\- Je n'ai pas fait de chantage, mais une menace. Et celle-ci en est une que j'exécuterai moi-même. Rends-toi ou ton frère sera de nouveau couvert de sang. »

Raphaël grogna et s'apprêta à faire ce qu'il savait faire de mieux. Ne pas réfléchir et tabasser. Mais il fut retenu par une main sur son plastron. Il baissa les yeux pour voir la main vert olive de Donatello posée sur sa plaque de kératine marron doré. Le génie luttant contre l'inconscience tapa à nouveau sur son torse et Raphaël comprit ce que Don essayait de lui dire. « N'y va pas. Reste. »

Le mutant vert émeraude serra son frère contre lui et lui embrassa le front, avant de geler face à ce geste de tendresse qu'il avait eu envers Donatello. Ce dernier eu des yeux vagues d'incrédulité avant de se mettre à sourire béatement et de rouler de l'œil.

Raphaël leva les yeux vers les militaires et fixa avec haine Bishop. « Je reste avec lui. Vous tentez de nous séparer et vous n'aurez aucun de nous vivants ! »

L'homme eu une moue mais le mutant lui rabattit sa gueule en lui disant. « Vous ne me ferez pas croire que Don mort vous conviendrait mieux que vivant ?! Il vous intéresse ! Vous l'avez dit vous-même ! »

Bishop sourit au mutant. « Vous êtes bien frère, on dirait. Vous savez réfléchir… et vous avez raison. Donatello est doué d'une intelligence hors norme. Et je ferai ce qu'il faut pour l'avoir sous mon contrôle. Même vous avoir dans mes jambes ! »

Sur son geste, les militaires baissèrent leur arme et une haie humaine se forma entre eux, permettant le passage de l'homme en noir jusqu'à mutant qu'il toisa de toute sa hauteur encore une fois. Raphaël se tient droit et le fixa avec détermination.

\- Vous allez me servir de garde malade et si vous tentez de vous enfuir, votre frère sera contraint d'apprendre à vivre avec votre mort sur sa conscience. Et ce sera facile, car il a une si douce conscience… »

Il fit un autre geste de la main et des militaires se saisirent du mutant par les épaules pour lui faire prendre la direction indiquée par Bishop. L'adolescent mutant secoua ses épaules pour qu'ils le lâchent en grognant. « Putain ! Lâchez-moi ! Je sais marcher ! »

Alors que Bishop qui les suivit, conclu d'une voix joyeuse. « Il est très facile à prendre par les sentiments alors imaginez un peu les ravages que cela lui causera. Il sera entièrement sous ma coupe d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

Raphaël écouta d'une oreille les sarcasmes délirants de l'homme et se concentra sur le poids de son frère qui était entre ses bras. Il repensa à Donatello quand ils étaient encore enfants. À l'époque, son frère n'hésitait pas à le toucher ou à lui sauter au cou pour réclamer son attention ou un câlin. Après l'accident, Don n'avait plus voulut d'étreinte ou de câlin de lui ou de Léo. Et il n'avait rien fait pour arranger cela, à part tomber dans les remarques acerbes pour lui faire mal.

Il revit le visage illuminé de son petit frère à son baiser sur son front. Il ne pensait pas qu'il était encore capable de l'émouvoir et encore moins qu'il était encore capable d'être doux avec son frère.

_« Je reste avec toi Donny. »_ Murmura-t-il en son esprit.

**_à suivre..._**

**Bien je suppose que vous avez des tas de questions comme que compte faire Bishop à Raphaël et Donatello ? Qui entre Léonardo et Raphaël est responsable de l'accident ? Poser vos avis et vos commentaires dans la boite affamée des messages ! J'y répondrai.**

**Biz Missbille.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Note de l'auteur : **Roulement de tambour ! Je vous annonce la parution du nouveau chapitre de cette histoire ! Amusez-vous bien et à bientôt ^o^/ !

Un grand merci pour votre patience et votre amour pour cette histoire. Bonne lecture !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

**Le fond du coeur est plus loin que le bout du monde**

Chapitre 14

* * *

La douleur était la seule chose que semblait indiquer son pauvre cerveau à son esprit.

\- J'ai mal… croassa-t-il plus qu'il ne le voulut de sa gorge sèche.

Une main se posa sur son front et on lui répondit.

\- Vous vous en sortez bien après une balle dans la poitrine.

Le jeune homme sursauta et chercha à se relever avant de se figer, terrassé par la pulsation douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir un visage de femme et de voir qu'il était dans une salle à moitié dans la pénombre avant de fermer les yeux sous l'accès de douleur.

Un soupir s'éleva alors que quelqu'un d'autre entra dans la pièce où il était.

\- Il s'est réveillé, annonça la femme à la personne dont le jeune homme devina la présence un peu plus loin. Il ouvrit un œil et se redressa en oubliant temporairement sa douleur quand il vit à quoi ressembler l'individu. C'était un gros, un immense rat aux poils gris se tenant debout sur ses pattes arrière comme un humain. Le rat vêtu d'une sorte de peignoir couleur bordeaux l'observa avec attention, et la mémoire à moitié endormie de Walter égraina ses souvenirs de comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation.

On lui avait tiré dessus… Bishop en avait donné l'ordre. Il se rappela la douleur insupportable dans sa poitrine alors que tout tremblait autour de lui. Une explosion… une bombe avait explosée dans les murs de l'enceinte de l'E.P.F. Il s'était enfui avant que l'on cherche à l'achever d'une balle dans la tête. C'était flou… mais il était certain d'avoir pris le chemin le plus sûr par la sortie de secours la plus proche. Il avait failli être renversé par un van gris vert une fois dehors… Il avait sauté sur le conducteur et avait tenté de s'emparer du véhicule avant de voir les deux tortues mutantes et un rat géant à l'arrière. Il s'était fait happé à l'arrière du van et fait maîtrisé en un rien de temps.

Walter fixa le rat mutant avec une pointe d'angoisse avant de tenter sa chance.

\- Vous êtes venus chercher Donatello.

Le rat hocha imperceptiblement de la tête, l'observant avec gravité avant de parler à la plus grande surprise de Walter. La tortue vert olive n'avait jamais ouvert la bouche, aussi ne s'était-il pas poser de question mais de savoir qu'un rat était capable de parler était troublant.

\- Que savez-vous de mon fils ?

Walter surprit par l'autorité qui se dégager de la voix, répondit avant d'avoir réfléchit.

\- Il était entre les mains de Bishop la dernière fois que je l'ai vu avant de me faire descendre sur ses ordres… Il se tût en fixant le rat qui lui rendit son regard un instant avant de l'interroger encore une voix d'une voix inflexible.

\- Pour quel motif ?

\- J'ai voulu avertir Donatello du danger que représenter mon chef, Bishop. J'ai été utilisé dans son plan pour… influencer ses sentiments.

Le rat mutant grogna soudainement face à son temps d'hésitation, sentant sans doute sa réticence à avouer son rôle exact dans la manigance.

\- Expliquez-vous. Ordonna le rat.

Walter évalua un instant la situation avant de se décider à parler en voyant l'épaisse queue du rat battre le sol derrière lui, marquant son impatience.

\- Selon lui, Donatello était en train de rendre fou ses hommes et devait être maîtrisé de manière particulièrement. Il hésita un instant en regardant le rat géant dans les yeux avant d'annoncer, quatre hommes devaient le violer.

L'instant qui suivit, Walter sentit quelque chose de pointu sur sa gorge et croisa le regard froid de la jeune femme à son chevet, qui se révéla être rousse, le menacer d'un poignard.

\- Que lui avez-vous fait ?! Demanda-t-elle d'une voix intransigeante en appuyant plus fortement la pointe de métal sur la gorge.

Walter parla doucement pour ne pas énerver davantage la jeune femme qui était pile sur sa jugulaire. Sa vie dépendait de ce qu'il allait dire.

\- J'ai dit : devait. Bishop à tout stoppé et à chercher à m'éliminer pour que le mu… que Donatello n'apprenne rien de son implication dans son agression. Il s'était rattrapé de justesse dans sa phrase pour ne pas froisser inutilement la femme en traitant son ami de mutant mais en utilisant son nom pour montrer qu'il le voyait comme un individu pas une créature.

La pression de la lame se souleva un peu, Walter put voir que le rat mutant se tenait juste derrière la jeune femme et son regard était tout aussi inamical que celui de la rousse. Il sentit quelque chose couler le long de sa gorge et supposa que c'était du sang. Cette femme est déterminée, nota intérieurement le militaire.

Il y eu du mouvement derrière eux et sortant des ombres apparurent des tortues géantes portant des masques bleu et orange. Le jeune homme sentit à leurs regards lourds qu'ils étaient là depuis le début et qu'ils se retenaient de s'occuper de son cas.

\- Pourquoi vous me gardez vivant ? Demanda soudainement Walter en ne comprenant pas leur retenu.

\- Vous avez des informations et nous les voulons. Annonça le rat géant avant de poursuivre en disant à la rousse. April vous devriez aller dehors, ça ne sera pas plaisant à voir.

La jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers le rideau. Prit d'un pressentiment, le jeune homme s'empressa de la retenir par la main et leva son autre main en signe de reddition aux mutants qui grogner contre lui. D'une voix aussi calme et sans menace que possible, il leur dit.

\- Mon chef m'a condamné à mort, je suis considéré comme un traître par les miens… pire la nation par sa faute. Dites-moi ce que vous voulez savoir si ça peut faire tomber ce pourri !

\- Vous voulez obtenir vengeance. Et nous voulons récupérer nos frères. Nos buts mis en commun pourraient nous donnez satisfaction. Mais si vous représentez une menace. Je vous élimine. Déclara le mutant reptilien au masque bleu.

April se tourna vers lui en s'écriant.

\- Léonardo ! Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ?

Le mutant au masque orange se retourna vers son frère pour l'interpeller.

\- Léo ! Tu es dingue ?!

\- Michelangelo, on doit mettre toutes les chances de notre côté. Quitte à faire alliance avec un ennemi. Lui répondit avec aplomb son frère au masque bleu tout en fixant Walter qui lui rendit son regard sans sourciller.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous Maître Splinter ? Interrogea brusquement Léonardo au rat mutant.

Le rat qui s'était tenu silencieux jusque-là, hocha de la tête gravement et déclara.

\- Tu as choisi la voie la plus judicieuse en tant que leader. Écoute ton instinct, il est de bon conseil.

Léonardo hocha la tête et recentra son attention sur Walter qui relâcha la main d'April pour s'adosser contre le mur en grimaçant. Il inspira pour calmer la douleur dans sa poitrine avant d'annoncer d'une voix grave.

\- Que voulez-vous savoir sur l'Earth Protection Force, la section paramilitaire spéciale du gouvernement contre les forces Aliens ?

* * *

Raphaël avait refusé que l'on touche à son frère. Il s'était chargé des blessures de Donatello avec le matériel qu'il avait exigé des médecins. De ce qu'avait pu voir Bishop, le mutant devenait ouvertement hostile dès qu'on s'approchait à plus de 3 mètres d'eux, il avait de bonne connaissance pour prodiguer des soins sans aucune aide.

L'état de Donatello était suffisamment stable pour l'instant pour que l'agent fédéral autorise le mutant au masque rouge à ce genre de fantaisie.

Bishop imposa aux mutants une copie du genre de chambre qu'avait occupé Donatello dans l'ancienne base pour bien faire ressentir à Raphaël tout le confort qu'avait eu droit son frère. Il ordonna une surveillance étroite et des gardes bien entraînés pour parer à toutes éventualités de la part des deux ninjas mutants. Même si une confrontation lui ferait le plaisir de mettre les choses aux claires avec Raphaël qu'il rêvait d'éclater devant son frère pour montrer sa toute puissance.

Bishop esquissa un sourire mauvais en regardant sur l'écran la grosse tortue verte émeraude assise près de la porte de la chambre pour surveiller tout en veillant sur la plus petite tortue vert olive endormit dans le lit. L'homme avait hâte de reprendre les jeux avec Donatello. Et avec son crétin de frère, le jeu devrait avoir une tournure dès plus intéressante.

* * *

Donatello se tortilla dans son sommeil et se plaça sur son côté pour se rouler en boule. La manœuvre dut lui faire mal car il poussa un souffle en grimaçant, avant de cligner des paupières pour ouvrir des yeux vagues. Un éclair de lucidité passa sur son visage alors qu'il se redressa d'un seul coup en regardant en tous sens.

Raphaël l'observa tranquillement depuis sa chaise où il était installé, il secoua la tête de dépit et tourna son regard vers la porte de la chambre pour la surveiller.

\- Enfin réveillé ? Grogna le mutant au masque rouge à son frère qui se contenta de hocher de la tête lentement avant de passer une main sur son front en grimaçant.

Donatello tenta de sortir hors du lit mais son action fut plus de se rouler sur le matelas en s'empêtrant dans les draps sous le regard intrigué de Raphaël qui le regarda se diriger en titubant vers la salle de bain tout en entraînant le drap derrière lui. Un bruit d'eau coulant à flot répondit à sa question muette.

Un peu plus tard, l'eau cessa de couler. Donatello ressortit de la pièce la tête encore mouillé et les traits tirés par la fatigue. Il ramassa le drap encore accroché à ses jambes pour l'utiliser en essuyant le visage et se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers Raphaël pour se laisser tomber sur ses fesses au sol en face de lui.

Raphaël soupira à nouveau en fixant son frère qui avait l'air exténué.

\- Va te coucher. T'as failli crever et tu penses pouvoir courir un marathon dans ton état ?

Donatello secoua la tête avant de grimacer au geste qui réveilla la douleur.

\- Ne me force pas à bouger pour te foutre au pieu, Don. Tu le regretteras !

Donatello l'ignora et se permit l'audace de le questionner en signant.

\- [Il s'est passé quoi ?]

Comprenant sans doute que ça ne servait à rien, Raphaël obéit visiblement à contre cœur. « Le connard et lèche cul numéros un ont décidé de nous foutre dans un fourgon et de nous transbahutait je ne sais où, avant de nous foutre dans la chambre grand luxe pour je ne sais quel raison ! »

\- [Léo et Mikey ?] Questionna son frère en ignorant la colère de Raphaël sur le point de d'exploser.

\- Vivants et libres sinon Connard se sera fait un plaisir de me le faire savoir. Lâcha Raphaël.

\- [Arrête de l'appeler comme ça ! Il a fait son boulot en essayant de nous garder vivant. ] Plaida Donatello.

\- T'es sûr de ta mémoire là ? Parce que dans mon souvenir, l'autre** connard** t'a tiré dessus et t'a tué !

Donatello eu les yeux qui s'écarquille d'incrédulité et s'apprêta à nier quand son frère se fit un plaisir de lui mettre sa tronche dans la fraiche vérité. « T'a quoi autour du crâne un nouveau bandana pour faire joli ? Nan pauvre con ! Il a voulu te trouer le crâne ! »

Le génie se toucha la tête à tâtonnons et eu l'air de réaliser ce qu'il avait autour de son crâne. Devant l'air ébranlé de ce dernier Raphaël continua.

\- Tu es vraiment un sale con, Don ! Tu nous fous dans la merde la plus totale et quand on vient te sauver le cul. Tu trouves le moyen de te faire trouer la peau par le connard que tu défends ?

Donatello se redressa d'un coup, le visage tordu par une grimace de colère et signa.

\- [C'est toi le connard !]

\- On a un petit faible pour le mec à lunette ? Je ne savais pas que tu avais des tendances masochistes !

Donatello attrapa son frère par le bord de son plastron et le tira à lui pour le fixer dans les yeux un moment en grinçant des dents. Il sursauta en sentant la chaleur anormalement élevé de la peau émeraude sous ses doigts. Raphaël chassa ses mains d'un mouvement d'épaule et se laissa choir sur sa chaise l'air de rien alors que son frère l'observa attentivement. Il savait ce que chercher l'intello mais ne se donna pas la peine de l'aider dans ses recherches et le laissa trouver tout seul. Ça ne prit que quelques instants avant que Donatello ne repère la brûlure sur la cuisse gauche de Raphaël. Il se pencha dessus et eu le temps de la toucher avant que son frère ne le chasse d'une main agacée.

\- Fous-moi la paix !

\- [Ça te fait mal on dirait.] Répliqua son frère en ignorant la colère de ce dernier. Il rajouta. [Tu t'es fait ça comment ?]

\- J'ai eu droit au nouveau joujou du **connard **comme toi, sauf qu'il l'a foutu à pleine puissance. Raconta Raphaël en se fichant totalement de la grimace de son frère au surnom.

Il leva sa jambe pour montrer la brûlure de l'autre côté de sa cuisse. En la voyant, Donatello fronça des sourcils et une expression incrédule se peint sur ses traits. Il leva son regard pour croiser les pupilles dorés de son frère assit de manière aussi relaxe que possible sur la chaise que le lui permettait sa carapace. Le génie repéra les lignes de tension autour des yeux que lui laisser voir les déchirures du masque rouge et se permit de demander.

\- [Tu te la joue tranquille pourquoi ? Je sais que t'a mal, ça va ne pas te tuer de me le dire ! Surtout que je peux te soigner !]

\- Et tu vas faire comment pour ça petit malin ? Tu crois qu'en demandant gentiment ils vont nous filer des médocs sans faire de coups foireux !?

\- [Et toi que de crever la gueule ouverte va nous aider à nous tirer de là !]

\- J'n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! T'a qu'à faire un petit bisou à ton **connard **en noir, peut-être qu'il va te faire une jolie surprise et nous libérer !

\- [De Un, il ne peut pas nous libérer. Et de Deux, t'es un abruti !]

Raphaël tiqua et foudroya du regard son frère au masque violet qui continua, emporté par un accès de rage face au comportement désinvolte de ce dernier.

\- [Tu penses être invulnérable ou quoi ! T'as la cuisse transpercée de part en part et tu ne t'es même pas soigné ! T'attends quoi ? Que ça s'en aille tout seul !? Que ta jambe tombe en morceau ?]

\- Et toi tu crois que tes blessures ce sont emballés toutes seules ? Je me suis occupé de ta foutue caboche qui abrite un soi-disant putain de cerveau !

\- [Et tu n'es pas foutu de t'occuper de toi parce que j'étais dans les vapes ? Tu crois que je vais avaler ça ? Depuis quand ma santé te préoccupe à ce point !]

Raphaël se redressa soudainement et poignarda du doigt Donatello dans son plastron en lui disant sur un ton cassant.

\- Tu t'es fait tirer dessus ! Tu es mort pendant quelque putain de minute ! Tu n'étais plus là ! Et j'ai cru que c'était pour toujours !

Donatello lui répondit acerbement. [T'as dû être ravi d'être débarrasser de moi !]

Raphaël lui attrapa les mains pour l'empêcher de continuer de parler et lui cria dessus en le regardant dans les yeux. « J'ai cru devenir fou ! »

Donatello resta figé en voyant la peur dans les yeux de son frère. Raphaël ne montrait jamais sa peur habituellement et cela effraya le génie de voir le guerrier afficher aussi clairement ce sentiment.

Voyant qu'il avait l'attention de Donatello, Raphaël continua plus doucement en prenant son frère par les épaules.

\- J'ai cru… que je t'avais perdu. J'ai cru avoir encore échoué en tant que frère pour toi… Raphaël tira Donatello contre lui et le serra entre ses bras en s'accrochant à lui. J'ai cru te perdre Don.

Raphaël sentit Donatello se raidir un instant dans son étreinte et crut qu'il allait le chasser d'un mouvement d'épaule. Mais le génie lui rendit lentement l'étreinte en attrapant les bords de sa carapace au niveau de sa taille et finit par poser son visage dans le cou vert émeraude.

Raphaël sentait qu'il avait les genoux en coton et que sa blessure à la jambe lui faisait un mal de chien, mais il était heureux. Donatello, après dix ans de grimace et d'excuse, avait accepté de le prendre dans ses bras. Il resserra sa prise autour des épaules verte olive d'une main et de l'autre il câlina l'arrière de la tête de son frère avant de murmurer.

\- On va s'en sortir Don…

Il fut surprit quand son frère parti d'un seul en arrière, il le retient de justesse quand il vit les yeux révulsés de Donatello.

Il allongea son frère au sol tout en le retenant de moitié en ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Donatello se cambra soudainement entre ses bras et se mit à trembler avant de convulser violemment. Il tenta de le ceinturer mais des hommes entrèrent dans la chambre et s'emparèrent de lui. Le séparant de son frère. Il hurla quand on le plaqua au sol et qu'il les vit s'emparer de Donatello.

Des pieds aux chaussures d'un noir verni s'arrêtèrent devant les yeux du mutant au masque rouge qui leva le regard pour croiser le visage froid de Bishop.

\- Vous avez la fâcheuse manie d'essayer de tuer votre frère on dirait. Heureusement que je suis là pour lui.

Un brancard fut amené et les militaires déposèrent Donatello dessus alors qu'un des hommes hurla.

\- Il s'enroule ! Emmène-le immédiatement au bloc !

Bishop fit signe aux militaires de relever Raphaël et le toisa de toute sa hauteur avant de donner un coup de pied sur sa blessure à la jambe gauche. L'adolescent grogna de douleur et voulut sauter à la gorge de l'humain. Il ne put que faire qu'un pas en avant avec les quatre militaires qui le bloquer.

L'agent fédéral ricana.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous laisserai pas éloigner de votre frère. Vous allez venir avec moi et assisterait encore une fois au sauvetage de Donatello par mes soins. Vous me devez la vie de votre frère.

Raphaël grogna. « Va te faire foutre ! »

Mais il savait qu'il avait une dette envers l'homme en noir malheureusement. Si Donatello s'en sortait, cela ferait effectivement deux fois que Bishop lui sauver la carapace. Et les dettes devaient toujours être remboursées.

**à suivre...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Note de l'auteur :** Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'attend vos futurs commentaires avec plaisir !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

**Le fond du coeur est plus loin que le bout du monde.**

Chapitre 15

* * *

Les lumières vives tombés sur le corps du mutant allongé sur la table d'opération.

Des hommes au visage masqué et cagoulé de blanc, vêtu de blouse immaculé étaient penché sur le jeune mutant tortue de couleur vert olive. Ils lui avaient ouvert le crâne sur tout son côté droit et plonger des instruments dans la plaie qu'ils avaient opéré.

Raphaël regarda la scène en ayant l'impression qu'il allait vomir tout en étant tétanisé.

Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de ce qu'il se déroulait sous ses yeux derrière la vitre du bloc opératoire.

C'était irréaliste comme assister à un film d'horreur.

Donatello était en train de se faire charcuter le cerveau par des médecins. Raphaël avait l'impression d'assister à une dissection même si dans le cas présent c'était dans le but de sauver son frère.

L'agent fédéral Bishop se tenait à côté de la tortue au masque rouge qui était incroyablement calme compte tenu de la situation. Les militaires n'avaient même pas besoin de le retenir tant il restait tranquille. Sans doute avait-il comprit que cela ne servait à rien.

_« À moins que ce ne soit dû à la peur ? »_ S'interrogea silencieusement Bishop avec un brin de délectation en observant le mutant qui avait considérablement blanchi en assistant à la chirurgie du cerveau de son frère.

Mais l'homme ne dit rien pour rassurer le jeune mutant au caractère bouillant et savoura ce moment où seul les ordres et commentaires des médecins venaient rompre le silence.

L'un d'eux se redressa en levant ses mains devant son visage et annonça. « C'est fini. Vous pouvez le recoudre. »

Il quitta la pièce à reculons pour passer les portes vitrées et se débarrassa de son équipement dans une poubelle, avant de se diriger vers Bishop et le mutant vert émeraude encadré par quatre militaires. Il décrivit à son supérieur l'opération pratiqué et le traitement appliqué chirurgicalement avant de conclure.

« Il y avait une petite masse de tissu cicatriciel dans son cerveau qui comprimer une partie de son cerveau. C'est sans doute elle qui était à l'origine des crises de céphalées violentes que vous m'avez décrites. Elle s'est décroché sans doute à cause d'un choc et à partiellement bouché un vaisseau sanguin, d'où l'attaque cérébral qu'il a faite. Nous l'avons retiré et stoppé l'hémorragie qu'elle a provoquée. Les tissus cérébraux qui étaient autour de la zone ont souffert d'ischémie depuis longtemps. Il faudra surveiller son évolution à son réveil voir si il y aura des complications. »

Bishop hocha la tête alors que le mutant qui avait écouté le chirurgien l'interrogea.

\- Mon frère va s'en sortir ?

L'homme lui répondit normalement, visiblement pas surprit de parler à une tortue mutante d'un mètre cinquante de haut et toute en muscle.

\- Il va « s'en sortir » comme vous dites. Mais il peut avoir des séquelles physiques.

Raphaël se raidit à l'annonce et voulut encore l'interroger. Mais Bishop coupa court à l'entrevue en renvoyant le médecin qui obéit immédiatement et se retira hors de la pièce. Alors que l'adolescent foudroya du regard l'agent fédéral qui l'ignora pour donner des ordres à son lieutenant grâce à son talkie-walkie.

Agacé par le comportement de l'homme, la tortue observa la salle opératoire derrière la vitre qui les séparer. Et quand il vit les hommes en blancs finir de suturer le crâne de Donatello, il se dirigea dans la salle en boitant sans se soucier des militaires qui le suivirent. Les tuniques blanches froncèrent des sourcils à son entré et l'un d'eux commença à protester.

\- Dehors ! C'est une salle stérile !

\- Ferme-la si tu tiens à ta petite gueule ! Vous l'avez refermé alors ta salle stérile ne sert plus à rien. De toute façon vous allez la stériliser après l'opération.

Devant les arguments valables de la tortue, l'homme ne trouva pas ses mots et il se retourna vers ses collègues qui rirent sous cape face à sa mésaventure.

\- Il a raison. Lui confirma l'un d'eux avant de rire ouvertement. Il se tourna vers le mutant au masque rouge et lui demanda.

\- Tu as de bonne notion qui t'a appris ça ?

Raphaël se rapprocha pour voir le visage de Donatello qui avait encore sur son museau un masque à oxygène. Les chirurgiens avaient fait un bon travail de suture. La future cicatrise qui était sur le prolongement de la première n'était pas aussi impressionnante que cette dernière mais était plus longue. L'ensemble encerclait la moitié de sa tête.

\- C'est lui. Tu vas pouvoir faire le malin maintenant que c'est toi qui à la plus longue cicatrise, Einstein. Murmura Raphaël en attrapant la main de son frère.

Les chirurgiens firent un bandage sur la plaie et préparèrent le jeune mutant vert olive pour l'emmener en salle de réveil après avoir débloquer les roues de la table opératoire. Mais Bishop entra de manière théâtrale à cet instant et ordonna qu'on l'emmène dans leur chambre.

Raphaël jeta un regard noir à l'humain qui le toisa un instant avant de changer d'avis, il s'approcha du brancard et prit Donatello en nuptial dans le creux de ses bras à la surprise général. Il se retourna vers le mutant vert émeraude et lui lança un regard narquois en calant confortablement le génie endormit contre lui, signifiant ainsi qu'il était sous sa protection.

\- On y va ? Questionna d'un ton suffisant l'homme en prenant les devants.

Raphaël avait envie de battre Bishop et de répandre son sang sur les murs pour avoir osé toucher son frère. Il ferma les yeux et inspira un bon coup pour se calmer et desserrer ses poings crispés. Son esprit lui indiqua clairement les dangers de sa situation.

Premièrement, il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme à cause de la brûlure à sa jambe qui le lancer tel des coups de poignard à chaqu'un de ses pas.

Deuxièmement, il était encerclé par des militaires armés jusqu'aux dents, même si au mieux de sa forme ça ne l'arrêter pas.

Troisièmement, il ne pourrait plus garantir la sécurité de Donatello s'il était mis hors-jeu par le Connard.

Il allait devoir supporter le petit manège de l'autre abruti pour pouvoir tirer son frère des griffes de ce type. Et vu comment il manipulait Don, le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Raphaël emboita le pas de Bishop en le poignardant du regard. Il devait trouver une échappatoire et il la trouverait.

* * *

Cela devait faire plusieurs heures que Don dormait sans signe de réveil.

Raphaël s'était assuré que sa carapace et sa tête soient bien calé entre les oreillers pour son confort. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il surveillait ainsi l'état de son frère et la porte de la chambre.

Il était fatigué par toutes ces heures sans véritable repos mais il devait tenir le coup.

Raphaël s'essuya le front avec agacement face à ce constat et s'installa dans sa chaise en fermant les yeux pour tenter de se reposer un peu.

Il fut réveillé en sursaut en entendant un gémissement et des pleurs. Raphaël regarda autour de lui avant de comprendre que c'était son frère qui sangloter ainsi. Il se redressa sur sa chaise pour voir Donatello replier sur lui-même dans le lit, il se débattait comme s'il luttait contre quelqu'un avant de pousser un cri en se tassant comme pour se protéger d'un coup.

Raphaël s'approcha du lit en boitillant et observa intriguer Donatello luttant contre son cauchemar en se demandant s'il devait le réveiller. Il se décida quand celui-ci se mit à pleurer comme un bébé.

Il attrapa Don par les épaules pour le secouer. Son frère ouvrit des yeux vagues et se débattit contre lui férocement en grognant. Raphaël essaya de le maîtriser sans succès, il dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'il devait laisser Donatello se calmer tout seul et recula.

Son frère se roula sur lui-même comme pour se protéger et respira avec difficulté tant il sanglotait. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par émerger de son demi-sommeil et se calma assez pour regarder autour de lui avec tellement d'angoisse que Raphaël se demanda quel genre de cauchemar avait fait son frère.

La tortue vert émeraude s'assit doucement au bord du lit pour ne pas effrayer Donatello qui se tassa contre le mur en remontant ses genoux devant lui pour y enfouir son visage. Raphaël s'aperçut qu'il pleurait encore en l'entendant renifler. Agacé par son comportement, il l'interpella.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as à chialer ?

Donatello l'ignora, ce qui énerva Raphaël. Il grimpa dans le lit et l'attrapa par les poignets pour le secouer mais fut figé en voyant le visage ravagé par la terreur et les larmes de ce dernier.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Lui demanda plus doucement Raphaël alors que son frère baissa les yeux en pleurant.

Prit d'une impulsion, il prit Donatello dans ses bras et l'enlaça tout en lui caressant la carapace pour essayer de le calmer. Il s'installa contre le mur avec son frère. Il ne dit rien, se contenant de tenir contre lui Donatello qui continua de pleurer.

Le temps parut interminable pour Raphaël qui était fatigué d'entendre son frère pleurer.

Il finit par somnoler à cause de la chaleur de leur corps et du lit qui était plutôt confortable, quand il sentit une main sur son plastron. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Donatello se lover contre lui. D'abord figé par le geste inhabituel entre eux, Raphaël sourit et resserra sa prise sur ses épaules pour le garder contre lui.

\- Ça me rappel quand on était petit et qu'on dormait tous ensemble dans le même lit avec Splinter quand il faisait trop froid. Murmura Raphaël à son frère qui hocha lentement de la tête au souvenir.

Raphaël observa Donatello qui sembler épuisé mais rester les yeux grand ouvert malgré tout. Il caressa le crâne chauve de son frère en faisant attention à sa blessure récente.

\- Tu peux te rendormir, je veille sur toi Donny.

Son frère se redressa de moitié et le regarda avec étonnement.

\- Quoi ? L'interrogea Raphaël.

\- [Tu viens de m'appeler par mon surnom de quand on était enfant ? Ça faisait longtemps.]

Raphaël lui fit une grimace en répondant narquoisement. « Et alors ? »

Donatello sourit timidement et se cala à nouveau contre lui. Après un moment de silence, Raphaël s'aperçu qu'il ne dormait pas contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru.

\- Tu as peur de dormir ou quoi ? Lâcha-t-il à Donatello qui se raidit contre lui.

Surprit par sa réaction, Raphaël l'observa et le vit se mordre les lèvres, signe de sa nervosité. Il attendit un peu que son frère se décide à parler, ce qu'il fit au bout de plusieurs minutes.

\- [J'ai fait un cauchemar. C'est quelque chose qui est arrivé quelque temps après que je me suis fait capturer.] Donatello se tut, hésitant un instant sur ce qu'il devait dire.

Raphaël lui laissa tout le temps nécessaire en songeant à ce que Splinter leur avait raconté de la séance de torture avec le malade à la scie qu'avait subi Donatello. Il s'attendait à ce que son frère lui raconte que son cauchemar était qu'on l'ouvrait en deux avec une scie, ça serait normal après son opération.

\- [Des hommes ont essayé de… Ils m'ont drogué, battu, j'arrivai plus à me défendre ! Et… et ils ont voulu me prendre.]

Raphaël fronça des sourcils d'incompréhension alors que Donatello recommença en signant vulgairement le geste en formant un rond avec son index et son pouce de sa main droite et passa son index gauche dedans en rougissant furieusement.

Le message fut très clair cette fois et Raphaël se redressa en ayant les yeux écarquillés.

\- Quoi !

Donatello signa rapidement.

\- [Je vais bien Raph. Ils ne m'ont rien fait. Bishop m'a sauvé d'eux.]

Raphaël soupira et se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de respirer. Il attrapa Donatello par l'épaule et lui ordonna en plantant son regard dans le sien.

\- Tu me racontes tout dans le moindre détail depuis que tu as débarqué ici.

Donatello lui raconta tout depuis son réveil dans la cellule blanche et de sa première rencontre avec Bishop, du militaire fou qui l'avait charcuté et de ceux qui avaient essayé de le violer. Et de comment Bishop l'avait sauvé à chaque fois. Il lui raconta tout de ce qu'il avait vu et ressenti, perdu loin de chez lui et seul contre tous alors que seul Bishop venait à son secours à chaque fois qu'il en avait eu besoin.

Donatello n'osa pas regarder Raphaël durant son récit et quand il eut fini, il resta à fixer attentivement ses doigts, indécis sur ce qu'il devait faire ensuite. Son frère poussa un soupir profond qui le fit se raidir et sursauta quand Raphaël lui caressa la tête.

\- Tu t'es bien débrouillé frérot.

Donatello releva brusquement la tête pour croiser les yeux marron doré de Raphaël qui lui souriait avec fierté. Une boule se forma dans la gorge du génie qui se rendit alors compte que c'était la première fois que Raphaël le féliciter.

Habituellement c'était Léonardo ou Splinter, jamais Raphaël. Jamais.

Il s'efforça de maîtriser ses émotions pour ne pas gâcher cet instant spécial. Donatello essaya de donner le change en souriant, mais il se sentit affreusement bête en ne contrôlant pas son corps. Il sentit ses lèvres se tordre bizarrement alors que des larmes lui piqués le coin des yeux.

Raphaël fut secoué en voyant qu'il avait réussi à ébranler Donatello avec ses paroles pourtant idiotes. Il détestait le discours et autres conneries pour consoler les autres qu'il laissait volontiers à Léonardo ou Splinter. Michelangelo avait des difficultés à être cohérent quand il en faisait, mais on comprenait le sentiment qu'il voulait transmettre grâce à ses accolades. Alors que Raphaël avait l'impression d'être un abruti profond quand il essayait de faire pareil car il sentait que les mots ne correspondaient pas à ce qu'il ressentait.

Et pourtant… Il avait réussi à atteindre le cœur de son frère qu'il avait toujours cru inaccessible.

Raphaël sourit avec orgueil à son exploit personnel. Alors que Donatello se vengea en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le bras. L'aîné attrapa le plus jeune par le cou et se mit à chatouiller son frère qui se tortilla pour échapper à ses doigts agiles avant qu'ils ne trouvent son point sensible. Mais Raphaël le connaissait grâce à Mikey et se mit en devoir de chatouiller à mort Donatello sur ses flancs.

L'adolescent mutant se dandina avant d'être secoué par des hoquets dû à ses rires silencieux en agitant ses mains pour chasser celle de son frère qui ne s'arrêtèrent pas de le chatouiller. Il continua encore et encore, tout en riant avec lui.

Donatello cru mourir de rire quand Raphaël s'arrêta enfin. Il resta sur sa carapace à essayer de retrouver son souffle désespérément quand apparut le visage aux sourcils froncés de son frère au-dessus de lui.

\- [Quoi ? Tu veux la revanche ?] Lança fanfaronnèrent le génie alors que Raphaël lui demanda mystérieusement.

\- Tu n'as pas entendu quelque chose de bizarre tout à l'heure ?

Donatello secoua la tête et se roula sur le côté pour se redresser en ménageant ses côtes endolories. Son frère le regarda faire avant de voir que dans leur mêlée, les bandes qui emmailloter son plastron avaient glissés.

\- Tes bandages doivent être refait, bouge pas. Lui dit-il en se glissant près de lui.

Donatello se laissa faire et leva les bras pour permettre à son frère de s'occuper des bandes. Celui-ci grimaça quand il vit les cicatrises sur le plastron. En voyant la réaction de Raphaël, Don lui signa.

\- [C'est plus impressionnant qu'autres choses.]

\- Si j'avais croisé ce bâtard, il aurait gouté à son traitement. Grogna Raphaël en faisant courir un doigt sur une des entrailles sur la plaque de kératine.

Donatello grimaça à la sensation désagréable et baissa les yeux sur son plastron. Il était plus présentable à présent et faisait moins « passage sous une scie » ou « éclater à coup de marteau ».

\- [Laisse tomber les bandes. Je vais le laisser à l'air, il durcira plus vite.] Décida-t-il en arrachant les derniers bandages autour de sa taille.

Raphaël observa son frère d'un air d'évaluation avant de lui dire.

\- Tu sortirais d'une attaque de zombie que tu aurais une meilleure tronche.

\- [Les zombies n'essaient de t'ouvrir avec une scie. Ils ont la délicatesse d'utiliser leurs dents et leurs mains.] Signa-t-il en imitant un zombie dévorant sa malheureuse victime.

La phrase arracha un sourire à son frère. Donatello porta la main à sa tête et voulut retirer le bandage de son crâne mais Raphaël lui attrapa vivement la main et la serra très fort.

Donatello regarda interloquer Raphaël pour son geste alors que ce dernier lui grommela. « Tu ne dois pas t'en rappeler mais pour faire simple : tu t'es évanouit et c'était grave. Ils t'ont ouvert le crâne et rafistoler. Et apparemment ils ont réussi à te soigner. »

Devant l'air dubitatif de son frère, Raphaël secoua la tête et lui demanda.

\- Tu ne t'es rendu compte de rien tout à l'heure ? Tu as ri ! Don, tu as vraiment ri.

**à suivre...**

**Surprise ! Vous aviez cru que je laisserai Donatello sans voix jusqu'au bout ?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Note de l'auteur :** Je suis en retard dans mes publications mais c'est pour une bonne raison que vous découvrirez bientôt !

Bonne lecture et amusez-vous bien pour cette dernière semaine avant Halloween !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

**Le fond du coeur est plus loin que le bout du monde**

Chapitre 16

* * *

Donatello s'observa dans le miroir, plus exactement, il inspectait sa nouvelle cicatrise avec circonspection dans la surface glacée. Il ne se rappelait pas trop ce qu'il avait dit ou fait avec Raphaël avant qu'il s'évanouisse, juste qu'il avait affreusement mal à la tête comme lors des prémices d'une violente migraine.

Et bizarrement, il était sûr qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avant avec Raph, comme s'ils s'étaient rapprochés. _« Ça expliquerait pourquoi il m'a pris dans ses bras et pourquoi il est si gentil avec moi… J'aimerai tellement me rappeler. »_ Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Raphaël qui entra en boitant dans la pièce d'eau le visage étrangement vert pâle.

\- [Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?] Demanda-t-il à son frère qui le regarda avec des yeux bizarrement vitreux.

\- Je vais prendre une douche… Lui répondit-il d'une voix terne.

Donatello le regarda intrigué s'avancer en boitillant et se souviens en un flash déstabilisant que Raphaël s'était fait transpercé de part en part la cuisse gauche. Il se retourna en bloc vers son frère et observa attentivement Raphaël qui lui montrer sa carapace. Il vit que l'arrière de sa cuisse portait une décoloration de peau qui correspond pour eux à une brûlure, ainsi qu'une vilaine croute.

Il tapota l'épaule de son frère, celui-ci se tourna légèrement vers lui pour le voir signer.

\- [Tu as mal ?]

Raphaël secoua la tête. Énerver par l'attitude de son frère, Donatello se précipita sur lui pour poser sa main sur sa jambe.

Raphaël poussa un grognement et manqua de s'effondrer au sol. Donatello le rattrapa et l'aida à se remettre debout tout en le maudissant.

\- [T'es la pire des têtes de mule de l'univers !]

\- Je ne suis pas ton frère pour rien…

Surprit, Donatello le fixa un instant avant de se ressaisir et de l'emmener dans la chambre. Il l'allongea dans le lit et retourna dans la salle de bain pour prendre une serviette qu'il déchira en plusieurs bandes et improvisa un set de nettoyage avec en imbibant quelques-unes de savon et les autres d'eau. Il retourna auprès de son frère qui s'était assis au bord du lit.

Donatello grimaça de mécontentement face à l'attitude tête de pioche de son frère mais il préféra se concentrer sur comment nettoyer la plaie. La première tentative fit grimacer Raphaël qui chassa sa main, mais Donatello reviens immédiatement à la charge avec acharnement luttant contre sa tête de mule de frère qui finit par capituler en plongeant sa tête dans un oreiller.

Plonger dans ses pensées, le génie fut surprit par la facilité avec laquelle il arrivait à les enchainer.

Avant c'était comme si ses pensées se déversaient en vrac dans sa tête, se bousculant en une cascade de flot torrentiel qu'il devait maîtriser. Alors qu'à présent, c'était comme si un barrage s'était construit en son esprit, domptant le flot de ses pensées pour le transformer en fleuve tranquille. C'était si simple que maintenant, il arrivait à penser simultanément à trois sortes d'équations de probabilités pour évaluer le taux d'infection suite à une brûlure et à faire les soins de Raphaël tout en étant mort d'inquiétude pour lui.

La plaie de surface sur la peau était anormalement rouge et brûlante surtout pour leur constitution de reptile mutant à sang froid. Raphaël avait un beau début d'infection qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Le mieux qu'il pouvait faire avec les moyens du bord était de laver la plaie et de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de poche de pus en formation sous la peau qui était tendue et chaude. Donatello soupira intérieurement « _Pour l'instant ça devrait aller_. »

Une fois qu'il eut fini de faire un bandage avec un morceau de serviette autour de la cuisse de son frère. Il ramassa ses vieux bandages et alla les laver dans le lavabo pour ensuite les mettre à sécher sur le porte-serviette dans l'optique de les utiliser pour le prochain changement de bande de Raphaël.

Il ressortit de la salle de bain pour voir comment aller Raphaël après cette séance de soin. Celui-ci avait toujours l'oreiller verrouillé sur sa tête par un bras. Donatello le laissa bouder et grimpa dans le lit pour s'étendre sur sa carapace en fixant le plafond.

Son esprit, se découvrant une nouvelle souplesse suite à son opération, s'attela à se divertir en évaluant sa situation présente et leur différent moyen pour s'évader. À deux tortues mutantes ninjas, il devait bien y avoir un moyen d'y arriver. Il ressorti de ses réflexions quatre plans valables sur les quinze échafaudés dans la limite du raisonnable, et ceux-ci reposer principalement sur la force et les compétences de Raphaël.

Donatello soupira et jeta un œil sur son frère qui était resté dans la même position. Intriguer, il se glissa près de lui et souleva l'oreiller par un coin. Raphaël poussa un grognement en rattrapant l'oreiller contre son visage et se roula de l'autre côté pour présenter sa carapace au génie. Celui-ci le regarda faire avec un sourire amusé avant de se laisser tomber en arrière pour fixer à nouveau le plafond.

_« J'ai ri ? »_ Se demanda intérieurement l'adolescent qui se mit à douter. Après que Raphaël lui ai parlé de son opération et de son prétendu rire, il avait filé dans la salle de bain pour voir la cicatrise. Mais maintenant qu'il était au calme. Il se demandait si c'était vrai. Est-ce possible, qu'après tant de temps il puisse enfin parler ?

Donatello ouvrit la bouche et essaya de dire : « Ah ! ». Mais rien ne sortit pas même un souffle.

Déçu, il fit la moue et maudit son fol espoir. _« Comme s'il était possible qu'une simple opération puisse me rendre la parole ! »_

Il poussa un soupir de dérision qui le fit sursauter quand il réalisa qu'il avait émis un son en soupirant. Donatello se força à rester immobile dans le lit pour voir s'il n'avait pas réveillé Raphaël. C'est une fois rassuré que son frère dormait toujours qu'il recommença pour voir si c'était juste son imagination.

\- …

Donatello fronça des sourcils d'agacement et recommença en soupirant plus fort.

\- Hum…

L'adolescent sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il pouvait émettre un son ! Bon, c'était un seul son et il avait eu un mal de chien à le sortir, mais il pouvait émettre un putain son !

Donatello gloussa silencieusement à sa victoire face au destin. Il lui faudrait sans doute s'entraîner comme les bébés avant d'être capable d'aligner une phrase. Mais il pouvait apprendre à parler et bientôt peut-être communiquer avec sa propre voix.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as à sourire comme un crétin ?

La question posée soudainement par Raphaël fit sursauter Donatello qui le foudroya du regard avant de lui répondre en signant.

\- [T'es réveillé ?]

\- T'arrête pas de te racler la gorge comme si t'avais avalé un chat. Oui tu m'as réveillé !

Donatello se sentit agacé que son premier son ressemble à un raclement de gorge aux oreilles de son abruti de frère mais ne répondit rien, préférant garder pour lui sa première tentative.

Raphaël grommela un « crétin » avant de se rendormir aussi sec à la plus grande consternation de son frère. Il soupira d'agacement en se vautrant dans le matelas et ferma les yeux.

Un petit somme ne lui ferait pas de mal.

* * *

Donatello se réveilla en sursaut pour voir Bishop apparaître soudainement dans son champ de vision. L'adolescent mutant cligna des yeux ahurit avant de se redresser d'un bond pour s'apercevoir que l'homme en noir était bien là. Son premier réflexe fut de sourire à l'humain et voulut se lever pour l'accueillir. Un ronflement à sa gauche lui fit tourner les yeux pour voir Raphaël à moitié affalé sur son flanc, le visage encore dissimulé sous le coussin.

\- Il dort profondément mais nous pouvons discuter plus loin, proposa en murmurant l'homme.

Donatello le regarda avec surprise avant d'hocher la tête et de descendre du lit pour s'approcher de Bishop qui lui sourit affectueusement. Le jeune mutant se rapprocha de lui et celui-ci lui passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le serrer contre lui.

\- Je suis tellement content de vous revoir sain et sauf Donatello. L'opération ne vous a laissé apparemment aucune séquelle. Mais il serait plus prudent de vous faire passer un check up.

En disant cela, il dirigea Donatello en le tenant par les épaules vers la porte.

Réalisant qu'il allait laisser Raphaël seul en arrière, Donatello se dégagea sans mal de l'emprise de Bishop pour se replier vers le lit.

\- Donatello ?

La jeune tortue vert olive s'immobilisa et regarda l'humain qui avait un regard blessé. Incertain, Donatello resta figer à mi-chemin entre son frère endormit et Bishop. Ce dernier se rapprocha de l'adolescent qui baissa les yeux. Il fit relever la tête à la tortue en lui soulevant le menton de son index pour chercher son regard.

\- Viens avec moi Donatello. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

L'adolescent tourna la tête vers la forme endormit de son frère et recula d'un pas pour s'extraire de l'étreinte de Bishop. L'homme eut un air plus triste sur son visage qui fit se sentir mal Donatello qui se dandina sur ses pieds d'inconfort. Mais malgré tout ce qu'il ressentait pour l'humain, il ne pouvait pas abandonner son frère.

De voir le mutant lui filer entre les doigts ne plut pas à Bishop mais il se vengea en s'amusant à tirer sur la corde sensible de Donatello. De voir l'adolescent être tiraillé entre ses sentiments pour lui et son frère était un pur délice. Les tortures psychologiques étaient toujours une telle source d'amusement et de plaisir.

La tortue semblait avoir pris une décision en refusant de laisser son frère. Aussi décida-t-il de jouer son rôle d'homme sympathique et compréhensif.

\- On peut faire venir un médecin pour vous faire le check up ici Donatello. Il faut absolument que vous soyez examiné. Votre santé est trop précaire pour qu'on la néglige.

L'adolescent hocha la tête en accord silencieux et recula visiblement soulager de ce compromis proposé par Bishop. L'agent fédéral lui sourit et utilisa son téléphone portable pour donner ses ordres.

Donatello se reprocha du lit pour voir Raphaël qui dormait toujours à son plus grand étonnement. Normalement il aurait dû se réveiller comme lui dès qu'il avait ressenti la présence d'un intrus. Il secoua son frère par une épaule sans résultat. Intriguer, il retira l'oreiller du visage de Raphaël pour voir qu'il était vert pâle maladif. Alerté par le teint anormal de son frère, il lui prit le pouls pour le trouver faible et filant. Sa peau était froide et couverte de sueur.

_« Comment son état a-t-il pu se dégrader aussi vite ?! » _S'alarma Donatello en cherchant à secouer Raphaël qui poussa un grognement sans réagir plus que cela.

\- Donatello ?

La tortue verte olive sursauta en faisant barrière de son corps pour son frère, avant de reconnaître Bishop qui l'observa intriguer. Donatello le regarda en ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il tenta de parler en signant.

\- [Raphaël est malade !]

L'agent fédéral fronça des sourcils d'incompréhension au plus grand agacement de la tortue mutante qui tenta une autre approche en mimant. Il montra Raphaël du doigt et fit mine de s'essuyer le front comme s'il avait trop chaud.

\- Votre frère est malade ?

_« Mon Dieu ! Heureusement qu'il comprend vite ! »_ S'écria de joie intérieurement Donatello qui hocha vigoureusement la tête.

Bishop s'approcha pour voir Raphaël qui était toujours dans les vapes. Il se pencha pour toucher l'adolescent mais Donatello lui attrapa la main en lui faisant des yeux menaçants. L'humain recula en souriant intérieurement de voir le côté fougueux de l'adolescent.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et un homme en blouse blanche entra. Bishop lui ordonna dès son arrivé.

\- Occupez-vous d'abord du mutant dans le lit, il est malade.

Donatello voulut rester aux côtés du docteur mais la communication entre eux fut plutôt désastreuse, surtout à cause du faite que le mutant ne pouvait pas parler et qu'il mettait le médecin mal à l'aise en le surveillant étroitement. Avant de réussir à s'emparer d'un crayon et d'un bloc note pour communiquer avec l'humain. Une fois mit d'accord sur le protocole des soins, Donatello se montra plus conciliant mais resta près de son frère.

Bishop le regarda faire avec amusement avant de s'approcher pour envelopper d'un bras les épaules de l'adolescent. Il le tira contre lui tout en restant près de Raphaël.

\- Il va bien aller grâce à toi. Tu protèges bien ton frère malgré ce qu'il t'a fait subir. Tu es un très bon frère.

Donatello frissonna et s'enlaça lui-même. Bishop lui frictionna doucement ses bras et le tira plus près de lui. Ils observèrent le médecin qui finit de donner les soins à Raphaël avant que Bishop fasse s'asseoir Donatello sur le bord du lit.

\- Maintenant c'est votre tour. Lui murmura-t-il à la fente de l'oreille avant de se redresser pour faire signe au médecin.

\- Il faut lui faire un check up complet suite à son opération.

L'homme en blanc hocha la tête et vient auprès de l'adolescent mutant pour faire son examen qui fut plutôt bon.

Le docteur se retira alors que Bishop resta pour discuter avec Donatello qui était resté assit au bord du lit.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? Je suis désolé pour tout ce que tu as du affronter par ma faute mais il m'était impossible d'agir autrement.

Donatello secoua la tête pour signifier que c'était bon mais une partie de lui douter qu'il dise vrai, surtout après que Raph lui ai dit qu'il lui avait tiré volontairement dessus.

Raphaël se releva assis brusquement dans le lit et les fixa d'un regard vide qui les surprit. Le mutant vert émeraude se traîna sur le matelas jusqu'à Donatello et se laissa tomber contre lui en posant sa tête sur son épaule pour s'adresser à Bishop en grognant d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Tu laisses Don tranquille Casey. Le petit génie à besoin de tranquillité et de silence pour exprimer son génie ! Même si le silence il l'a tout seul, puisqu'il parle pas !

Donatello poussa un soupir de soulagement en le voyant avoir cette attitude même si elle était infecte car il signifiait que Raph allait mieux.

Bishop les regarda interloqué pour la phrase étrange du mutant vert émeraude, Donatello décida de s'expliquer en griffonnant sur son bloc note. [Il va bien, il délire juste à cause de la fièvre. Ça lui arrive à chaque fois qu'il est malade.]

Comme pour souligner les propos de son frère, Raphaël se mit à marmonner pour lui-même en étant avachi sur l'épaule de Donatello. « Il est toujours dans son coin en train de bricoler Dieu sait quoi… un de ces jours il va construire une bombe nucléaire dans son labo de merde et la faire pétée pour voir si ça marche… il est tellement vantard ! Il ramène toujours tout à lui pour avoir l'attention de Splinter ! Il veut être le fils chéri ! Mais Léo lui laissera pas sa place ! Il aime tellement se faire lécher le cul qu'il doit être champion pour ça ! C'est un faux cul ! »

Donatello se sentit mal et baissa la tête de honte face aux paroles de Raphaël qui se laissait aller comme un ivrogne. Mais c'était surtout le contenu de son délire fiévreux qui lui faisait mal.

_« Il pense cela de moi ? »_ Se demanda le jeune mutant en sentant son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il sentit une main prendre la sienne et regarda avec effarement Bishop qui lui sourit tendrement.

\- Il ne doit pas penser ce qu'il dit. Il délire. Tout va bien Donatello…

L'adolescent sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et quelque chose couler sur sa joue. Le pouce de Bishop lui frotta la joue et recueillit la larme qui avait échappé à Donatello. Il la lécha et se pencha sur le jeune mutant pour le serrer contre lui. Dans le même mouvement, il repoussa Raphaël qui tomba au sol à son plus grand déplaisir.

\- Tu viens faire quoi là connard ! Tu cherches la bagarre sale connard !

Il se releva dans une attitude agressive pour chercher la bagarre que Donatello reconnut sans mal. Il décida de l'ignorer en sachant que Raphaël finirait par se lasser et irait dormir. Mais Bishop se leva et alla répondre à la provocation.

\- Tu ne connais pas d'autre mot que celui-là ? Tu es vraiment limité.

Raphaël grogna. « Arrête de te la péter connard ! Je vais te refaire le portrait ! »

Bishop eu un sourire arrogant qui fit sortir le mutant de ses gonds. Il se jeta sur l'humain mais celui-ci lui balança son poing dans son visage et le maîtrisa en lui faisant une clef de bras. Il le força à tomber à genoux devant Donatello et lui ordonna.

\- Maintenant tu t'excuses pour ce que tu as dit contre Donatello.

Raphaël se débattit en soufflant de rage. Bishop le garda sous sa maîtrise, avec un sourire étirant ses traits il leva les yeux vers Donatello pour voir sa réaction face à la démonstration de sa toute-puissance sur son frère.

La tortue vert olive était assise posément au bord du lit, l'observant froidement de ses yeux marron comme un insecte insignifiant. Elle lui présenta son bloc note où était écrit un ordre. [Lâchez-le.]

Bishop obéit immédiatement et relâcha l'adolescent vert émeraude qui se vautra au sol en continuant de vociférer des menaces.

Donatello descendit du lit et aida son frère à se relever en passant un de ses bras autour de son cou. Raphaël arrêta de se débattre face à la douceur de son frère et se laissa faire. Le plus jeune le guida dans leur lit et l'installa pour qu'il puisse dormir. Ça qui ne prit pas longtemps avant que les premiers ronflements venant de Raphaël se fassent entendre.

Bishop observa la jeune tortue vert olive assise au bord du lit, caressant doucement le front de son frère. Son visage démasqué semblé être nimbé d'une lueur particulière qui était hypnotisante pour l'humain. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle. Donatello avait tellement de facette différente : le génie, le protecteur, le combattant, le ninja, l'enfant curieux et rêveur, et d'autre qu'il ne connaissait pas.

La douceur de son âme bien aimante pour son frère, qui irradier à présent était tellement belle que Bishop sentit quelque chose lui comprimer le cœur, lui saisir violemment les tripes. C'était beau, trop beau pour cet abruti de mutant au masque rouge. Il ne méritait pas cette beauté. Elle devait être à lui seul.

Elle était si belle que ça ne devrait pas exister. Non, elle ne devait pas vivre sans son consentement.

Bishop excisa un sourire glacial en repensant à Donatello entre ses mains comme cette fois où il dormait contre lui dans son lit. C'était si bon.

Il posa délicatement ses mains sur les épaules de Donatello et lui murmura dans sa fente d'oreille.

\- Je suis désolé… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de réagir ainsi.

Donatello se retourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire. Bishop ne put se retenir et enlaça l'adolescent contre lui en plongeant son visage dans son cou pour respirer son odeur. Il le lui embrassa tout en serrant plus fort l'adolescent contre lui avant de relâcher doucement son étreinte pour en savourer l'effet. Il câlina la douce peau des bras sous ses doigts et planta son regard dans celui troublé de Donatello. L'adolescent mutant avait les joues assombries d'un beau coup de rouge qui semblait descendre jusqu'à la naissance de sa gorge.

Bishop fit glisser ses mains dessus et sourit davantage en sentant la gorge palpité sous son contact. Donatello poussa un petit gémissement qui ravit l'humain avant qu'il se fige.

\- Tu viens de pousser un gémissement ?

Donatello complètement chamboulé par l'expérience insolite, hocha la tête lentement.

\- Tu… tu as retrouvé l'usage de ta voix ?

Donatello secoua la tête et s'empara de son bloc note pour écrire. [Mes cordes vocales doivent être rééduquées comme les bébés avant que je sois capable d'articuler un son.]

Bishop fixa la feuille de bloc note alors qu'une image s'imprima en lui. Donatello parlant pour la première fois pour dire son nom.

_« Ce moment sera pour moi et seulement pour moi seul. »_ Se déclara en lui-même Bishop en souriant à Donatello qui lui retourna son plus beau sourire. Bishop ne savait pas encore en quelle occasion mais il savait déjà qu'il adorait le lui faire crier.

**à suivre...**

**Méchant Bishop ! Coucher Bishop ! Pas touche à Donatello ! Il écoute rien ce crétin !**


	17. Chapter 17

**Note de l'auteur : **Hello à tous !

Je suis un peu plus longue dans mes publications mais je m'attelle à retrouver mon rythme habituel. Patience !

Bon nous en étions à Bishop en mode grand méchant loup sur le point de dévoré une innocente petite tortue...

Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**P.S : Un grand merci à illis et Guest pour leurs avis et commentaires qui sont toujours le bienvenu (surtout pour mon orthographe qui est passable, il faut bien le dire. T-T) **

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

**Le fond du coeur est plus loin que le bout du monde**

Chapitre 17

* * *

Les yeux chocolat l'observèrent avec interrogation quand ses bras se refermèrent autour de sa carapace et qu'il l'attira contre lui.

Bishop lui fit un doux sourire qu'il rendit chaleureux en baissant légèrement la tête. Il ne dit rien et garda contre lui la tortue dans une douce étreinte. Donatello se colla contre lui pour profiter du câlin alors que l'homme eut son faux sourire qui devient plus sombre. Il laissa ses mains descendre doucement le long de la carapace, prenant le temps de dessiner les contours des écailles que ses doigts rencontraient en chemin. Arrachant des soupirs de bien être à l'adolescent mutant qui lui rendit l'accolade en s'agrippant à sa taille.

Les doigts glissèrent jusqu'au rebord inférieur de la carapace pour aller se poser sur ses hanches. La tortue se raidit sous son contact mais ne bougea pas.

John resta immobile en savourant la douce chaleur de la peau vert olive sous ses mains. Il s'amusa avec les sens de l'adolescent en faisant des petits cercles sur sa peau satinée du bout de ses index alternant entre touche douce et rapide. La tortue s'agita mal à l'aise et voulut se dégager mais Bishop la retient en l'attrapant par les fesses.

Donatello leva la tête de surprise pour croiser le regard de Bishop qui l'observa avec tendresse. Ils restèrent dans cette position un moment avant que la tortue détourne les yeux et le repousse à l'aide de ses bras sur sa poitrine. Bishop laissa l'adolescent le repousser tout en profitant pour laisser ses ongles courir le long des fesses tendres de la tortue mutante, la faisant rougir et pousser un gémissement qui le fit sourire.

Il prit une des mains à trois doigts sur sa poitrine et l'embrassa sur le dessus en regardant Donatello droit dans les yeux. Tel une promesse silencieuse qui fit frémir l'adolescent.

Bishop se retira sans rien dire, lançant un mutant complètement chambouler par ses sens et son cœur qui taper trop vite contre son plastron.

Donatello, une fois calmer, tourna son regard vers le lit où dormait son frère. Inconscient de la scène qui venait de se dérouler en sa présence. Le jeune ninja vert olive se glissa dans le lit auprès de son frère et se colla contre lui, la tête contre son épaule.

_« Raph… Tu… Tu crois qu'il… Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut de moi mais je me sens bien dans ses bras… Est-ce que c'est normal ? »_ Questionna silencieusement Donatello à son frère qui était incapable de répondre à ses interrogations.

Il bailla et ferma les yeux pour dormir.

* * *

Raphaël grinça des dents durant son sommeil. Réveillant plus d'une fois Donatello qui s'efforcer d'en étouffer le son en gardant sa tête sous son oreiller mais ce n'était rien face aux ronflements. À chaque quart d'heure le volume des ronflements grimpés d'un décibel comme pour l'énerver.

L'insomnie garantie fini par avoir raison de la patience de Donatello qui se leva hors du lit en boudant. Après un dernier regard assassin vers la forme endormit de Raphaël, le mutant vert olive se dirigea vers le bureau pour s'y attabler avec son bloc note et se mit à écrire. Tout d'abord, il résolut quelques équations qui avait retenues son attention. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva à dessiner des schémas de moteur à injection et à effectuer des calculs pour déterminer lequel de ces moteurs seraient le plus performant pour une cylindrée. Il se frotta les yeux de fatigue et bailla en essayant de se concentrer sur sa feuille. La fatigue eu finalement raison de sa résistance car il s'endormit la tête sur ses bras croisés sur le bureau.

Bishop qui avait observé les mutants sur son écran de téléphone, sourit en voyant s'endormir le jeune mutant vert olive. Il se dirigea vers la chambre des tortues et entra sans crainte de les réveiller.

L'humain se dirigea d'un pas silencieux et félin vers le bureau pour observer Donatello qui dormait. Son sommeil était si profond que Bishop put lui caresser la joue sans le réveiller. Son regard tomba alors sur les feuilles de croquis de moteurs et les calculs arrachés au bloc note duquel il ne restait plus que quelques pages. Il en prit quelqu'une et les étudia avec attention, il sourit et se pencha sur l'adolescent pour lui embrasser la joue. La tortue poussa un soupir et sourit dans son sommeil alors que l'agent fédéral se redressa en souriant de plus belle. Il avait même une emprise sur la tortue dans son sommeil.

Après un dernier regard sur le jeune mutant endormi, il s'en alla en emportant les feuilles de calcul qu'il avait en main. Il sortit de la chambre pour voir le lieutenant Carles l'attendant avec les gardes sur le pas de la porte. Il lui remit les feuilles de calcul en lui disant. « Montrer cela à un de nos ingénieurs. Donatello nous a fait un beau cadeau. »

Son lieutenant étudia les feuilles et hocha de la tête. « Je pense qu'ils vont être ravi. »

* * *

Raphaël était incapable de bouger. Il sentait que ses pieds s'enraciner dans le sol alors qu'une paire de main lui tenait la tête, le forçant à regarder à travers une vitre ce qu'il se passait dans une pièce d'un blanc chirurgicale.

Un homme était en train d'utiliser une scie sur le corps étendu de son frère Donatello. Il l'ouvrit sur toute la longueur de son plastron. À mains nues, il s'empara des bords et ouvrit d'un mouvement sec la fissure du plastron et plongea ses bras dans la cage thoracique pour en sortir le cœur encore palpitant.

\- Il a un cœur si tendre.

L'homme tourna la tête vers Raphaël qui reconnut Bishop. L'homme lui fit un sourire froid et porta le cœur à ses lèvres qui s'ouvrirent pour le mordre à pleines dents. Donatello ouvrit la bouche en poussant un cri silencieux et se mit à vomir du sang d'un rouge vif écœurant, alors que le sang se mit à couler hors de sa poitrine.

Raphaël hurla et chercha à se débattre pour arrêter tout ça. Les mains autour de sa tête se resserrèrent alors que le visage de Bishop apparut soudainement à côté de lui.

\- Il a un cœur si doux.

Le Bishop de l'autre côté de la vitre le regarda en mangeant goulument le cœur entre ses mains alors que le sang continuer de couler hors du corps de Donatello qui ne bouger plus, son regard fixant Raphaël alors que des larmes de sang se mit à couler de ses yeux.

La voix de Bishop enfla. « Et il est à moi ! »

* * *

Raphaël se réveilla en sursaut et s'attrapa la tête à la douloureuse pulsation dans ses tempes. Il lui fallut un moment pour se remettre de son cauchemar et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour rétablir sa vue qui était trouble.

Une fois qu'il retrouva sa lucidité, le jeune mutant vert émeraude regarda où il était. Il reconnut le lit et se souvient de Donatello pencher sur sa cuisse en train de faire mumuse avec sa blessure.

Il se redressa la rage au ventre, cherchant son frère du regard pour lui donner une bonne correction pour avoir pris sa jambe pour une de ses saloperies d'expérience.

Il repéra la carapace de Donatello sur le bureau. Monsieur Je Suis Intelligent, avait encore fait le mariole en bossant sur une de ses idées à la noix jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme sur le bureau. S'il se plaignait d'avoir mal à la tête après ça, c'est qu'il était vraiment idiot.

Raphaël se leva hors du lit dans l'intention de foutre une bonne claque à son frère. Il réalisa après quelques pas alors que sa jambe ne lui faisait plus mal. Il regarda sa cuisse pour voir un bandage propre sur sa blessure et constata qu'elle ne lui brûlait plus.

En soupirant, il s'approcha du bureau et observa son frère dormant paisiblement. Il lui câlina la tête et lui souffla dans la fente de son oreille. « Tu te débrouilles bien Don. »

Son frère sourit dans son sommeil et surprit Raphaël en soupirant doucement. « Humpf… »

Raphaël sourit franchement avec espoir, Donatello pourrait un jour parler.

Il se pencha sur son petit frère et le prit au creux de ses bras. Il le souleva doucement et avec précaution le coucha dans le lit pour l'y border ensuite. Donatello ne montra aucun signe de réveil et se roula sur son côté pour lui présenter sa carapace.

« Petit malin ! » Lui souffla son frère en se redressant. Il se massa le cou et s'étira jusqu'à faire craquer ses articulations. Satisfait, il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre et s'installa pour reprendre sa surveillance de la porte.

Quelques heures plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et un homme entra. Raphaël reconnut le toutou du connard. L'humain le regarda de haut alors que la tortue lui rendit son regard en plissant des paupières. Ils restèrent à se toiser ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'une toux légère les fasse sursauter. Ils se retournèrent pour voir Donatello assit au bord du lit les observant avec un sourcil arqué.

\- | Sérieusement ? Vous faites un concours de qui a la plus grosse ? | Demanda-t-il à Raphaël.

Son frère roula ses épaules et se leva en lui répondant. « Toute façon, on sait qui gagnerai. »

Le toutou le regarda sans comprendre à sa plus grande satisfaction.

Donatello haussa ses épaules sans rien ajouter et fila dans la salle de bain. Il y fit couler de l'eau un moment et revient le visage dégoulinant d'eau avec une expression interloquée sur les traits. Raphaël qui était resté sur place pour surveiller l'humain l'interrogea dès qu'il le vit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Son frère le regarda avec un air ahurit et lui signa.

\- | Parti… |

\- Quoi ? Parti ?

L'humain les regarda avec interrogation pour la discussion qu'il comprenait qu'à moitié alors que Donatello s'expliqua à Raphaël.

\- | J'ai fait couler l'eau par habitude. J'ai toujours mal à la tête au réveil. Toujours… Pas un putain de jour qui commence sans que je n'ai pas mal à la tête, parfois a en crevé. Et là pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne ressens rien. |

Raphaël resta figer en réalisant que depuis tout ce temps Donatello leur avait menti sur ses migraines, il eut du mal à comprendre alors ce que lui disait son frère et lui demanda.

\- Tu veux dire quoi par-là ?

\- | Je n'ai pas mal à la tête. |

Raphaël resta immobile un instant avant de lui dire d'une voix hésitante. « Tu crois que c'est grâce à l'opération ? »

Donatello hocha la tête doucement, le regard incertain avant de fixer Carles. Il s'approcha du bureau et s'empara de son bloc note pour y écrire sur la dernière feuille restante. Il présenta celle-ci à Carles qui la lu avant d'hocher la tête en lui disant.

\- J'avais pour ordre de vous emmener à la cantine mais on peut passer avant là-bas.

Raphaël qui n'apprécia pas d'être mis de côté attrapa le bloc note pour y lire. [Emmener-moi voir un médecin]

Il tourna les yeux vers son frère pour l'évaluer du regard et lui demanda. « Tu te sens mal ? »

Donatello secoua la tête mais avait un air grave sur son visage.

Intriguer, il suivit son frère quand Carles les fit sortir de leur chambre sous escorte et les guida jusqu'à un bloc d'infirmerie.

* * *

Le jeune mutant écouta les dires du médecin. Une sorte de sourdine était dans ses oreilles alors que l'homme en blouse blanche lui expliquer d'une voix d'automate « La masse de tissu cicatriciel que l'on vous a retiré, était logé dans votre hémisphère droit. Chez l'homme, on sait que le cerveau a différente fonction réparti entre ses deux hémisphères comme la capacité de reconnaitre et de faire de la musique dans l'hémisphère droit et la capacité de réaliser des calculs et celle du langage dans le gauche. »

Raphaël le coupa d'une voix forte qui fit sursauter son frère qui le toisa alors que ce dernier grogna contre le médecin.

\- Vous êtes en train de dire que s'il parle pas, c'est par ce qu'il le fait exprès !

L'homme en blouse blanche secoua la tête et le reprit calmement.

\- Je ne le pense pas. D'après ce que montre les résultats, le cerveau de Donatello est d'une structure différente de celle d'un humain. Donc les zones et leurs rôles que nous connaissions chez nous ne sont pas les mêmes chez lui et le vôtre. Votre mutation vous a rendu différent sur bien des niveaux par rapport à votre état originel de tortue. Que nous ayons réussit à vous sauver lors de l'intervention et qu'aucune complication ne se soit présenter est une chance, car vous avez été soigné quasiment à l'aveugle.

Raphaël soupira et se retourna vers Donatello en s'attendant à le voir rassurer mais fut consterné en le voyant soucieux.

\- Don ?

Son frère sursauta et le regarda en se composant une expression neutre. Raphaël fronça des sourcils et lui prit l'épaule.

\- Ça va ?

\- | Ça va. | Lui répondit trop rapidement à son goût son frère.

Raphaël ouvrit la bouche pour l'interroger mais fut coupé par l'arrivé de Bishop dans l'infirmerie. Carles apparut à ses côtés avec un air suffisant de premier de la classe qui énerva Raphaël quand il réalisa que le toutou avait averti son maître.

L'homme au costume noir se dirigea sur les tortues et interrogea Donatello.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

La tortue vert olive répondit en hochant la tête avant de se mettre à rougir et de détourner son regard de l'agent fédéral. Celui-ci eut un petit sourire à son comportement qui s'élargit face au regard interrogatif du mutant vert émeraude. Il se glissa près de Donatello et enveloppa ses épaules de son bras pour l'attirer contre lui.

Raphaël grogna contre l'homme qui lui jeta un regard narquois avant que Donatello ne se dégage d'un mouvement d'épaule. Il jeta un regard hésitant à Bishop avant de se reculer. L'agent fédéral se frotta les mains et déclara.

\- Bien ! Puisque tout est en ordre. Alors prendre un bon petit déjeuner ! Il faut que vous mangiez pour récupérer de vos blessures.

* * *

Raphaël avait les bras croisés sur sa plaque pectorale et ne semblait pas prêt de manger le contenu de son assiette. Alors que Donatello n'avait pas du tout l'intention de laisser une miette dans la sienne, il devait en être à la moitié quand il croisa le regard méprisant de son frère qui l'accuser silencieusement de traîtrise.

Donatello lui signa. | Mange si tu veux avoir assez de force pour qu'on s'arrache d'ici. |

Raphaël haussa un sourcil et lui demandant en signant. | Tu as un plan ? |

| J'en ai même trois qui sont plutôt réalisable si tu tiens la grande forme. |

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Raphaël pour être convaincu et se décida à manger. Il rattrapa son retard sans mal et finit son assiette avant Donatello qui prenait soin de mâcher avant d'avaler. La tortue vert émeraude s'étira et se tapota le ventre en disant. « Je m'en resservirai bien encore une fois des pancakes. »

Il se leva et voulut aller se servir mais Carles lui fit signe de se rasseoir et alla les chercher.

La tortue s'installa confortablement sur sa chaise en croisant ses mains derrière sa tête et sourit en disant. « On est servi comme des rois ici, je comprends pourquoi t'a pas envie de bouger de là Don. »

Donatello ricana à sa phrase avant de se figer en se rendant compte qu'il avait ri.

Bishop regarda l'adolescent mutant avec un petit sourire alors que Raphaël l'attrapa par les épaules en lui disant. « Tu vois que tu peux rire ! Avec un peu d'entrainement tu vas pouvoir te mettre à jacasser comme un abruti d'intello qui se la pète en racontant combien tu es plus malin que les autres. »

Donatello se raidit et fixa son assiette intensément pour contrôler son cœur qui menacer de tomber en morceau dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Raphaël soit aussi blessant !

Un coup il pouvait être génial et le suivant il vous administrait une grande claque dans la gueule sans raison avec un plaisir évident.

Il ne savait plus comment réagir avec lui et tout était si compliqué.

Il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait quand sa vision se brouilla et sursauta quand Bishop lui prit la main. Il leva ses yeux embrumés de larmes vers lui pour voir l'humain lui sourire doucement en lui serrant la main.

« Tout va bien Donatello. Je suis là. »

Donatello lui sourit et hocha la tête en s'essuyant ses larmes à la plus grande consternation de Raphaël qui n'eut plus faim quand Carles ramena les pancakes.

**à suivre...**

**Désolé pour l'instant c'est un chassé croisé d'émotion de Donatello pour Raphaël et Bishop. L'un jouant sans le savoir avec son coeur et l'autre qui y plante ses griffes dedans sans ménagement.**

**Mais bientôt de l'action pour le prochain chapitre ! **

**A bientôt, missbille.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Note de l'auteur : **Hello à tous !

Désolé pour ce gros retard, pour faire court j'ai eu un soucis de santé et je m'en remets doucement. Je peux enfin écrire à nouveau avec plaisir et je vais essayé de rattraper mon retard, mais je vais devoir y aller doucement encore... D'avance, je m'excuse pour les prochains retards, mais je ne lâche pas l'affaire !

Amusez-vous bien avec ce chapitre et bonne lecture !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

**Le fond du cœur est plus loin que le bout du monde**

Chapitre 18

* * *

L'agent fédéral John Bishop observa avec un petit sourire en coin les deux tortues mutantes qui étaient si différentes l'une de l'autre pour de soi-disant frère. Il faudrait qu'il fasse des comparaisons d'A.D.N. entre eux deux pour savoir si cette triste possibilité était envisageable.

Donatello avait une stature plus petite que celle de Raphaël ainsi qu'une masse musculaire moins massive, mais bien ferme et dessiné par un entraînement quotidien. Et pour l'avoir expérimenté, il savait que la petite tortue verte olive était d'une force surprenante. Qu'en était-il de Raphaël qui était si musclé ? De songer à toute cette force à la disposition de cette tête vide le fit frémir. Il lui faudrait trouver rapidement un moyen de le maîtriser.

Le regard de Bishop suivit celui de Raphaël et sourit en lui-même quand il croisa le regard brun de Donatello. Le mutant sursauta avant de détourner le regard en rougissant. Raphaël observa l'échange silencieux en fronçant des sourcils soupçonneux.

Bishop s'extasia en se réjouissant que tout soit si simple. Il devait avoir Donatello soit sous sa coupe pour avoir Raphaël. Et si ça ne marchait pas, il trouverait une autre méthode plus radicale.

Le mutant vert émeraude bougea ses mains et son frère secoua la tête avant de lui répondre en bougeant les siennes. Bishop fronça des sourcils en réalisant que les mutants discutaient entre eux juste sous ses yeux en l'excluant grâce au langage des signes réinventés par la tortue muette.

Sentant le regard de l'humain sur eux, les tortues s'immobilisèrent et lui rendirent son regard. Donatello avec une certaine gêne alors que Raphaël l'observait avec un sourire narquois. Il se passait quelque chose… les tortues préparées quelque chose.

\- Donatello.

La tortue verte olive sans masque leva les yeux vers Bishop avec interrogation alors que l'humain continua en plantant son regard dans le sien.

\- Viens avec moi.

Raphaël ricana bruyamment, brisant le charme que Bishop tentait d'établir sur Donatello. Celui-ci sursauta légèrement et regarda son frère avec interrogation.

\- Viens avec moi. Non mais tu entends comment il te parle ! Il te prend pour sa tortue de compagnie ou quoi ?

Donatello eut l'air embarrassé et hocha la tête au commentaire de son frère. Avant de vouloir écrire sur son bloc note, n'ayant plus de feuille, il nota sur le carton de soutient et le tendit à Bishop qui put lire. [Vous voulez m'emmener où ?]

Heureux que la curiosité du jeune génie lui ouvre une porte, Bishop se concentra sur lui de nouveau et lui fit un sourire charmeur en lui disant.

\- Je pensais t'emmener voir ton laboratoire.

L'adolescent resta la bouche ouverte avant d'écrire rapidement. [Ton laboratoire ?]

Bishop hocha la tête en répétant. « Ton laboratoire. »

Un grand sourire s'épanouit sur le visage de la tortue alors que sur celui de son frère une grimace s'y étala. L'homme en noir sourit aux tortues en étant sûr d'énerver Raphaël. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard acide alors que le Lieutenant Carles se leva, invitant les mutants à faire de même alors que Bishop prit son temps pour suivre le mouvement.

Les deux tortues adolescentes mutantes suivirent les humains en observant autour d'elles les installations qui étaient étrangères. Mais ce qui les rendaient aussi méfiantes était les militaires autour d'elles qui les étudier ouvertement du regard. Donatello rougissait doucement, d'après le rouge léger à ses joues, tout en fainéant d'être sûr de lui. Bishop qui avait commencé à bien connaître la tortue l'observa avec amusement avant de s'intéresser à Raphaël. La tortue au masque rouge ne semblait pas intimidée par l'environnement militaire et les humains. Au contraire, l'adolescent mutant avançait avec une assurance nonchalante paradant à moitié pour montrer ses muscles qu'il avait bandé pour les rendre impressionnant. Raphaël devait souvent soulever des poids ou faire de la musculation pour aborder une tel silhouette à un âge aussi jeune. Quel âge avait-il d'ailleurs, se questionna soudainement l'agent fédéral qui se surprit à s'intéresser au mutant vert émeraude. De ce qu'il avait vu et comprit des souvenirs de Donatello, les tortues semblaient avoir la même tranche d'âge mais une maturité différente, sans doute à cause de leur éducation. La tortue vert olive voyait Léonardo comme l'aîné de leur fratrie mais cela pouvait résulter d'un besoin du rat mutant d'avoir un chef incontesté pour l'équipe qu'il voulait former.

Bishop fut sorti hors de ses pensées en entendant la porte coulissante menant aux laboratoires s'ouvrir et vit Donatello s'extasier sur tous les appareils autour de lui. Raphaël croisa les bras en grognant et s'assura de rester toujours à quelques pas de son frère qui partait dans un sens et dans l'autre pour regarder autant de machine qu'il pouvait.

Carles s'approcha de son supérieur.

\- Tout est en ordre monsieur, lui souffla-t-il discrètement.

L'homme au costume noir lui répondit d'un hochement léger de la tête avant de sourire.

\- Que le spectacle commence.

* * *

Raphaël soupira en voyant l'air stupide sur le visage de Donatello s'étirer. Ça promettait de durer encore longtemps ce cirque. Les sens aux aguets, le ninja au masque rouge redoubla de vigilance pour son crétin de frère qui était trop occupé à baver sur de stupide machine pour penser à sa propre sécurité.

Il bailla tout en suivant négligemment le mouvement avant de sursauter en voyant un des scientifiques lui faire discrètement signe de la main pour s'approcher. Méfiant, le jeune mutant coula un regard vers son frère qui était en admiration devant un tas de ferraille avant de fixer à nouveau l'humain qui insistait toujours furtivement pour qu'il s'approche.

La tortue au masque rouge s'approcha donc de l'homme en blanc qui s'appeler Steve Jonson d'après son badge. C'était un homme qui semblait plus vieux et plus petit que Casey, il avait des cheveux châtains coupé selon le code militaire et des yeux marrons qui étaient anxieux d'après ses sourcils froncés. Intriguer par l'attitude secrète du jeune homme, la tortue se montra distante envers l'humain tout en se rapprochant à porter d'oreille. Comprenant la manœuvre du mutant, le scientifique s'empara de son bloc note et plongea son nez dedans en prenant des notes tout en se rapprochant de la tortue. Il tomba en arrêt devant un étrange bloc de métal noire mat entre le mutant et lui, qu'il sembla étudier avec attention alors qu'il présenta négligemment son bloc note de manière à ce que Raphaël puisse lire. « Bishop est dangereux. »

\- Mec, ça je le sais déjà. Juste l'autre crétin à convaincre. Lui grogna entre ses dents la tortue qui partit à la poursuite de son frère qui continuer sans se préoccuper de lui.

L'homme en blanc le regarda partir avant de secouer la tête et de retourner à son poste, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour eux.

* * *

Donatello se laissa emporter par son enthousiasme qui avait atteint un niveau qu'il pensait inexistant tant il était enivrant. Il arriva devant un projecteur relier à un ordinateur qui l'interpella. Il s'approcha en se demandant ce que ça pouvait être quand deux scientifiques mirent en route l'intrigant ensemble. Le projecteur fit défilé sur un écran mural plusieurs images, des vues plongeantes de la ville de New York, la lune devenant grosse et décroissante. Les images familières et étranges attirèrent l'attention du génie mutant qui resta immobile, contemplant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui avec fascination. Le sens des images se fit comprendre quand une scène familière apparut sur l'écran. La silhouette caractéristique de Léonardo passa rapidement sur le mur suivit par celle de Michelangelo et de Raphaël. Ses frères filaient à toute allure à travers les toits, zigzagant et sautant de toit en toit silencieusement pour des oreilles non averties. Mais Donatello entendait les rires et les cris d'encouragement que se lancer ses frères entre eux. Subjugué par la scène, le jeune mutant ne fit plus attention à ce qu'il l'entourait et sursauta quand on s'écria à côté de lui.

\- Putain ! Comment ils ont eu une vidéo de nous ?!

Donatello se reprit en voyant Raphaël à ses côtés et lui répondit en signant. | Aucune idée… |

\- Oh, je vois que vous avez trouvé la rétroprojection des souvenirs de Donatello. Lâcha la voix de Bishop derrière eux.

Les tortues se retournèrent vers l'agent fédéral qui les observa avec un petit air satisfait en continuant son introduction.

\- Lors de la fouille des souvenirs, la machine a pu enregistré des séquences de souvenirs dans votre esprit. Quelques scientifiques travaillent dessus pour améliorer le système par la suite. Mais la plus intéressante est celle que nous avons enregistré en sollicitant involontairement votre mémoire.

Il fit un geste de la main aux deux scientifiques près de l'ordinateur, les hommes obéirent à l'ordre silencieux et firent quelques manipulations avant qu'apparaissent sur l'écran une scène qui les intrigua avant de réaliser ce qu'ils voyaient.

Ils regardaient deux petits enfants tortues mutante, une verte feuille avec un bandana bleu et l'autre verte émeraude avec un bandana rouge, qui se bagarrer violemment en se donnant des coups de poings, tout en s'empoignant. Le point de vue changea brusquement comme si la caméra était attachée à une autre personne s'impliquant dans la bagarre pour tenter de séparer les deux enfants mutants.

\- Arrêter de vous battre ! Cria une voix qui fit sursauter les adolescents avant que Raphaël ne s'écrit. « C'est Léo et moi ! C'est ta voix ? Don ! C'est ta voix ! » Il se retourna vers son frère pour le voir avec une expression étrange entre surprise et stupeur. Lentement, le génie leva le bras et pointa du doigt l'écran sur lequel la chaude tête reporta son attention.

Le petit Léonardo tourna un regard inquiet sur l'écran en s'adressant à lui. « Ça va Donny ? Je suis désolé… »

Mais le jeune Raphaël se contenta de renifler de dédain vers l'écran en disant. « Ça te forgera le caractère. »

Léonardo enfant grogna contre son frère en rouge. « Tu es vraiment le pire des grands frères qu'ils pouvaient avoir ! Tu as regardé Mikey se noyer sans bouger ! »

Raphaël comprit alors que c'était le point de vue de Donatello enfant qu'il voyait à l'écran. Il vit son petit lui-même attraper un bâton d'entrainement et se jeter sur Léonardo qui lui tourner le dos. La voix de la petite tortue au bandana violet cria un avertissement et Léo évita le coup avant de reprendre la bagarre avec Raph qui était encore plus hargneux. Donatello tenta de les séparer de nouveau mais un coup de poing s'abattit sur son visage. Il glissa au sol incapable de se retenir de ses mains contre le mur où il s'était cogné tête la première avant que l'obscurité éteigne tout.

Un moment de silence s'installa avant que Bishop ne le rompe en disant. « Les scientifiques ont étudié une scène en particulier et maintenant qu'elle est restaurée, je vais vous montrer le résultat. »

Sur ces paroles, les scientifiques s'affairèrent pour remonter en arrière les dernières images remontant juste avant le coup de poing et les repassèrent image par image jusqu'à ce qu'on voit se figer le poing lançait vers l'écran. Et la silhouette de celui qui l'asséner : Léonardo.

* * *

Bishop observa avec convoitise l'expression des deux adolescents mutants. Il put constater que Donatello était réellement choqué par la révélation de qu'il venait de voir à l'écran. Raphaël lui restait étrangement statique, mais son visage était crispé en une grimace indéchiffrable. Mais on sentait dans ses mâchoires crispées qu'il était furieux.

L'agent fédéral s'approcha de Donatello et se pencha sur son épaule pour la saisir. L'adolescent se raidit à son contact et chassa sa main comme si elle l'avait brûlé. Il se recula de quelques pas avant de se figer pour regarder autour de lui comme s'il voyait tout ce qui l'entourer pour la première fois. Voyant l'air chamboulé et perdu de l'adolescent mutant, l'homme voulut le retenir. Mais Donatello se recula d'un bond ahurissant et commença à courir vers la sortie à une vitesse prodigieuse pour quelqu'un en pleine convalescence.

Raphaël profita de l'effet de surprise pour suivre son frère vert olive et avant que Bishop ne puisse l'arrêter, les deux mutants étaient déjà en fuite hors du laboratoire.

* * *

Une lumière stroboscopique rouge était activée dans le couloir, une alarme stridente résonnait dans les oreilles des jeunes mutants qui couraient comme des foux. Ils avaient dû se battre contre un groupe de militaire et fuir quand ils avaient commencé à utiliser leurs armes. Depuis, ils s'efforçaient de trouver une sortie tout en évitant de tomber sur des militaires.

Donatello n'avait pas regardé Raphaël depuis qu'ils étaient sorti du laboratoire. La tortue verte émeraude s'assurait de rester près de son frère mais ce dernier ne semblait pas savoir où aller. C'était comme s'il fuyait en avant sans se préoccuper de rien d'autre.

Excéder par le comportement anormal de Don, Raphaël attrapa son frère par son poignet droit et d'un mouvement fluide, le retourna pour le coincer entre un mur et lui. Il fixa Donatello qui était essoufflé et le regard pas sûr.

\- Dis-moi que tu as un plan, petit malin ! Lui grogna dessus son frère.

Donatello ne le regarda pas les yeux, il soupira et hocha de la tête après un moment qui parut être une éternité pour son frère. Raph voulut lui frotter la tête mais il se fit rembarré par ce dernier qui se dégagea d'un roulement d'épaule. Sans se retourner, le plus jeune s'avança jusqu'au prochain embranchement et vérifia que la voie était libre avant de se diriger d'un pas plus sûr dans une direction qu'il semblait connaître. Au plus grand soulagement de Raphaël qui le suivit en restant sur ses gardes.

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce qui se révéla être une salle de contrôle, ils s'occupèrent d'assommer les deux hommes qui étaient chargé de la surveillance avant de se concentrer sur les moniteurs vidéos. Ceux-ci affichaient différents endroits qui étaient totalement inconnus aux tortues. Donatello étudia du regard la dizaine d'écran devant eux avant de tapoter sur celui de la deuxième rangée à sa droite.

\- | C'est par les garages qu'on pourra se tirer. |

Et sans un regard vers Raphaël, il repartit en sens inverse. Ce dernier soupira et le suivit en se jurant de mettre les choses au clair avec Donatello une fois hors de cet endroit maudit.

La chaude tête suivit son frère et arrivèrent après plusieurs détours et escaliers à un immense hangar souterrain ou étaient garé plusieurs véhicules militaires allant de la moto ou du bugi tout terrain, au véhicule blindé avec pare-buffle.

Raphaël ne laissa pas le temps à Don de faire son intéressant en jouant le chef et le poussa vers une cylindrée assez grande pour les accueillir tous les deux. Il n'eut pas besoin de trafiquer le système de démarrage car il y avait un bouton Start-Stop sur lequel il appuya du plat de la paume. Il prit les manettes et fit rugir le moteur pour faire un demi-tour qui fit fumer le pneu arrière sur le bitume avant de partir d'un seul coup tel un boulet de canon vers le tunnel menant à la sortie. Donatello s'était agrippé fermement à la taille de son frère durant toute la manœuvre et il sembla à Raphaël entendre un cri quand il lança la moto à pleine vitesse dans le tunnel. Il se concentra sur le tunnel et vit un sas qui bloquer le chemin vers la liberté. Le jeune ninja vert émeraude freina de justesse et chercha du regard un moyen de l'ouvrir.

Donatello avait déjà sauté de la selle pour se précipité sur un petit boitier de commande contre le mur où été le sas. Il éventra le boitier en donna un coup de poing calculé et trifouilla les fils avant d'en arracher deux qu'il reconnecta d'une autre manière. Une lumière orange clignotante se mit à briller à côté du sas qui émit un bruit métallique alors qu'il s'ouvrait, Donatello se réinstalla rapidement à l'arrière. Une fois que l'ouverture fut assez grande selon les critères du mutant au masque rouge, il mit les gaz et fonça à tombeau ouvert entre les panneaux en aciers. Il sentit la poigne de Donatello se resserrer autour de sa taille alors qu'ils jaillirent tel un boulet de canon hors du tunnel qui déboucher sur une ruelle heureusement vide.

Quand il négocia le virage, ils faillirent percuter un camion, Raphaël eu le temps de redresser et injuria copieusement le chauffeur qui devait lui rendre la pareille d'après les klaxons puissants qui retentissaient. Il ne perdit pas un instant de plus et se concentra sur la route pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre son frère et le Connard.

Donatello ne savait pas dans quelle direction ils roulaient ainsi. Ils étaient difficiles pour eux de s'arrêter et de faire du repérage à cause de leur physique. Mais de ce qu'il avait pu voir des bâtiments et de quelques croisements de rue. Ils étaient dans les environs de New York, peut-être un district dans le meilleur des cas et dans le pire, un état éloigné. Mais ils pourraient retrouver le chemin pour rentrer à la maison.

Une vaste étendu de masse sombre sur leur gauche attira son attention et il tapota l'épaule de Raphaël pour lui faire signe d'aller là-bas. Son frère hocha la tête et fila dans la direction indiqué pour être accueillit par la pénombre douce des arbres. Ils étaient en sécurité dans un parc, pour l'instant cela leur donner un temps de répit que Donatello avait bien l'intention de mettre à profit. Il bondit hors de la selle de la moto avant que Raph ne freine et courut vers un panneau qu'il avait pu repérer de loin. Il eut le temps de lire « Washington Valley Park » avant de se faire couper la route par Raphaël sur sa cylindré.

\- Tu fout quoi !

Donatello lui répondit en signant.

\- | On est dans un parc municipal, je cherche un plan pour savoir où on est ! |

Il sauta par-dessus la tête de son frère en exécutant un salto facial et se rapprocha du panneau pour y déchiffrer les petites lignes qui indiquèrent qu'ils étaient à Bridgewater.

\- Bridgewater ? C'est où ça ?

\- | New jersey. |

Raphaël haussa les épaules d'ignorance en rajoutant d'un ton acerbe. « Ouais si tu le dis Monsieur le premier de la classe. On n'a pas tous appris par cœur les villes des états pour épater Splinter. »

Donatello ne s'occupa de lui, regardant le ciel en fronçant des sourcils et en grimaçant. Avant de retourner à la moto pour regarder son cadrant. Il soupira et s'expliqua à Raphaël qui le regarder d'un air suspicieux.

\- | On va devoir prendre la direction de Jersey City pour rejoindre notre ville. Mais je ne pense pas qu'on pourra aller loin avec ce qu'il reste d'essence dans le moteur. Il faudra qu'on se trouve un train ou autre chose. |

\- Je vote pour le train. On se débarrasse de cette moto dès maintenant va savoir si elle a un traceur et on va à la gare la plus proche à pieds.

Donatello se mordit les lèvres, signe qu'il allait ajouter quelque chose mais hocha brièvement la tête aux directives de Raphaël et retourna auprès du plan pour l'étudier. Il pointa du doigt une zone sur la carte et la tapota. Comprenant que Don refusait de « parler », il s'approcha pour voir ce qu'il lui montrait et comprit où était le problème de leur prochaine destination. Ils devaient refaire tout le trajet qu'ils venaient de faire en sens inverse !

Il grogna en tapant du poing contre le panneau avant de souffler un grand coup. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et fusilla du regard Donatello en lui disant.

\- O.K. Einstein ! C'est quoi ton plan à toi !

\- | Utiliser la moto pour remonter vers le nord, sortir de la ville. Et de là, partir en direction de l'est pour trouver un bus ou un train pour rentrer chez nous. Le temps est contre nous tant que nous sommes en territoire ennemi. |

\- Si le temps est contre nous, autant ne pas prendre de risque avec cette moto et voler une voiture ! Conclut Raphaël en courant vers les lumières de la ville sans laisser le temps à Donatello de rajouter quoique ce soit.

Le jeune génie secoua la tête et se lança à la poursuite de son idiot de frère. Raphaël allait s'attirer des ennuis avec son tact naturel s'il ne prenait pas l'opération en charge.

Les deux ninjas mutants trouvèrent un parking sans surveillance. Donatello se chargea de trouver une voiture facile à ouvrir et jeta son dévolu sur une vieille Ford de couleur grise avec des vitres teintées, une aubaine pour dissimuler leur physique hors-norme. Il força sans mal la portière et n'eut pas besoin de s'inquiéter d'une alarme antivol car il avait choisi un modèle qui n'en avait pas.

Une fois que Raphaël vit que tout était sous contrôle, il voulut prendre le volant mais il eut droit au regard menaçant de Donatello qui s'accrocha fermement au volant en mettant le contact.

\- O.K. je te laisse le volant. Mais si tu t'amuses à conduire comme une mamie !

\- | Tu veux rentrer ou continuer de te plaindre comme une chochotte ? |

\- La ferme et conduit ! Ordonna Raphaël qui dut se cramponner à sa ceinture de sécurité quand Donatello écrasa la pédale d'accélération et que la voiture fit un demi-tour digne d'une scène de Fast and Furious avant de partir tel un éclair hors du parking.

\- Putain ! Mais t'es un malade ! Hurla Raph alors que son frère roulait comme s'ils avaient tout un escadron de flics à leur trousse.

La voiture freina brusquement dans un bruit assourdissant. Raphaël aurait embrassé le pare-brise s'il n'avait pas eu sa ceinture qui lui coupa le souffle. La tortue au masque rouge se redressa en se massant l'épaule et le cou qui s'était fait cisaillé par la ceinture et jeta un œil à Don qui regardait fixement un feu rouge, attendant qu'il passe au vert.

\- Non mais ça n'va pas ! Hurla Raphaël.

Donatello ne prit pas la peine de le regarder mais lui fit un geste que Raphaël n'aurait jamais cru le voir faire. Un doigt d'honneur.

Raphaël resta estomaquer avant que son esprit n'hurle « Sale petit con ! »

\- C'est quoi ton putain de problème !

Les yeux noirs de Donatello croisèrent les siens et il sentit toute la rage qu'ils contenaient. Raphaël ne put rien dire, un klaxon sonna pour les faire avancer car le feu était passé au vert.

Donatello détacha son attention de son frère et se concentra sur la route. Raphaël réalisa une fois sortit de sa stupeur que son frère était furieux contre lui sans doute à cause de ce que l'autre Connard lui avait montré.

Maintenant Donatello savait la vérité et il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, se confronter à Léonardo.

* * *

Bishop fixait l'écran où clignoter deux points verts parcourant le plan de la ville de Bridgewater. Sur d'autres écrans était suivi une voiture modèle Ford grise aux vitres teintées qui filait en direction du Nord.

Le lieutenant Carles lut son rapport à son chef.

\- La moto a été abandonnée dans le parc selon nos prévisions. Les tortues ont volé une voiture et semble se diriger comme prévu vers New York. Ils seront impossibles à perdre par nos dispositifs de localisation grâce aux traceurs qu'ils ont dans le sang.

\- Bien, maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à suivre les enfants perdus qui veulent rentrer chez eux. Et nous auront les mutants les extraordinaires de la planète en notre possession. » Conclut avec un sourire satisfait l'agent John Bishop qui imaginait déjà avec délice l'expression sur le visage de Donatello quand il réaliserait qu'il lui avait livré sa famille sur un plateau d'argent.

**à suivre...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello à tous ! Je vous avais dit que ça bougerai dans le dernier chapitre, et bien là ça bouge aussi ! Amusez-vous bien !

Bonne lecture et un grand merci pour votre fidélité !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

**Le fond du coeur est plus loin que le bout du monde**

Chapitre 19

* * *

« Comment on a pu en arriver là ? » se questionna silencieusement Raphaël en fixant le visage de Donatello.

Cela devait faire à peine quelques minutes qu'ils s'étaient enfin extirpé d'un gros embouteillage matinal pour s'engager sur le périphérique direction, New Jersey – New York. Ils avaient pu rouler un peu avant de voir se former des ralentissements qui devinrent l'embouteillage dans lequel ils étaient à présent bloqué depuis une demi-heure sous un soleil matinal qui parut anormal pour eux. Un silence de mort planer dans l'habitacle, sans doute à cause de la mauvaise humeur de la tortue verte olive au volant.

Raphaël tenta de détendre l'atmosphère en mettant la radio, mais cela sembla avoir l'effet inverse sur Donatello qui grimaça en s'agrippant au volant jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent. D'un geste rageur, il coupa la radio avant de reporter son attention sur la route.

\- Don…

Son frère ne le regarda pas, sa manière d'ignorer les autres quand il était énervé. Il était capable de se refermer comme une huitre et de ne rien dire pendant des jours quand il était vraiment remonté. Raphaël détestait quand il faisait ça. À croire qu'il faisait tout pour se rendre intéressant, et qu'on le supplie pour avoir l'honneur d'un signe de sa part.

\- Pas de ça avec moi ! Jamais ! hurla Raphaël contre lui en tapant du poing sur le tableau de bord. Mais cela n'ébranla pas ce dernier qui resta impassible, attisant la rage de son frère qui le fusilla du regard.

\- Tu penses qu'en restant cloîtré dans ton petit monde de silence, tu vas me faire passer ton message à la con ! Et bien ! Désolé pour toi, tu vas devoir utiliser tes petites mains de lavette pour me le dire !

Un pli amer commença à se former aux coins des lèvres de Donatello. Voyant qu'il faisait mouche, Raphaël continua sur sa lancée en sortant tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit pour faire sortir de sa coquille son frère.

\- T'es pas content qu'on se soit barré de cet endroit empli de taré ?! Ah ! Je sais ! Tu es en manque de ton Connard à lunette ?

Donatello coula un regard assassin sur lui.

Content d'avoir une réaction, Raphaël continua en prenant un air décontracté et croisa les mains derrière sa tête en s'installant confortablement dans le siège.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est charmant pour un humain. Froid, calculateur, dominateur et arrogant… En fait c'est un serpent dans la peau d'un homme. L'ami idéal pour toi !

Le coup parti sans prévenir, Raphaël claqua des dents sous le choc avant de comprendre qu'il venait de se recevoir le revers d'un coup de poing. Il eut le temps de regarder avec des yeux interloqué son frère avant que celui-ci lui assène un autre coup dans le visage.

* * *

L'adolescent mutant se réveilla en sursaut avant de se frotter la mâchoire en grimaçant.

_« Donatello m'a assommé ? _» Réalisa-t-il avec stupeur.

C'était une première, jamais Donatello n'avait cherché volontairement la confrontation physique contre lui. Raphaël étant le plus fort de ses frères, se frotter à lui c'était être sûr de recevoir un coup de poing dans la tronche en conclusion de la dispute. Don, lui, c'était avec des coups de cerveau comme il l'appelait, qu'il l'affrontait. Même si ça finissait toujours de la même façon entre eux deux dès qu'ils se disputaient. Raphaël portait le premier coup et se statufier quand Donatello le foudroyait du regard, ensuite chaqu'un ignorer l'autre en boudant dans son coin. Jusqu'à ce que Léonardo arrive négocier un statu quo entre eux…

De penser à son frère aîné secoua soudainement les neurones de Raphaël.

Il se rendit compte alors de deux choses :

\- la voiture n'était plus dans un embouteillage mais garer dans un parking désert.

\- ensuite Donatello n'était plus dans la voiture.

Raphaël sortit de la voiture en courut se réfugier dans un coin d'ombre que lui offrait une poubelle en bordure du parking. Il suffisait qu'un abruti d'humain passe au mauvais moment et il serait mal barré. Il était en plein jour sur un parking vide. C'était une première pour lui et il détestait. Il avait horreur de se sentir aussi à découvert dans ce genre d'endroit. Comment Don avait-il pu le laisser seul sans même laisser un message.

Le mutant observa son environnement en se demandant s'il ne ferait pas mieux d'attendre que Don se re-pointe dans la bagnole. Il remarqua alors que le parking était bordé par des arbres, qu'il se précipita de rejoindre pour plus de sécurité.

Il sauta pour grimper dans les branches du premier arbre à sa portée. Une fois installé dans les plus hautes, il s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement avant de maudire tout bas son abruti de frère. « Don ! Je jure que si je te retrouve dans les cinq minutes qui viennent, je t'extirpe hors de ta carapace ! »

Il inspira un bon coup et se laissa guider par son instinct pour retrouver Donatello. Un bruit attira son attention, il pencha la tête pour le repérer et réussit à peu près à l'identifier. Il sauta de branche en branche, tout en se focalisant sur le bruit pour en trouver l'origine. Il s'immobilisa à quelques mètres près de la zone pour observer ce qu'il avait soupçonné. Quelqu'un était en train de frapper l'arbre en face de lui et ce quelqu'un était Don.

Raphaël était à distance et décida de le rester quand il vit les traits crispés de rage de son frère tapant de toutes ses forces contre l'écorce de l'arbre. Mais il changea rapidement d'avis quand il réalisa que les poings verts olives étaient couvert de rouge et sauta de son perchoir pour empoigner son frère par la taille. Il dut ensuite bondir en arrière pour éviter les coups que tenta de lui asséner ce dernier qui continua de chercher à le frapper. Raphaël évita sans mal chaqu'un d'eux avant d'arriver à bloquer Donatello en l'attrapant par les poignets. Celui-ci poussa alors un cri qui surprit Raphaël par son ton guttural comme un animal et tenta de lui crocheter les jambes.

La tortue au masque rouge réagit d'instinct avant d'identifier l'action, il jeta Donatello plastron contre le sol et l'y maintient jusqu'à ce que celui-ci arrête de se débattre. Une fois sûr que son frère s'était calmé, il le releva en s'assurant de le garder sous contrôle en le retenant toujours par les poignets. Raphaël put alors voir les dégâts que c'était infligé Donatello, il avait frappé jusqu'à s'en ouvrir les phalanges.

Sans rien dire, Raphaël poussa son frère auprès de l'arbre qu'il tabassait plutôt et l'y fit s'asseoir. Le mutant vert émeraude eut le temps de voir que l'écorche avait éclaté et que le bois en-dessous était marqué par des empreintes profondes de coups de poings ensanglantés. Il tourna le regard sur son frère qui semblait à présent vider de toutes ses forces, tasser sur lui-même et frissonnant sans doute à cause des efforts fournis. Et après avoir vu le résultat, Raphaël se nota mentalement de faire gaffe de ne plus se manger un gnon façon bulldozer de Don.

\- Tu lui as montré qui était le patron à cet arbre… tenta Raphaël pour détendre l'atmosphère mais cela provoqua une réaction qui le statufia.

Donatello eut plusieurs sanglots qui secouèrent violemment ses épaules avant qu'il se mets à pleurer pour de bon sous les yeux médusés de Raphaël qui eut l'impression de le voir se décomposer devant lui. Il lâcha les poignets de son petit frère qui se recroquevilla en mettant ses mains devant ses yeux tout en sanglotant. Raphaël, qui se tenait debout face à lui, se ressaisit brusquement en voyant le sang coulé des poings crispés. Il improvisa totalement en prenant son frère par les épaules et chercha à l'apaiser en lui câlinant le cou comme Splinter faisait avec lui lors de ses crises de colère.

La plus jeune tortue se laissa faire alors que son aînée décida de s'installer à ses côtés sur sa droite tout en continuant de lui câliner la nuque. Donatello continua de sangloter en émettant des petits gémissements qui firent penser à Raphaël aux pleurs d'un bébé. C'était bizarre, les rares fois qu'il avait vu son frère pleurer c'était toujours en silence. Les gémissements qu'émettaient son frère étaient le signe que sa voix était là.

\- Un jour, tu parleras… annonça-t-il sans s'en rendre compte à son petit frère qui releva doucement la tête pour regarder droit devant lui, les yeux dans le vague.

Ils restèrent comme ça un moment dans un silence seulement rompu par les reniflements de nez de Don. Avant que Raphaël ne décide de prendre les choses en mains. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester là alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques kilomètres de chez eux.

Donatello était visiblement H.S suite à sa crise de rage, il se laissa faire quand son frère le releva et le guida en sens inverse jusqu'à la voiture sur le parking, heureusement encore désert. Ils grimpèrent à l'arrière et Raphaël s'occupa d'évaluer l'état des mains de son frère.

Sous la manipulation, Donatello sembla se réanimer en grimaçant de douleur alors que Raphaël lui annonça ce qu'il avait déjà deviné.

\- Tu t'es pété la main droite… Et tu t'es méchamment ouvert tout le dessus de tes mains. Attends un peu, je vais voir un truc… il se contorsionna pour attendre le coffre par l'arrière et chercha s'il y avait quelque chose pour faire un bandage avant de grogner.

\- Rien dans cette bagnole de merde à part des bidons, un tas d'habit grade et des papiers de bouffe… Je ne vois qu'une seule solution pour résoudre notre problème. Conclut-il d'une voix décidée qui fit relever la tête de son frère pour l'observer avec inquiétude.

* * *

_\- Pourquoi ai-je été assez con pour tabasser un pauvre arbre ? _se questionna silencieusement une énième fois Donatello en regardant la superette de quartier où était entré depuis une demi-heure, Raphaël déguisé dans les fringues trouvées à l'arrière de la voiture.

Le jeune mutant tenait ses mains contre son plastron pour éviter de les cogner contre le fauteuil ou le tableau de bord. C'était douloureux même dans cette position pourtant la moins contraignante et en gardant ses doigts en semi-extension pour garder les plaies fermées. Il avait tellement mal aux mains qui n'arrivait pas à signer, c'était comme s'il s'était mis lui-même une muselière.

_\- Pourquoi ai-je été assez con pour tabasser un pauvre arbre ?_ se redemanda Donatello alors qu'il se remémora qu'après avoir frappé Raph, il avait eu encore envie de cogner. C'était devenu une obsession, un besoin tellement pressant qu'il avait eu un mal fou à ne pas démolir l'intérieur de la voiture et de se défouler sur son frère évanouit. Il s'était trouvé un parking où il avait tout laissé derrière lui pour essayer de se calmer en marchant dans la forêt, mais ça n'avait fait que l'exaspérer davantage et il avait commencé à frapper un arbre. Et c'était sorti tout seul. Il avait continué de frapper encore et encore stimuler par la rage dans ses tripes, et il y serait s'en doute encore si Raph ne l'avait pas arrêté…

Un petit hoquet secoua la poitrine de Donatello qui sentait les larmes affluées de nouveau à ses yeux tellement la situation était ridicule.

Cela aurait dû être l'inverse, Raph qui pète un plomb et lui qui le maîtrise. Pas lui. Pas Raph qui le rattrape et l'aide à se calmer. Raphaël n'avait jamais agi de manière aussi douce et attentionné à son égard.

Tout était si chamboulé dans sa tête et dans son cœur.

Il avait aimé être prit dans les bras de Raphaël et se sentir en sécurité.

Mais l'avait haï en même temps. Ce n'était pas le Raphaël qu'il connaissait. Il lui faisait peur par sa gentillesse et l'intérêt qu'il lui portait. Ce n'était pas naturel venant de lui.

Il aurait tant aimé que ce soit Mikey ou Splinter à sa place. L'absence de son petit frère et de son père lui crever le cœur à présent.

Il regarda ses mains et se reposa encore une fois la même question qui revenait sans cesse dans son esprit.

* * *

Raphaël était plutôt content de lui, il avait réussi à chipé plusieurs bandages et de quoi faire une bonne désinfection des blessures de son frère. Avec ça, il pourrait au moins résorber un peu les fractures de sa main droite. Il s'apprêtait à lever le camp quand il se fit bousculer par un abruti qui lui donna une idée qu'il réalisa sur l'instant avant de s'éclipser hors du magasin. Une fois dehors, il monta directement par la portière côté conducteur de la Ford grise.

Il trouva Donatello l'attendant dans la même position où il l'avait quitté. Assis dans le siège passager, tenant ses mains blessées contre son plastron et devant son visage. Le mutant vert émeraude se délesta de son échappe improvisée avec un tee-shirt noir et ouvrit le blouson marron foncé qui était assez large pour dissimuler sa carapace et en sortit ses prises qu'il aligna sur le tableau de bord.

Donatello fronça des sourcils quand il vit le dernier larcin de Raphaël : un téléphone portable. Il voulut l'interroger mais poussa un grognement quand il bougea les doigts.

Son frère au masque rouge soupira en secouant la tête de lassitude. « Je sais que c'est dur Don. Mais évite de signer tant que je ne t'ai pas fait de bandage. »

Il lui prit les mains et grimaça d'un air inquiet qui énerva Donatello alors qu'il lui annonça.

\- Tu t'es ouvert à nouveau la main. Essaie de les tendre comme ça, ordonna-t-il en lui plaçant les mains dans la position qu'il voulait.

Donatello obéit en se mordant les lèvres alors que son frère aspergea les plaies d'antiseptique. Une fois les blessures rendues propres, Raphaël s'occupa de bander soigneusement les mains de son frère qui ferma les yeux sous la douleur dû à la manipulation. Une fois la main gauche bandée, Raph s'attaqua à la main droite en s'arrangeant pour qu'elle reste ouverte et ménager ainsi la fracture.

Raphaël se débarrassa de ses vêtements qui lui donner trop chaud et les jeta sur le siège arrière avant de reporter son attention sur son frère qui était resté les yeux clos, enfoncé dans son siège en prenant de petite respiration pour calmer la douleur.

\- Je n'ai trouvé que de l'aspirine mais c'est mieux que rien. Ouvre la bouche.

Donatello obéit pour recevoir deux comprimés qu'il croqua avant d'avaler sans eau, à la plus grande consternation de son frère qui grimaça en imaginant le gout infect que Don devait avoir dans la bouche.

\- J'aurai dû prendre de l'eau aussi…

Il ouvrit le téléphone portable et composa un numéro de téléphone sous l'œil morose de son frère qui faisait la moue à cause de ses médicaments avant de le regarder avec intérêt quand il entendit Raphaël s'écrier.

\- Casey !

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Donatello quand il entendit la voix caractéristique du jeune homme lui répondre à travers le micro.

\- Raph ! Content de t'entendre, vieux ! Tu es avec Don ?

\- Ouais ! On s'est barré de cet endroit de taré ensemble. J'n'te raconte pas le bordel qu'ils ont foutu dans sa tête ! en voyant le regard que lui jeta Donatello, Raph se concentra sur l'essentiel. Enfin bref, Don nous a trouvé une voiture et on rentre au bercail. Tu es où là ?

\- Ça serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça ! Nous de notre côté on s'est débrouillé pour retrouver votre trace, on se dirige vers la base la plus proche selon les dires de notre indic.

\- Un indic ? interrogea la tortue vert émeraude alors que son frère se déplaça pour coller sa fente d'oreille contre le téléphone et entendre la suite.

\- Oui, Léo et Mikey l'ont ramassé avec April et Splinter lors de leur fuite. C'est un gars qui à la rage contre ce Bishop.

Donatello réagit et tapa Raph dans son épaule droite de son coude pour avoir son attention pour lui demander.

\- | Qui ? | avant de grimacer en poussant un gémissement pour ses mains douloureuses.

\- C'était quoi ? demanda la voix de Casey alors que Raphaël lui expliqua.

\- C'est Don.

\- Attend un peu, il vient de…

\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, le coupa Raph avant d'enchaîner. C'est qui ce gars ?

\- Il dit s'appeler Walter.

Donatello écarquilla des yeux et voulut signer mais ne put que dire. | Il est vivant ? | Avant de pousser un autre gémissement où se mêler douleur et agacement.

\- Don ! Putain ! Arrête de faire le con ! Tu vas t'ouvrir à nouveau les mains et je te jure que cette fois je te les arrache ensemble pour avoir la paix !

Son frère lui jeta un regard acide qui parla pour lui. La voix de Casey s'éleva du téléphone les ramena à la réalité.

\- Les gars ! Et les gars, vous battez pas !

\- Désolé Casey. Alors ce Walter vous a emmener où ?

\- On est dans le New Jersey.

\- Putain, nous on en sort à peine ! On est sur une route en direction de New York. La US 22 si j'ai bon. On doit être près de Green Brook Township.

\- Ok les gars. Vous nous trouvez un coin plus précis pour qu'on vous retrouve ?

\- Rock Avenue c'est tout ce que je vois d'ici.

\- Bon, on vous rejoint. Attend je te passe tes frères !

\- Raph ? demanda une voix que reconnut immédiatement le mutant vert émeraude.

\- Et Mikey comment tu vas ?

\- Mieux depuis que je sais que vous êtes vivant les mecs ! J'ai cru jamais vous revoir !

\- T'inquiète frérot, on se voit dans pas longtemps. Casey va nous retrouve vite fait.

\- Ouais ! Il gère bien. Comment va Don ?

Raphaël regarda Donatello qui sembler s'être apaisé au son de la voix de son petit frère, avec un sourire il lui dit.

\- Depuis qu'il t'entend, il va mieux lui aussi. Tu lui as beaucoup manqué.

\- Je t'aime Donny ! cria soudainement Mikey dans le téléphone avant que la voix de Léo ne résonne ensuite.

\- Raph ! Comment vous allez ? demanda le jeune leader d'un ton insupportablement inquiet pour Raphaël qui lui répondit laconiquement.

\- On est vivants.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de l'autre côté avant que Léonardo ne reprenne sa voix habituelle pour lui dire.

\- On vient vous chercher. Trouver vous un endroit sûr et tient nous au courant de vos déplacements.

\- OK Sans Peur. À plus ! conclut Raphaël en raccrochant.

\- Bon, maintenant on va se trouver un petit coin tranquille ou on reste ici ? demanda-t-il à Donatello qui l'ignora, préférant fixer ses mains invalides par son accès de rage stupide.

Raphaël fixa avec inquiétude son frère vert olive. Il n'avait pas pu en parler à Léonardo, il n'avait pas pu l'avertir que Donatello savait. Et qu'il était furieux. Vraiment furieux.

Raphaël secoua la tête pour chasser ce sentiment énervant et se dit en lui-même. « Léo n'a qu'à assumer la conséquence de ses actes ! Après tout c'est ce qu'il fait depuis le début, tout en laissant Don croire que c'est moi qui l'a frappé ce jour-là ! C'est un égoïste ! Il n'a qu'à se débrouiller, ce n'est plus mon problème. J'ai assez donné dans tout ce foutoir ! » Conclut-il en croisant ses mains derrière sa nuque.

**à suivre...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Note de l'auteur : **Hello à tous ! Comment allez-vous ? Pas trop impatient de lire la suite ? Si ? Alors foncer !

Bonne lecture !

Et un grand merci à tout ceux qui me suivent et à ceux qui me laisse des avis aussi géniaux ! J'adore ! Merci encore ! \^*^/

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

**Le fond du coeur est plus loin que le bout du monde**

Chapitre 20

* * *

Donatello somnolait quand il se réveilla en sursaut en poussant un gémissement de douleur pour ses mains. Il les avait tapés contre le tableau de bord cette fois-ci, la dernière fois c'était contre ses bras. C'était intenable comme situation et ça l'énerver de plus en plus.

Il coula un regard vers Raphaël pour le voir toujours dans la même position que précédemment. Les mains croisées derrière la nuque, la tête jetée en arrière et les yeux clos comme s'il dormait. Mais Don était sûr qu'il ne dormait pas et qu'il faisait semblant pour ne pas avoir à s'occuper de lui.

_Les autres ne vont pas tarder heureusement_, soupira Donatello en son for intérieur avant de se mâchouiller la joue. Il avait hâte de voir Mikey mais pour Léo. Il regarda ses mains blessées en se sentant diminuer, pour la première fois depuis longtemps il se sentit vraiment handicapé, couper des autres.

La première fois qu'il avait eu cette impression, c'était quand il n'arrivait pas à communiquer avec ses frères et son père après l'accident. Personne ne le comprenait et il avait cru devenir fou par cet isolement forcé. Heureusement, Michelangelo qui était devenu un véritable pot de colle à son égard, lui donna l'idée de faire son propre langage en lui faisant jouer le jeu du mime pour se faire comprendre. Ça avait pris beaucoup de temps pour arriver à un résultat plus au moins sommaire au début comme pour dire qu'il avait faim, mal ou qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Avant de devenir plus sophistiqué grâce à Splinter qui, sous prétexte de leur enseigner les rudiments des gestes ninja pour transmettre des informations. Les fit travailler ensemble pour finalement donner la base de son langage des signes.

Direct et simple pour la communication de tous les jours, riche en nuance et en subtilité pour quand il voulait s'exprimer pleinement. C'était son langage créé avec ses frères...

Il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge en repensant à la fierté qu'il avait bêtement ressentit quand ils avaient réalisé cet exploit ensemble. Il aurait tout pardonné à Léonardo et Raphaël s'ils avaient arrêté de se battre à cet instant-là. Mais ils avaient continué. Et il les avait détestés pour cela. C'était comme...

Une sonnerie retentie dans l'habitacle de la voiture faisant sursauter Donatello qui grogna tout bas pour la douleur alors que Raphaël se redressa tranquillement pour jeter un coup d'œil sur le téléphone portable. Il esquiva un sourire en fixant l'écran et klaxonna à la plus grande surprise de son frère. Un klaxon lui répondit au bout de quelques minutes et Raphaël démarra la voiture à ce signal. Il manœuvra pour sortir de la place de parking et Donatello eut le temps de voir un van qu'il reconnut sans peine derrière eux en double file. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir Casey au volant avant de le perdre de vue. Il dut se contenter de suivre le van des yeux dans le rétroviseur en sentant son cœur battre follement contre son plastron.

Ils leur fallu rouler pendant plusieurs minutes pour trouver un coin tranquille à l'abri des regards et des possibles passages de piétons. Une fois les véhicules garés, Raphaël sortit de la Ford et eut juste le temps de s'étirer avant de se faire renversé et plaqué au sol. L'étreinte serré autour de son torse qu'il reconnut sans mal le fit sourire. Il câlina la tête chauve de Michelangelo qui renforça son étreinte avant de le relâcher. Le plus jeune aida son ainé à se relever avant de le prendre à nouveau dans ses bras en chouinant.

\- Raphy !

\- Content de te revoir frérot, lui dit-il en frottant sa tête de nouveau.

Raphaël eut le temps de voir Léonardo ouvrir la porte côté passager en demandant.

\- Donatello est là ? Pourquoi il ne...

Le jeune leader ne put ajouter autre chose car la portière lui fut ouverte dessus d'un coup brusque. Léonardo eut le temps d'esquiver en sautant en arrière avant de regarder Donatello avec interrogation. Son frère vert olive, assit de travers dans le fauteuil, lui jeta un regard noir qui mit mal à l'aise Léonardo avant de se ressaisir en voyant la tête et les mains bandées de ce dernier.

\- Don ! Tes mains ! S'écria-t-il en se précipitant sur lui pour l'aider à se lever. Mais il s'immobilisa en s'apercevant de la grimace de rage qui s'étaler sur les lèvres de Donatello alors qu'il le fusillait toujours du regard.

Le jeune mutant vert olive s'extirpa de lui-même hors du véhicule avec difficulté tout en gardant ses mains à la hauteur de son torse. Une fois debout, il continua de toiser Léonardo qui finit par le questionner, intriguer par son attitude belliqueuse.

\- Qu'est-ce tu as ?

\- Il ne peut pas te répondre, il s'est pété les mains, lui répondit Raphaël.

Léonardo tourna brusquement un regard inquisiteur sur Raphaël et lui demanda d'une voix lugubre.

\- Tu lui as fait quoi cette fois ?!

Raphaël grogna en sentant la rage lui saisir les tripes. Il était prêt à bondir par-dessus le capot pour sauter à la gorge de Léonardo quand Donatello s'interposa entre lui et Léonardo à la plus grande surprise des deux aînés qui se calmèrent immédiatement.

\- Non mais c'est quoi votre problème à vous deux ! hurla Michelangelo en rejoignant Donatello pour faire front à leurs frères.

Donatello esquissa un geste des mains avant de pousser un grognement grave qui surprit Léonardo et Michelangelo. L'adolescent vert olive poussa un soupir et recommença de sa main gauche en ménageant sa droite pour signer.

\- [Che chais ke chest tes toi…] avant de s'arrêter en grimaçant.

Tout le monde fronça des sourcils alors que Michelangelo ricana.

\- Whoua ! Tu as un cheveu sur la langue ?! Enfin dans les mains… il se tut quand il vit le regard perçant que lui jeta Donatello.

Raphaël ricana et rejoint ses petits frères, il croisa les bras sur son plastron dans une attitude qui mit mal à l'aise l'aîné quand il se rendit compte que Donatello et lui semblaient être du même avis. Ce n'était pas rare, mais un mauvais pressentiment lui enserra le cœur qui se confirma quand Raphaël le fixa d'un air déterminé. La tête dure au masque rouge s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler.

\- Quand il était là-bas, Don a eu droit à pas mal de mauvaise expérience faite sur lui dont une qui lui a extirpé des souvenirs hors de sa caboche. Des scientifiques ont travaillé dessus et nous ont fait une petite projection sur un épisode de quand on était gosse. Le jour où Don a perdu la voix.

Un moment de silence s'abattit, Raphaël et Donatello observés attentivement Léonardo qui resta stoïque attendant visiblement où il voulait en venir comme Michelangelo.

Raphaël se décida à crever l'abcès qui lui empoisonner le sang et la vie depuis tout ce temps.

\- C'est toi qui a frappé Don ! C'est toi qui l'a blessé et rendu muet !

Léonardo resta silencieux à cause du choc avant d'écarquiller des yeux en vacillant, réalisant sans doute le sens des paroles qu'il venait d'entendre et ce que ça signifier.

Voyant sa faiblesse, Raphaël en profita pour laisser sortir toute sa rage et sa rancœur.

\- C'est toi l'incapable ! C'est à cause de toi qu'il est muet comme carpe ! Tu as fait croire à tout le monde que c'était moi ! J'ai même cru depuis tout ce temps que c'était moi ! Et tu m'as laissé croire ça depuis tout ce temps ! T'es un connard ! Le pire frère de l'univers, c'est toi !

Au début, Léonardo vacilla un instant sous la violence des mots avant de se ressaisir et d'adopter une posture droite et tête haute pour encaisser les coups qui énerva Raphaël. À la fin, il hurlait contre Léonardo ces insultes pour le faire réagir mais rien ne semblait le toucher. Une fois son sac vidé, Raphaël se retrouva à bout de souffle, vider de sa rage. Alors que Léonardo l'étudia d'un regard détaché et sans émotion. Il tourna ensuite son regard sur Donatello qui l'observa avec attention, alors que Michelangelo le regarder avec effarement.

\- Je te jure que je ne me souviens pas de cela Don.

Le génie plissa des yeux, Léonardo sentit son regard soupçonneux devenir acéré pour chercher une trace de mensonge sur son visage. Le leader vit avec soulagement le front de son frère se décrisper et la tension diminuée sur son visage.

\- Tu me crois, demanda Léonardo en confirmation à ce qu'il avait pressenti.

Donatello hocha lentement la tête en accord, Léonardo en ressentit un tel soulagement qu'il en frémit. Raphaël revient à l'assaut en s'écriant contre lui.

\- Tu crois t'en tirer en disant « Je ne me souviens pas » ! Tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil ! Il ment, ça se voit !

\- Je te le jure sur ma vie si tu veux ! Je ne me rappel de rien. Je me souviens qu'on se bagarrait, et puis je revois Don la tête en sang allongé au sol… Léonardo frémit, baissa les yeux sur ses mains et murmura. "Je me rappelle de l'odeur de son sang sur mes mains alors que j'essayai de lui faire un pansement pour arrêter le sang…"

Raphaël frémit lui aussi au souvenir évoqué qui lui fit revoir la scène. Lui aussi avait tout fait pour bander la tête de Donatello. Ils l'avaient porté tous les deux sur le matelas qui servait de lit à ce dernier à l'époque. Raphaël regarda à nouveau Léonardo et sut qu'il disait la vérité. Un sentiment étrange lui étreint la poitrine quand il réalisa une chose.

\- Depuis tout ce temps… tu as cru que c'était moi ?

Léonardo baissa le regard honteux. Et Raphaël sentit le sol trembler sous lui. Il ne reconnut pas sa voix quand il demanda ce qu'il craignait le plus.

\- Splinter… aussi ?

Un silence pesant lui répondit, cela lui suffit comme certitude que c'était le cas.

Léonardo s'approcha de lui et tendit une main pour lui prendre une épaule, mais Raphaël se déroba avant et lui cracha au visage avant de s'enfuir dans les sous-bois de la forêt.

\- Raph ! cria Michelangelo avant de regarder Léonardo d'un air incertain avant de se décider à courir après son frère au masque rouge.

Léonardo s'essuya le visage du revers de la main et poussa un soupir de lassitude avant de se rendre compte que Donatello l'observer toujours dans son étrange position pour ses mains blessées. La raideur de sa posture et la crispation de sa mâchoire apprirent à Léo qu'il était fatigué et qu'il avait mal. Il tendit le bras vers son frère mais celui-ci recula d'un pas et le fusilla d'un sombre regard. Fatigué et ne voulant pas gérer un affrontement, Léonardo lui fit signe de le suivre vers le van.

Le génie le suivit dans un silence rendu pesant et lourd pour le leader qui supporta son regard acéré. Il fut soulagé de ce poids quand une fois arrivée devant le van, l'attention de Donatello fut détournée par Casey et April. Les deux humains avaient surgi de la porte conductrice et passager simultanément pour empoigner l'adolescent par l'épaule et le tournèrent vers eux.

\- Tu n'en loupe pas une pour faire le mariole toi ! lui dit Casey en lui pressant l'épaule avant de passer son bras sur ses épaules et de l'attirer contre lui pour lui donner une accolade virile.

Le jeune mutant se raidit brusquement en poussant un glapissement de douleur à la surprise général. Casey le relâcha alors que l'adolescent vert olive grimaça pour ses mains malmenées.

\- Aïe ! Désolé Donny-Boy, j'n'avais pas vu tes mains.

Le mutant leva ses mains qui avaient des bandages d'un blanc ressortant franchement sur sa peau d'olive.

\- C'était inratable, sauf pour un gars comme Casey, lança April en prenant l'épaule de Donatello pour le consoler.

Le fautif se gratta la tête avant de s'écrier en se rappelant d'une chose.

\- Monte à l'arrière. Il refuse de sortir à l'extérieur tant que l'on est a découvert, le pressa Casey en lui montrant la porte arrière.

Intrigué par le commentaire, Donatello se dirigea à l'arrière pour voir la portière coulisser d'elle-même devant lui. Il resta immobile un instant à cause de la surprise avant de voir une main qu'il reconnut sans mal se tendre vers lui, la paume offerte au ciel.

L'instant qui suivit, il avait bondi dans le van pour plonger son visage dans la chaleur réconfortante d'une fourrure qui lui chatouiller les fentes de son museau. Il inspira profondément le parfum familier des poils qui lui procura la sensation infantile d'être en sécurité. Des mains lui caressèrent la nuque et la carapace alors que lui renforça sa prise maladroite, à cause de ses mains, autour du cou de son père.

\- Donatello… enfin, murmura la voix grave et vibrante d'émotion de Splinter.

L'adolescent mutant, après une dernière accolade, se redressa pour voir le visage de son père qui lui souriait doucement. Le rat mutant prit le visage de son enfant retrouvé entre ses mains et lui essuya des larmes que Donatello ne se rappelait pas avoir versé. Il était avec son père et c'est tout ce qu'il lui importait pour l'instant.

Un grattement de gorge fit sursauté le génie qui se retourna vers la source pour voir une forme repliée à l'arrière du van.

\- Charmante retrouvaille Donatello, mais j'ai des questions qui ne peuvent pas attendre.

Walter. Bien vivant malgré son exécution.

Le mutant vert olive resta figer dans la stupeur avant de se ressaisir en lui montrant ses mains blessées. Splinter lui prit délicatement ses mains entre les siennes pour les examiner avant d'annoncer à l'humain.

\- Il ne pourra pas répondre à vos questions Walter. Où est Raphaël, Léonardo ?

\- Il est encore dehors avec Mikey. Je vais les chercher, conclut-il en sortant hors du van alors que Casey prit sa place à l'arrière et qu'April resta à l'extérieur en surveillant attentivement l'humain aux cheveux châtain.

Donatello observa tout cela en comprenant que personne ne faisait confiance à l'humain et se méfier de lui. Il s'assit sur ses chevilles aux côtés de Splinter en fixant Walter. Le jeune homme semblait épuisé et son teint cireux lui donner un air malade. Il n'avait pas l'air dangereux et incapable de tenter quoi que ce soit pour le moment.

Des éclats de voix résonna à l'extérieur avant que ne se présente Raphaël et Michelangelo devant eux. Mikey grimpa dans le van pour se cramponner à Donatello alors que Raph resta à l'extérieur du van avec Léonardo juste derrière lui. Il embrassa la scène de ses yeux doré avant de grogner en voyant l'humain inconnu.

\- C'est qui ça ?

\- Le fameux Walter qui nous a aidé jusqu'à présent, lui répondit Casey qui descendit du van pour saluer son jeune ami au masque rouge comme April.

Celui-ci accorda un give me five-three à son pote et une petite accolade à April avant de regarder Splinter qui lui fit signe d'approcher. Avec un grognement, il entra dans le van et s'assit de l'autre côté de son père pour ne pas être auprès de Donatello, lui signifiant ainsi au passage qu'il lui faisait la gueule. Le génie se s'en formalisa pas car il avait d'autre chat à fouetter, comme savoir comment Walter avait survécu à son exécution.

Sentant le regard du mutant vert olive ce dernier lui rendit son regard avant de lui dire à sa plus grande surprise.

\- Tu te demandes pourquoi je suis encore vivant ?

Donatello hocha la tête lentement en le fixant avec suspicion alors que l'humain lui répondit.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. J'ai bien reçu une balle en pleine poitrine.

\- Mais elle n'a pas touché le cœur, annonça April.

Le jeune homme tourna le regard vers la rousse alors qu'elle continua.

\- La balle s'est logée dans une côte sternale au-dessus de votre cœur. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance et cela semble être dû à votre squelette d'une densité osseuse supérieure.

\- Et pourquoi il est avec vous cet abruti, les coupa Raphaël qui commencer à en avoir marre.

\- Je leur ai montré l'emplacement de la base d'évacuation la plus proche de l'E.P.F. pour venir vous libérez. En plus, j'ai un compte personnel à régler avec Monsieur Bishop.

Donatello s'agita et voulut signer mais poussa un grognement de douleur et de rage à la plus grande consternation de tous. Splinter fut le premier à réaliser ce que ça signifier.

\- Donatello, ta voix…

Raphaël se dérida soudainement et leur expliqua tout d'une seule phrase pour résumer la bonne nouvelle.

\- Don est guéri.

\- QUOI ! S'écria l'assemblée familiale d'un même ton.

Raphaël leur raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'il avait été fait prisonnier. Ils écoutèrent silencieusement, leur visage traduisant tour à tour l'inquiétude, l'angoisse et la colère face à ce que leur décrivait Raphaël des épreuves qu'ils avaient dû subir de Bishop.

Donatello écouta avec un visage impassible l'histoire qu'il connaissait mais désapprouvé le point de vue de son frère. Bishop n'avait fait que suivre les ordres de ses supérieurs. S'il était aussi méchant que le disait Raphaël pourquoi était-il toujours vivant ? Il fut sorti de ses pensées en entendant Raphaël prononcer son nom.

\- Don a ri suite son opération du cerveau et il a commencé à émettre des sons. Il a écrit qu'il faut qu'il s'entraine comme un bébé mais il devrait pouvoir parler bientôt. Ce qui sera bien pratique après que tu te sois pété les mains contre cet arbre à force de le frapper.

Le génie foudroya du regard son frère qui lui fit un sourire sardonique qui l'énerva. Raphaël reprit son histoire et leur raconta comment ils s'étaient sauvé au nez et à la barbe de Bishop grâce à la diversion du petit génie.

Walter avait écouté toute l'histoire avant de se mettre à devenir nerveux. Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui avec suspicion, l'humain sentant leur regard leur expliqua son malaise.

\- Ce n'est pas normal… Bishop ne laisse aucune faille dans la sécurité des laboratoires… Normalement, tous les sas se ferment immédiatement sur simple commande ainsi que dans les différents quartiers.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Qu'ils n'auraient pas pu s'échapper ? le questionna Léonardo.

Walter s'agitât en jetant des coups d'œil vers la portière et les fenêtres. Sa nervosité devient contagieuse pour tout le monde qui se mirent sur leur garde alors que l'humain leur dit d'une voix anxieuse.

\- Je pense que Bishop les a laissés partir volontairement.

À cet instant, un bruit étrange s'éleva au-dessus d'eux. Walter se redressa soudainement en devenant blanc comme un linge. Il jaillit hors du véhicule en bousculant tout le monde et s'enfuit sans se retourner sous le couvert des arbres.

April et Casey coururent après l'humain alors que les tortues sortirent abasourdi hors du van, sauf Splinter qui resta dedans. Le bruit devient plus fort et le vent se leva soudainement, les déstabilisant. Léonardo leva les yeux et poussa un cri en voyant ce qu'il leur arrivait dessus par la voie aérienne.

\- Un hélico !

Léonardo essaya d'organiser un repli quand il se retrouva d'un seul coup ligoté et plaqué au sol par un filet. Il tenta de s'en défaire avec l'aide de Michelangelo. Alors que des fumées s'élevèrent partout autour d'eux faisant toussé les tortues et leur père.

Michelangelo s'écroula soudainement suivit par Donatello. Léonardo hurla leur nom en tentant de se libérer tout en luttant contre les fumées qui lui faisait tourner la tête.

La dernière chose qu'il vit ce fut Raphaël tentant de le libérer du filet, ensuite ce fut le noir total.

**à suivre...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Note de l'auteur : **Hello à tous ! Vous allez bien baver sur ce chapitre passionnant ! ^o^/

Bonne lecture !

P.S : Merci à tout ceux qui nourrissent la boite à review ! Je suis motivée à bloc à chaque fois que je lis vos messages (en plus de glousser bêtement) XD

Bisous, à bientôt ! XOXO

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

**Le fond du coeur est plus loin que le bout du monde**

Chapitre 21

* * *

Léonardo se réveilla en sursaut. Il poussa un grognement de douleur en sentant sa tête prise en un étau serré désagréable. Il cligna des yeux en levant ses mains pour les porter à sa tête et s'immobilisa en voyant le bracelet de métal gris froncé qu'il avait à ses poignets.

Il se redressa en position assise pour étudier ses bras en s'interrogeant sur leur provenance avant de se souvenir de sa capture par un filet et de Raphaël cherchant à l'en libérer.

Le jeune leader regarda autour de lui pour découvrir des murs blancs d'une pièce qui devait être une cellule d'après la porte blindée, il sentit l'inquiétude étreindre son cœur quand il se rendit compte qu'il était seul.

Où sont les autres ? Ses frères et son père allaient-ils bien ? Où était-il enfermé ?

Toutes ses autres questions furent interrompues quand la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit en glissant sur le côté. La tortue mutante poussa un grognement en voyant l'homme qui y entra, Bishop.

L'agent fédéral resta sur le seuil, il glissa ses mains dans ses poches et étudia la tortue avant qu'un sourire narquois ne relève ses lèvres. Léonardo se leva d'un bond et s'avança d'un air menaçant vers l'humain qui ne broncha pas. Le jeune mutant poussa un cri de surprise quand ses poignets se collèrent brusquement l'un contre l'autre. Il tenta de les séparer par la force avant d'arrêter en comprenant que ça ne servait à rien et que le responsable était encore une fois Bishop.

Cet homme avait le don de l'énerver encore plus que Raphaël ! Ce qui était un exploit.

Léonardo fusilla du regard l'humain qui le toisa sans rien dire, comme pour savourer ce moment, avant de s'effacer de côté pour laisser passer deux militaires qui l'attrapèrent et le forcèrent à sortir de la cellule. Le jeune mutant se laissa faire, c'était inutile de se débattre et il ne voulait pas donner ce plaisir à Bishop.

On l'emmena dans le couloir, qu'on lui fit remonté sur plusieurs mètres avant de débouché sur un carrefour où se rejoigner quatre couloirs. Ils prirent le premier à droite et ils continuèrent ainsi en longeant plusieurs portes avant d'entrée dans une pièce que désigna Bishop en se postant devant. Il observa d'un air sinistre la tortue quand les militaires la poussèrent à l'intérieur.

Les deux hommes conduisirent Léonardo jusque devant une table de métal entouré de deux chaises argentées elles aussi. On tira une chaise, lui faisant comprendre de s'asseoir sans l'y forcer.

_Grand bien leur en a pris_, songea le jeune ninja vert feuille car s'ils avaient tenté l'expérience, ils seraient actuellement au sol.

Mais la tortue ne s'assit pas pour autant, restant debout en fixant la chaise d'en face avec interrogation. Il eut rapidement sa réponse en voyant arriver Bishop. Ce dernier s'assit en face de lui, sans se préoccuper du regard empli de rage que lui jeter le mutant.

\- Léonardo, il fixa la tortue au travers de ses lunettes de soleil, rendant son regard indéchiffrable pour le jeune leader. Mais son instinct lui disait qu'il était aussi dur que l'acier.

Voyant qu'il avait toute son attention, Bishop continua son monologue.

\- Comme vous vous en douter, vos frères et votre père sont eux aussi prisonnier. Actuellement, j'ai décidé de les maintenir tous isolés les uns des autres pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité.

En disant cela, des images s'allumèrent soudainement sur le mur à la gauche de Léonardo qui en fut interpellé. Les écrans imbriqués dans le mur horizontalement montrèrent la silhouette de Raphaël assit carapace contre un mur, fixant la porte blindée de sa cellule comme si son regard pouvait la faire fondre.

Il repéra rapidement Michelangelo grâce sa démarche énergique. Il faisait des aller-retours dans sa cellule en se mordillant un ongle, tout en fixant la porte blindée.

Splinter était assis en position du lotus dans sa cellule comme s'il méditait, mais Léonardo savait que c'était une ruse pour mieux surprendre l'ennemi qui n'y prendrait pas garde.

Le dernier écran intrigua Léonardo. Il y voyait son frère, Donatello allongé dans un lit d'une chambre spacieuse, dormant profondément sans avoir l'air de se réveiller.

Suivant son regard, Bishop se sentit obligé de faire un commentaire.

\- Ils vont bien. Seul Donatello n'a pas encore repris connaissance suite aux fumées incapacitantes inhalé. Ce qui est normal après tout le stress et la fatigue accumulé dernièrement.

Léonardo tourna son regard bleu gris d'acier sur Bishop, le fixant gravement sans rien dire. L'agent fédéral n'en fut pas impressionné car il continua tranquillement son discours.

\- Vous devez maintenant vous demander ce que nous voulons faire de vous ? C'est très simple. Mes supérieurs voudraient vous avoir sous leur ordre d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et si vous ne coopérez pas, que vos corps soient utilisé pour nos recherches.

Léonardo ne put retenu une grimace de dégout et de haine qui fit naître un sourire à Bishop à son plus grand énervement.

\- Alors Léonardo, je vous le demande au nom de votre famille. Accepter la proposition de mes supérieurs. Travailler pour nous et vous n'aurez aucune crainte à avoir pour leur sécurité.

Le jeune ninja continua de le fixer avec intensité avant de se décider à ouvrir la bouche.

\- Je veux parler à mes frères et à mon père. Ensuite nous parlerons.

Bishop hocha la tête et transmit ses ordres par talkie-walkie. Léonardo vit sur les écrans Raphaël, Michelangelo et Splinter avoir leurs poignets se coller brusquement l'un contre l'autre sans doute à cause des mêmes bracelets que lui. Les portes des cellules s'ouvrirent, des hommes leur fit signe de se lever de leurs armes et les sortirent de leurs cellules.

Pour Donatello ce fut différent, un seul homme désarmé s'approcha de la tortue mutante endormie et la secoua doucement par une épaule. L'adolescent mutant s'agita mollement pour se tourner sur son côté avant de s'immobiliser alors que l'humain se pencha sur lui pour tenter de le secouer à nouveau. N'arrivant pas à le réveiller, le militaire appela par talkie-walkie Bishop.

\- Monsieur, je n'arrive pas à la réveiller.

\- Est-ce qu'elle malade ?

\- Non, juste endormie. Elle doit être plus fatiguée qu'on ne le supposait.

Léonardo observa l'agent fédéral qui avait une étrange expression sur le visage qui intrigua le jeune leader quand il crut identifié de l'inquiétude. Est-ce qu'il était sincèrement inquiet pour la santé de Donatello ? Il avait cru comprendre selon les dire de Raphaël que l'humain s'était montré très proche de leur frère.

En voyant que Bishop attendait en le fixant, Léonardo réalisa qu'il lui laissait prendre la décision concernant la suite pour Donatello.

\- Laisser-le se reposer. Par contre j'aimerai qu'on puisse le voir maintenant.

L'humain aux cheveux aussi noirs que ses lunettes de soleil, hocha la tête et donna ses ordres par talkie-walkie. Ensuite, il fit signe à Léonardo de le suivre. Ils sortirent tous les deux sous escorte des militaires qui les suivirent. Ils remontèrent les couloirs en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils croisent les autres groupes qui guider Michelangelo, Raphaël et Splinter vers leur destination.

En voyant Léonardo, Michelangelo poussa un cri et se jeta à son cou si rapidement que ses gardes ne purent le rattraper, ils grognèrent de mécontentement en voyant que leur manque de réactivité avait eu lieu en face de leur supérieur.

L'aîné accorda un câlin à son petit frère tout en regardant son autre frère et son père. Ce dernier hocha la tête, visiblement content de voir ses fils en bonne santé, avant de froncer des sourcils en constatant qu'il manquait l'un des leurs. Raphaël se rapprocha de ses frères tout en restant auprès de Splinter, il chercha lui aussi du regard celui qui manquer. Mikey se détacha soudainement de Léonardo en s'écriant.

\- Où est Don ?

\- On va le voir, répondit Léonardo en jetant un regard vers Bishop qui les observer avec curiosité.

Un sourire s'épanouit sur le visage de Michelangelo qui s'impatienta en ordonnant. « Je veux le voir maintenant ! »

\- Suivez-moi Michelangelo. Je vais vous conduire à lui, proposa Bishop en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

La plus jeune tortue courut à sa suite sans aucune peur ou méfiance envers l'humain, car elle ne pensait qu'à revoir son frère. Le reste de la famille les suivirent avec un peu plus de réserve et d'appréhension pour la suite des événements. Comme la question principale qui était dans leurs esprits, comment s'enfuir de cet endroit ?

* * *

Quand Bishop arriva devant la porte de la chambre réservé à Donatello. Le Lieutenant Carles hocha la tête à son approche et s'effaça de côté pour lui permettre le passage. Il observa les mutants qui le suivaient avec intérêt avant de lancer un regard hautain au reptile mutant au masque rouge. Celui-ci grogna envers l'humain avant de se désintéresser de lui quand il vit Donatello endormit dans le lit. Il reconnut la chambre qu'il avait partagé plutôt avec lui et s'étonna que Bishop ne l'est pas enfermé dans une cellule et qu'il ne soit pas menotté comme eux.

_À moins que ce soit volontaire…,_ lui souffla son instinct.

Michelangelo avait déjà rejoint Donatello en grimpant dans le lit et s'allongea auprès de son grand frère pour passer ses bras autour de son cou et y enfouir son visage. Surprit de n'avoir aucune réaction à son câlin, il se redressa et observa son frère qui rester profondément endormi.

\- Donny ? il lui secoua l'épaule droite et n'eut droit qu'au silence.

Inquiet, il se retourna vers Splinter pour l'appeler à l'aide mais fut déconcerté par l'humain aux lunettes de soleil qui l'observer avec une intensité qu'il ressentit oppressante, malsaine.

Michelangelo se tassa inconsciemment contre son frère tout en cherchant à le protéger avant que son attention ne déporte sur Splinter qui s'était rapproché d'eux alors que Raphaël et Léonardo formèrent une barrière entre leur famille et l'humain.

\- Laissez-nous seuls, ordonna Léonardo.

Bishop hocha la tête et s'en alla sans se retourner au plus grand soulagement de Michelangelo qui frissonna de répulsion en murmurant. « J'n'aime pas comment il m'a regardé. C'était glauque ! »

\- Il joue à quoi Don là ? interrogea brusquement Raphaël en désignant du menton son frère toujours endormi.

Léonardo soupira et se tourna vers le lit pour voir Splinter se pencher à son tour sur Donatello. Il prit doucement la main bandée de son fils portant habituellement le violet, pour lui prendre le pouls et lui toucha ensuite le front pour le câliner, tout en s'assurant qu'il n'était pas malade.

\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Léonardo.

\- Comme si ça t'intéressé ! lui souffla de rage son frère colérique.

\- Raphaël ! Léonardo ! Ce n'est pas le moment pour vos disputes.

Devant le regard acéré de leur père les fautifs se firent oublié un moment alors que Splinter essaya de rassurer son plus jeune fils qui était en train de paniquer devant l'état anormal de Donatello.

\- Il ne se réveille pas ! Pourquoi, il ne se réveille pas !

\- Il se repose Michelangelo. Il se réveillera quand il sera reposé.

\- C'est ce que vous aviez dit la dernière fois ! Je ne veux pas que ça recommence !

Splinter essaya de calmer son fils tout en s'étonnant, il n'aurait pas cru que Michelangelo se souviendrait de cela après tout ce temps. L'impact qu'avait eu ses mots sur son jeune esprit avait dû être fort à l'époque.

\- Il va se réveiller Mikey ! Ferme-la ! lui ordonna soudainement Raphaël. Avant que quiconque ne puisse le reprendre il se tourna vers Léonardo et lui demanda.

\- Je suppose que c'est grâce à toi si on a pu se réunir sans l'autre connard ?

Son frère au masque bleu hocha la tête en réponse avant de se plonger un instant dans ses réflexions. Il porta ensuite son regard sur Splinter et chacun de ses frères avant de parler.

\- Il nous propose deux choses. Soit nous travaillions pour eux, soit ils nous utiliseront pour des expériences… peut-être même des dissections.

Un silence s'abattu lourdement sur eux avant que Raphaël ne le brise en grognant.

\- Salopard de merde ! J'aurai dû lui planté mon Sai dans sa sale tronche de merde !

\- Je suppose que tu voulais nous en parler avant, mais que tu as déjà ton idée sur la réponse ? demanda Splinter.

Léonardo hocha la tête et leur expliqua. « Acceptons leur marché. Cet homme semble tout faire pour nous garder vivant pour l'instant. C'est la seule solution pour le moment. À moins que vous n'ayez une autre proposition ?

\- C'est sûr que les salles de torture je passe sans problème ! Mais tu sais ce qu'ils peuvent vouloir de nous ?

Léonardo secoua la tête à la question de Mikey et leur avoua dans la résignation.

\- Dans le pire des cas, je pense qu'ils vont nous utiliser comme arme. Après je ne sais pas…

\- Et s'il nous demande de tuer pour eux ? demanda soudainement Michelangelo.

\- J'imagine que l'idée leur ai venu à eux aussi s'ils sont aussi malins que toi, grogna Raphaël.

Michelangelo se leva et lui rétorqua. « Pas besoin d'être un génie pour voir ce que des militaires peuvent faire faire à des mutants entraînés aux armes ! J'ai lu suffisamment de comics et jouer à assez de jeux où s'est arrivé ! »

\- Le problème actuel est tout autre, mes fils.

Les tortues tournèrent leurs regards vers leur Sensei qui continua une fois sûr d'avoir l'attention de ses fils.

\- Quel est notre première règle ?

\- Rentrer chez nous vivant, répondirent d'une même voix ses trois fils.

Splinter hocha la tête à leur réponse. Léonardo réalisa ce que voulait dire leur père, il se redressa et inclina la tête vers lui.

\- Vous avez raison Sensei. Nous devons tout faire pour rester vivant. Tel est notre première mission.

La porte s'ouvrit, les coupant dans leur discussion. Les tortues et leur maître fixèrent gravement Bishop qui s'avança vers eux.

\- Qu'avez-vous décidé ? Mes supérieurs n'aiment pas attendre…

Léonardo s'avança sur lui avec une tel intensité dans le regard que l'agent fédéral se mit aussitôt en garde en pensant parer un coup. Mais la tortue vert feuille aux mains menottées se contenta de l'observer avec un froncement de sourcil.

\- On accepte votre marché.

\- Excellent ! s'exclama Bishop en reprenant contenance et lui fit signe de se diriger vers la porte de la chambre où les attendaient leurs gardes rapprochés.

Les mutants obéirent après avoir un hochement de tête entre eux. Léonardo passa le premier, Raphaël le suivit et ricana en passa à la hauteur de Bishop. Splinter attendit Michelangelo qui donna une dernière accolade à Donatello en lui faisant une bise sur la joue.

\- Repose-toi bien Don. On se revoit bientôt.

Le jeune mutant au masque orange se dirigea avec une expression déterminée jusqu'à Bishop pour lui dire en le fixant dans les yeux.

\- S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit ! Je m'occuperai personnellement de ton cas, face de babouin !

L'humain eut un étrange sourire qui mit mal à l'aise la tortue qui frissonna en rejoignant précipitamment ses frères aînés en sentant quelque chose d'angoissant étreindre son ventre.

Splinter s'accorda un dernier regard sur la silhouette endormi de son fils. Il pria intérieurement les dieux et son maître Yoshi pour avoir la force de ramener ses enfants en sécurité à la maison. Il sortit à la suite de ses fils, tout en surveillant le fameux agent Bishop qui les observer avec un air solennel. Mais il sentait une duplicité chez l'humain qui faisait murmurer son instinct, _« Cet homme est dangereux »_.

Ils devaient trouver au plus vite, un moyen de fuir loin de ce danger.

* * *

Bishop laissa le soin à son Lieutenant et à ses hommes de suivre ses ordres : emmener les mutants vers leur futur lieu de vie en attendant les ordres que lui transmettraient ses supérieurs.

Un sourire s'étira soudainement sur le visage de l'homme à cette pensée.

Personne, pas même Carles, ne sait qui sont les supérieurs qui confis tant de droits et de responsabilités sur l'E.P.F. à un seul homme.

L'expérience lui avait appris que les militaires font plus facilement confiance à un chef solide et quasi immortel qui obéit aux mêmes ordres qu'eux. Lui donnant ainsi l'apparence qu'il avait besoin pour avoir un contrôle total sur ses hommes, tout en lui permettant d'agir dans l'ombre.

C'est un plan parfait, comme pour le cas de la manipulation des mutants.

Bishop retourna dans ses quartiers où l'attendait le Lieutenant Carles qui lui fit son rapport.

\- Selon vos ordres, les mutants sont enfermés ensemble dans une chambre multiple équipée comme celle de leur frère.

\- Excellent travail, Carles.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête au compliment et continua.

\- D'après les estimations du médecin, le sédatif injecté à Donatello plutôt ne fera plus effet dans quelques heures.

Bishop hocha la tête à son tour et réactiva son ordinateur. Il ouvrit sa messagerie et annonça.

\- Dans une heure, vous avertirez les mutants qu'ils devront formés des groupes de deux pour leur première mission commando. Ils seront très utiles selon nos supérieurs pour la mission d'infiltration à Los Angeles. Que le jet soit prêt pour eux à ce moment- là. Et s'ils ont des questions sur leur frère. Dites leurs qu'il dort encore.

Carles hocha la tête et sortit pour exécuter les ordres. Bishop manipula son ordinateur et ouvrit une fenêtre montrant Donatello dormant paisiblement dans son lit. Un sourire souleva un coin des lèvres de l'humain qui savourer le bon déroulement de son plan.

Séparer les frères, tout en les gardant sous contrôle. Et grâce à sa carte maîtresse, il était sûr que tout se déroulerai sans accro. Maintenant, il lui suffisait d'avoir le contrôle absolu sur le jeune mutant.

\- Donatello… murmura avec délice Bishop en fixant la tortue endormie. Quand le plus jeune, Michelangelo s'était lové contre son frère vert olive devant lui. Une étrange sensation lui avait étreint le ventre en même temps qu'une image folle avait dansé dans son esprit.

_\- Plus tard… peut-être plus tard_, se promit Bishop en se concentrant sur son objectif premier.

Donatello.

**à suivre...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello à tous !

J'ai eu dû mal à écrire ce chapitre qui s'est pas mal rebiffé contre moi. Coriace le bougre, mais je lui ai montré qui c'est le patron !

J'espère que la lecture sera plaisante pour vous et pas trop dur sous la dent parce que je l'ai pas mal tabassé; et la viande qui a trop de nerf ça durcit à la cuisson... J'ai envie de mangé un steak à 3h du matin, ça se sent ^o^;

Bonne lecture ! Et un grand merci à tous les fans de suivre mon histoire avec autant de passion !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

**Le fond du coeur est plus loin que le bout du monde**

Chapitre 22

* * *

Bishop n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son travail. Son esprit était perturbé.

Son regard revient sur la fenêtre de son écran d'ordinateur montrant un lit où dormait une tortue mutante verte olive roulée en boule sur son côté gauche.

Selon les prévisions des médecins, Donatello aurait dû se réveiller depuis plusieurs heures à présent. C'était des prévisions pas des estimations précises, et cela l'énerver en plus de l'inquiétude anormal qu'il ressentait envers la tortue. Le mutant n'était qu'un atout pour son plan.

Donatello lui adressa un petit sourire timide qui éclaira son visage.

Bishop frappa du poing sur son bureau en retenant un juron. Il n'arrivait pas à le sortir de son esprit, il le hantait tel une obsession malsaine et dérangeante pour sa concentration.

Son regard tomba à nouveau sur l'adolescent endormit. Il fixa l'écran intensément avant de se lever. Il sortit de ses quartiers et se dirigea dans le couloir, pour une fois son esprit en ébullition était calme. Son corps était en total accord avec ce dernier.

Bishop arriva en un temps record devant la chambre réservée à Donatello. Il y entra sans accorder un regard au garde posté devant la porte. Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce, il s'immobilisa un instant, ses sens soudainement aiguisés par l'odeur qu'il reconnut instantanément comme celle du mutant.

L'humain ne put retenir un sourire, tout en se dirigeant vers le lit, il essaya d'identifier la senteur ambiguë qui lui rappelait une odeur suave, douce et en même temps piquante comme du poivre. Il était penché au-dessus du lit les yeux fermés, il s'en rendit compte quand il rouvrit les paupières et découvrit le visage endormi de la jeune tortue mutante qui lui tourner le dos.

La main de Bishop était déjà sur l'épaule gauche dénudée, de son pouce il caressa la peau d'olive. Il se pencha sur son épaule et l'huma avec avidité. Emporter dans son élan, il s'empara de l'adolescent en lui passant un bras autour de ses épaules et le retourna pour mieux l'attirer contre lui. Il observa le visage de Donatello qui rester assoupit malgré tout. Il avait envie de croiser son regard, de sentir sa présence, de se délecter de son esprit. Il s'empara de sa main gauche bandée et la pressa dans la sienne doucement au début avant de la presser plus fort en espérant avoir une réaction. Il arrêta quand il sentit quelque chose de poisseux sous des doigts pour constater qu'il lui avait rouvert la plaie. Du sang suinta un peu à travers la gaze mais ne se répandit pas plus.

La vue du sang calma un peu les ardeurs de Bishop, surtout parce qu'il n'arriverait à rien s'il blessait inutilement le jeune génie. Il s'installa dans le lit en prenant appuie, dos contre le mur et cala contre lui Donatello, qu'il berça dans son giron. Il lui câlina la joue gauche et laissa ses doigts explorer le contour du visage du jeune mutant avant qu'ils ne glissent le long de sa gorge pour ensuite découvrir le plastron. Les fissures qui le parcouraient été en bonne voie de régression et n'accrocher pas trop quand on passait le doigt dessus.

Donatello poussa un petit soupir et se blottit contre le torse de l'humain qui le serra contre lui avec affection tout en continuant ses caresses. Il laissa sa main glissée sur la cuisse offerte à lui et ferma les yeux pour en savourer la chaleur. Ses doigts malaxèrent la cuisse un moment avant qu'il ne se décide à toucher la zone qu'il avait laissé volontairement de côté.

Les petites fesses rebondies encadré par la plaque de kératine qui sembler dessiné une culotte échancrée sur elles. Les rendant encore plus attrayantes pour Bishop qui en dessina le contour du bout des doigts. Le plastron était plus doux et tendre donnant une texture entre la peau et celle du cuir, il gratta la délimitation de ses ongles pour voir si c'était rattaché ou juste un repli avec de la peau en dessous. Le geste fit pousser un soupir à Donatello qui s'agita contre lui. Il s'immobilisa un instant avant de recommencer plus doucement, assuré qu'il dormait encore. Une fois sa curiosité satisfaite en voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune délimitation, ses doigts se refermèrent sur la queue dorsale de la tortue mutante. La palpant doucement et effectuant des mouvements de va-et-vient qui produisirent un effet sur l'adolescent qui poussa des petits gémissements sensuels aux oreilles de Bishop.

Au moment où il souleva la queue pour atteindre le petit repli caché en dessous, Donatello ouvrit brusquement ses yeux. Bishop s'immobilisa sur l'instant, sachant qu'il pouvait donner l'impression qu'il était assoupi grâce à ses lunettes de soleil et à sa position semi-assise dans le lit.

L'adolescent mutant regarda autour de lui, l'esprit apparemment embrumé d'après ses yeux voilés. Il sembla réaliser alors ce qu'il avait dû se passer pour se retrouver à nouveau ici car son front se plissa de contrariété alors qu'un pli amer se forma sur ses lèvres. Avec un grognement, il tenta de se redresser en prenant appui sur ses mains avant de s'immobiliser dans un gémissement de douleur.

Bishop qui continuer de feindre l'endormissement, remarqua que son teint avait blanchi d'un seul coup, sans doute à cause de la douleur de ses mains blessées. Il en ressenti quelque chose qui se répercuta dans son ventre.

Donatello, ignorant visiblement que Bishop ne dormait pas, se laissa retomber de côté dans le lit contre lui. Il poussa un petit soupir pour se calmer et ferma les yeux comme pour se détendre. Il rouvrit les yeux après plusieurs minutes où il n'avait fait que respirer. Et sembla avoir pris une décision car il se rapprocha de Bishop, au plus grand plaisir de celui-ci, et installa sa tête sur son torse avant de sembler s'endormir.

_« Donatello est à moi ! »_ exultât intérieurement Bishop avec une tel force, qu'il craint un moment d'être entendu par la tortue. Mais cette dernière continua de dormir et se lova un peu plus contre lui en positionnant ses mains bandées entre eux.

_« Ma chère petite tortue, si tu savais comme je rêve que ta famille voit à quel point tu tiens à moi._ » pensa Bishop en souriant à sa victoire.

* * *

Michelangelo était assis sur le banc métallique. Les jambes ramenées sous son menton, il fixait un point dans la surface métallique en face de lui.

Raphaël se tenait à côté de lui, les bras croisés et fixant lui aussi la tôle en face d'eux.

Ensuite, il y avait Léonardo et Splinter assis à côté d'eux sur le même banc et fixant la même surface de métal brossé devant eux.

Le silence était installé entre eux depuis des heures et seul le bruit du moteur osait le troubler. Il en était ainsi depuis leur départ pour la mission d'infiltration qu'ils devaient accomplir.

Lieu de départ et destination inconnu.

_-Tout ce qu'on déteste_, pensa Léonardo en grognant intérieurement de s'être fait ainsi embrigadé. Ce qui les avaient faits le plus rager était le fait qu'ils avaient dû laisser Donatello derrière eux.

« Il doit être vraiment fatigué pour dormir ainsi. Il ne pourra pas être très utile avec ses mains abimées, il vaut mieux qu'il reste se reposer. Il sera sans doute réveillé à votre retour. » Avait annoncé le dénommé Lieutenant Carles. Léonardo comprit ce que voulait dire Raphaël en disant que c'était un lèche-cul rien qu'à son petit air suffisant en disant que c'était l'avis de l'agent Bishop.

Léonardo fut sorti de ses pensées par une voix sortant d'un haut-parleur dans leur cabine.

« Arrivé dans 10 minutes. Les ordres vous seront transmis une seule fois par votre coordinateur. » Avant de s'éteindre.

Un homme en tenu de militaire aux cheveux châtain court, entra par la porte blindée qui séparer le cockpit et leur cabine. Il s'avança vers eux et s'arrêta à la hauteur de Splinter pour leur annoncer d'une voix ferme et sûr de militaire de carrière qui donne les ordres.

\- Vous allez former des équipes de deux, l'une sera chargé de sécuriser les lieux pendant que l'autre équipe collectera les informations grâce aux appareils que vous allez recevoir. Vous aurez juste à les placer à côté des tours d'ordinateur ou à tout ce qui ressemble à une tour de serveur. Enfin si vous savez à quoi ça ressemble !

L'humain se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise en croisant quatre regards noir, bleu-gris, doré et bleu acérés. Il balbutia. « Je vais chercher l'équipement… » avant de se replier précipitamment derrière la porte blindée.

Raphaël renifla de dédain et s'installa, les bras derrière la tête en murmurant.

\- Lopette…

Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois équipés du matériel fournit par le militaire. Les mutants s'infiltrèrent sans mal depuis le toit dans le building où on les avait déposés grâce à l'hélicoptère. Les indications qu'on leur avait fournies, leur permit de réaliser la mission sans difficulté.

Michelangelo et Léonardo se chargèrent de trouver le serveur d'ordinateur pour le piratage informatique. Alors que Splinter et Raphaël veillèrent à ce que les environs restent sûr pour leur repli. Le piratage se déroula sans problème, il suffisait de poser le boitier près de l'ordinateur à pirater et il se charge lui-même du boulot. Léonardo soupçonna un instant Donatello d'avoir créé l'appareil pour l'occasion, avant de repousser l'idée. S'il se mettait à soupçonner son frère de leur faire des coups-bas, plus rien n'irait entre eux.

Il avait l'impression de faire le jeu de Bishop et cela l'agacer de devoir suivre les règles que l'agent fédéral leur imposer.

Un flash surprit Léonardo qui cligna des yeux avant de comprendre que c'était l'appareil signalant qu'il avait fini sa besogne. Il le récupéra et tourna son regard sur Michelangelo qui était resté anormalement calme.

Il trouva son petit frère en train de s'amuser sur un des pc qui était rattaché au serveur. Agacé par le comportement puéril de son bébé de frère, il lui colla une bonne taloche derrière la tête.

Mikey se frotta le crâne et lui tira la langue. Léo leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

\- Franchement, on n'est pas là pour jouer au jeux vidéo.

\- Attends un peu de voir ça, lui répondit mystérieusement son frère au masque orange.

Léonardo le regarda faire courir la souris sur l'écran de l'ordinateur et ouvrir un dossier arborant un logo qui l'interpella.

\- C'n'est pas vrai !

\- Je te l'avais dit que ça valait le coup. Mais maintenant on fait quoi, grand chef ? l'interrogea Michelangelo.

Léonardo réfléchit intensément au problème en fixant le logo sur l'écran. « On file d'ici avant de se faire repérer mais il fait qu'on découvre ce que Bishop veut faire exactement. »

Michelangelo hocha la tête et obéit au signe de repli de son leader.

Une fois qu'ils eurent retrouvé Splinter et Raphaël. Ils allèrent dans la cage d'escalier où Léonardo et Michelangelo leur racontèrent leur découverte.

\- Ce bureau est une succursale appartenant aux entreprises Saki.

\- C'est un nid de Foot ? interrogea Raphaël.

\- Tout semble l'indiquer, il reste cependant une interrogation.

\- Bishop, le coupa Splinter.

Léonardo hocha la tête avant de s'expliquer.

\- Il faut qu'on découvre ce qu'il veut à Shredder. Est-ce qu'il veut s'allier à lui ?

\- Si c'est le cas, on n'est pas sorti d'affaire. Surtout s'il est prêt à satisfaire toutes les exigences de Shredder. Imaginez qu'il nous offre à la tête de métal ! se plaignit Michelangelo.

\- Avec un joli petit ruban autour du cou en plus, ça serait bien son genre ! grogna Raphaël.

\- Nous devons savoir ce qu'il en est, mes enfants. Et avant tout, rester ensemble pour nous échapper, leur conseilla Splinter.

Raphaël poussa un soupir à la surprise général en disant. « Il faut juste convaincre Donatello… »

\- Mais pourquoi il faudrait le convaincre de venir avec nous ? Nous sommes sa famille, demanda Michelangelo alors que ses aînés baissèrent la tête en sentant le doute les étreindre.

Splinter s'en rendit compte et s'en inquiéta.

\- Vous doutez qu'il veille revenir chez nous ?

\- L'autre connard. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais Don s'est attaché à lui. Il lui a offert des trucs technologiques et un laboratoire. Vous auriez vu sa tête ! On aurait dit Mikey découvrant la nouvelle pizza aux 99 fromages !

\- Il lui a rendu la capacité de parler, conclut Léonardo.

Sa seule phrase soulignait déjà toute la gratitude et la reconnaissance que devait ressentir Donatello envers l'homme.

\- Et vous pensez que c'est une dette ? Il a quand même failli le tuer quand il lui a tiré dessus ! s'exclama le plus jeune frère.

\- Tu crois quoi ! Je lui ai dit ! Mais cet abruti n'a pas semblé me croire. Il lui a même trouvé des excuses ! Don à l'esprit complétement retourné à cause de ce connard ! hurla Raphaël.

Le vieux rat mutant leva la main pour apaiser ses fils qui se turent immédiatement à son geste. « On lui parlera une fois rentrée. »

Il monta les escaliers, suivi de ses fils pour en finir avec cette mission stupide et retrouver son enfant en espérant que cette fois il serait réveillé.

* * *

Une sonnerie éclata soudainement. Déchirant le sommeil à-peu-près réparateur dans lequel était plongé Donatello, qui grogna de rage d'en être tiré aussi brutalement.

Il sentit un mouvement sous lui et ouvrit un œil alourdi de sommeil pour voir la main gauche de Bishop se glisser hors de sa vue.

\- Oui… Je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes, je vous charge de les recevoir en attendant, murmura la voix grave de l'humain.

La main chaleureuse qui était sur son épaule se retira, Donatello soupira de déception en se tournant sur sa carapace et s'étira doucement tout en étouffant un bâillement. Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir le visage de Bishop l'observant avec un petit sourire.

\- Bonjour Donatello.

La tortue verte olive rougit en se rendant compte qu'elle avait pris l'humain pour un oreiller.

_\- Chaud et agréable**,**_ pensa le génie qui se surprit à souhaiter de rester ainsi.

Bishop lui caressa la tête. Donatello ferma les yeux pour apprécier la sensation et les rouvrit de surprise quand il sentit quelque chose se poser sur son front.

* * *

Bishop se redressa en retirant ses lunettes de soleil et ne put se retenir de rire en voyant l'air ahurit qui était fiché sur le visage de l'adolescent mutant suite à sa petite bise sur le front.

Quel aurait été son expression si je lui avais volé un baiser ? se demanda l'humain qui laissa sa main droite glissé sur le contour de la mâchoire de Donatello, son pouce titillant la courbe charnue de la lèvre inférieure. L'adolescent resta immobile, hypnotisé par son regard alors que Bishop luttait contre ses envies. S'il l'embrassait maintenant, il en voudrait plus.

Il devait résister.

Donatello esquissa un petit sourire qui entre-ouvrit sa bouche de manière sensuelle. Bishop était déjà en train de l'embrasser avant de s'en rendre compte. La tortue se débattit alors qu'il l'enlaça vigoureusement pour mieux l'attirer contre lui. Il roula dans le lit et coinça sous lui le jeune mutant. Il lui épingla les bras au-dessus de la tête avant de rompre son baiser qu'il avait maintenu jusque-là. Il observa Donatello qui lui jeta un regard paniqué ou se mêler l'incompréhension et la surprise.

C'était excitant.

_-Il est trop excitant_, réalisa Bishop qui sentit son désir s'éveiller.

Il cligna des yeux et réalisa soudainement qu'il était assis dans le lit. L'adolescent mutant, la tête installée sur ses genoux, le fixer avec un petit air intrigué.

Il ne s'était rien passé, il ne l'avait pas embrassé. À sa plus grande déception.

Mais cela pouvait encore se produire. À l'instant où il voulut se pencher pour l'embrasser, Donatello se roula sur le côté et de ses coudes se redressa en position assise dans le lit pour l'observer avec inquiétude.

Bishop lui prit la main pour le rassurer en lui souriant.

\- Venez Donatello, vos frères et votre sensei reviennent de mission.

L'adolescent mutant eut un air perplexe. L'agent fédéral lui prit ses mains bandées pour l'immobiliser et chercha son regard en lui expliquant.

\- Mes supérieurs leurs ont offert de travailler pour eux, sinon ils les envoyer dans les laboratoires.

La tortue frissonna violemment de dégoût alors qu'il continua.

\- Ils ont heureusement acceptés de travailler pour nous. Mes supérieurs les ont envoyés sur une mission à Los Angeles il y a plusieurs heures.

Devant le regard stupéfait du mutant vert olive, l'humain lui expliqua.

\- Vous n'avez pas bien supporter le gaz tranquillisant, sans doute que ses effets ont été amplifié par la combinaison de vos blessures et du stress. Vous avez dormi pendant des heures.

L'adolescent eut son visage marqué par la stupeur, régalant sans le savoir Bishop qui en profita pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules pour le tirer contre lui. Il le cajola tranquillement avant de lui souffler.

\- Je veillerai toujours sur toi Donatello.

Le génie frissonna contre lui, il se laissa faire quand ses caresses glissèrent de l'épaule à sa gorge qu'il effleura longuement du bout des doigts. Le mutant se lova contre lui pour profiter du câlin alors que Bishop continua ses effleurages avant de lui soulever le menton et de planter son regard dans celui de l'adolescent qui lui sourit doucement.

Il se pencha sur lui, gardant ses yeux dans les siens. Donatello lui rendit son observation avec une lueur douce et de la curiosité dans le regard qui l'attira encore un peu plus près de son visage.

Il était presque nez contre museau quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en coulissant.

Donatello sursauta violemment et tourna la tête vers le seuil. Bishop vit son visage s'éclairer de joie et voulut se lever. Il le retient en l'attrapant par l'épaule. Il se rendit compte de son geste en entendant la voix de Carles l'interpeller.

\- Monsieur ?

Il tourna le regard vers lui et découvrir les frères-tortues et leur rat mutant qui leur sert de père, les observer avec un visage choqué pour la plupart d'entre eux ou empreint de haine.

\- Lâche-le connard ! Tout de suite ! hurla Raphaël en s'avançant sur lui.

Il obéit et relâcha Donatello qui se leva en ayant un air perdu par la situation. Léonardo et Raphaël se montèrent suffisamment hostile à sa présence, l'un en le fusillant du regard et l'autre se retenant à grande peine de le tabasser. Pour qu'il décide de partir de lui-même.

\- On se revoit plus tard Donatello, lui dit-il en remettant ses lunettes de soleil.

Le jeune mutant hocha la tête et lui sourit. Bishop lui frotta affectueusement la tête. En entendant le grognement de Raphaël, il décida de lui montrer à quel point Donatello l'apprécier. Il déposa un baiser sur le sommet du crâne du génie et s'en alla avec un petit sourire sous le regard médusé des mutants de la pièce.

* * *

\- Putain ! Mais c'était quoi ce cirque ! hurla Raphaël.

Michelangelo s'était rapproché de Donatello qui était visiblement gêné par la situation d'après ses joues cramoisies. Il lui prit le poignet et chercha son regard. Son frère l'évita un moment avant de le fixer quand Mikey l'appela. « Donny ? »

Ils s'observèrent un moment dans cette discussion silencieuse avant d'être coupé par Raphaël qui chopa Donatello par l'avant-bras pour le tirer à lui.

\- C'était quoi ça ! Tu joues à quoi avec ce connard ! grogna-t-il en serrant fort sur sa prise.

Donatello grimaça de douleur, mais le fixa droit dans les yeux sans hésitation.

\- Lâche-le Raphaël ! Il ne peut pas te répondre avec ses mains ! lui rappela Léonardo à son plus grand agacement, ce qu'il lui fit savoir.

\- Ouais c'est ça ! Il ne peut pas répondre quand ça l'arrange ! C'est toujours la même chose avec cet infirme ! Il faut toujours qu'il fasse son intéressant… souffla-t-il avec rage au visage de son frère vert olive qui le regarda avec effarement à sa plus grande satisfaction.

Il fut séparé brusquement de Donatello par Léonardo d'un coup d'épaule. Ils se retrouvèrent en train d'échanger des coups sans même réfléchir avant que la voix de Splinter leur ordonne d'arrêter. « Yame ! »

Ils regardèrent leur père qui les dévisagea avec déception en leur disant.

\- Donatello est parti.

Raphaël et Léonardo ne purent que constater les dires de Splinter et s'aperçurent que Michelangelo aussi était parti de la chambre.

\- Mes fils… si notre famille va à la destruction. C'est à cause de vous. Vous êtes le poison, et sur ces mots le vieux rat sorti à son tour de la chambre. Laissant ses fils dans le champ de ruine qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes créer.

**à suivre...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello à tous ! J'ai pris mon temps pour ce chapitre car il y avait un grand besoin de remaniement dessus, j'espère que ça sera à la hauteur de l'attente pour vous.

Un grand merci à tous pour vos commentaires qui sont toujours topissime !

P.S: Dites, avez-vous déjà lu "The Containment Clause" by HummerHouse ? Si vous êtes fan du couple Donatello/Bishop je vous le conseil car c'est grâce à cette histoire que je suis tombé en amour avec ce couple ! ( Rire diabolique ! )

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

**Le fond du coeur est plus loin que le bout du monde**

Chapitre 23

* * *

Il ne savait pas où il était et pour le moment Donatello s'en fichait royalement. Tout ce qu'il voulait pour le moment c'était mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et la cause de son énervement.

Ses stupides frères… Léonardo et Raphaël.

Pas un pour rattraper l'autre, niveau connerie !

Il fallait toujours qu'ils fassent les abrutis. C'est sûr que de frapper au lieu de parler, ça arranger tout !

Le génie sentit ses mains se rappeler à son bon souvenir quand il les crispa dans sa colère. Il poussa un souffle pour se calmer et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul. Il tourna la tête pour découvrir Michelangelo à quelques mètres derrière lui. Son petit frère lui sourit en s'écriant joyeusement.

\- Enfin tu me remarques ! Tu sais que ça fait des heures que je te suis comme un stalker ! J'ai eu l'air d'un abruti de pervers à cause de toi !

Il se jeta à son cou et enfouit son visage contre sa peau.

\- Je ne veux plus te perdre Donny… murmura-t-il avant que sa voix ne se brise, ses épaules se secouèrent violemment alors qu'un sanglot l'étouffa de moitié.

Donatello réagit immédiatement en passant ses bras autour des épaules de son petit frère et tenta de le consoler de son mieux malgré ses mains blessées.

\- J'ai cru que ça recommencer… tu dormais sans jamais te réveiller, comme la dernière fois… cette idée… si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur que se réalise à nouveau, sanglota l'adolescent vert tendre.

Son frère aîné réalisa alors son comportement idiot face à la violente dispute entre ses frères.

Au lieu de les fuir, il aurait dû faire comme Mikey… enfin pas exactement comme lui, car l'idée de se jeter au cou de ces têtes de mule de frère en train de se battre, le rebuta. C'était ce même sentiment qui lui avait fait tourner les talons face à leurs disputes.

En fait, ce n'était pas du dégout… c'était de la peur. Il avait eu peur d'eux. Peur qu'ils le frappent, qu'ils le frappent si fort qu'il ne se réveillerait jamais cette fois-ci.

_\- « Comment pourrai-je avoir confiance en eux alors que je me méfie d'eux_... » réalisa intérieurement l'adolescent vert olive en continuant de cajoler son petit frère. Il tourna le menton de Michelangelo vers lui pour chercher son regard et sourit quand il croisa les yeux bleus bébé pour montrer que tout aller bien. Son bébé de frère éclat en sanglot et se jeta de nouveau à son cou en s'écriant.

\- Don~ny !

\- C'est mignon comme surnom…

Les deux mutants sursautèrent et s'agrippèrent fermement l'un à l'autre, au son de la voix qui les avaient surpris. Donatello tourna les yeux pour découvrir derrière eux, Bishop, les observant attentivement de derrière ses lunettes de soleil aussi noir que son ensemble veste-pantalon qui illuminer sa chemise d'une blancheur immaculée. L'humain retira ses lunettes de soleil qu'il rangea dans sa veste et esquissa un sourire qui fit rougir d'embarra le génie, quand il réalisa qu'il se moquait d'eux. Il relâcha Michelangelo et tenta de se composer un air plus digne mais fut coupé par son jeune frère qui lui secouer le bras pour avoir son attention et lui signa.

\- |Il faut mieux qu'on retourne dans la chambre. On va avoir des ennuis ! |

Donatello secoua la tête et se retourna vers l'humain en lui offrant un sourire auquel répondit l'humain.

\- Donny, c'est ça ?

Le mutant concerné, hocha la tête timidement, alors que Bishop se rapprocha de lui en demandant.

\- J'ai le droit de t'appeler ainsi ? Donny… murmura-t-il en se focalisant sur le mutant vert olive qui se sentit devenir tout chaud dans sa poitrine et éprouva la vague de chaleur qui remonter sur ses joues.

Une brusque traction en arrière brisa le charme de cet instant alors que Michelangelo s'interposa entre eux.

\- On est désolé ! On se promenait un peu, maintenant on va retourner dans notre chambre, ça va aller ! Merci pour votre aide Monsieur bizarre aux lunettes de soleil !

Et là-dessus, il poussa Donatello par la carapace devant lui pour qu'ils puissent partir à tout allure dans l'autre sens. Donatello eut juste le temps de jeter un œil derrière lui pour voir Bishop les regardant avec un air amusé par la scène.

\- Si vous voulez retourner dans votre chambre c'est de l'autre côté, Michelangelo, s'exclama-t-il.

La tortue mutante au masque orange poussa un soupir d'agacement et ressorti sa tête du coin du couloir pour observer l'humain avec suspicion. Voyant que celui-ci était sérieux, le mutant fit demi-tour avec son frère vert olive et revinrent auprès lui. Bishop leur sourit et leur indiqua la direction inverse de celle qu'ils avaient prise en leur disant.

\- C'est par là.

La tortue au masque orange bouda en gonflant ses joues et murmura un petit « Merci », qui fit rire Bishop au plus grand damne de Michelangelo qui rougit furieusement.

\- Oh ! Ça va ! Hein ! et il prit les devant en fulminant avant de s'immobiliser en entendant un autre rire en plus de celui de Bishop.

Il se retourna pour voir une chose improbable.

Donatello en train de rire. Vraiment rire à gorge déployé avec une voix, sa voix. Et non pas avoir le corps secoué par son rire silencieux.

Michelangelo crut être en train de rêver, quand il se rappela de ce que Raphaël avait annoncé avant qu'ils se fassent capturé. Donatello avait subi une opération et avait à nouveau la possibilité d'apprendre à parler. Il resta immobile à observer son frère rire en sentant quelque chose remonter et se coincer dans sa gorge. Il réalisa qu'il était sur le point de pleurer et se frotta vigoureusement les yeux pour se ressaisir.

Le jeune mutant vert tendre tourna des yeux méfiants vers Bishop et sursauta. L'humain était en pleine contemplation face à Donatello, il sentit toute l'attention qu'il portait à ce dernier se transformer en une aura d'une couleur marron foncé agressive. L'aura se déroula tel un serpent vers Donatello comme pour l'empoigner. Michelangelo s'interposa pour stopper ça et protéger son frère.

Il fixa avec méfiance l'humain qui l'observa encore de ce même regard étrange auquel il avait eu droit la dernière fois. Cette fois-ci, Michelangelo ne se laissa pas impressionner et lui tient tête en le défiant du regard.

Donatello ne comprit pas la situation et se plaça au côté de son petit frère en cherchant ce qui n'allait pas. Michelangelo ne dit rien pour rassurer son frère, se concentrant sur l'humain qui finit par parler.

\- Je vous montre le chemin.

Il s'exécuta et quand il fut à quelques mètres devant eux dans le couloir, Michelangelo se détendit assez pour réaliser que Donatello le fixer avec inquiétude. Ne voulant pas attirer l'attention de l'humain, il signa à son frère.

\- |Il est bizarre, il te regarde bizarrement… |

Donatello l'observa un moment et secoua la tête doucement, il tenta de répondre à son frère mais il ne put que faire le geste de serrer ses mains sur son cœur. Michelangelo réfléchit à sa signification et l'interrogea.

\- |Sécurité ? |

Donatello hocha la tête et tourna son regard vers l'humain qui les attendait patiemment dans le couloir. Le génie s'avança vers l'homme sans aucune inquiétude, contrairement à son frère qui murmura pour lui.

\- Se sentir en sécurité avec un mec pareil ?

Il courut à la suite de son frère et s'assura de rester entre Bishop et lui pendant qu'ils marchaient, en pensant. _« Ce type, je ne peux pas me le blairer ! »_

Prit d'un besoin soudain de se défouler, Michelangelo se mit à interroger l'humain qui les guider.

\- Dites ! Vous avez fait comment pour nous retrouver ? Donatello et Raphaël se sont enfui de votre planque. Et les connaissant, ils ont dû tout faire pour être introuvable. Alors comment avez-vous fait pour les retrouver pile au moment où nous étions ensemble ?

Bishop s'immobilisa à la phrase et tourna la tête vers la tortue verte tendre pour se rendre compte qu'il avait aussi toute l'attention de Donatello qui devait avoir les mêmes questions qu'il ne pouvait formuler. L'agent fédéral réfléchit rapidement avant de se décider à leur dire ce qu'ils voulaient entendre.

\- Mes supérieurs ont ordonnés que des traceurs vous soient injecté. On ne vous a jamais perdu un seul instant lors de votre fuite, avoua-t-il en prenant un air de circonstance.

Donatello écarquilla des yeux et poussa un gémissement qui alarma Michelangelo.

\- Donny ? l'interpella-t-il, mais celui-ci fixer le vide, immobiliser dans la stupeur.

Il le secoua par l'épaule droite pour avoir une réaction, mais son frère resta inerte avant de tressaillir quand la voix grave de Bishop brisa le silence. « Ce n'était pas de ta faute Donatello. Les ordres sont les ordres… »

Les tortues tournèrent la tête vers lui pour le voir afficher un visage grave, empreint de résignation.

« J'ai exécuté les ordres. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ta famille est prisonnière. Mais de la mienne. » Et il reprit sa route sans rien ajouter.

Donatello courut après lui et à la plus grande stupéfaction de Michelangelo le rattrapa par un bras de sa main gauche, celle qui était la moins abimée. Bishop s'arrêta et regarda l'adolescent avec interrogation avant que la surprise ne se peigne sur son visage quand celui-ci l'agrippa par la taille pour lui faire un câlin.

Michelangelo crut que sa mâchoire allait tomber au sol, tellement il était abasourdi par cette scène irréaliste. Donatello était en train de donner un câlin à ce mec ?! Il était en train de le consoler ?! Il en éprouva une jalousie qui se transforma instantanément en méfiance viscérale quand il vit un sourire calculateur commencer à s'étirer sur les lèvres de Bishop avant qu'il ne le transforme en un innocent sourire en un instant.

\- On devrait y aller… proposa l'humain d'une voix éraillée par l'émotion.

Donatello hocha la tête et relâcha visiblement à regret Bishop qui lui câlina la tête avant de se détourner de l'adolescent pour continuer de marcher. Michelangelo se rapprocha de son frère et lui tapota l'épaule pour lui demander en signant.

\- |Tu as confiance en lui ? |

Le génie hocha de la tête à la question de son frère qui réalisa en le regardant dans les yeux que ce n'était pas seulement ça.

\- |J'ai l'impression que tu l'apprécie beaucoup. |

Donatello s'immobilisa brusquement et rougit très fort pour quelqu'un de vert en détournant la tête avant de la secouer vivement. Michelangelo se figea lui aussi en se rappelant que quand il taquinait son génie de frère sur son béguin pour April, il avait toujours nié exactement de la même façon.

La stupeur de ce qu'il venait de supposer le laissa pantois à dévisager Donatello. Le plus vieux des mutant se remit en marche en évitant de croiser le regard de son frère qui le suivit par automatisme.

\- Et voilà, vous êtes arrivé à la chambre de Donatello. Si vous voulez rejoindre la vôtre Michelangelo, je peux vous y conduire, proposa Bishop d'une voix qui fit frissonner le plus jeune mutant qui secoua violemment la tête avant de s'agripper à son frère et de le tirer en arrière.

\- Merci, lâcha-t-il précipitamment en tentant de pousser Donatello vers la sécurité de la chambre.

Son frère se laissa faire à son plus grand soulagement, mais il eut le temps de voir Donatello faire un petit signe de la main à Bishop qui lui sourit en hochant de la tête en retour.

_« Génial ! Une scène nanar digne d'une série à l'eau de rose ! » _Gémit intérieurement Michelangelo en faisant entrer son frère dans la chambre et referma la porte sur eux.

Une fois en sécurité dans la chambre, la plus jeune tortue s'écria.

\- Rhâ ! Plus jamais ça ! C'était trop horrible de voir ça !

Donatello le fixa calmement avec interrogation alors qu'il s'énervait tout seul dans son coin.

\- Où étiez-vous passé !

Les deux tortues sursautèrent et tournèrent la tête vers celui qui venait de crier, Raphaël. Celui-ci était campé dans la pièce et les fusilla du regard alors que Léonardo les dévisageait du mur sur leur gauche contre lequel il était adossé. Tous les deux avaient des traces des coups qu'ils s'étaient échangé plutôt.

La tortue au masque rouge leur fonça dessus, visiblement en rogne et leur gueula dessus.

\- Vous êtes con ! Vous savez où on est ?! Ou il faut vous faire un dessin pour les sales mioches que vous êtes ! On est en territoire ennemi ! N'allez pas vous mettre sous le nez de l'autre connard sans personne pour vous protéger !

\- Oh ! Ça va Raph ! Arrête ta crise, on est des grandes tortues ! Et puis ne t'inquiète pas pour le mec en noir, on peut le gérer sans problème !

Raphaël le fixa de travers et l'interpella.

\- Tu dis quoi, là ? Vous avez vu l'autre connard ?!

Michelangelo sourit triomphalement et lui tendit un pouce levé victorieusement vers le ciel.

\- Et on est en un seul morceau comme tu le voit !

\- Bande de crétins ! Puisse que parler ne suffit pas, je vais vous le faire entrer dans le crâne de force ! » En disant cela, Raphaël fit craquer ses poings et se rapprocha de ses petits frères d'un air menaçant.

Donatello se plaça devant Michelangelo et lui rendit son regard avec une grimace de défiance lui signifiant. « T'osera jamais ! »

Raphaël, pas impressionné, les fusillant du regard en grimaçant de colère. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de faire un geste, la voix grognante de Léonardo le stoppa.

\- Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce qu'ils nous attendent dehors ? Il faut qu'on reste solidaire.

Donatello exprima son scepticisme en poussant un soupir très audible qui fit sursauter toutes les tortues. Le génie passa sa main gauche sur sa gorge en grimaçant, Michelangelo s'en inquiéta.

\- Tu as mal ?

Son frère secoua la tête et sourit pour le rassurer mais la tortue au masque orange le fixa avec inquiétude. Avec difficulté, Donatello signa de sa main gauche.

\- |Ça pince… | en montrant sa gorge.

\- C'est sans doute parce que tu as trop ri tout à l'heure, soupira de soulagement Michelangelo.

\- Rire ? Pourquoi il aurait ri ? demanda Léonardo surprit.

Donatello, présentant le danger, essaya de faire signe à Michelangelo de se taire mais ce dernier lâcha la bombe avant.

\- À cause du mec en noir ! Tu aurais vu comment Donny était mort de rire, s'était hallucinant ! Il rirait à pleine gorge !

\- Elles doivent être bonne ses blagues pour faire rire un frigide comme Don, s'emporta Raphaël.

La tortue ciblée leva les yeux au ciel de dépits, en priant pour que les choses en reste là, mais Léonardo répondit à la pique de Raphaël.

\- Tu ferais mieux de la fermer, Raphaël, avertit l'aîné en décroisant les bras et en le fixant méchamment.

La chaude tête eut un sourire mauvais qui parla pour lui de ce qu'il pensait de l'avertissement du jeune leader. Il fixa Donatello dans les yeux et lui dit d'une voix forte pour être entendu de Léonardo.

\- Tu es un petit con qui aime se faire désirer. Alors un humain qui est au petit soin pour toi, tu n'craches pas dessus. N'est-ce pas le muet ?

Le sourire vantard de Raphaël disparu brusquement de son visage quand il se prit un coup de poing. Donatello regarda sans y croire la scène et ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux et de les descendre plusieurs fois. Il regarda Raphaël qui semblait tout aussi abasourdit que lui, avant de lever les yeux vers la coquille de Michelangelo qui était devant lui.

Léonardo aussi resta figé dans la stupeur mais fut le premier à parler.

\- Mikey ?

Leur petit frère le toisa avec rage avant de leur dire.

\- Vous êtes tous les deux des abrutis finis ! Je vous raconte que Donatello a ri avec sa voix et tout ce qu'ils vous intéressent c'est de trouver un prétexte là-dedans pour vous foutre sur la gueule ! Mais putain, vous êtes vraiment cons ! Enculer-vous un bon coup, ça ira mieux ! Mais arrêter de prendre Don comme prétexte à votre guéguerre de merde pour savoir qui c'est le chef ! Je m'en fous que ce soit Léo ou Raph le chef ! Moi tout ce que je veux c'est qu'on soit ensemble !

Donatello eut envie de prendre son petit frère dans ses bras et de lui faire pleins de bisous pour avoir dit ses quatre vérités à leurs aînés. Mais ça serait réduit à néant tout ce qu'il venait de faire et le traiter comme un enfant alors qu'il s'était comporté comme un adulte. Le génie regarda avec affection son petit frère qui s'affirmait et réalisa que les choses devaient changer. Léonardo avait raison, ils devaient rester ensemble face à l'adversité mais ici ils ne craignaient rien, à part eux-mêmes.

Le génie vert olive s'approcha de Michelangelo et posa sa main un peu près valide sur son épaule droite pour le calmer. Son petit frère se tourna vers lui et se blottit contre son plastron à sa plus grande surprise. Il câlina la tête chauve vert tendre en souriant de voir son bébé de frère être de retour.

Raphaël se ressaisit assez pour se relever et fusilla du regard Michelangelo en se frottant la joue encore endolorie.

\- Tu veux jouer à ce jeu-là ? T'a pas les couilles pour assumer tes actes ! Tu te planques derrière le muet comme le sale morveux que tu es ! Je vais m'occuper de ton cul !

Léonardo l'arrêta avant qu'il tente de mettre ses menaces à l'exécution en lui attrapant l'épaule.

\- On devrait tout se calmer et prendre un peu de recul…

\- La ferme Léo ! Tu n'as pas besoin de jouer à l'élève parfait ! Splinter n'est pas là, je te rappelle !

Michelangelo l'interrogea d'un ton sec. « Comment ça, Splinter n'est pas là ? »

Raphaël ouvrit grand ses bras pour lui montrer la chambre dans son ensemble en grognant.

\- Tu le vois quelque part avec nous ? Non ! Il s'est barré comme vous après nous avoir fait un serment à la noix !

\- Raph…

\- Quoi, Sans Peur ? le nargua la chaude tête.

\- Putain mais c'n'est pas vrai d'être aussi nul les mecs ! s'écria Mikey alors que Donatello s'énerva en se tapant le front d'une main en grimaçant de douleur et de rage.

Voyant l'air perplexe sur le visage de leurs aînés, Michelangelo leur expliqua clairement les choses d'une voix sarcastique.

\- Splinter est un vieux rat mutant que vous avez lâché en liberté dans une base militaire, où il y a des scientifiques et des laboratoires… d'après vous que peut-il lui arriver ?

Léonardo et Raphaël pâlirent en réalisant cette possibilité, après tout un fou furieux n'avait-il pas tenter de disséquer Donatello à coup de scie électrique ?

\- Il faut qu'on retrouve Maître Splinter ! conclut Michelangelo en leur faisant signe de le suivre alors que Donatello était déjà hors de la chambre.

Léonardo et Raphaël les suivirent après avoir échangé un regard chargé de reproche entre eux. Alors que Michelangelo râler.

\- Mais où sont les gardes ! Jamais là quand on en a besoin ! »

**à suivre...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Note de l'auteur : **Hello à tous !

Tout à bord, je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard dans la parution de ce chapitre.

J'ai eu quelques soucis de santé (et oui, je suis dans un métier où le risque de blessure est grand, dû fait des gestes répétés et des charges lourdes si on ne fait pas attention) et suite à cela j'ai dû ralentir dans le montage de ce chapitre. J'espère pouvoir reprendre un rythme normal dans peu de temps, on croise les doigts ! ^O^/

Enfin, voilà un nouveau chapitre qui vous réserve pas mal de surprise ! ;)

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

**Le fond du coeur est plus loin que le bout du monde**

Chapitre 24

* * *

John Bishop était sur son ordinateur, à lire les comptes rendus des laboratoires sur l'avancement des recherches et les idées élaborées par les ingénieurs à partir des calculs fournit par un génie hors du commun par bien des points. Pensa-t-il en songeant au jeune reptile mutant à carapace.

Il avait bien préparé le terrain, maintenant il ne restait qu'à pousser la brebis perdue au sein de son cheptel offrant tout le confort et le bien-être nécessaire à un esprit aussi précieux que rare.

Donatello ne pourrait pas résister en voyant le laboratoire empli de matériel flambant neuf, attendant patiemment son nouveau propriétaire. Tout aller s'emboiter de lui-même une fois les éléments mis en présence. La seule constante qui retarder cela, était la fidélité de Donatello envers sa famille.

Les autres membres de la famille mutante étaient eux aussi des êtres hors du commun et il les possédait tous grâce à Donatello. Ne rester plus qu'à les convaincre que travailler pour lui, leur donnerai accès à des avantages indéniables et fort profitable pour des mutants aussi désireux de faire partie du monde des hommes tout en étant exclu de par leur nature.

L'agent fédéral se concentra de nouveau sur son travail avant d'être à nouveau interrompu par un appel sur son poste téléphonique.

Il retient un grognement en entendant ce qu'il détestait le plus quand il travaillait sur ses dossiers.

\- On a un problème monsieur, annonça la voix d'un de ses subordonnés.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Les tortues sont toutes sorties de la chambre de la première et sont en train de faire du repérage.

Bishop se frotta le front pour chasser la ride de contrariété qui le barrer en ordonnant. « Surveiller-les sur moniteur et doubler la sécurité sans éveiller leurs soupçons. Je viens pour les canaliser si besoin. »

Il raccrocha et localisa les tortues par ordinateur grâce à la télésurveillance. Elles étaient effectivement toutes sorties hors de la chambre de Donatello et elles furetaient en tous sens, semblant être à la recherche de quelque chose.

_\- Où de quelqu'un_, réalisa Bishop en se rendant compte qu'il ne voyait pas le rat mutant qui leur servait de figure paternelle.

Il se saisit du combiné téléphonique pour donner d'autre ordre avant de se mettre en route.

* * *

Léonardo avait pris la direction des opérations comme le « bon petit chouchou » et « élève préféré » qu'il était, lui railla Raphaël avec plaisir en le suivant malgré tout.

Michelangelo juste derrière eux, se montra un peu distant avec ses deux aînés, alors que Donatello semblait tellement plonger dans ses pensées qu'il aurait pu être seul que ça serait pareil.

Le leader du groupe nota chaqu'un de ces détails, en se rendant compte avec un inquiétude que les prévisions de Splinter se réalisées.

Le seul qui le suivait encore en tant que leader était Raphaël, malgré ses moqueries et sa rancœur.

Malgré les disputes, les bagarres, les coups et les blessures qu'ils s'étaient infligés.

Malgré tout cela, son frère était encore derrière lui pour le soutenir.

Alors que ses deux autres frères s'éloigner d'eux.

Léonardo sentait qu'il suffisait d'une seule chose, une seule petite chose. Et le peu d'équilibre que conserver leur équipe volerait en éclat.

Ce pressentiment ébranla la confiance du mutant vert feuille qui sursauta quand il réalisa qu'il y avait quelqu'un juste devant lui.

\- Bishop, grogna Raphaël alors que l'humain en costume noir esquissa un sourire.

\- Raphaël. Tu sembles enfin retenir mon nom.

\- Continue comme ça connard, et je vais te trouver d'autres noms qui devrait te plaire !

\- J'ai hâte de voir cela mon cher. Mais que faite vous à fureter dans les couloirs ?

Léonardo et Raphaël serrèrent les mâchoires et adoptèrent une attitude de défi. Michelangelo les dépassa avec Donatello et alla se planter devant l'humain en le fusillant du regard.

\- Où est-il ?

Bishop resta immobile et haussa un sourcil interrogatif qui énerva l'adolescent au masque orange qui s'emporta.

\- Notre maître Splinter ! Vous savez un vieux rat mutant avec une veste bordeaux et une canne !

\- Oh ! Oui, maintenant je vois de qui vous voulez parler Michelangelo. Dit-il d'une voix narquoise.

Donatello le regarda avec surprise pour sa pique alors qu'il sourit en haussant des épaules. « Je ne sais pas où il peut être. Voulez-vous que je demande à mes hommes de faire des recherches ? »

Les deux plus jeunes tortues se concertèrent du regard avant de se tourner vers Léonardo. Celui-ci se sentit rassurer en voyant ses frères attendre sa décision en tant que Leader et pu s'exprimer en toute confiance.

\- Qui nous prouvera que vos dires sont vrais ? Vous contrôlez tout ici. Vous avez très bien pu le faire séquestré dans un de vos laboratoires pour vos scientifiques !

\- À vous entendre, mon cher Léonardo. On dirait que je suis un maniaque porté sur la dissection, répondit d'une voix légèrement narquoise Bishop.

Léonardo se rendit compte de son erreur de tactique et se rembrunit en cherchant un autre angle d'attaque. Michelangelo s'impatienta avant et lui demanda.

\- Vous savez où il est ou pas ?!

\- Non, je ne sais pas où est votre maître. Mais ma proposition pour vous aider est toujours valide.

L'adolescent vert tendre mit ses poings sur ses hanches et gonfla ses joues pour bouder en le dévisageant, avant de détourner son regard pour s'adresser à Léonardo.

\- Alors on fait quoi grand chef ?

Le mutant au masque bleu resta silencieux à fixer Bishop. Au moment où il allait annoncer sa décision, Donatello s'avança près de l'agent fédéral et se plaça à ses côtés. Le génie se tourna ensuite vers ses frères et leur firent signe de venir de sa main gauche.

Michelangelo le rejoint avec réticence en gardant à l'œil l'humain, Raphaël le suivit en grognant pour Léonardo.

\- Maintenant c'est le muet qui donne les ordres ?

Léonardo se retient de lui répliquer de la fermer et suivit le mouvement en gardant un œil sur Bishop comme ses frères aux masques rouge et orange. Le seul qui semblait à l'aise auprès de l'humain était Donatello, malgré le fait celui-ci le couvait littéralement du regard selon le leader. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère laisser cet humain déplaisant l'approcher.

L'agent fédéral les guida jusqu'à une salle qui contenait plusieurs écrans de surveillance. À son arrivée, les deux agents de surveillance. L'un aux cheveux blonds et l'autre aux cheveux châtains coupé selon le code militaire et dans la même tranche d'âge, se levèrent en le saluant. Bishop leur ordonna.

\- Vous allez me chercher le rat mutant sur vos écrans.

\- Bien, monsieur.

Les tortues observèrent les humains cherchant sur les écrans leur sensei à leur place avec une pointe d'amertume face à l'impuissance de leur situation. Ils devaient s'en remettre à des inconnus pour retrouver leur père.

Raphaël formula leur ressentit en grognant.

\- Putain, on est en dessous de tout…

\- Je l'ai trouvé monsieur ! s'écria l'humain aux cheveux blonds alors que tous les regards convergèrent sur l'écran qu'il pointait.

Les tortues haussèrent un sourcil interrogatif à ce qu'elles virent alors que Bishop se frotta le menton en disant.

\- Voilà qui est… singulier. Et si nous allions voir cela de plus près ?

* * *

Les mutants suivirent en file indienne, l'homme en costume noir. Il les guida jusqu'à une zone que Donatello et Raphaël reconnurent comme étant la cafétéria.

\- Hé ! Ils ont une cafétéria !? s'extasia le plus jeune des frères.

\- Je te vois venir, Mikey. Oublie tout de suite ! lui ordonna Raphaël en lui donnant une taloche derrière la tête avant de le pousser devant lui pour l'avoir à l'œil.

Léonardo les fusilla du regard avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur Donatello qui était encore auprès de Bishop. Ils se dirigèrent ainsi jusqu'à une table et s'immobilisèrent devant la scène incroyable devant eux.

Splinter était tranquillement installé sur une chaise, une tasse de thé entre les mains. Et en face de lui se tenait un humain en blouse blanche avec des cheveux châtains coupé courts qui sembler plus vieux que Casey. Il buvait tranquillement une tasse de café tout en discutant avec Splinter. Mais quand il leva ses yeux marrons, il devint brusquement anxieux après avoir croisé le regard de son supérieur.

\- Monsieur Jonson… vous semblez être en excellente compagnie. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir averti de cela ? l'interrogea Bishop.

Le scientifique blêmit et essaya de s'expliquer mais ne put que sortir un balbutiement incompréhensible. « Mon-monsieur, je-je… vous… je-j… »

\- Si vous me permettez, Monsieur Jonson. Je vais expliquer à votre place. proposa Splinter, au plus grand soulagement de l'homme qui hocha vigoureusement la tête en s'essuyant le front du revers de sa blouse.

\- J'ai rencontré ce sympathique jeune homme en recherchant mes plus jeunes fils. Voyant que j'étais perdu et las, il m'a invité à prendre une collation ici et nous étions en train de discuter du chemin à prendre quand vous êtes arrivé.

Rassurer par la voix tranquille de leur Sensei, Léonardo se détendit et se permit de sourire. À la stupéfaction de Bishop qui reconnut le sourire de Donatello. Il observa d'un autre œil le jeune mutant au masque bleu, celui-ci s'en rendit compte et tourna la tête vers lui pour le fixer avec méfiance.

Ignorant leur joute visuelle, Michelangelo ricana. « On dirait que vous êtes en plein rendez-vous amoureux, Splinter ! »

\- Quoi ! Non ! s'empourpra le scientifique.

\- Excuser l'imagination débordante de mon fils, Monsieur Jonson. se justifia Splinter auprès du jeune homme qui se calma un peu.

Raphaël qui comprit l'allusion fondit sur son jeune frère au masque orange en grognant.

\- Toi, t'es mort !

Michelangelo esquiva de justesse en sautant par-dessus la carapace de son frère chaude tête et le nargua.

\- Alors tu es ce genre de tortue Raph ? Je savais bien que tu cachais ton jeu ! Whoua ! s'écria-t-il en évitant de justesse un coup de pied et courut se cacher derrière Donatello en lui tirant la langue.

Raphaël, les yeux flamboyants et déterminé s'avança sur eux en faisant craquer ses poings.

Léonardo se mit sur sa route et lui ordonna de reculer. Son frère s'apprêta à déverser sa rage en lui mettant son poing dans sa tronche quand une voix les arrêta.

\- Léonardo, Raphaël, venez ici. Leur ordonna Splinter d'un ton doux mais intransigeant.

Les deux adolescents obéirent avec un air fautif et se plantèrent devant leur sensei en se dandinant sur leurs pieds comme des enfants pris en faute.

Bishop étouffa de justesse un rire face à leurs personnalités qui avaient subits un changement radical. L'instant d'avant, ils étaient près à se battre comme des fauves, et une seule phrase du rat les avaient transformés en de petits enfants craintifs. Le vieux rat mutant avait une telle emprise sur les tortues que Bishop se demanda s'il pouvait perturber son petit jeu.

Il regarda en direction des deux plus jeunes mutants, Donatello et Michelangelo. Le plus vieux observa ses frères aînés, se préparant à se faire sermonner par leur père, avec un air fatigué. Alors que le plus jeune fixait la scène avec un petit sourire railleur. Satisfait, il murmura à l'intention de son frère vert olive. « J'espère que Splinter va leur secouer les neurones à ces deux têtes dures ! »

Donatello esquissa un sourire las, plus par politesse que par envie. Michelangelo lui passa un bras autour des épaules et essaya de lui remonter le moral en lui faisant un câlin, avant de se figer en se rendant compte que Bishop les observer avec une attention qu'il prit en grippe.

La voix de Splinter les interpella.

\- Donatello, Michelangelo, venez-vous asseoir auprès de moi. Vous aussi Léonardo, Raphaël. »

Jonson se leva pour laisser la place aux frères tortues qui obéirent et s'attablèrent autour de leur sensei.

Bishop les salua de la tête et se retira sans rien dire avec le scientifique qui le suivit tête basse.

Une fois seuls, les mutants se concertèrent du regard avant que Splinter ne reprenne la parole.

\- Tout d'abord nous devons parler de ce que nous avons découvert à Donatello…

\- Quoi ? Vous ne voulez pas leur passer un savon avant ? s'emporta Michelangelo en pointant du doigt Léonardo et Raphaël.

Les tortues concernées se renfrognèrent, l'un lui jeta un regard menaçant alors que l'autre eut un air outragé. Splinter secoua la tête et observa attentivement ses fils avant de leur dire.

\- À partir de maintenant, j'ai décidé de ne plus intervenir dans vos disputes et vos querelles. Je n'ai pas réussi à vous aider à trouver un équilibre entre vous. J'ai même l'impression d'avoir qu'entretenus cet état en vous stoppant avant de peur qu'il n'arrive un autre accident ; dit-il en regardant Donatello qui baissa la tête et détourna le regard comme s'il avait honte.

Ses autres fils eurent des réactions différentes.

Michelangelo se laissa retomber au fond de sa chaise en marmonnant. « Mais bien sûr ! Laissons-les finir le boulot… »

Raphaël resta étrangement silencieux et détourna les yeux.

Léonardo se leva de sa chaise et tapa des mains sur la table en protestant énergiquement. « Sensei ! Pourquoi vous dites cela !? Vous n'y êtes pour rien ! »

Splinter leva la main en signe de paix pour le calmer et continua.

\- Il est temps que vous appreniez à vous débrouiller seuls mes fils. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je me fais vieux, je vois mon temps se raccourcit de jour en jour. Et je m'inquiète de votre avenir une fois que je serais parti…, le rat mutant observa attentivement les tortues mutantes adolescentes qu'il avait élevé comme ses fils.

Il revoyait sans mal les bébés tortues s'accrochant à sa fourrure de leurs petits doigts boudinés ou jouer maladroitement avec sa queue. Ils avaient bien grandi depuis cette époque, mais pour lui c'était toujours ses bébés qu'il devait protéger de tout danger.

Et il devait leur apprendre à se débrouiller sans lui tant qu'il le pouvait encore et malgré leur situation présente car il serait bientôt trop tard.

« Léonardo. »

Le jeune mutant au masque bleu le regarda avec inquiétude mais garda un visage calme. Splinter continua en retenant un sourire de fierté pour son aîné.

\- Tu vas devoir prendre dès maintenant ma place dans la famille.

\- C'n'est pas vrai ! s'indigna Raphaël.

Alors que Michelangelo s'alarma, « Ça veut dire quoi ?! » en jetant des coups d'yeux interrogatifs à ses frères.

Splinter hocha la tête et annonça. « Léonardo est maintenant le chef de famille. »

Devant l'air ahurit de ses quatre fils, Splinter ne put retenir un rire avant de s'expliquer.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit. Il est temps de vous préparer à mon départ. Et c'est le pire qui peux nous arriver dans notre situation actuelle. Il faut que vous arriviez à vous débrouiller sans moi. Et surtout, que vous trouviez seuls comment créer votre unité pour notre famille.

Il laissa un instant de silence pour laisser ses fils se faire à l'idée avant de leur proposer.

\- Maintenant si vous le voulez bien. Il faut que Donatello sache ce que nous avons découvert durant la mission.

Un nouveau silence accueillit ces paroles avant que Léonardo ne prendre les choses en mains.

\- Bien, alors puisque Splinter l'a ordonné. Je prends le rôle de chef de famille… il soupira un instant avant de se reprendre et continua sur un ton plus détaché en s'adressant à Donatello. Bishop nous a envoyé en mission pour voler des données dans un immeuble de société. Nous avons découvert que c'était un immeuble de Saki entreprise.

Le génie vert olive écarquilla des yeux de surprise avant de les plisser sous l'effet de la concentration. Il réfléchit ainsi quelques instants avant d'essayer de signer lentement de ses mains.

\- [Vous saviez… où vous étiez ? ]

\- On nous a fait prendre un avion rapide. Je suppose qu'on était quelque part dans les terres à l'ouest d'ici car c'était en ligne droite.

\- [Bishop m'a dit… que c'était… Los Angeles.]

\- Los Angeles ! Oh punaise ! J'aurais pu aller à Disneyland ! Ou aller dans Hollywood boulevard poser les pieds sur l'étoile des Simpson sur Walk of Fame ! Ou celle de Grumpy cat ! Ou celle de Shrek ! J'adore ce gars ! Et il y a aussi le gars de The Mentalist, là ! Je ne sais plus comment il s'appelle… s'extasia Michelangelo.

\- [Simon Baker, lui répondit Donatello avant de continuer. Et les données que vous avez récupérées ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ?]

\- Aucune idée, on devait les charger sur une clé usb depuis un serveur central, lui répondit Léonardo.

Donatello se plongea à nouveau dans ses pensées avant de vouloir les exprimer en signant.

\- [Ils savent sans doute… ce qu'il se cache derrière l'entreprise Saki, le côté mafieux japonais… il cherche autre chose…]

Il s'arrêta soudainement. En grimaçant, il remonta ses mains en une position moins douloureuse et claqua sa langue par agacement. Le génie secoua la tête de dépit pour faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer.

\- Bon, soupira Léonardo avant de demander. Maintenant, que pouvons-nous faire pour nous évader d'ici ?

\- T'es sérieux ? ricana Raphaël. On s'est barré Don et moi pour se faire pincer avec vous en quelques heures !

\- Ah ! C'est vrai, tu ne sais pas ! s'écria Michelangelo avant de s'expliquer. Le gars aux lunettes de soleil nous a raconté à Don et moi qu'ils vous ont injecté un traceur.

Raphaël s'immobilisa un instant avant de se mettre à bouillir en comprenant qu'il avait servi d'appât pour capturer sa famille. Emplie de rage, il se tourna vers Donatello.

\- Tu le savais !

L'accusation aussi soudaine qu'irrationnel, surprit tout le monde. Avant que Donatello ne puisse réagir, Léonardo s'interposa.

\- Tu te fout de qui en disant ça ?! Comment pourrait-il nous faire ça !

\- Non mais franchement ! T'es vraiment con toi ! s'indigna Michelangelo en secouant une main vers Raphaël qui les ignora, tout à sa concentration sur celui qui ne se défendait pas.

Donatello le regarda dans les yeux avec un petit air prétentieux qui l'énerva.

\- Mon cul, oui ! Je suis sûr qu'il serait heureux de rester ici avec son connard à lunette ! grogna-t-il en le fusillant du regard. Il veut nous faire croire que c'est un hasard qu'on soit coincé ici avec lui ! Mais c'est pour pas se sentir seul au milieu des humains ! N'est-ce pas Monsieur l'Intello ! lança-t-il narquoisement en le fixant de travers.

Le mutant vert olive écarquilla des yeux à l'accusation et sentit son cœur tambouriner contre son plastron quand Léonardo le fixa un instant, avec quelque chose dans le regard comme de la méfiance. De voir son grand frère et leader l'observer ainsi lui fit mal. Si mal qu'il ne supporta plus de rester avec eux.

Il se leva de table en tremblant d'indignation et en ayant l'impression d'avoir le ventre qui tourne comme une bétonnière, il chercha du regard un endroit où il pourrait se poser un instant.

Léonardo fut à ses côtés et il tenta de lui parler, de le prendre par une épaule. Donatello le repoussa vivement et regarda les autres membres de sa famille.

Splinter l'étudia de ses pupilles sombres, mais ne fit aucun geste envers lui, sans doute à cause de sa décision de ne plus intervenir dans leur dispute.

Michelangelo semblait aussi désemparer que lui par l'accusation de Raphaël et la réaction de Léonardo.

Et quand Donatello croisa les yeux moqueurs et sardoniques de Raphaël, il réalisa que son frère faisait vraiment exprès de le blesser.

_\- Pourquoi… ?_ s'apitoyai-t-il intérieurement en fermant les yeux pour retenir des larmes de frustration qui lui piquer les paupières.

_« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? » _Résonna la question en boucle dans son esprit alors qu'il repensa aux rares moments vraiment fraternels qu'il avait partagé avec Raphaël. Comme quand ils avaient ri ensemble, quand Raphaël l'avait appelé par son surnom. Ou quand il l'avait regardé pour la première fois avec fierté au lieu de le rabaisser.

_Cela ne signifier rien pour lui ?_

_Je ne représente rien pour lui ?_

Une bouffée de rage le submergea quand cette pensée se forma dans son esprit. Et quand en ouvrant les yeux, il croisa à nouveau les yeux doré brillant d'une lueur moqueuse de son frère, elle explosa. D'un coup de pied, Donatello reversa la table sur Raphaël. Des cris explosèrent de toute part mais le ninja portant habituellement un masque violet n'en avait rien à faire. Il était déjà sur sa cible qui avait évité de justesse la table en glissant sur le côté.

Donatello l'attaqua d'un coup de pied en visant la tête que son frère bloqua sans mal de ses mains. Celui-ci retourna sa position à son avantage en coinçant sa jambe sous son bras droit et le renversa sur sa carapace. En grognant, il épingla sans mal son frère vert olive au sol en gardant prisonnier sa jambe gauche et, profitant de sa position dominante, colla un coup de poing dans le visage à découvert.

Il donna encore deux coups quand il se fit tirer en arrière, il se débattit et chercha à se dégager des pairs de bras qui le ceinturer par la taille et aux bras.

\- Raphaël ! Arrête ! Tu vas le tuer !

La phrase hurlée par Michelangelo calma instantanément la rage de Raphaël qui se rendit compte avec effarement de ce qu'il avait fait. Donatello était allongé, les bras en croix sur le sol alors que Splinter avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux et essayer de le réveiller en lui tapotant la joue. Le visage de son frère porté des traces de coups de poings, son museau et ses lèvre étaient en sang.

Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains pour voir son poing gauche tâché de sang. Aveuglé par sa colère, il avait frappé sans retenu.

Michelangelo qui le tenait par la taille le relâcha quand il vit qu'il était calme et se précipita sur Donatello pour voir comment il allait.

Léonardo relâcha les bras de Raphaël et resta près de lui en le fusillant du regard.

Le ninja au masque rouge leva les yeux de ses mains pour regarder Donatello et sursauta quand il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient entouré par des humains qui les dévisager ou murmurer entre eux. Cinq d'entre eux en tenu militaire s'étaient agenouillé près de Splinter et Michelangelo, proposant leur aide pour transporter Donatello à l'infirmerie.

\- Vous ne le touchez pas ! leur grogna Raphaël en s'avançant sur eux.

Léonardo s'interposa en se plaçant devant lui et le repoussa par l'épaule gauche. Le visage dur et impénétrable qu'afficha le jeune leader, calma instantanément Raphaël.

\- Tu restes en retrait. Tu ne l'approches plus.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda interloquer Raphaël.

\- Tu as frappé Donatello de toutes tes forces. Si on ne t'avait pas arrêter tu l'aurais sans doute tuer. Tu comprends ?

Raphaël sentit son cœur se serrer alors qu'il réalisait que quelque chose de grave était en train de se produire. Son sang se gela quand il entendit Léonardo lui dire.

\- Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, tu ne fais plus parti de l'équipe.

**à suivre ...**

**Qui pense comme moi que Léonardo vient de faire une grosse bêtise ?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello ! Vous passez de bonne vacance d'août ? Voici un petit plus pour ensoleiller votre journée !

A très bientôt, bisous et bonne lecture !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

**Le fond du coeur est plus loin que le bout du monde.**

Chapitre 25

* * *

Bishop étudia la situation, le front barré par une ride de contrariété.

En résumé, il avait suffi qu'il laisse les mutants entre eux pour qu'ils puissent, en théorie, discuter tranquillement pour que Raphaël tente encore une fois de tuer Donatello.

Il soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Une chance pour l'adolescent que ses frères est pu maîtriser Raphaël, mais il avait eu le temps de faire des dégâts. Constata-t-il en regardant les photos qui avaient été joint au résumé de l'accident qui avait eu lieu quelques heures auparavant. Celles-ci montrées le visage de Donatello tuméfié, un coquard lui servait d'œil gauche alors qu'un hématome plutôt conséquent était en train de s'étaler entre le museau et les lèvres sur le même côté. D'après les radiographies passées, Raphaël avait frappé sans retenu dans son accès de rage car il avait réussi à faire une belle fracture sur l'os maxillaire.

\- Et moi qui croyait qu'il tenait à lui...

Un sourire sombre étira ses lèvres quand une pensée narquoise germa dans son esprit, avant de la repousser en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Cette idée saugrenue ne donnerait rien à par des nouveaux problèmes de gestion avec les mutants.

Son plan allait encore subir des modifications mais le plus gros était déjà effectué, c'est-à-dire l'attachement affectif du mutant Donatello à sa personne. Il ne restait plus qu'à avoir sa confiance pour qu'il le suive aveuglement.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait sans ce contre temps qu'il devait maintenant tourner à son avantage. Il se concentra un instant avant d'esquisser un sombre sourire.

* * *

Léonardo était adossé contre le mur en face de l'entrée de la pièce médicalisée. Il détestait cette salle qui le mettait mal à l'aise avec sa couleur d'un blanc chirurgical qui lui faisait plisser les yeux d'inconfort. Mais il s'en accommodait comme son frère Michelangelo et son père. Raphaël n'était pas avec eux dans la pièce, il s'était installé dehors juste à l'entrée de l'infirmerie où ils avaient emmené Donatello.

Le jeune leader ressentit une angoisse l'étreindre quand il repensa à ce qu'il avait ordonné à Raphaël. Depuis ce dernier n'avait plus ouvert la bouche et les avait suivis à distance raisonnable comme une ombre. Léonardo n'avait plus croisé son regard mais il sentait sa colère et c'était cela qui l'angoisser.

Il ne semblait même pas désoler ou inquiet pour Donatello, tout à sa rancœur pour son renvoi de l'équipe. Léonardo craignait que Raphaël accuse injustement encore une fois, leur frère portant habituellement un masque violet.

Un gémissement attira son attention sur Michelangelo qui était au bord de la crise de nerf. Son plus jeune frère s'était installé accroupi au chevet de Donatello, laissant le seul siège de la pièce à Splinter. Mikey se mordillait les ongles à cause de l'angoisse à la plus grande désapprobation de Léonardo. Il montrait son état de stress alors qu'ils étaient déjà assez vulnérables. Ils n'avaient pas besoin qu'un des humains exploite la faiblesse de Michelangelo ou fasse explosé la bombe à retardement qu'il était actuellement.

Léonardo s'approcha de son frère au masque orange pour essayer de le calmer.

\- Mikey, ressaisis-toi.

Son frère frissonna avant de couler un regard assassin vers lui en grognant.

\- Bien sûr, Grand chef sans peur ! Ensuite tu vas m'ordonner de pardonner à l'assoiffé de sang ?

\- Mikey…

\- Quoi ! Tu me dis de me calmer et je me calme en passant mes nerfs sur le responsable de toute cette merde !

\- T'a un problème le razmoket ?

La voix grognante de Raphaël fit sursauter Léonardo alors que Michelangelo eut un sourire mauvais.

\- Tiens ! T'a retrouvé ta voix ? Ah non, c'est vrai ! Tu l'as juste mis en veilleuse avant de rouvrir ton clac merde !

\- Michelangelo !

La plus jeune tortue ne se laissa pas impressionner par le ton de réprimande de Splinter et laissa sa colère s'exprimer.

\- Et vous Splinter ce n'est pas mieux ! Vous n'intervenez que quand ça vous arrange ! Si vous aviez mis les choses aux claires avec eux depuis le début, Don n'en serait pas là !

L'accusation de Michelangelo porta atteinte, car les oreilles du rat mutant s'affaissèrent ainsi que ses épaules.

\- Je vois que tu as déjà ton idée sur comment régler le problème Michelangelo. Alors tu vas t'en charger, ordonna à la surprise général Léonardo.

Michelangelo le dévisagea, figer dans la stupeur et l'incrédulité qui l'avait rendu muet. Profitant de son effet, le leader des tortues continua sur sa lancée.

\- En tant que chef je te charge de cela. Et je veux des résultats au lieu d'entendre tes jérémiades.

Le silence accueillit ces mots avant que Raphaël ne grommelle.

\- Complètement stupide comme d'habitude…

Il se tut et grogna pour une autre raison quand il aperçut le Lieutenant Carles entrant dans le couloir et se dirigeant vers lui avec son insupportable petit air de lèche-cul.

\- Voilà les emmerdes !

Le lieutenant entra dans l'infirmerie sans faire cas de Raphaël qui cracha sur son passage et se dirigea directement vers Splinter pour lui parler.

\- D'après le compte rendu du médecin, Donatello s'en tire plutôt bien, compte tenu de la violence des coups qu'il a reçu alors qu'il se remet d'une opération crânienne. Même s'il a une fracture sur l'os maxillaire.

\- C'est où ça ? demanda immédiatement Michelangelo alors que Splinter soupira de voir que les leçons d'anatomie qu'il avait eue tant de mal à lui faire apprendre, été passé aux oubliettes depuis longtemps.

\- C'est l'os supérieur de la mâchoire, lui répondit Léonardo sans détacher son regard du Lieutenant qui hocha la tête à sa réponse correcte.

\- Et comme vous le savez c'est un os très solide à cause de son rôle dans la mastication.

Michelangelo eu une petite moue de concentration alors que Léonardo et Splinter fixés Raphaël avec désapprobation. Ce dernier renifla de dédain depuis le seuil de la porte en grognant.

\- C'est la faute de l'autre crétin ! Pas la mienne !

\- Si c'est ta faute Raph ! C'est toi qui à commencer à l'insulter et à faire des insinuations dégoutantes sur sa loyauté ! Tu l'as provoqué ! Tu as tout fait pour le pousser dans ses retranchements !

\- C'n'est pas ma faute ! Il avait qu'à faire comme d'habitude et m'ignorer ! Ou me lâcher une réplique…

\- Et tu voulais qu'il fasse comment avec ses mains ?

Raphaël écarquilla des yeux et tourna la tête vers le lit où reposer Donatello. Il découvrit les bandages refait sur la main gauche et le plâtre à la main droite qui remonter jusque sur son avant-bras, fait par le médecin quand il avait pris en charge le mutant vert olive. Il s'était tellement retranché dans sa colère qu'il n'avait rien vu… tout oublié… encore une fois.

_\- Tu es vraiment le pire crétin de l'univers ! C'est moi qui me suis foutu de sa gueule parce qu'il ne peut pas parler à cause de ses blessures aux mains ! Je suis vraiment con !_ se mortifia intérieurement Raphaël avant de se ressaisir et de s'emmurer contre ses sentiments qui bouillonner en lui.

\- Eh ! Raph !

Il tourna les yeux vers Michelangelo qui lui lança avec un petit sourire narquois.

\- T'es le roi des cons !

Raphaël grogna mais ne trouva rien à redire.

Léonardo qui n'avait pas lâché du regard le Lieutenant lui demanda.

\- Vous êtes venu faire quoi au juste, à part nous donner votre avis sur les blessures de Donatello ?

L'humain haussa un sourcil en une imitation parfaite à celle de Bishop et soupira d'un air vexé.

\- J'étais inquiet pour lui, surtout en sachant le responsable de cet accident si proche.

Raphaël s'étouffa à l'insinuation et le fusilla du regard en grimaçant de rage. Alors que celui-ci l'observa avec une inquiétude qui semblait tout à fait exagérer pour le mutant au masque rouge. Ils s'étaient déjà battu tous les deux et ; Raphaël ne l'admettrait jamais à vive voix, surtout devant lui, mais ce faux cul se débrouillait bien pour lui avoir tenu tête le temps du combat.

\- Si c'est pour jouer à ça, vous feriez mieux de vous en aller, déclara Léonardo d'une voix glaciale qui calma aussi bien Raphaël que Carles.

\- Bien ! Puisque tout est sous contrôle, je vous raccompagne à vos chambres ?

\- Même pas tu essaies de me faire bouger de là, mec ! Même pour toutes les pizzas du monde ! lui lança Michelangelo en se campant fermement près du lit de Donatello, ses yeux bleus étincelants de défi.

Le regard de Léonardo, Raphaël et Splinter en disaient autant pour Carles car il leur proposa.

\- Et que diriez-vous si les pizzas venaient à vous sans bouger de la chambre ?

Michelangelo prit un visage de conspirateur et lui fit signe de monter les enchères avec nonchalance. Ce que fit le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains.

\- Une pizza chacun avec les garnisons de votre choix.

Michelangelo secoua la tête et lui fit signe de donner plus.

\- Deux pizzas ?

Michelangelo sentant qu'il le tenait, lui fit encore une fois signe de sa main pour atteindre son prix.

\- Trois ?

\- Ça sera une avec tous les fromages que vous avez dessus, une autre qui fasse un déjeuner et un dîner en même temps et la dernière sera avec des fruits et des bonbons dessus ! déclara très sérieusement Michelangelo à la plus grande consternation de Carles qui regarda les autres frères-tortues et le rat qui acquiescèrent au choix de leur benjamin.

\- Je vais voir ce que peuvent faire les cuisiniers pour votre commande, s'excusa-t-il en sortant alors que Michelangelo rajouta.

\- Ha ! Avec de la glace en plus pour celle qui fait dessert !

Carles s'éclipsa rapidement sous les rires des mutants qui se sentirent plus détendu après cette petite séance. Raphaël se décida enfin à entrer dans la pièce et s'adossa à côté de la porte de l'infirmerie pour surveiller.

Après un moment de silence, Raphaël l'interrompit d'une voix rauque et hésitante.

\- Je suis… désolé pour ce que j'ai fait à Don. J'ai… oublié, dans ma colère. Je voulais lui faire mal. Mais pas comme ça…

\- Il faut que tu lui dises ça à lui, pas à nous ! Don croit toujours que tu le vois comme un infirme que tu dois te coltiner, je te rappel !

Raphaël grimaça en réalisant le poids de ses mots. Il avait voulu vexer Donatello et n'avait pas réfléchit à ses paroles en utilisant le handicap de son frère contre lui. Il réalisait à présent que la colère de Donatello qu'il avait jugé disproportionner, était parfaitement justifiée, car il avait tout fait pour l'aiguillonner.

Une main douce se posa sur son épaule droite. La tortue au masque rouge baissa le regard sur celui qu'il avait reconnu dans ce geste, Splinter. Le vieux rat lui étreint l'épaule pour le rassurer et hocha la tête en voyant que Raphaël avait pris une décision qu'il approuva. Raphaël baissa la tête en signe de remerciement envers son père et sensei. Et grava au fer rouge dans son cœur et son esprit sa nouvelle doctrine qu'il se répéta inlassablement de sa voix intérieure.

* * *

Michelangelo était à nouveau prostré, assis au sol et le plus près possible de son frère endormit. Les pizzas étaient arrivées depuis une demi-heure, mais elles étaient restées intact dans le chariot dans lequel ont les avaient livrées. Personne n'avait faim en voyant Donatello dormir aussi profondément, leur rappelant les jours angoissants qui avaient suivis l'accident.

Léonardo était resté à son poste contre le mur opposé pour surveiller le lit et la porte alors que Raphaël s'était accroupi au sol à côté de la porte d'entrée. Splinter s'était assoupi dans la chaise près du chevet de Donatello.

Un mouvement dans le corps endormit du mutant vert olive fit bondirent les tortues sur leurs pieds et se précipitèrent sur leur frère en le surveillant avec espoir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Léonardo se détourna en soupirant de dépit.

Une voix le fit se retourner pour voir une scène qu'il avait toujours cru impossible. Raphaël penchait sur Donatello, il lui tenait avec… douceur, tendresse ? Sa main gauche et lui souriait en lui disant.

\- Tu vas-y arrivé mon grand. Vas-y, montre-moi ce que peut faire un petit malin comme toi.

Léonardo ne put empêcher son visage de prendre une grimace de consternation en pensant qu'il se moquait encore de Don avant de comprendre qu'il était sincère. Il encourageait Donatello pour qu'il se réveille.

Le jeune génie sembla réagir aux paroles d'encouragement de son frère car ses paupières papillonnèrent un moment avant qu'il n'arrive à entre-ouvrirent l'œil droit comme le gauche était encore enflé par le coquard qu'il formait.

Raphaël esquissa un sourire en essayant de camoufler l'émotion qui lui avait étreint la gorge et lui piquer les yeux.

Donatello le fixa un moment de son œil droit où il ne semblait pas comprendre qui était devant lui avant qu'il tende une main sur le visage de Raphaël pour le toucher. La tortue au masque rouge le laissa faire mais ne put plus retenir ses larmes que son frère découvrit avec stupeur. Il tenta de consoler Raphaël alors que celui-ci se recroquevilla sur lui et le serra dans ses bras en sanglotant.

\- Je suis le roi des cons Don… je suis désolé… j'ai fait n'importe quoi… je suis désolé… je suis un connard…

Donatello resta un instant figé avant qu'un doux sourire ne s'étale sur son visage et qu'il n'élance Raphaël en s'agrippant à son cou. Il enfouit ensuite son visage dans le pli de son cou en sanglotant comme le signala les épaules vertes olives tremblotantes de la tortue à son entourage. Raphaël le pris par les épaules et les frictionna doucement pour le consoler en lui murmurant des mots doux que ni Léonardo, ni Michelangelo ne l'avait jamais entendu prononcer.

Splinter avait observé toute la scène en souriant à lui-même, tout en espérant que Raphaël serait fidèle à la nouvelle détermination qu'il avait vue en lui avec fierté. Et ce qui faisait encore plus plaisir à Splinter en cet instant, était que Donatello avait rendu l'accolade à son frère. Il aimait encore son frère malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait et il pouvait sans doute encore lui pardonner ses excès.

\- Don~ny ! hurla Michelangelo en se jetant au cou de son frère aîné immédiat par derrière.

\- Mikey ! commença à protester Raphaël avant que Léonardo ne s'accroche à lui d'un bras autour de son cou.

Les deux aînés s'observèrent un moment avant de s'échanger un bref sourire alors que Michelangelo monopolisait toute l'attention de Donatello en lui faisant des câlins tout en lui posant des questions sur sa santé.

\- T'a mal quelque part ? Tu as soif ?

\- Michelangelo, et si tu relâchais un peu ton frère pour qu'il puisse respirer, proposa Splinter.

\- Ho pardon Donny ! s'excusa son petit frère en le relâchant.

Donatello sourit maladroitement en remerciement à Splinter et se frotta la gorge pour en chasser les tensions. Il sursauta quand il sentit une paire de main repousser les siennes, il tourna les yeux et découvrit Léonardo en train de lui masser la nuque avec application.

\- Ça va mieux ? lui demanda le jeune leader alors qu'il hocha la tête timidement en réponse.

Une part de pizza apparut brusquement devant son visage à sa plus grande stupéfaction avant d'entendre Mikey lui expliquer.

\- C'est une pizza avec tous les types de fromage qu'ils avaient en cuisine. On attendait plus que toi pour manger Don !

Le jeune génie recueillit la part de pizza offerte dans sa main gauche et regarda ses frères distribués les pizzas entre eux et poser les prochaines à manger sur son lit. Donatello observait avec attention les pizzas pour reconnaître la marque de Mikey sur certaines d'entre elles qui ressembler comme si on avait renversé le contenu de deux assiettes dessus et les restantes étaient couvertes qu'un mélange de fruit qui semblaient être couvert de gélatine.

\- Bon appétit ! s'exclama avec joie Michelangelo en mordant dans sa part qu'il avala en deux bouchées tout en s'emparant de sa prochaine pointe.

Léonardo, Raphaël et Splinter mangèrent eux aussi avant que Donatello ne les imite. Il écarquilla soudainement des yeux et s'agrippa la mâchoire d'une main en retenant son souffle.

Tout le monde se figea à son geste avant que Splinter l'interroge.

\- Donatello, as-tu mal ?

La jeune tortue secoua brièvement la tête avant de grimacer en voyant l'expression du visage de ses frères et de son père.

_« C'est tellement visible que je mens ! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas réfléchi un peu avant de sortir cette ânerie ? » _se sermonna intérieurement le génie qui prit un air fautif avant d'hocher la tête à la question.

\- C'est vrai qu'avec une fracture du maxillaire, manger solide n'est pas une bonne idée !

Tout le monde, sauf Donatello, sauta hors du lit et fixèrent celui qui venait de parler avec méfiance.

Bishop hocha la tête en signe de salutation et continua d'une voix tranquille sans inquiétude envers les trois tortues aux masques bleu, rouge et orange et au rat mutant qui le foudroyés du regard. Il était tout à sa concentration sur sa cible, Donatello.

\- Votre frère Mikey à commander de la glace avec les pizzas. Ce n'est pas un repas très équilibré mais cela pourra soulager votre mâchoire, le temps d'avoir des antidouleurs efficaces pour votre constitution.

Donatello hocha la tête avec reconnaissance alors que Michelangelo grogna.

\- Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à m'appeler par mon surnom !

\- Toutes mes excuses, Michel-Ange. Bishop inclina légèrement la tête pour présenter ses excuses mais cela rebuta encore plus le plus jeune mutant qui commença à bouder.

\- Vous êtes là pourquoi ? demanda abruptement Léonardo qui en avait assez de tous ces petits jeux sournois auquel se livrer Bishop.

\- Pour offrir quelque chose de fort utile à Donatello dans sa situation.

En disant cela, il alla jusqu'à la tortue toujours alitée et lui demanda en lui présentant un objet dans sa main.

\- Je peux ?

Le visage tuméfié de Donatello s'éclaira et il hocha vigoureusement la tête en accord. Bishop se pencha sur la tortue alors que les tortues se penchèrent elles-aussi pour tenter de voir ce qu'il se passait avant que l'humain en costume noir ne se redresse. La première chose que vit les frères étaient un collier autour du cou de Donatello et le prirent mal.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire ! Vous lui mettez un collier comme à un chien !

\- Comme si j'aurai accepté ça !

Les tortues se figèrent de surprise à la voix inconnue qui venait de s'exprimer et dévisagèrent Bishop. Celui-ci leur sourit et leur fit signe de la tête en direction de Donatello qui les regarder avec un sourire malicieux.

Il ouvrit la bouche et à la stupeur général leur dit. « Salut les gars ! » en les saluant de la main.

Michelangelo hurla en se jetant au cou de son frère vert olive et le couvrit de baiser en s'écriant.

\- Il parle ! Donny parle ! Il peut parler ! Oh mon Dieu c'est trop génial !

Léonardo se rapprocha pour observer son frère qui leur souriait triomphalement alors que Raphaël pointa le collier qui se révéla être plus qu'un simple ornement.

\- C'est un synthétiseur de voix. J'espère juste que celui-là tu ne vas pas le casser !

Donatello prit un air boudeur alors que Bishop se permit d'intervenir.

\- Je l'espère aussi car c'est pour l'instant le dernier qu'il nous reste. En plus, j'espère que pour celui-ci vous en tiriez une double utilité.

Il attendit un instant pour avoir toute l'attention des mutants avant de continuer.

\- En plus de vous aider à communiquer, il pourra sans aucun doute vous aider à stimuler vos cordes vocales. Vous allez réapprendre à parler grâce à ce synthétiseur mon cher Donatello.

La tortue eut l'air choqué avant de sembler réfléchir sérieusement à la question alors que sa famille semblait perdue par les évènements.

\- Je n'avais pas songé à cette possibilité. Mais oui, c'est réalisable. La preuve, je stimule déjà ma gorge en mimant la parole !

\- Alors c'est vrai ? Tu vas vraiment retrouver ta voix ?

Donatello hocha la tête en souriant avec confiance à la question de Léonardo qui se sentit soudainement soulager d'un poids dont il ignorait l'existence jusque-là. Il se rendit compte qu'il souriait bêtement et qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux que quand Raphaël le dévisagea avec effarement.

**à suivre...**


	26. Chapter 26

**Note de l'auteur : **Hello à tous !

J'ai plein de chose sympathique dans ce chapitre qui vont vous faire saliver !

Bonne lecture et à très vite.

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

**Le fond du coeur est plus loin que le bout du monde**

Chapitre 26

* * *

Donatello marchait lentement pour se ménager, il avait la tête qui lui tourner affreusement et des nausées depuis qu'il s'était levé malgré les médicaments qu'il avait avalé. Par esprit d'obstination et par habitude, il refusait de montrer à ses frères qu'il était souffrant.

« Hé ! T'arrête de jouer à la mamie, Don ! On dirait une tortue ! lui lança Raphaël qui l'attendait à l'autre bout du couloir qu'il remontait laborieusement.

\- Sérieusement Raph, tu devrais réfléchir avant de parler. Je te rappel qu'on est des tortues ! soupira Donatello.

\- C'est ça Einstein, comme si tu n'avais pas compris. Grouille-toi ! Ou je viens te filer un coup de pied au cul !

\- Tu le touches encore une seule fois. T'es mort ! répliqua Michelangelo en fusillant du regard son frère au masque rouge. Ce dernier lui rendit son regard avec un sourire torve qui énerva le plus jeune.

\- T'es vraiment un enfoiré !

\- Cause toujours razmoket ! »

Donatello les dépassa tranquillement sans se donner la peine de les interrompre et continua son chemin en se concentrant sur ses pas pour oublier Léonardo qui le suivait comme une ombre. Il détesté quand son grand frère passait en mode surprotecteur sur lui. Quand il le faisait sur Mikey c'était mignon, car leur petit frère faisait tout pour garder l'attention de son grand frère jusqu'à ce que ça le soule.

Alors que pour lui, Léonardo ne le lâcherait pas, même s'il le lui demandait gentiment (il l'a déjà testé plusieurs fois).

« Don, tu vas te reposer un peu. »

Donatello retient un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel par dépit.

« Oui grand chef ! » Lui répondit le mutant vert olive de sa nouvelle et étrange voix qui surprenait toujours autant Léonardo.

Mais même ainsi, il avait reconnu le ton sarcastique de Donatello et fronça des sourcils de mécontentement en cherchant pourquoi il était en colère. Avant de mettre son humeur maussade sur le compte de la fatigue, ce qui serait résolu une fois que le génie serait couché dans un lit.

Léonardo repoussa ses préoccupations futiles face à un problème qui rôder auprès d'eux, attaché à Donatello comme de la poix.

Bishop.

Il n'était qu'à quelque mètre devant eux, leur servant de guide dans tous ces dédales que receler la base militaire. L'humain n'avait parlé que par nécessité comme s'il ruminait des idées sombres avant d'annoncer en se postant devant une porte.

« Et voici votre chambre. Donatello, je vais vous conduire à vos quartiers. »

Léonardo, qui avait déjà son idée quand il avait ordonné à Donatello de sortir de l'infirmerie, poussa ce dernier dans la chambre. Il fut suivi immédiatement par Splinter alors que Michelangelo lança en se précipitant dans la pièce.

« Je dors avec Donny ! »

Raphaël, qui fermer la marche, jeta un regard suffisant et plein de morgue à Bishop avant de lui refermer la porte au nez.

L'agent fédéral remonta ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez et reparti dans ses quartiers le visage impassible en serrant les poings.

ToToToT

Les tortues s'étaient installé assez rapidement dans leur chambre commune.

Donatello s'était attablé au bureau de la pièce avec lassitude sans se préoccuper de son environnement, alors que Raphaël et Léonardo reprirent les mêmes positions stratégiques qu'à l'infirmerie. Splinter s'était assis dans un fauteuil du petit salon que former une table basse, un canapé deux place et deux fauteuils au milieu de la pièce. Alors que Michelangelo était déjà vautré dans le lit inférieur d'un des deux lits superposés, qui étaient contre le mur du fond, pour jouer avec les coussins avant de s'exclamer.

« Don ! Viens te coucher ! J'ai retapé les oreillers pour toi ! Ils sont tous moo~us ! »

Voyant que son frère ne réagissait pas, il sauta hors de son lit et alla le chercher en lui attrapant son poignet gauche pour le faire se lever du bureau où il s'était installé.

Donatello chassa sa main avec agacement avant de lui prendre le poignet en fronçant des sourcils en y découvrant le bracelet en métal qui l'encerclait.

« C'est… pourquoi tu as ça ?

\- D'après toi petit malin. » Lui rétorqua Raphaël sans bouger de sa position.

Michelangelo le fusilla du regard avant de répondre à Donatello.

« Ils nous ont tous mis des menottes depuis qu'on est prisonnier ici Don. »

Son frère vert olive lui montra ses poignets, provoquant la perplexité de Michelangelo en n'y voyant aucune menotte.

« Comment ça se fait que tu n'en as pas ?

\- Parce que le connard à lunette sait qu'il ne va pas s'enfuir ! lui répliqua Raphaël en ricanant.

\- Tu l'as ferme Raph ! lui ordonna Michelangelo en se tournant vers lui pour aller mettre les choses aux claires mais Donatello le retient.

\- Bouge plus. »

Il sorti qu'un repli de peau d'entre sa carapace et son flanc gauche son nécessaire pour crocheter les serrures et s'attaqua aux menottes de Michelangelo qu'il ouvrit en quelques secondes.

Donatello se permit un sourire de triomphe pour avoir réussi à battre son temps de crochetage malgré l'état de ses mains alors que son petit frère s'écria de ravissement.

« Libéré ! Délivré !

\- La ferme Mikey ! lui lança Raphaël depuis son poste, alors que Léonardo poussa de côté le benjamin de ses frères pour demander au petit génie. Tu peux nous les enlever ?

\- Le ciel est-il bleu ? lui demanda Donatello à la plus grande consternation de Léonardo qui le dévisagea comme s'il était fou. »

Donatello soupira de lassitude. « Oui, Léonardo. Ça veut dire oui. » En lui faisant signe de lui donner son poignet.

Une fois Léonardo débarrassé de ses menottes, le mutant vert olive alla s'agenouiller auprès de Splinter pour lui enlever les bracelets de métal. Leur père l'arrêta d'un geste et lui prit les tiges de crochetage des mains en lui disant.

« Tu devrais faire attention à tes mains Donatello. »

L'adolescent lui répondit tout en aidant Splinter qui chercher comment crocheter ses menottes.

« Ça va mieux depuis que ma main droite est dans le plâtre et la gauche semble tenir le coup tant que je ne force pas. En fait, du moment que je ne signe pas, c'est supportable. »

Splinter soupira quand Donatello lui subtilisa les crochets qu'il manœuvra rapidement avant qu'un petit déclic métallique retentisse, suivit quelques instants après par un deuxième quand les menottes s'ouvrirent. Le rat mutant se frotta les poignets avant de regarder l'adolescent vert olive avec intensité à la plus grande interrogation de celui.

Un doux sourire s'étira sur le museau de Splinter qui hocha la tête en se frottant le menton.

« Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Si je n'avais pas connaissance du synthétiseur, je croirais que c'est ta voix Donatello. »

La tortue baissa le regard dans la gêne alors que son maître et père lui pris doucement la main droite dans la sienne pour avoir son attention.

« J'ai hâte de pouvoir entendre à nouveau ta voix mon fils. »

Donatello hocha la tête timidement et s'échappa de l'étreinte de son père qui le regarda partir avec un petit sourire, qui s'étira un peu plus, quand il vit qu'il se dirigeait vers Raphaël qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place.

Raphaël fit mine de ne pas voir Donatello, loin d'intimider celui-ci qui s'adossa tranquillement contre le mur à sa droite. Voyant cela, Michelangelo vient rapidement s'installer de l'autre côté de Raphaël sous l'œil attentif de Léonardo.

« Mikey.

\- Hum…

\- Dis, tu n'voulais pas aller dormir où un truc du genre ?

\- J'attends Don.

\- Don…

\- Oui.

\- T'attend quoi pour aller te reposer ?

\- Je le ferais après t'avoir retiré tes menottes. »

Raphaël lui tendit son bras droit en soupirant.

« Pourquoi t'a besoin de faire ta tête de mule maintenant ? Tu peux être d'un chiant ! »

Donatello qui était penché sur la menotte, tout en gardant le bras de Raphaël contre lui pour plus de stabilité, lui répondit. « Je préfère vous retirer ces saletés avant qu'elles vous électrocutent.

\- Quoi ?! » s'exclamèrent Michelangelo et Raphaël d'une même voix.

Le génie portant habituellement un masque violet, continua tranquillement son explication comme si de rien n'était.

« J'avais des menottes semblables le premier jour où ils m'ont capturé. J'ai essayé de me sauver par deux fois et à cause de ma précipitation, je me suis fait taser par les bracelets. Et ça fait un mal de chien. Voilà pour celle-ci passe-moi l'autre. »

Raphaël obéis immédiatement, soudainement presser de se débarrasser des menottes. Donatello se glissa contre lui pour se stabiliser en prenant appuie contre son plastron et son bras.

Léonardo demanda une confirmation sur une idée qui le tourmenter.

« Qu'y est-ce qui t'a retiré les menottes ?

\- Bishop, après que je me sois fait découper vivant par un fou furieux. »

Les tortues grimacèrent à l'évocation du responsable des crevasses impressionnantes sur le plastron de leur frère.

Raphaël grogna l'avis de beaucoup dans la pièce. « J'aurais crevé ce salopard !

\- Pas besoin, lui répondit Donatello, attirant l'attention de tout le monde le poussant à s'expliquer. Bishop l'a tué. »

Léonardo ne put s'empêcher de froncer des sourcils en entendant une petite pointe de douceur dans la phrase de Donatello. Il voulut avoir une explication avec lui, mais la deuxième menotte s'ouvrit enfin. Raphaël garda contre lui son frère vert olive qui l'interrogea.

« Raph ?

\- Tu vas au lit maintenant ! Si tu crois que je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu t'appuies contre moi ! Tu as passé trois minutes à enlever mes menottes, alors que pour les autres t'y a passé qu'une minute. T'es tellement fatigué que tu tiens à peine debout ! »

Son frère lui jeta un regard acide et chercha à se libérer en grognant.

« Je suis capable de me débrouiller !

\- Raph ! Lâche-le ! ordonna Léonardo qui s'était déplacé jusqu'à eux pour se planter devant lui d'un air impérieux.

\- Sinon quoi ? lui répondit le ninja au masque rouge en se préparant pour l'affronter. »

Donatello qui sentit la tension grimpée d'un seul coup gesticula pour s'échapper des bras de Raphaël qui raffermit sa prise sur lui. Léonardo s'emmêla en voyant l'action et chercha à libérer Donatello.

Michelangelo voulut intervenir lui aussi mais fut stoppé net au cri que poussa le génie à la stupeur général.

« Lâche-moi ! Putain ! Mais lâche-moi ! »

Raphaël eu juste le temps de s'exécuter mais c'était trop tard pour calmer Donatello qui continua.

« J'n'ai pas envie de me prendre encore un coup dans la tête avec vos conneries ! J'ai failli mourir une fois à cause de ça ! Ça ne vous suffit pas d'avoir failli me tuer à cause d'une de vos bagarres débiles ?! Non ! Il faut maintenant que vous m'utiliser comme prétexte et que vous m'impliquiez dans vos combats ! Allez-vous faire foutre ! »

Donatello fusilla Léonardo et Raphaël du regard en haletant, essouffler par son accès de colère. Des bras l'attrapèrent par derrière et l'enlacèrent, il fallut un moment au génie pour comprendre que c'était Michelangelo qui l'agripper ainsi. Il se tourna vers son petit frère angoissé et passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le rassurer. L'adolescent vert olive fut surpris quand il réalisa que son frère le fixer avec des yeux pétillants de joie.

Il l'enlaça plus fort en lui demandant d'une voix douce.

« Tu te sens comment ?

\- Je n'en sais rien… bizarre… répondit Donatello pas sûr de ses sentiments.

\- Bizarre, tu peux le dire. Tu devrais réfléchir un peu à ce q…

\- Ouais ! Tu devrais réfléchir avant de l'ouvrir, p'tit con ! râla Raphaël en coupant Michelangelo.

\- La ferme, Raph ! » lui rétorqua Donatello avant de se figer dans la stupeur en réalisant que son frère lui avait obéit. S'il avait signé ça, Raphaël l'aurait envoyé bouler.

Interloqué par cette révélation, il resta immobile un instant. Michelangelo le secoua par les épaules pour avoir son attention, arrachant une grimace de douleur à son frère qui porta une main à sa tête.

« Tu as une migraine ? » demanda d'un seul coup avec inquiétude Léonardo en s'approchant de lui.

Donatello recula d'un pas pour éviter la main tendue de son frère aîné et marmonna.

« C'est bon, je peux gérer… »

Avant de chercher à se reculer loin de ses frères, qu'il trouvait soudainement trop envahissant. Splinter, qui s'était glissé silencieusement dans son dos, l'attrapa par son poignet valide et l'emmena dans le canapé deux places sans que Donatello ne puisse protester face à l'autorité de ce dernier.

Le vieux rat mutant installa son fils récalcitrant dans le divan et posa une main sur son front avant d'annoncer à ses fils.

« Il est fiévreux. »

Les frères devinrent soucieux au plus grand agacement de Donatello quand il les vit s'approcher de lui avec des têtes d'enterrement comme s'il allait mourir dans l'instant.

« C'est bon ! Ça suffit, vous commencer sérieusement à me… !

\- Calme-toi Don ! Il faut que tu te reposes, le supplia Michelangelo à la plus grande consternation de son frère quand il vit qu'il était vraiment inquiet.

\- Mais… commença Donatello pour être coupé par Splinter.

\- Tu ne sais pas t'écouter quand ton corps te demande du repos. Tu te pousses dans tes retranchements alors que tu dois te ménager. »

L'adolescent baissa les yeux sous la réprimande, poussant son père à lui caresser le front pour le consoler.

« Je comprends pourquoi tu agis ainsi, mon fils. Tu veux prouver à tout le monde et surtout à toi-même que tu es fort. J'ai vu à quel point tu l'es, Donatello. Et je suis fier de toi. Mais il faut aussi que tu te reposes pour te garder en bonne santé. Je t'en prie, pense un peu à nous et repose-toi. »

Donatello ferma les yeux en soupirant et se mordit les lèvres. Avant qu'il finisse par hocher de la tête en accord au souhait de Splinter.

Michelangelo avait déjà rapporté un oreiller et une couverture qu'il donna à Splinter qui les installa avant de faire signe à Donatello de s'allonger.

Le génie obéit avec réticence en boudant, sa famille se recula et le laissa tranquille à son plus grand soulagement car il avait craint qu'ils restent à son chevet. Il fixa le plafond en maudissant sa fatigue tout en étant sûr de rester ainsi un long moment. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et s'en sans rendre compte, il fut incapable de les rouvrir la cinquième fois car il s'était endormi.

Ses frères et son père qui s'étaient retiré vers le coin lit de la pièce, restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent sûrs que Donatello dormait. Ils se concertèrent discrètement une fois assuré que c'était bien le cas.

« Il s'est endormi direct. Il fout vraiment n'importe quoi avec sa santé !

\- Je ne dirai pas cela Raphaël. Votre frère a encaissé pas mal de blessure et de stress en très peu de temps. Il n'a même pas dû se rendre compte de sa fatigue à cause de nos soucis actuels.

\- Si c'est à nous de veiller sur lui, c'est qu'il est vraiment stupide !

\- C'est toi qui est stupide Raph ! Tu crois que c'est pour t'emmerder qu'il fait ça ?!

\- Je disais juste que… !

\- Les gars, ce n'est pas ça qui devrait nous préoccuper pour l'heure. »

Tout le monde regarda Léonardo qui avait croisé ses bras sur son plastron avant de les déplier pour leur rappeler une chose en signant, ils étaient sans doute surveillés.

[On doit trouver un moyen de s'enfuir. Aucun de nous n'est en sécurité ici.]

\- [Parle pour toi ! Je suis sûr que l'intello te dira le contraire], signa Raphaël en pointant Donatello derrière lui.

\- [Quand je dis qu'aucun de nous n'est en sécurité. Je pense surtout à Donatello. Il doit beaucoup de chose à Bishop. Il lui a sauvé la vie et lui a permis de retrouver sa voix… mais je sens qu'il n'est pas net. Il est…]

\- [Bizarre ? Dérangeant ? Collant ? Il te fait penser à un cafard qui veux se glisser dans ta carapace !? Je sais, c'est exactement l'effet qu'il me fait dès que je croise son regard !]

Léonardo secoua la tête et expliqua. [J'ai l'impression de voir un requin. Il tourne autour de nous pour nous encerclé mais il a déjà sa cible.]

Ses frères eurent un frisson avant d'hocher la tête.

[Tu l'as bien décrit.]

\- [J'pensais plutôt à un serpent, mais ça lui va tout à fait], accorda Raphaël.

Léonardo tourna son regard sur le canapé où était dormi son frère démasqué. Il observa avec un pincement au cœur les blessures de son petit frère. En temps normal, Donatello était celui qui récolter le moins de blessure faisant de lui celui qui avait la plus belle peau, au grand damne de Michelangelo. Mais en même pas un mois auprès de Bishop, Donatello avait rattrapé ce retard et le plus souvent au péril de sa vie. Tant qu'il était ici, il était en danger mortel, de cela Léonardo en était certain.

[Voici ce que je vous propose pour commencer. Il faut qu'on trouve une faille dans leur sécurité et un moyen d'enlever les traceurs de Raphaël et de Donatello.]

Ils hochèrent la tête à ce début de plan en misant sur leur chance pour les aider à s'en sortir.

**à suivre...**

**P.S : J'ai été plus longue à écrire dans ce chapitre car je suis sur un petit projet que je vais publier dans les jours qui viennent, j'espère que vous serai nombreux à le lire et à me laissez vos impressions. :-3**

**A bientôt, Missbille.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Note de l'auteur :** Heeelllllooo à tous !

Je suis super impatiente que vous lisiez ce chapitre ! Je vous jure, je voulais que tout soit parfait et ça à prit du temps, beaucoup trop de temps. Mais ça vaut le coups pour ceux et celles qui attendaient ce moment...

Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Foncer vite ! Et dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

**Le fond du coeur est plus loin que le bout du monde**

Chapitre 27

* * *

Donatello ouvrit un œil et s'étira en baillant avant de se laisser retomber dans le moelleux de son oreiller.

_« Finalement, je me suis endormi. »_

Il soupira et sursauta en entendant le son de sa propre voix. Il lui fallut un moment pour se rappeler de son synthétiseur vocal et posa une main sur sa gorge pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas glissé durant son sommeil. En le touchant, il repensa à Bishop et sentit un sourire naître sur ses lèvres.

« Oui, il est toujours là ton joujou. »

Le ton grinçant de Raphaël fit sursauter son frère vert olive qui le fixa en rougissant furieusement de s'être fait ainsi surprendre. La tortue verte émeraude était installée dans le fauteuil en face de lui, le dévisageant avec une grimace comme si ce qu'il voyait ne lui plaisait pas.

Donatello préféra se lever hors du canapé et s'esquiver, en filant en direction de la salle de bain sous le regard acéré de son frère.

_« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à celui-là ? »_ Se demanda Donatello en décidant qu'une bonne douche lui remettrait les idées en place. Il se plaça dans le bac et mit l'eau en route pour soupirer de bien-être à son contact et ferma les yeux. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus tout seul quand une paire de bras se referma autour de son torse. Il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour deviner que c'était Michelangelo derrière lui grâce à son étreinte.

Il lui prit les mains de sa main gauche et les serra tendrement.

« Mikey, tu veux qu~ grr~ grg~

\- Donny ? »

Michelangelo passa devant lui pour le regarder et s'écria en écarquillant ses yeux, qui parurent plus larges sans son masque. « Mais tu n'as pas enlevé ton synthétiseur ! Il est en train de prendre l'eau ! Bouge pas, je te l'enlève… »

Il sentit les doigts de son frère se glisser contre sa nuque avant qu'il ne lui montre le synthétiseur recueillit entre ses mains pour le protéger de l'eau.

« Tu crois que ça va aller avec toute l'eau qu'il a reçu ? »

Donatello secoua la tête dans la négation et regarda son frère sortir de la douche pour tenter de sécher l'appareil dans une serviette.

« Bon, je verrai ça après m'être occupé de ta carapace Don. Sérieusement, tu as vu toute la crasse que tu as récolté ? On vit dans les égouts et tu es encore plus crade que si tu avais rampé dedans ! »

Donatello ne put rien dire pour plaider sa cause à part rire de la soudaine poussée d'hygiène de celui qui pouvait vivre trois jours sans prendre de douche.

Michelangelo prit un air boudeur avant de rire avec lui en s'agrippant à ses épaules.

« J'adore entendre ton rire frérot ! »

Donatello ne put que sourire et lui rendre l'accolade en signe de son accord.

Ils prirent leur douche ensemble. Michelangelo en profita pour lui frotter la carapace avec assiduité, apparemment il était vraiment sérieux sur le sujet. Au plus grand bonheur de Donatello qui eut droit au meilleur grattage de coquille de sa vie.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini leur douche, les deux frères sortirent de la salle de bain en riant entre eux sans aucune raison, à part le bonheur qu'ils ressentaient d'être ensemble.

Raphaël qui était toujours dans le fauteuil, les regarda de travers avant de se lever pour les rejoindre. Il les observa attentivement avant d'hocher la tête.

« T'a fait un bon boulot Mikey. Don commençait à ressembler à une moisissure. »

Michelangelo lui jeta un regard acide en soupirant.

« Raph… toujours deux mètres d'avance avant de se rendre compte de sa connerie. Aïe !

\- Comment t'explique que tu traînes toujours dans mes pattes, alors ? ricana Raphaël. »

Donatello leva les yeux au ciel avant de se rappeler de quelque chose. Il retourna dans la salle de bain et en ressorti avec son synthétiseur qu'il porta devant ses yeux pour l'étudier.

« Besoin d'aide ? » Demanda Léonardo qui apparut brusquement derrière lui et avant d'avoir son accord, il était déjà en train de lui attacher le collier. Donatello poussa un cri quand il sentit quelque chose le pincer dans le cou et sauta pour y échapper à la plus grande surprise de Léonardo.

« Putain Léo ! T'es fou ou quoi ? Tu veux électrocuter Don ! s'écria Michelangelo.

\- Quoi qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? l'interrogea Léonardo.

\- Le synthétiseur a pris l'eau. Et maintenant tu l'as cramé ! lui expliqua Michelangelo. »

Donatello récupéra son synthétiseur et claqua de la langue en l'étudiant d'un œil critique.

« Il est cramé ? demanda Raphaël avec un ton inquiet.

\- Comme si ça t'intéresser ! grogna Léonardo. »

Présentant une bagarre, Donatello recula immédiatement et fut rejoint par Michelangelo qui le tira par un bras. Ils observèrent leurs frères aînés se jeter des regards de travers et se préparer à se battre.

« Viens, Don. Viens, on s'arrache ! lui ordonna Mikey en le tirant fermement par le bras. »

Une fois sorti hors de la chambre, Michelangelo soupira avant de ricaner.

« Pas un pour rattraper l'autre… Exactement comme tu l'avais dit. »

Il soupira encore une fois profondément pour se ressaisir et regarda Donatello qui sembler éteint par une fatigue profonde. Michelangelo lui passa un bras autour de ses épaules et essaya de le consoler.

« Aller Don, on va s'occuper de ton synthétiseur. On va laisser Splinter s'occuper d'eux une fois qu'ils l'auront réveillé avec leurs cris de fillette effarouchée ! »

Son frère se ressaisit et hocha la tête en esquissant un petit sourire de remerciement à Michelangelo. Il regarda autour d'eux et lui fit signe d'aller vers la droite.

Michelangelo le suivit en lui disant. « Dis donc, on a quartier libre ! Pas un garde autour de nous alors que nous sommes des prisonniers ? Ils sont super confiant dans leur sécurité ou quoi ? »

Donatello hocha la tête et lui montra une caméra qui était au plafond.

« Putain je l'avais pas vu celle-là ! Ils en ont fichu tout le long en plus ! »

Il marcha le museau en l'air en comptant les caméras qu'il croisait avant de se lasser. Il regarda autour de lui en forçant des sourcils en voyant le même couloir qu'il venait de quitter.

« Tout est pareil ici. On a l'impression de tourner en rond ! Ça me saoule !

\- C'est pour déstabilisé l'adversaire quand on se fait attaquer. »

Michelangelo sursauta et se retourna en grognant vers celui qui avait parlé.

« Bishop, le salua-t-il d'une voix glaciale. »

L'humain hocha de la tête en guise de réponse avant de demander.

« Vous êtes sorti chercher à manger ?

\- Oui ! Enfin, non… » Lui répondit Michelangelo en tournant un regard interrogatif à son frère.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et lui tendit son collier-synthétiseur. Bishop se rapprocha de l'adolescent vert olive et lui prit la main tenant le synthétiseur au creux de la sienne en se penchant sur lui.

« Oh, je vois qu'il est mouillé. A-t-il pris l'eau lors d'une douche ? » En disant cela, il se courba légèrement sur le cou de Donatello pour le humer.

La tortue verte olive rougit en sentant le souffle de l'homme sur sa peau et de s'être fait pincer après avoir endommagé le synthétiseur.

« On dirait que oui… » souffla la voix vibrante de Bishop contre sa tempe. Donatello se sentit devenir tout chose et leva les yeux vers lui pour croiser le regard bleu acéré de Michelangelo derrière l'épaule de l'humain.

Donatello sursauta est recula d'un pas alors que son petit frère prit la parole en se plaçant entre eux.

« On cherche un labo pour réparer son synthétiseur.

\- Oui, j'avais compris cela Michel Ange. Suivez-moi. »

Il leur ouvrit la marche, rapidement suivit par les deux adolescents mutants qui restèrent silencieux, plongé dans leurs réflexions.

Donatello se sentait affreusement gêné et en même temps excité, il s'était senti si… vivant, sous le souffle de Bishop. Près de lui, il se sentait spécial, pas seulement parce qu'il était une tortue mutante. Mais unique d'une manière particulière à ses yeux et il aimait ça.

L'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers Bishop et se rendit compte qu'il allongeait son pas pour être à sa hauteur. Michelangelo suivait le mouvement et d'après l'expression de son visage, ne semblait pas apprécier son comportement. Donatello sentit son cœur se serrer d'appréhension mais ne savait pas quoi faire.

Bishop se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un petit sourire pour le rassurer comme s'il avait ressenti son trouble, l'adolescent oublia ses soucis et lui sourit en retour sans retenu. Au plus grand agacement de Michelangelo qui foudroya du regard l'humain qui lui répondit par un sourire avenant.

_« Sale bâtard ! Tu t'accroches pire qu'une sangsue à lui mais je vais te dégager de là. »_ Se promit silencieusement l'adolescent vert tendre.

Après un moment de marche silencieuse, Bishop annonça.

« Nous voici arrivé. »

Il s'avança devant une double porte qui s'ouvrit pour le laisser entrer, les tortues à ses côtés s'écrièrent en découvrant le contenu de la pièce. Un laboratoire hi-tech tout équipé, digne des experts Miami et Manhattan réuni.

« J'espère que ce laboratoire te plaît Donatello car c'est le tien. » Déclara Bishop d'une voix chaude.

Michelangelo eut juste le temps de tourner la tête pour voir le visage métamorphosé de son frère qui s'élança dans le laboratoire pour voir de plus près les appareils en poussant des gémissements et des petits cris d'extase en pointant certaines machines. Il ricana en voyant la queue dorsale de son frère se tortiller comme celle d'un chien fou de joie. Il était officiellement conquis par ce laboratoire.

Le jeune mutant vert tendre s'approcha de Donatello et lui tapota l'épaule pour avoir son attention. « Attention frérot, tu baves ! »

Donatello s'essuya le menton du revers de son poing gauche tout en ricanant, les yeux pétillants de joie.

« Tu dois te croire à Noël là. Ça va être dur de te trouver des cadeaux sympas après ça. »

Un gargouillis d'estomac s'éleva.

« Et si on se commandait un truc. J'ai faim ! » s'écria Michelangelo les poings sur les hanches.

Son frère ricana en le pointant du doigt avant de se faire trahir par son estomac, déclenchant l'hilarité de Michelangelo.

Bishop les observa en souriant avant de proposer. « Que voulez-vous manger ? Je vais tout apporter ici. »

Les tortues se concertèrent du regard avant que Donatello hausse les épaules et que Michelangelo sautille sur place en disant.

« Alors voyons voir si vos cuisiniers sont capables de réaliser mes désirs. Pour moi ce sera un burger Chinatown avec une tonne d'oignon frit et pour Don ça sera une soupe poulet-vermicelle et un green smoothie aux épinards. »

Donatello eut une grimace de dégout et secoua la tête. Michelangelo le réprimanda en secouant son index sous son nez. « Don, tu as besoin de manger quelque chose. Et avec ta mâchoire ça sera soupe, purée, smoothie et glace, rien d'autre. »

Bishop retient difficilement de rire en voyant la tête que fit Donatello alors qu'il se faisait sermonner par son petit frère qui décider pour lui de son régime alimentaire. La tortue mutante verte olive essaya de bouder, mais arrêta rapidement pour se tenir la mâchoire en grimaçant de gêne.

« On dirait que la douleur est revenue. Je vais faire le nécessaire. » Annonça l'humain en prenant son téléphone pour donner ses consignes.

Pendant ce temps, Donatello se mit au travail sur son synthétiseur qu'il démonta pour vérifier si les pièces avaient souffert de l'humidité. Il fut rassuré en constatant que les points de soudure n'avaient pas souffert et qu'un bon séchage suffirait pour rendre opérationnel le dispositif sans risque de mal fonction.

Il plaça l'appareil dans une cuve de séchage avec ventilation sous vide avant de se rendre compte qu'on l'observait avec attention. Le génie tourna la tête pour croiser le regard malicieux de Michelangelo, qui avait son menton poser sur ses mains jointent. En souriant, il lui demanda.

« Alors, on revient parmi les simples d'esprits ? »

Donatello leva les yeux au ciel à la vieille blague et haussa les épaules en esquissant un sourire moqueur.

« Je vous ai apporté à manger. »

Les tortues tournèrent la tête vers l'humain au costume noir qui leur montra un chariot où reposer sur l'étage supérieur une énorme cloche en métal. Michelangelo se précipita dessus et la souleva pour ensuite couiner d'extase en se dandinant.

« Ça a l'air trop bon ! »

Donatello s'approcha du chariot en ayant subitement faim en sentant la bonne odeur qui s'en éleva. Il saliva quand il vit à quoi ressembler le burger Chinatown de Michelangelo. Son petit frère lui remit son bol de soupe poulet-vermicelle en lui adressant un sourire que le génie trouva narquois.

« Bon appétit ! » Lança Michelangelo en s'emparant de son burger et mordit dedans à pleines dents. L'adolescent mutant vert tendre poussa un gémissement d'extase et s'écria la bouche pleine. « Il faut que je cause aux cuisiniers ! Ils doivent être trop géniaux ! Ils arrivent à créer exactement le goût que je veux dans ma bouche ! »

Donatello consentit à boire une gorgée de sa soupe avant de s'y attaquer avec appétit et termina son bol en quelques instants alors que Michelangelo entamait à peine son repas. Le génie s'empara de son gobelet de green smoothie et trempa ses lèvres dedans avant d'hocher la tête d'approbation.

« Ça à l'air bon. »

L'adolescent vert olive leva son regard pour croiser les yeux noirs de Bishop qui s'était rapproché silencieusement de lui. L'humain lui prit son verre et goûta dedans avant d'approuver.

« Effectivement c'est très bon. Et sa couleur me fait penser à toi. » Dit-il en fixant intensément l'adolescent qui rougit subitement en détournant le regard.

Bishop sourit malicieusement en voyant que sa petite connotation sensuelle avait fait mouche.

Un rot sonore retentit. L'humain et le mutant tournèrent le regard vers Michelangelo qui se lécha d'un air satisfait les doigts de ses mains avant d'annoncer. « J'ai encore faim ! »

Donatello ricana pour le plus grand plaisir de son frère qui l'interpella. « Ça te dirai qu'on fasse une descente dans leur frigo ? »

Ce que le génie s'empressa d'approuver en hochant de la tête avant de lever à nouveau les yeux vers Bishop qui compris le message. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'attente et l'espoir enfantin briller dans les yeux de l'adolescent mutant. L'humain lui câlina la tête en lui disant. « D'accord, je vous y conduis. »

Michelangelo s'écria de joie en levant les poings au ciel en signe de victoire.

« Vite ! Allons-y ! » Les commanda-t-il en s'agrippant à Donatello.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bishop observa les deux frères tortues qui remplissaient leur plateau de divers plat et dessert comme s'ils n'avaient pas mangés depuis des jours. Ils le rejoignirent à table en pouffant comme des gamins excités par leurs trouvailles.

Michelangelo s'était fait un devoir de prendre une part de tous les sandwichs, burgers et pizzas qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Il avait empilé dans un bol de la taille d'un saladier glace et beignet aux divers parfums qu'il avait couronné de chantilly, et ensuite parsemé des bonbons et des confettis au chocolat multicolore.

L'agent fédéral constata que le plateau de Donatello faisait raisonnable par rapport à celui de son frère même s'il était chargé uniquement de différents desserts.

Les adolescents s'attaquèrent à leur repas avec appétit. Bishop fut époustouflé, en quelques minutes les deux mutants avaient avalé à eux seuls l'équivalent de plusieurs de repas avant que l'aîné ne donne signe de fatigue. Il repoussa son plateau et se frotta le plastron à l'emplacement de l'estomac d'un air satisfait.

Michelangelo tira le plateau à lui dans l'intention évidente de lui faire un sort une fois qu'il aurait terminé le sien.

« Vous avez meilleur appétit en présence de vos frères on dirait. »

Donatello le regarda avec interrogation alors que Bishop lui sourit chaleureusement en lui disant. « Tant mieux, tu avais perdu du poids. Et je préfère te voir en pleine santé. »

L'adolescent esquissa un petit sourire avant de se figer et de devenir réservé en fixant quelque chose derrière son dos. L'humain se retourna pour voir ce qui se passer derrière lui pour découvrir Léonardo, Raphaël et Splinter les observant avec interrogation et méfiance.

« On dirait que tout le monde a eu un petit creux ! » Lança d'un ton amicale l'agent fédéral.

Les tortues mutantes aux masques bleu et rouge l'observèrent froidement alors que le rat hocha la tête et s'approcha de la table pour constater les restes de nourriture en haussant un sourcil.

« On dirait que vous avez mangé pour plusieurs. »

Donatello pointa du doigt Michelangelo qui eut un sourire d'excuse avant de lâcher un rot retentissant. Un sourire ravit et détendu s'épanouit sur son visage alors qu'il tapota son plastron ventral.

« C'était trop bon !

\- T'es plus un ventre à pattes ! T'es un gouffre ! grogna Raphaël en les rejoignant à table.

\- Don aussi était de la partie ! J'n'ai pas mangé tout ça tout seul ! s'indigna le benjamin.

\- Et tu finis les restes ! T'es une véritable poubelle vivante ! soupira Léonardo. »

Donatello claqua de la langue pour avoir son attention et secoua la tête en lui faisant une grimace désapprobatrice. Léonardo lui rendit son regard avec hauteur en croisant les bras sur son plastron.

Ils se dévisagèrent ainsi un moment avant que Raphaël ne grogne. « Bon, vous arrêtez de vous faire les yeux doux tous les deux. »

Ses frères le foudroyèrent du regard avant de s'ignorer alors que Michelangelo s'écria. « Dites, vous ne vouliez pas manger ? »

Et se leva de table pour indiquer la direction du self avec un sourire. Splinter lui répondit avec intérêt. « Cela me semble être une bonne idée. »

Le vieux rat regarda ses fils aux masques bleu et rouge en leur faisant un petit mouvement de la tête pour les convaincre de venir. Les deux adolescents obéirent avec réserve en jetant un regard soupçonneux à Bishop qui leur adressa un sourire plein de morgue.

Donatello ne les suivit pas et se rassit à table pour se mettre à jouer avec des miettes de gâteaux qui avaient échappés à la bouche morfale de Michelangelo. Il sursauta en sentant une caresse sur son épaule gauche et leva les yeux pour croiser ceux de Bishop penché sur lui.

L'homme lui sourit doucement et se pencha sur sa fente d'oreille pour lui murmurer. « Et si on s'occupait de vous Donatello ? »

L'adolescent tourna la tête pour le regarder et se raidit de surprise en se rendant compte qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Prit au dépourvut par cette soudaine proximité, Donatello se laissa prendre par le poignet et se surprit à hocher la tête quand l'homme lui proposa de retourner à son laboratoire.

Profitant de l'éloignement des frères et du rat mutant, Bishop emmena la jeune tortue verte olive en souriant à sa chance.

Quand Léonardo, Raphaël, Michelangelo et Splinter revinrent et s'aperçurent de la disparition de Donatello. Les mutants plus âgés se tournèrent vers le plus jeune qui esquissa une grimace d'excuse. « C'n'était pas prévu ça… »

Le regard perçant de ses aînés convainquit Michelangelo de ne plus chercher à discuter et de courir immédiatement à la poursuite de Donatello.

Raphaël secoua la tête et s'assit à table après avoir lâcher son plateau garnit dessus.

Léonardo resta debout à fixer le couloir où avait disparu Michelangelo avec un air grave. Splinter s'approcha de lui et fixa à son tour le couloir avant de parler.

« Tu penses avoir fait une erreur ?

\- J'ai peur d'avoir confié une tâche trop lourde à Michelangelo, soupira lourdement le jeune leader.

\- Il est conscient de l'importance de cette mission. Il a accepté les risques, essaya de le rassurer son sensei.

\- Je le sais bien mais…

\- Quoi ! Tu regrettes seulement maintenant votre connerie ? grogna Raphaël en tapant du poing sur la table. »

Léonardo grimaça et se mit à signer.

[Tu crois que j'ai pris cette décision à la légère ! Tu crois que ça m'amuse ?]

\- [Tu n'as pas réfléchi longtemps avant de choisir de te servir de Don comme appât ! Tu ne sais même pas de quoi ce malade est capable de lui faire ! Tu ne sais rien !] lui lança la chaude tête en se levant de table pour planter ses yeux dans ceux de Léonardo.

\- [Donatello est le seul qui ait accès aux laboratoires sans éveiller de soupçons. Il est notre meilleure chance de pouvoir nous enfuir d'ici ! Michelangelo doit juste rester à ses côtés pour lui souffler notre plan et servir de garde du corps en cas de problème.]

\- [S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit… si… je te jure que je te tue de mes mains !] conclut Raphaël en appuyant ses dires en plantant son index gauche dans le plastron vert doré de son aîné au masque bleu.

Les deux frères se fusillèrent du regard un moment avant de se séparer sous l'œil fatigué de leur père.

Donatello remonta son synthétiseur vocal qui était sec dans son boitier. Normalement, il serait opérationnel selon ses estimations. Le jeune génie se sentit excité de tester ses prévisions alors qu'il était dans un laboratoire ultra équipé qui pouvait lui offrit de multiples possibilités. Il en vient même à souhaiter que le synthétiseur grille pour pouvoir utiliser les merveilleux outils à sa disposition comme ce sublime tournevis à ultrason. Il se retient difficilement de ricaner en s'imaginant en rival et collègue du Doctor Who et de son tournevis sonique.

« Alors ? L'as-tu réparé ? »

Le génie mutant sursauta avant de sourire à l'humain aux cheveux noirs qui lui rendit son sourire en l'observant de cette même attention qui lui faisait se sentir si étrangement bien. L'homme se pencha sur lui pour l'aide à remettre le synthétiseur autour du cou du mutant.

« Oui. » Répondit avec une certaine fierté l'adolescent vert olive en entendant le son de son synthétiseur de voix.

Bishop le félicita en posant une main sur son épaule droite et l'attira à lui. Donatello l'enlaça naturellement et sans réfléchir se blotti contre lui avant de se figer, en se rendant compte de son geste.

L'homme le serra en retour dans une douce accolade et profita de son mouvement pour tranquillement coincer l'adolescent mutant contre la table. Donatello leva la tête pour lancer un regard intrigué vers Bishop qui fit glisser sa main droite sur son visage, l'effleurant avec une douceur qui fit frissonné la tortue.

« Je t'ai fait mal ? » s'inquiéta l'humain en suspendant son geste.

L'adolescent mutant vert olive secoua la tête et rougit en détournant ses yeux chocolat. Bishop recommença les caresses avec la même douceur, faisant courir le bout de ses doigts sur les tuméfactions et les contusions sur ses lèvres et le côté gauche de son visage. Le mutant frissonna en poussant un gémissement qu'il essaya de retenir en se mordant les lèvres au plus grand plaisir de Bishop qui se pencha sur lui.

Il lui sourit doucement, mettant en confiance Donatello qui lui sourit en retour. Bishop lui prit le visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

Donatello resta figer de surprise avant de tenter de se débattre contre l'humain qui le serra plus fort contre lui. L'adolescent se retrouva coincer contre Bishop, les paumes posés contre sa poitrine. Avant que la pression sur ses lèvres ne se lèvent et qu'il croise le regard sombre de l'homme qui lui caressa à nouveau le visage d'une main.

« J'ai rêvé de t'embrasser ainsi depuis si longtemps… Donatello. »

Avant que la tortue ne puisse répondre, il l'embrassa de nouveau en sentant une moindre résistance de sa part.

Donatello était pétrifié d'angoisse et d'incertitude.

Bishop était en train de l'embrasser et il ne savait pas s'il voulait cela. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait le repousser. La confusion de ses sentiments et l'indétermination de son esprit l'empêcher de prendre une décision. La seule chose qu'il retenait dans toute cette agitation était cette étrange chaleur qui se répandait dans son ventre.

Les grandes mains de Bishop caressèrent ses joues et son cou avec douceur, arrachant un frisson et un gémissement à l'adolescent qui attisèrent les caresses de l'humain. Une des mains glissa le long de sa carapace, grattant le contour des écailles qu'elle croisait, Donatello s'agrippa à la chemise de Bishop alors que celui-ci passa sa main libre autour de sa tête pour affermir sa prise pour intensifier son baiser. Alors que son autre main glissa sur la queue dorsale de l'adolescent mutant qu'il massa en même temps que les fesses d'une main ferme, faisant pousser des soupirs et des halètements à la tortue qui s'accrocha plus fort à Bishop.

Profitant des lèvres entre ouvertes, Bishop glissa sa langue à travers elles et alla chercher celle de Donatello. L'adolescent se cabra à son contact en gémissant pour chercher à se libérer mais l'homme raffermit sa prise sur sa tête en passant son avant-bras autour de son cou pour approfondir son baiser. Sa langue s'emmêla avec celle de la jeune tortue mutante qui trembla plus fort contre lui.

La main qui lui caresser ses fesses déclenchait des sensations étranges à cette dernière qui ne put retenir un gémissement quand les doigts agiles entortillèrent sa queue dorsale tout en la malaxa. Les doigts finirent par se glisser sous sa queue et tâtonnèrent entre ses fesses.

Donatello eut soudainement peur et se débattit contre Bishop. Celui-ci ne relâcha pas son étreinte sur lui et fit glisser sa jambe gauche entre celle de la tortue et plaqua sa cuisse contre les plaques de kératine de l'entre jambe du mutant qui se raidit en rougissant. L'humain relâcha son baiser après un dernier baiser voler et plongea son regard sombre dans ceux noisette de la tortue.

Bishop fut frapper par la vision qui lui fit palpité le cœur. Donatello avait un regard effarouché, retenant ses larmes avec difficulté, les joues rougies et l'air embarrassé par la situation qu'il lui imposait, sans aucun remord face au trésor qu'il avait découvert. Et qui fit comprendre à Bishop qu'il en voulait plus.

Donatello détourna les yeux et chercha à écraser ses larmes naissantes avant qu'elles coulent. L'agent fédéral le devança en glissa sa main en coupe sur sa joue gauche et lui fit levé la tête. Le mouvement fit coulé une larme au plus grand plaisir de Bishop qui l'essuya de son pouce. La tortue lui jeta un regard agacé qui l'émoustilla un peu plus, il se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser mais s'arrêta en remarquant les lèvres pincées et l'air affligé de l'adolescent.

« Donatello… » Bishop lui caressa la joue et se pressa plus contre lui en s'assurant que sa cuisse frotte bien son entre jambe. Le génie rougit d'embarra mais ne le lâcha pas du regard, comme pour le mettre au défi de terminer sa phrase, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire.

« Je t'aime. »

Donatello réagit lentement, comme s'il avait eu du mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Bishop réalisa que l'adolescent tortue mutant formé aux arts ninjas avec pour seul compagnie ses frères et leur père de rat, n'avait sans doute pas eut droit à ce genre de déclaration en dehors du cadre familiale. Il avait sans doute pensé n'avoir jamais droit à autre chose comme il était un mutant. Ce que lui confirma l'adolescent en le fixant comme une aberration.

« Je t'aime… » répéta doucement Bishop en lui caressant tendrement la joue tout en le fixant dans les yeux.

Cette fois, Donatello écarquilla des yeux en réalisant ce que ça signifier et ouvrit la bouche sous l'effet de la surprise. Bishop en profita pour fondre sur les douces lèvres vertes olives pour les embrasser et mêler sa langue avec la sienne. Le jeune mutant s'agrippa à nouveau à sa chemise, mais ne le repoussa pas.

En hardi par sa chance, Bishop glissa une main sur l'entre jambe de Donatello, arrachant un petit gémissement qui fut incroyablement sensuel à ses oreilles. Il caressa les plaques de kératines qui étaient plus douces et tendres en cette zone, faisant penser à du cuir souple.

Donatello poussa un gémissement alors que les caresses s'intensifiés, il se sentait angoissé par la situation anormale mais en même temps excitante. Bishop le touchait avec tant de douceur, lui faisant découvrit un besoin pour ses caresses qu'il désirait de plus en plus. Même si celles qu'il recevait en ce moment le déranger, il voulut faire comprendre à Bishop ce qu'il voulait en lui prenant son poignet pour le faire remonter de son entre jambe sur ses hanches. Mais ce dernier lui résista et devient plus pressant contre son corps qui devient plus chaud sous ses attouchements.

Bishop sentit sous ses doigts une bosse qui devient plus grosse sous ses caresses, il effleura la douce courbe qu'il entreprit d'explorer, avant que quelque chose d'humide n'éclate sous son toucher. Donatello poussa un petit grognement lascif qui intrigua Bishop, il relâcha son baiser pour observer ce qu'il touchait et découvrit avec émotion une verge qu'une couleur rosâtre tirant sur le mauve.

_« C'est bien un mâle ! »_ s'extasia-t-il intérieurement en s'emparant du membre qu'il branla vigoureusement, arrachant un cri douloureux à l'adolescent. Bishop l'étouffa avec un nouveau baiser en continua son mouvement de va et vient de sa main avec force. Donatello gigota et se débattit contre le torse de l'homme qui le souleva brusquement pour le faire s'asseoir sur le bord de la table. Il relâcha son baiser sur ses lèvres et continua de l'embrasser dans son cou en gémissant.

« Don… je t'aime tellement… Don… »

Le génie mutant n'arrivait plus à savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait mal mais en même temps c'était agréable comme arracher un pansement ou une croûte sur une blessure guérie. C'était si fort qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver de comparaison valable alors que ses sens saturés en information son cerveau. Il poussa un cri quand quelque chose le toucha en bas et baissa les yeux pour voir Bishop caressant son sexe en le fixant d'un air fiévreux. Il ouvrit la bouche et fit entré sa verge dedans d'un mouvement lent qui fit frissonné Donatello alors qu'il sentait des décharges et des picotements dans ses fesses. Bishop fit des mouvements de va et vient avec sa bouche, l'adolescent suivit le mouvement de ses hanches en haletant.

Bishop sourit en entendant Donatello pousser un gémissement d'une sensualité naissante qui l'émoustilla. Il s'arrêta pour prendre la verge du mutant dans le creux de sa main et la caressa doucement. Il se redressa pour observer le visage du génie et le trouva délicieux. La tortue mutante était à moitié allongé, en appuie sur ses coudes et sa carapace sur la table. Ses joues étaient cramoisies par l'excitation et l'embarra. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes et ses paupières baissées sur des pupilles dilatées de désir. Ses yeux mouillés par les larmes et étincelants par les émotions qui bouillonnaient en elle.

Donatello ne résisterait pas s'il le baisait, là maintenant sur la table du magnifique laboratoire qu'il lui devait. Il baissa sa main de libre sur son pantalon et fit glisser sans bruit sa fermeture éclair. Il se pressa entre les cuisses écartées et se frotta entre elles.

L'adolescent mutant se raidit brusquement et leva les mains pour le repousser. Bishop l'attrapa par le poignet gauche et le serra juste assez pour que la douleur calme Donatello. Mais celui-ci s'énerva et s'évertua à se tirer d'en-dessous lui. Bishop réagit en tirant le génie par les poignets et les plaqua avec force au-dessus de sa tête pour l'immobiliser en plus de son corps entre ses jambes.

Ils restèrent figés à se dévisager d'un air incertain, quand ils sursautèrent brusquement en entendant un bruit de porte. Michelangelo entra dans la pièce avec un visage soucieux avant de changer en un instant face à la scène de Bishop maintenant de force son frère dans une position douteuse sur la table.

Il bondit vers eux en un instant, les yeux emplis colère et les pupilles luisant d'un blanc meurtrier au travers de son masque orange.

Bishop eut juste le temps de glisser sur le côté pour éviter l'assaut frontal de Michelangelo qui avait bondit par-dessus la table pour le chasser d'un coup de pied sauté. Il recula d'un pas en arrière par mesure de sécurité face à la tortue ninja en orange, qui se tenait à présent entre lui et Donatello. En voyant que la tortue verte olive avait glissé au sol pour y rester prostré. Il voulut la rejoindre et fit un pas en avant qui fit grogner Michelangelo et se mettre en position de combat.

Bishop évalua rapidement la situation. Il pouvait maîtriser sans problème Michelangelo. Donatello aussi, s'il venait au secours de son petit frère. Mais ensuite ?

Il leva ses mains en signe de reddition et essaya de calmer Michelangelo. « Allons Mikey, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous emporter ainsi. Donatello va bien, comme vous pouvez le constater. Est-ce que vous vous que je vous laisse seul ? »

Le jeune ninja au masque orange hocha brièvement la tête sans se départir de son air sévère et le suivit du regard quand il commença à partir hors du laboratoire.

« Hé ! Bishop ! » l'interpella l'adolescent vert tendre à sa plus grande surprise.

Il se retourna vers lui en pensant devoir gérer une attaque mais fut surprit par le petit air revanchard de Michelangelo qui lui dit.

« Un truc dégueux dépasse de votre pantalon. »

Bishop se souvient de ce détail avec embarra mais en voyant le regard moqueur de Michelangelo, il ressentit le besoin de le remettre à sa place. Toute pudeur envolée, il se mit bien en face de l'adolescent qui le fixa sans réagir. Il rangea son membre à moitié en érection dans son pantalon et remonta sa fermeture éclair en souriant avec satisfaction à Michelangelo qui le dévisagea avec froideur.

« On se reverra Mikey… » lui lança-t-il avant de franchir le seuil du laboratoire au plus grand soulagement de l'adolescent qui grimaça.

Le jeune mutant soupira quand la porte se referma. Il tourna la tête vers Donatello pour le trouver encore assit au sol, la tête entre ses mains. Il s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés pour lui toucher l'épaule.

Donatello leva la tête vers lui et quand il croisa les pupilles chocolat de son grand frère, celui-ci rougi en détournant le regard.

Michelangelo se frotta la tête avant de proposer avec hésitation. « Tu veux qu'on sorte d'ici ? »

La suggestion réanima Donatello qui se redressa en hochant vigoureusement de la tête. Heureux de le voir s'activer, Michelangelo l'aida à se relever avant de se figer et de détourner la tête en se couvrant les yeux d'une main tout en pointant son entre jambe de l'autre.

« Je vois tout ! »

Donatello poussa un cri de honte et se détourna pour constater qu'effectivement tout son « attirail » n'était pas rentré de lui-même dans son plastron. Sans doute à cause de l'agitation qui avait retardé à dissiper l'effet…

Heureusement, le plus gros était déjà rentré et une simple poussée suffit pour redevenir présentable.

Michelangelo soupira. « Déjà que c'est bizarre chez les hommes, mais de voir le zizi de son frère c'est pas chouette… »

Donatello ne put s'empêcher de répondre d'abord en signant avant de se souvenir qu'il avait un stimulateur de voix. [Tu crois que ça m'a…

\- Tu crois que ça m'a fait quoi quand je t'ai surprit dans la cuisine cette nuit-là ?

\- Que ! Quoi ? Sale traître t'avais juré de ne jamais en parler !

\- C'est sûr que découvrir que tu aimes autant la cuisine c'est une chose dont je me serais passé…

\- Et toi alors ? C'était quoi tout ça ? Une répétition pour film S.M ? »

Donatello se calma aussitôt et détourna le regard.

« Désolé Donny, je ferais mieux de la fermer, plaida aussitôt son frère avec repentit.

\- Je… je ne sais pas ce que c'était… »

Après un instant d'hésitation, il regarda à nouveau son frère et lui dit en rougissant légèrement. « Il a dit qu'il m'aimait. »

Michelangelo pencha la tête sur le côté et lui demanda. « Et toi ? Tu l'aimes aussi ? »

Déconcerté par la question, Donatello prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre. « Je… je ne sais pas. Je l'aime… je crois que je l'aime…

\- Tu crois ? T'en es sûr ou pas ? »

Donatello le dévisagea avec circonspection avant de secouer la tête. « En toute honnêteté, je crois que je l'aime. Mais je ne sais pas… si c'est… si c'est ça que je veux.

\- Tu veux dire quand il t'a plaqué sur la table avec sa bite à l'air ?

Le génie eut un air indigné et se tient plus droit en dévisageant son petit frère qui ricana en voyant sa tête.

« Il faudra que je parle à Splinter de cette histoire à la cuisine. »

Michelangelo blanchit à sa phrase et se jeta à son cou, les faisant tomber au sol tous les deux, en suppliant. « Non ! Tu vas ruiner mon image de petit dernier préféré !

\- Inquiètes-toi plutôt de ce qu'il pourrait te dire par rapport à tes tripotages nocturnes, lui annonça-t-il d'un ton ferme avec un regard narquois.

\- Rhâ ! T'es un démon Donny ! » hurla Michelangelo en se prenant la tête entre ses mains alors que son frère ricana face à sa victoire.

Donatello se calma rapidement et fixa le mur en face de lui en ramenant ses genoux sous son menton. Le plus jeune se laissa retomber contre son aîné en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Il s'avachit un peu plus contre lui en gémissant avant que ce dernier, agacé par son comportement, le repousse en secouant ses épaules. Michelangelo se laissa glisser contre lui jusqu'à ce que sa tête tombe sur les genoux de son frère. Celui-ci soupira et tapota de l'index le crâne de la tortue vert tendre.

« Don ?

\- Hum…

\- Tu ne diras rien, hein ?

\- Promis, juré sur la tête de mon petit frère adoré, soupira le génie en donnant une pichenette sur le crâne chauve qu'il titillait depuis un moment.

\- Heureux de l'apprendre, ricana Michelangelo. Maintenant le plus important ! cria-t-il en se redressant comme un ressort sous le regard intrigué de Donatello.

\- Allons-nous sortir d'ici ! demanda-t-il en secouant un index sous le nez de son frère qui ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il disait.

\- Sortir d'ici ?

\- Sérieux Donny ? Tu as l'intention de rester bien sagement dans ta petite cellule dorée à cause du merveilleux matériel de labo qu'elle contient ? »

Son frère regarda autour de lui en se mordant la lèvre avant de secouer la tête en grimaçant de dérision. « J'aurai l'impression de donner raison à Raphaël…

\- Et nous sommes d'accord pour ne pas lui donner cette satisfaction, hein frérot ! »

Donatello hocha la tête en souriant de moitié en se perdant dans ses pensées qui dérivèrent à Bishop.

En pensant à l'homme, il songea au moment où celui-ci l'avait embrassé, à la chaleur de ses lèvres sur les siennes, de la douceur de ses caresses sur son cou et sur son corps.

« Donny ? »

Le mutant vert olive sursauta violemment et regarda sans comprendre la main à trois doigts que lui offrait Michelangelo. Il les agita sous son nez en voyant son manque de réaction. « Allo, la Terre appelle Don ! »

Donatello attrapa sa main au vol et se leva en soupirant. « D'accord tu as gagné. On va où ?

\- Déjà, on va sortir s'aéré la tête. Ensuite, on reviendra faire joujou ici sur ce que tu veux. Je serai ton loyal et fidèle Igor ! »

Le génie ricana alors que son petit frère se mit à imiter la démarche claudicante du fameux serviteur difforme du docteur Frankenstein en fermant un œil et balança ses bras de façon convaincante.

« Que faisons-nous Maî~tre ?

\- Très bien mon cher Igor, nous allons faire une petite promenade avant de nous mettre à nos expérimentations.

\- Bien Maî~tre ! Très bien, Maî~tre ! »

Michelangelo attrapa le bras de Donatello et les deux adolescents partirent hors du laboratoire bras dessous, bras dessus en pouffant de rire dans un couloir sans faire attention au reste.

Enfermé dans ses quartiers, Bishop regarda l'écran de son ordinateur en soupirant de frustration. Les deux adolescents tortues avaient filé en direction du réfectoire et retrouvèrent rapidement leurs frères et leur père qui avaient fini leur repas entre temps. Le Lieutenant Carles, qui agissait selon ces ordres, s'occupa de les distraire en leur proposant de venir à un de leur entrainement.

Léonardo accepta alors que Raphaël ricana en roulant des muscles au plaisir évident de pouvoir se défouler, Michelangelo soupira en levant les yeux au ciel alors que Splinter interrogea Carles pour savoir comment se dérouler l'entrainement. Donatello était un peu à l'écart, l'esprit sans doute ailleurs car son regard était fixe.

Bishop l'étudia et sourit en voyant l'adolescent portait ses doigts à ses lèvres d'un air absent.

Il captura l'image d'une pression sur une touche et alla dans l'album personnalisé de Donatello pour l'y ajouter. Son regard se laissa distraire par une vidéo qu'il aimait beaucoup parmi sa playlist. Il la lança en se calant confortablement dans son fauteuil en s'imaginant dans la cabine de douche avec Donatello et Michelangelo qui se caressaient et s'enlaçaient en frottant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre à cause de l'étroite cabine.

Au délice de ce spectacle, il glissa sa main sur son pantalon et ouvrit sa braguette pour se saisir de son sexe.

« Donatello… » murmura-t-il en commençant à se masturber en pensant au visage du génie quand il lui avait saisi son sexe. Il avait tellement envie de sentir son corps sous le sien, d'entendre ses gémissements et les cris qu'il lui aurait arraché en l'empalant.

Les délices et les orgasmes qu'il lui aurait donnés…

Il canalisa sa frustration pour se concentrer sur son fantasme.

Il avait été si près d'avoir Donatello mais il savait que bientôt. Très bientôt. Il serait tout à lui.

**à suivre...**

**Je l'avoue si je devais mettre deux tortues mutantes dans une cabine de douche étroite le duo Donatello/Michelangelo serait en deuxième position. **

**La première position devant absolument être celle de Raphaël/Donatello avec plein gel douche bien collant partout sur leur peau... *o* **

**Enfin à très vite au prochain chapitre ! Et je vous garde une histoire surprise pour Halloween ! **


	28. Chapter 28

**Note de l'auteur : **Hello à tous !

Cela faisait un petit moment que je ne donnais plus de nouvelle et je m'en excuse. Je ne me remets toujours pas de l'espèce d'horreur que j'ai sorti pour Halloween T-T; (comment j'ai pu écrire un truc pareil!)

Du coup, je me suis bloqué psychologiquement. Tout ça parce que je voulais faire ma crâneuse en publiant pour le jour prévu en faisant une nuit blanche pour y arriver. J'étais dans un tel état que je me souviens juste avoir sortit le chapitre et m'être coucher sans demander mon reste. Tout ça pour dire que j'ai appris une nouvelle façon d'échouer que je ne suis pas prête de recommencer.

Je m'excuse platement à tout ceux qui se sont brûlé les yeux et le cerveau sur cette nouvelle que je vais retiré et retravailler dessus.

Mmh... maintenant que tout est dit. Je vous laisse savourer un bon petit chapitre avec un moment intense pour la famille Hamato !

Bonne lecture et un grand merci à tout le monde ! Surtout pour me soutenir et me supporter malgré mes grosses bourdes ;-)

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

**Le fond du coeur est plus loin que le bout du monde**

Chapitre 28

* * *

« On s'en merde ici ! » Soupira bruyamment Raphaël.

Ignorant les regards que lui jetèrent certains militaires, le mutant bailla pour souligner son ennui et croisa ses bras derrière la tête tout en s'appuyant contre le mur.

Léonardo qui était debout sur sa droite, l'ignora totalement pour une fois et se concentra sur le combat qui se déroulait devant lui. Étudiant les manœuvres et les techniques des deux hommes qui s'exerçaient sur l'aire de combat délimité au sol par des marquages blancs.

Michelangelo qui était devant eux, observait le nouvel environnement d'un œil pétillant en trépignant sur ses pieds. « J'n'trouve pas moi ! Je veux y aller au prochain tour ! »

Auprès de lui se tenaient Donatello et Splinter qui observer attentivement le combat.

Quand les combattants se séparèrent après la victoire de celui aux cheveux noirs, le Lieutenant Carles qui était à leur gauche, leur proposa. « Est-ce que vous voulez faire une démonstration à votre tour ? »

Le vieux rat se frotta les moustaches en esquissant un sourire jovial avant de se tourner vers son aîné. « Qu'en penses-tu Léonardo ? »

Le jeune mutant vert feuille redressa la tête et carra les épaules avant d'hocher la tête. Raphaël ricana en s'étirant. « Enfin de l'action ! »

Les tortues se mirent en rang sur le bord supérieur de l'aire de combat, alors que Splinter se plaça devant eux. « Léonardo, tu vas prendre la direction.

\- Sensei, vous êtes sûr de vous ? » Demanda avec inquiétude Michelangelo alors que Raphaël grimaça.

Léonardo hocha la tête et vient se placer auprès de Splinter. Il étudia le visage de ses frères d'un air grave de professeur évaluant ses élèves avant d'annoncer. « On va commencer par des combats un contre trois.

\- Euh, t'es sûr de toi Léo ? » Demanda Michelangelo avec pessimisme en lui montrant Donatello.

Léonardo ne se débattit pas de son air et fixa le génie.

« Donatello, tu te sens prêt.

\- C'est quand tu veux. » Lui répondit le mutant vert olive avec nonchalance.

« Bah ! Ces conneries c'est sans moi ! » Grogna Raphaël qui croisa les mains derrière sa tête et sortit de l'aire de combat.

« Raphaël, qu'est-ce que tu fais. » S'indigna Léonardo en le fusillant du regard, son frère lui répondit avec dédain en s'appuyant de nouveau contre le mur auquel il s'était adossé auparavant. « T'as oublié Grand Chef ? Je ne fais plus parti de l'équipe. J'ai pas à t'obéir !

\- Raphaël… » Grogna Léonardo en guise d'avertissement que son frère se fit un plaisir de défier.

« Quoi ? Je devrais faire comme les autres abrutis et t'obéir malgré ta connerie évidente ? Suce-moi et on en reparlera ! » Lui lança Raphaël en lui levant un gros index en signe de doigt d'honneur.

Léonardo lui jeta un regard méprisant avant de se désintéresser de son casse-pied de frère pour s'occuper de Donatello et Michelangelo.

Ses petits frères l'observèrent avec un sourire moqueur, sans doute à cause de la répartie de Raphaël. Le leader en fut agacé et leur ordonna. « Au sol ! Et faite-moi une série de 100 abdos !

\- Une série de 100 abdos ? Sérieusement ? Tu veux qu'on fasse une démonstration d'échauffement ? » Se plaignit Michelangelo en boudant.

Donatello sembla être du même avis, mais tordit sa bouche dans la désapprobation sans rien dire.

Léonardo attendit un moment que ses frères se plient à ses ordres mais ceux-ci ne semblèrent pas presser de s'y plier. Ils croisèrent les bras, en tout cas pour Michelangelo seulement, car Donatello abandonna vite l'idée en grimaçant.

La tortue verte tendre au masque bleu s'en rendit compte et étudia un instant son frère du regard avant de soupirer. « Bien ! Je vois que vous avez votre idée. Que voulez-vous faire ? »

Michelangelo sauta sur l'offre de son frère. « On leur montre une bonne démonstration de combat à main nu ! Deux contre un ? Ou un contre un ?

\- Toi contre moi, ça me va. » Acquiesça Léonardo en faisant signe à Donatello de se reculer. Le génie obéit et alla se placer à la gauche de Splinter pour observer le combat.

Michelangelo se plaça en face de Léonardo, ils se saluèrent et se mirent en position de combat.

Le leader laissa le soin à son benjamin de porter le premier assaut pour le contrer, mais fut surprit en constatant que celui-ci semblait avoir le même plan car il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Après un moment d'immobilité totale des deux mutants, Léonardo décida de donner l'impulsion du combat en marchant en crabe pour garder son adversaire en face de lui. Il observa Michelangelo en faire de même, avant de froncer des sourcils en ressentant une drôle d'impression. Il continua de marcher en surveillant le ninja au masque orange et abaissa son bras droit pour le ramener contre son thorax pour préparer un coup de poing ou une parade selon le besoin quand il vit Michelangelo en faire de même.

Léonardo compris alors son étrange impression, son jeune frère était en train de lui faire le coup du miroir. Il réprima un sourire et continua sa parade alors que Michelangelo l'imita dans chaqu'un de ses mouvements.

Ils continuèrent à tourner l'un autour de l'autre un moment avant qu'ils n'entendent Raphaël râler. « Arrêtez de danser les filles ! »

Le leader retient difficilement un grognement et se décida à passer à l'action. Il glissa sur son pied d'appui pour se rapprocher de Michelangelo qui l'imita. Au même instant, ils se donnèrent un coup de poing sur le même côté gauche de leur visage. Ne cédant pas de terrain, ils enchaînèrent rapidement les coups de poings et de pieds.

Michelangelo rendit coup pour coup chaqu'un de ceux qu'il recevait de Léonardo sans chercher à s'en protéger, concentrer à imiter parfaitement son aîné. Léonardo s'en rendit compte en voyant les meurtrissures fleurirent sur le visage de son petit frère et interceptât le coup de poing de Mikey d'une main pour l'immobiliser.

« Enfin ! » Grogna Michelangelo avec enthousiasme.

Il attrapa l'autre bras de Léo et sauta pour emprisonner la tête de celui-ci entre ses cuisses. Sous la surprise Léonardo lâcha tout et essaya de se libérer de l'étau autour de sa gorge. Michelangelo profita que ses mains soient libres pour se jeter en arrière en faisant un salto arrière, entraînant le mutant vert feuille dans son élan.

Léonardo poussa un souffle en atterrissant au sol sur sa carapace et ne put se défaire de l'étreinte serrée de son adversaire qui continua sa prise d'étranglement.

« Alors, tu lâches l'affaire grand frère adoré ? » Demanda d'une voix insolente le benjamin.

Il ne pouvait le voir, mais Léonardo était sûr qu'il souriait narquoisement. Le leader voulut se dégager à la force des bras mais ne réussit qu'à s'étouffer dans la manœuvre. À bout de souffle, le jeune mutant dut se rendre à l'évidence de sa défaite et tapa du plat de la main au sol.

Au signal, Michelangelo le relâcha, roula sur lui-même pour bondir sur ses pieds en levant des poings. « Victoire ! »

Il courut jusqu'à Splinter et Donatello pour se jeter au cou de ce dernier en riant, il le relâcha pour taper son avant-bras sur celui de son frère dans une version revisitée du give me five pour les mains blessées du génie.

« Michelangelo. » La voix sévère de Splinter fit réaliser à la jeune tortue verte tendre qu'elle avait oublié de respecter l'étiquette du combat. Avec un sourire d'excuse, le plus jeune mutant retourna auprès de son frère aîné.

Léonardo s'était relevé et se masser le cou d'un air sombre en regardant son petit frère revenir vers lui et s'incliner rapidement. Le leader esquissa un sourire et lui rendit son salut en s'inclinant avant de lui tendre la main. « Bien joué, Michelangelo. »

Le benjamin lui serra la main en souriant de façon fanfaronne. « Merci frérot ! Alors c'est quoi la suite ?

\- Hé ! Je prends le vainqueur ! » Se manifesta brusquement Raphaël en se présentant dans l'arène.

« Non, le suivant c'est moi. » Le contredit Donatello en les rejoignant.

Léonardo sembla hésiter, avant d'ouvrir la bouche, la tête chaude fit valoir ses droits avec emportement. « J'ai dit que c'était moi le premier !

\- Tu as dit que tu ne combattais pas. » Lui rappela méthodiquement Donatello en le foudroyant du regard.

Raphaël grogna de mécontentement et sembla indécis face son frère vert olive qui lui tenait tête.

Michelangelo se mordilla la joue avec inquiétude dans l'appréhension que le face à face tourne encore une fois au drame.

Léonardo se plaça entre ses deux têtes de mules de frères et trancha. « Raphaël se battra contre Michelangelo. Toi. Tu resteras en retrait jusqu'à ce que je décide si tu montes sur le terrain. »

Donatello fixa attentivement Léonardo alors que Raphaël sembla retrouver son calme comme Michelangelo, le génie réalisa alors une chose qu'il voulut vérifier. « Donc après le combat de Raph et Mikey, je pourrai combattre ? »

Léonardo grimaça en fixant son frère qui l'étudier froidement du regard. En le voyant faire, il comprit que son intuition était bonne et grogna. « Ok ! J'ai compris ! J'ai encore droit à rester le cul visé au sol, tant que _Monsieur _n'est pas satisfait sur mon état de santé !?

\- Don, tu as vu tes mains ? Tu as tes blessures à la tête aussi ! Si c'était l'un de nous…

\- Si c'était l'un de vous ! Vous seriez déjà sur le terrain en train de me botter la carapace pour me montrer à quel point j'avais tort de vous interdire de vous battre ! »

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment, l'un furieux et l'autre embêté par la situation. Raphaël décida de s'en mêler en s'alignant sur la décision de Léonardo.

« Don… il a raison. Aucun de nous n'a eu droit à une opération comme la tienne. En plus des coups que je t'ai mis… tu as eu de la chance. Imagine que… que je t'ai frappé sur ta blessure à la tête. » Le mutant vert foncé eu le teint plus pâle en parlant avec malaise de ce qu'il avait fait et de cette possibilité qui transforma l'ambiance.

« Alors quoi ? Je dois m'estimer heureux et vous laissez décider de ce qui est bon pour moi ? Alors que tout ça, est de votre faute ! À cause de vous, j'ai failli mourir ! Plus d'une fois j'ai souhaité crever tellement j'avais mal à cause de ce que vous m'avez fait ! Et maintenant vous pensez avoir le droit de décider pour moi ? S'indigna Donatello, écœuré par la position de retrait qu'on lui imposait.

\- Don, tu sais que c'est Léo… Commença Raphaël avant de se faire couper par un cri de rage.

\- Quoi Raph ?! Tu essayes de tout mettre sur le dos de Saint Léo - Le Martyre pour t'absoudre de tes pêchés ? Car tu sais qu'il adore prendre les fautes des autres pour lui ! Oui, il m'a frappé et blessé ce jour-là, c'était un accident. Mais laisse-moi te rappeler une chose Raph… **tu** as provoqué tout ça volontairement contrairement à lui ! Tout est de **ta **faute !

\- Donatello ! » S'écria indigner Splinter alors que le génie regarda froidement son frère avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait dit en voyant l'expression de son visage. Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche mais trop tard. Honteux et furieux contre lui-même, il se détourna de ses frères en grognant. « Je me casse. On ne veut pas de moi ici… »

« Don ! Attends-moi ! » S'écria Michelangelo en se lançant à sa poursuite sans se soucier de ses autres frères.

Léonardo regarda Raphaël qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, figer dans l'incompréhension la plus total au déchainement verbal qui s'était abattu sur lui.

« Raph… »

Son frère sursauta à son nom et détourna les yeux avant de se frotter le crâne en soupirant. « Putain ! Je… je crois que je préfère quand il pouvait seulement signer ! Au moins je pouvais détourner le regard…

\- T'es vraiment un connard ! » Lui jeta Léonardo avant de tourner les talons.

« Quoi !? C'est quoi ton problème ! Tu te crois mieux que moi dans cette histoire ! Tu sais que tout est de ta faute ! » Lui hurla Raphaël en serrant les poings, prêt à se battre.

Léonardo ne se retourna pas et inspira profondément avant de lui répondre. « Je sais quelle est ma part dans cette histoire Raphaël. Et toi ? »

La tête chaude ne répondit pas, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

Le leader soupira à nouveau et tourna légèrement la tête pour le regarder tristement. « Nous sommes tous les deux fautifs. Toi pour avoir voulu te battre au lieu de te calmer. Et moi pour avoir voulu te combattre avec mes poings au lieu de t'aider à te calmer… si on avait fait la paix… » Emplit de remord, il baissa les yeux et s'en alla du terrain.

« On avait 5 ans Léo ! C'était un accident ! » Pesta Raphaël contre son frère qui s'immobilisa un instant avant de soupirer.

« Tu en es sûr ? Alors pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de chercher un coupable ? » Lui répondit Léonardo en secouant la tête avant de reprendre son chemin.

Splinter regarda son fils aîné sortir hors de la salle avec tristesse avant de se tourner vers Raphaël qui semblait complétement perdu par la situation.

« Raphaël. »

Le jeune mutant regarda son père qui lui fit signe de venir. Il obéit sans s'en rendre compte et se laissa guider par la main rassurante de Splinter l'emmenant hors de la pièce et loin de tout ce monde observant et étudiant chacun de leurs mouvements depuis le début.

Le vieux rat mutant n'approuvait absolument pas ce qu'il venait de se dérouler. Ses fils avaient mis à nue leurs âmes et leurs sentiments devant des ennemis potentiels. Confirmant ce qu'il avait soupçonné, Léonardo était encore immature pour son rôle de Leader et encore moins pour être un chef de famille. Si seulement les choses étaient différentes… Splinter secoua la tête en se sermonnant. Il avait pris cette décision. Il avait décidé de mettre à son avantage cette situation critique pour former son fils, qu'il comprenne son rôle en tant que chef de famille.

Protéger et garder unis ses frères.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était Donatello. Pouvoir s'exprimer sans retenu après des années de silence…

Le père était heureux que son fils puisse parler à nouveau, mais la voix de cet enfant causé des dégâts dans le peu de stabilité de leur équipe. Et le Maître qu'est Splinter ne pouvait pas laisser cela arrivée, il devait endiguer cette menace.

« Raphaël, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Je sais que tu fais de ton mieux et que tu vas t'améliorer encore. Malgré la décision de Léonardo, tu restes auprès d'eux. Je crois que de tous mes élèves, c'est toi qui croit le plus en cette équipe. »

L'adolescent mutant vert foncé releva la tête à ces mots et le fixa avec attention, se raccrochant aux paroles de son Sensei. Splinter sentit son cœur s'emplir de fierté au regard changer de force de son fils. « Tu es le cœur de cette équipe Raphaël. Il faut que tu arrives à reprendre ta place auprès de tes frères.

\- Mais comment faire Sensei ? Don et Mikey me détestent et quand à Léo… je ne fais rien pour arranger les choses. Dès que j'ouvre la bouche c'est pour chercher la bagarre, c'est tout ce que je sais faire…

\- Alors je ne vois qu'une solution à ton problème. »

Raphaël regarda son père sans comprendre alors qu'il lui expliqua. « Il faut que tu apprennes à réfléchir avant de parler. Que tu médites tes paroles avant de t'exprimer.

\- Et je fais ça comment ? Avec une formule magique !

\- L'insensé même, quand il se tait, passe pour sage. Celui qui ferme ses lèvres est un homme intelligent. C'est une chose que tu vas devoir apprendre par toi-même pour améliorer tes relations avec tes frères. Et la première chose que tu devrais faire c'est d'aller t'excuser auprès de Léonardo et de Donatello.

\- Et pourquoi pas Mikey pendant qu'on y est ! » S'indigna l'adolescent au masque rouge.

« C'est effectivement une excellente idée, Raphaël. » Acquiesça le vieux rat en se frotta les moustaches de sa main droite tout en fixant d'un air enjoué son fils.

La jeune tortue verte foncée ouvrit la bouche pour protester avant de s'auto-bâillonner de ses mains en réalisant que Splinter l'avait pris au mot exprès. Après un instant de réflexion, Raphaël réalisa qu'effectivement son Maître avait raison. Il devrait s'excuser auprès de tous ses frères et arrêter d'agir comme si ses mots n'avaient aucun poids.

« Oui Sensei. » Fini par dire l'adolescent mutant en comprenant un peu mieux les dires de son père.

« Excellent mon fils. Tu es sûr la bonne voie. »

La tortue rougit au subite compliment de son père et le camoufla en détournant la tête. « Bon, on commence par qui alors ?

\- Que dirais-tu de voir Léonardo ? »

L'adolescent fougueux grimaça en pensant à quels points ça aller être dur de s'excuser auprès de Sans peur avant de se rectifier en pensant à Donatello. Lui ça allait être mission impossible !

_« Allez ! T'a qu'à te dire que Léo est un échauffement avant d'attaquer le mur Don ! »_ S'encouragea-t-il intérieurement en commençant à méditer ce qu'il pourrait dire.

ToToToT

Léonardo était en train de se demander si Raphaël se moquait de lui, le fait que Splinter soit à ses côtés lui donner à réfléchir sur la sincérité de ses paroles. Mais juste pour être sûr d'avoir pas rêver. « Tu viens de dire quoi ? »

Son frère ferma les yeux et inspira profondément avec de redire d'une voix tendue. « Je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, c'était pas de ta faute. Tu avais raison… encore une fois. »

Léonardo resta immobile un moment à dévisager Raphaël, celui-ci croisa les bras sur son plastron et détourna le regard en boudant. La tortue au masque bleu ricana à la plus grande surprise de son frère et de son père.

« Putain Léo… » Commença à s'énerver Raphaël qui fut coupé par la soudaine embrassade que lui donna Léonardo.

D'abord stupéfait par l'accolade, le plus jeune lui rendit l'étreinte avec hésitation, puis avec plus de force en réalisant que c'était la première fois qu'il serrait son grand frère dans ses bras pour un câlin et non pour se battre.

Splinter sourit avec satisfaction à la scène. _« La dernière fois que je les ai vu se comporter comme des frères remonte à si longtemps. »_

« Raph… Raph… je suis désolé… désolé… tout est de ma faute ! Sanglota d'une voix étouffé l'adolescent vert feuille.

\- Tout va bien frérot. Tout va bien. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. C'était un accident… un stupide accident qui nous a bouffé la vie. »

Léonardo se ressaisit et se dégagea de l'étreinte en rougissant. Raphaël ne fit rien pour l'arrêter mais ricana en pointant son visage. « Ça te va bien le rouge.

\- Je trouve aussi. » Acquiesça Splinter en souriant.

Le mutant au masque bleu sourit à son tour en se sentant plus calme face à son frère et l'observa d'un œil nouveau. Raphaël avait l'air différent dans son attitude, plus calme et sûr de lui sans être arrogant. Alors qu'il y a encore quelques minutes c'était tout le contraire, il cherchait la bagarre tout en dénigrant son entourage. Que s'était-il passé pour avoir un tel revirement dans son comportement ?

Il eut sa réponse en croisant le regard solennel de Splinter. Le plus vieux mutant inclina légèrement la tête pour répondre à la question muette de son fils qui se sentit tout à coup déchargé d'un poids énorme sur son cœur en sentant que tout irait mieux.

« Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre en tant que Leader, plus encore en tant que chef de famille. Mais avant d'être cela, n'oublie jamais que tu es avant toute chose leur frère. »

Le moment de répit fut bref pour l'estomac de Léonardo qui se tordit de nouveau d'angoisse en pensant avoir encore déçu son père et Maître. Splinter sembla s'en rendre compte car il lui fit signe de se calmer en disant. « Léonardo, malgré tes bonnes volontés et dispositions, tu es trop jeune pour prendre en charge notre famille. J'ai fait une grosse erreur en mettant une tel charge sur tes épaules sans même t'avoir préparé. C'était totalement irresponsable de ma part de faire cela.

\- Mais… Commença à protester Léonardo alors que Splinter le coupa.

\- C'est pourquoi, je vais prendre mes responsabilités et arrêter de me donner des excuses. Je n'aurais pas dû abandonner ainsi avant même d'avoir essayé de vous aider. Quel père indigne je fais par cet acte…

\- Non ! Quel père exemplaire vous faites en admettant vos erreurs. » S'écria Léonardo avec véhémence avant de s'incliner.

Raphaël leva les yeux au ciel et se mordit la joue pour ne rien dire. Splinter sourit en voyant son fils emporté faire des efforts.

« Bien, mes fils. Il est temps que nous arrangions les choses avec Donatello et Michelangelo.

\- Je suis désolé, mais il va vous falloir attendre encore avant de les retrouver. »

Les tortues aux masques bleu et rouge se tournèrent en bloc vers le son de la voix pour découvrir le Lieutenant Carles leur barrant le chemin.

« Pff ! Si tu crois qu'à toi seul tu peux nous bloquer le passage ! » Grogna Raphaël en faisant craquer ses poings.

L'humain lui fit un sourire arrogant alors que surgit derrière lui un groupe de cinq militaires qui les mirent en joue de leurs mitraillettes.

« J'ai des arguments plutôt percutant. Non ? » Lança narquoisement le Lieutenant alors que les mutants se rendirent compte qu'ils ne pouvaient pas fuir car d'autres militaires étaient à présent derrière eux, leur coupant toute retraite.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ! » Exigea Léonardo sur la défensive.

« C'est un ordre direct de nos supérieurs. Vous allez participer à une petite expérience scientifique, ensuite vous pourrez retrouver vos frères. » Lui expliqua l'humain. Il fronça des sourcils en croisant le regard haineux de Raphaël et voulut le remettre à sa place. « À moins que vous ne cherchiez à faire prolonger inutilement la chose ? »

Splinter leva les mains et fit signe à ses fils de faire de même. « Est-ce que Donatello et Michelangelo seront avec nous ?

\- Non, nous avons seulement besoin de vous trois pour l'instant. Par ici, je vous prie. » Les invita-t-il en leur montrant le chemin. « Comme vous êtes coopératif ! Les menottes seront superflues, n'est-ce pas ? »

Aucun des mutants ne prit la peine de répondre, obéissant silencieusement à son invitation forcée. Carles sourit face à la réussite de son plan pour aider son supérieur l'agent Bishop, en isolant les membres les plus incontrôlables des mutants.

ToToToT

Michelangelo n'avait pas lâché son frère vert olive, le suivant comme une ombre. Seul régner le silence obstiné dans lequel s'était enfermé Donatello qui finit par s'immobiliser devant une porte.

L'adolescent mutant sembla indécis et finit par regarder par-dessus son épaule Michelangelo.

« Don ? » L'interrogea le benjamin en sentant le trouble de son frère.

Le génie tourna les yeux et fixa à nouveau la porte devant lui avant de s'en détourner. « Mikey, je ne sais plus… quoi faire. »

Son petit frère lui prit l'épaule et tenta de le rassurer. « Don, tu as le droit de dire que Raph est un enfoiré. T'as le droit de dire à Léo qu'il a merdé. Même à moi, tu as le droit de me dire que je suis un crétin de première ! Après tous les coups pourris qu'on t'a faits, je suis surpris que tu n'aies pas envoyé chier tout le monde plus tôt…

\- Mais c'était injuste de jeter ça à la figure de Raph… même si c'est un crétin.

\- Et ben, dit-toi que c'est pour toutes les fois où il s'est comporté en gros enfoiré ! »

Donatello baissa la tête visiblement mal à l'aise, Michelangelo lui serra l'épaule pour le soutenir avant de demander. « Au fait, on devrait entrée ! On a encore un tas de chose à faire au laboratoire ! »

Le génie regarda sans comprendre son petit frère qui lui prit son bras sous le sien et l'entraîna devant la porte qu'il hésitait à franchir. L'adolescent vert olive commença à protester. « Mikey attends !

\- La science n'attend pas ! » Lança joyeusement son frère en franchissant le seuil avant de se figer en constatant deux choses.

Premièrement, ce n'était pas le laboratoire mais une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Deuxièmement…

« Mais si je m'attendais à cette surprise ! »

Bishop était là. L'homme au costume noir était installé dans un fauteuil en face d'un bureau et les regarda avec une expression de plaisir que Michelangelo trouva absurde.

Le plus jeune mutant tourna la tête vers son aîné et le foudroya du regard. « Tu ne te serais pas tromper de chemin… » Il n'en ajouta pas plus, connaissant déjà la réponse. Donatello ne s'était pas trompé de chemin, il était capable de retrouver son chemin tout seul dans les égouts depuis tout petit comme chaqu'un d'eux. Et ce n'était pas un complexe militaire qui allait déstabiliser la boussole interne du génie.

« Vous êtes venue me rendre visite dans mes quartiers ? » Demanda l'humain en leur faisant signe de venir plus près.

Michelangelo aurait déjà tourné les talons et foutu le camp, si Donatello n'avait pas obéi à Bishop pour se camper en face du bureau. Le mutant au masque orange le rejoint et se plaça à sa droite en dévisageant l'agent fédéral. « On s'est un peu perdu en cherchant le laboratoire. » Lâcha-t-il d'une voix traînante en boudant.

« Je vais vous accompagner. » Proposa Bishop tout sourire en se levant.

_« Toi, mon connard. Je te garde en vue et surtout loin, très loin de Donnie. »_ Décréta intérieurement Michelangelo en se cramponnant à son frère.

**à suivre...**

**N'oublier pas de donner votre avis et commentaires sur ce chapitre ! J'ai besoin de stimuli en ce moment et rien de tel que de lire vos messages pour me remettre d'aplomb.**

**à bientôt, Missbille.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Note de l'auteur : **Hello à tous et à toutes !

Voici un nouveau chapitre riche en rebondissement pour vous mettre en joie !

N'oublier pas de laisser un commentaire, j'apprécie énormément de lire vos avis 3 ! C'est un tel plaisir de découvrir ce que pense les lecteurs de ma nouvelle que je ne peux que vous remercier pour votre temps et votre appréciation. ^3^/

Bonne lecture.

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

**Le fond du coeur est plus loin que le bout du monde**

Chapitre 29

* * *

Donatello se concentra sur la formule mathématique pour déterminer si le métal résisterait à la pression selon l'épaisseur qu'il voulait utiliser. Mais la simulation sur ordinateur lui démontra qu'il avait encore du chemin à faire.

Agacé par le dixième échec dans sa tentative de créer un nouveau type de moteur, le génie soupira en se redressant puis étira doucement sa nuque raidit par des heures d'immobilité en penchant la tête de gauche à droite.

Michelangelo qui était assis devant l'ordinateur, fit craqué ses articulations des doigts en soupirant. « Ça prend un temps fou de taper tout ça ! Comment tu fais pour arriver à taper aussi vite sans écraser plusieurs touches à la fois ?!

\- L'habitude… » Lui répondit laconiquement son frère en lui souriant.

« En tout cas merci de me servir de secrétaire, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait.

\- Très lentement comme une tortue ! » Ricana le plus jeune avant de se prendre un coup de coude d'agacement dans l'épaule.

Donatello lui montra une ligne de code sur l'écran et marmonna. « Déjà, on va modifier cette ligne…

\- Don, je peux te demander un truc. »

Le génie le regarda avec curiosité, indiquant qu'il avait son attention.

« Tu penses que tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour cette histoire de traceur dans le sang ? Ce n'est pas que ça m'inquiète qu'on puisse nous suivre à la trace mais… enfin pas trop… un tout petit chouïa… tout petit… tu crois que c'est normal ? »

Son frère de génie prit un air songeur avant d'exposer. « C'est vrai que l'idée qu'on puisse me pister ainsi est… désagréable. Encore plus quand je repense qu'on nous a piégé à cause de Raph et moi.

\- Alors ?

\- On va regarder ce que j'ai dans le sang. » Déclara Donatello en se dirigeant sur la paillasse du laboratoire pour voir un peu ce qu'il y avait comme matériel pour des prises de sang.

« Bon, je ne vois pas de seringue.

\- Tant mieux, parce que c'est sans moi ! » Marmonna Michelangelo en le rejoignant pour inspecter avec lui l'équipement.

Donatello finit par notifier tout haut. « Alors on a un microscope électronique, un séquenceur d'ADN, une centrifugeuse, des pipettes, des béchers et des éprouvettes de toutes sortes. Un agitateur magnétique flambant neuf… avec un chauffe-ballon. Et ça c'est un agitateur magnétique chauffant... avec écran LCD rétroéclairé, affichage de la température et de la vitesse d'agitation, plaque chauffante avec revêtement céramique. »

Michelangelo regarda son frère d'un air dérouté, il avait cru reconnaître de l'amertume dans le ton de la voix synthétique. Le génie soupira et secoua la tête avant de continuer. « J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un tel laboratoire. Tu sais, la plupart de mes verreries de chimie sont ébréchés. Je suis obligé de faire régulièrement le tri entre ceux qui sont le moins dégradé… »

Il gloussa et attrapa un bécher de sa main gauche pour le montrer à Michelangelo. « J'en ai trouvé un comme ça une fois. Tu sais ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? »

Son frère secoua la tête et poussa un cri quand Donatello lâcha le bécher. Le jeune mutant au masque orange le rattrapa de justesse avec le dessus de son pied droit d'une agile acrobatie, il le récupéra d'une main pour le reposer adroitement sur la paillasse avant de regarder avec effarement son aîné pour son comportement irrationnel.

« Heureusement que j'ai aussi des béchers en plastiques, ça évite les accidents idiots. » Lança Donatello avant de se taire avec un air blessé.

Michelangelo soupira et lui prit l'épaule. « C'n'est pas en cassant des trucs que tu vas te sentir mieux. »

Le génie acquiesça en baissant les yeux honteux. Son petit frère l'observa un instant avant de parler. « Tu sais ce que je retiens de cette table, moi ? C'est Bishop allongé sur toi ! Tu étais complètement à sa merci. Est-ce à cause de ce labo que tu t'es laissé faire ?

\- Quoi ?! Non ! Je… je n'arrivais pas… à me libérer.

\- Tu aurais pu crier, le frapper, l'insulter !

\- Je n'arrivais pas ! À réfléchir… à parler. J'étais… déboussolé et en même temps je… j'avais… » Le génie se tut, incapable de terminer sa phrase en rougissant furieusement. Il tenta de dissimuler son coup de blush en mettant sa main devant son visage.

Michelangelo se retient de grimacer de rage en voyant dans quelle misère était son frère à cause de ce crétin d'humain. Il voulait attraper Don par les épaules et le secouer pour que son cerveau se reconnecte. Mais il le connaissait assez pour savoir que ça ne marcherait pas.

Son génie de frère rationalisait et compartimentait ses sentiments. Il détestait être pris au dépourvu à cause d'eux, cela le chambouler plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Et un Donnie contrarié été difficile à raisonner. Et utiliser la force n'arrangerait rien.

« Don. Je ne peux pas comprendre si tu ne dis rien. »

Le plus vieux mutant inspira lentement pour se redonner contenance et essaya de reprendre. « C'était bizarre. Il est gentil, mais là il était différent… possessif. Voir abusif quand j'ai voulu me dégager. C'était comme s'il avait eu un autre visage, il avait le même visage que les hommes qui ont tenté de… qui m'ont agressé. »

Donatello tenta de détourner l'histoire, ne voulant pas paniquer son petit frère mais ce fut peine perdu.

« Tu t'es fait agressé par d'autres hommes ? Attends, c'était avant ou après le fou furieux à la tronçonneuse ? Ils t'ont fait quoi ?! Raconte ! »

Le génie comprit que ça ne servirait à rien de lui cacher cela, car Raphaël risquerait un jour de lâcher la bombe et il n'avait pas envie de gérer un Mikey colérique. « C'était après. Ils étaient quatre. Ils m'ont assommé et entraîné dans une salle pour me tabasser. Quand ils ont eu assez, ils ont voulu… me faire… du mal autrement. L'un d'eux à parler de jouer à violer la tortue ! C'était stupide comme phrase. Mais ça m'a fait peur. Je me rappel ensuite de Bishop me sauvant d'eux. »

Donatello resta silencieux un moment et osa regarder son petit frère. Michelangelo semblait atterrer, la bouche entre-ouverte alors que son visage était blême.

« Mikey ? »

L'adolescent se ressaisit avec un violent frisson et prit son grand frère dans ses bras pour le serrer très fort contre lui.

« Mikey ? Mikey, je vais bien. Mikey… » Le génie se tût en sentant les tremblements de son frère, il le serra à son tour aussi fort que lui permettait ses mains et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Tout va bien Mikey. Je suis là avec toi frérot. »

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment avant que Michelangelo demande d'une petite voix. « Ils t'ont rien fait de mal, hein ?

\- Ils ne m'ont rien fait.

\- C'est Bishop qui t'a sauvé cette fois-là.

\- Oui.

\- Comme avec le fou furieux avec sa scie… comme ton opération qui en plus de te sauver la vie t'a rendu la parole… Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu l'apprécie autant. Il a fait plus de chose pour toi qu'aucun d'entre nous. »

Donatello regarda son petit frère avec stupeur en le voyant être déprimé.

« Mikey.

\- Tu l'aimes plus que moi ? »

Le génie resta muet de stupeur en dévisageant son benjamin qui avait la tête baissée et semblait sur le point de pleurer. Donatello eut envie de se gifler pour sa stupidité et son manque de réaction qu'il s'empressa de rectifier en prenant son frère dans ses bras pour une accolade serré.

« Tu sais que t'es un idiot ! Pourquoi tu dis une chose aussi stupide. Je t'aime Mikey.

Tu es… tu es… mon rayon de soleil.

Tu me rends heureux quand le ciel est gris

Tu ne sauras jamais, mon petit frère chéri, combien je t'aime… » Chanta d'une voix hésitante son frère.

Michelangelo releva la tête pour regarder avec des yeux ronds empli de larmes son aîné qui rougissait furieusement. L'adolescent au masque orange renifla bruyamment alors qu'un sourire malicieux s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. « Tu chantes faux… »

Donatello rit en prenant délicatement le visage de son petit frère entre ses mains et lui embrassa le front. « Je m'en fiche royalement. Je peux enfin te dire que je t'aime Mikey, alors autant le chanter sur cette chanson stupide.

\- Ah non ! Pitié ! Tu vas faire pleuvoir à l'intérieur ! Et puis j'aimerais mieux l'entendre de ta voix à toi, à la place de ce machin autour de ton cou, ça aurait plus d'impact. »

Donatello porta automatiquement la main sur son synthétiseur et se mordit la lèvre.

Michelangelo se frotta les yeux et renifla un bon coup avant d'avaler pour le plus grand dégoût de son frère qui grimaça. Le plus jeune lui fit un sourit qui fit pétillé ses yeux bleus. « Mais je suis la plus chanceuse des tortues. Je suis le premier à qui tu dis, je t'aime ! »

Le génie se frotta le crâne en rougissant avant de se reprendre. « Bon… veux-tu m'aider à faire des analyses sanguines ?

\- Avec grand plaisir ! Mon grand frère de génie ! » Prononça avec un plaisir évident le plus jeune en prenant une posture fanfaronne.

Les deux frères se mirent sérieusement au travail avec le sourire.

Donatello se mordit le pouce jusqu'au sang et l'écrasa sur plusieurs plaques de verre pour microscope. Avec l'aide de Michelangelo, ils remplirent ensuite une pipette avec ce qu'ils arrivèrent à tirer de son pouce pour ensuite remplir une demi plaque de micro-tubes PCR.

Le génie avait mal aux mains à la fin des manipulations et avait l'impression que ses mâchoires étaient une crampe qui lui donner des raideurs à la nuque dès qu'il serrait les dents.

« Don, tu veux qu'on fasse une pause ? »

Le génie s'étira et se frotta les yeux du revers de sa main gauche.

« Non, ça va.

\- C'est ça, tes yeux me disent le contraire. Ils sont tout bouffis !

\- Le plus gros est fait maintenant, on lance le séquenceur pour une recherche de marquage et on fait un dépistage radioactif. Allez ! » Proposa Donatello en lui faisant un sourire enjôleur.

« Non, mais j'y crois pas ! Tu fais le coup du sourire à moi ? Tu oses l'utiliser contre son créateur !

\- Allez Mikey ! S'il te plait ! Après on pourra faire ce que tu veux une fois que s'est lancé ! »

Le jeune mutant vert tendre réfléchit un instant en prenant une pose de professeur plongé dans ses réflexions. Donatello attendit poliment une minute avant que son frère ne se lasse et lui fasse signe que c'était bon. Il s'exécuta en lui demandant de l'aide pour les manipulations plus fines, en quelques minutes ils purent finir les préparatifs comme prévu par le génie.

Michelangelo l'attrapa par les épaules et le poussa en direction de la porte. « Maintenant on va aller aérer cette petite tête avant quelle surchauffe.

\- Tu parles de toi ?

\- Non, de toi banane ! Tes yeux sont sur le point d'exploser tellement ils sont rouges. »

Donatello obéit en se disant qu'il l'avait promis à son petit frère. « Où veux-tu qu'on aille ?

\- Dans notre chambre commune. Je ne sais pas si les autres y seront mais au moins on pourra se reposer tranquille là-bas. »

L'adolescent vert olive hocha la tête avant de se frotter l'arrêt du museau avec le dessus du poignet, le plus jeune des frères s'en rendit compte et lui demanda. « Tu as mal à la tête ? »

Donatello soupira d'exaspération avant de lui répondre sèchement. « Pourquoi tout le monde ne pense qu'à ça !?

\- Mmmh ? Je ne sais pas ? Parce c'est toujours le cas ?! » Lui répondit narquoisement son frère.

Le génie dût reconnaître qu'il avait marqué un point et lui fit un sourire pour dissimuler sa fatigue.

Mais Michelangelo le connaissait mieux que ce qu'il croyait car il lui annonça. « Ok, on va passer à l'infirmerie pour te chercher des médocs pour la douleur. J'avais oublié que t'as une facture en plus de ton truc là. » Lui dit-il en montrant sa tête bandée avant de lui prendre les mains « Sans parler de tes petites minimes qui doivent te faire un mal de chien. »

Donatello ne pût qu'hocher la tête silencieusement avant d'offrir un sourire de remerciement à son petit frère qui prenait soin de lui.

ToToToT

Léonardo était furieux.

Les scientifiques les avaient examinés à tour de rôle sous la surveillance acérée de cinq militaires.

Raphaël s'était tenu de façon exemplaire pour une fois, il n'ouvrit pas la bouche malgré les manipulations et les prises de sang qu'on lui fit.

Splinter semblait trouver la situation déplaisante mais supportable, en tout cas il n'avait pas montré d'autres signes de mécontentement à part agiter le bout de sa queue.

Ce qui énerver autant le jeune leader, c'était le Lieutenant Carles qui les observait avec morgue imitant à la perfection l'air suffisant de son supérieur. D'ailleurs ce dernier n'avait pas dénié se montrer, sans doute par manque d'intérêt ou parce qu'il avait d'autre projet ?

L'idée que l'autre projet concerne Donatello ne le rassurait gère mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Il devait faire confiance à Michelangelo pour protéger le seul d'entre eux qui pouvait les sortir de ce guêpier. Le mutant vert feuille serra les dents en priant pour ne pas s'être trompé en confiant cette lourde tâche à son plus jeune frère.

« Bien ! »

Tout le monde se retourna vers le Lieutenant Carles qui continua calmement. « Maintenant vous allez pouvoir aller dans vos quartiers. »

Un des scientifiques commença à protester. « Vous nous les amener alors qu'on n'était pas préparé et maintenant vous voulez… »

Le lieutenant le fit taire d'un geste alors que les mutants observaient la scène avec méfiance. Avec impatience, le jeune homme fit signe aux militaires d'emmener les tortues et le rat hors du laboratoire ce qui fut fait dans l'instant.

On les poussa dans le couloir et les guidèrent selon les ordres pressant de Carles qui se tenait derrière eux à une certaine distance. Ils avancèrent de quelques mètres avant de stopper net en croisant Michelangelo et Donatello qui remonter le couloir dans l'autre sens.

« Euh ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda le ninja au masque orange alors que Donatello jeta un regard torve à ses frères aînés en grognant. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?! »

« Pour une fois, rien. » Répondit laconiquement Raphaël en passant les pouces dans sa ceinture, alors que Léonardo lui rétorqua sèchement. « Il nous a embarqué pour faire des tests… »

« Quoi ! Qui a fait ça ?! Qu'est-ce qu'on vous a fait ?! » S'indigna Donatello.

Le lieutenant Carles essaya de temporiser les choses en s'expliquant. « C'était un ordre venant de nos supérieurs. Je n'ai pas à me justifier pour cela. »

Donatello eut l'air surprit. « Mais… mais il avait promis.

\- Monsieur Bishop n'a pas à s'expliquer pour cela. Il doit obéir aux ordres lui aussi, pas à des promesses. »

L'adolescent vert olive fronça des sourcils en toisant l'humain.

Léonardo profita du moment de l'échange pour rejoindre ses petits frères avec Raphaël et Splinter. Carles grimaça de frustration mais ne sembla pas presser de rectifier la situation. Il mit ses mains derrière son dos et carra les épaules. « Bien, maintenant que tout est dit. On vous raccompagne dans vos quartiers.

\- Ouais c'est ça ! Comme ça vous savez où nous trouver pour la prochaine surprise party avec les scientifiques ! » Railla Michelangelo.

Raphaël l'attrapa par l'épaule et le tira contre lui à sa plus grande surprise. Le plus jeune frère resta silencieux alors que son aîné au masque rouge déclara d'un ton ferme. « On va aller se reposer dans nos quartiers. Ça sera mieux pour tout le monde.

\- Vous devriez suivre les conseils de votre frère, Michel-Ange. Il est revenu à la raison lui. »

Raphaël regarda l'humain en lui faisant un grand sourire, il lui montra son poing gauche et lui fit un doigt d'honneur.

Carles ne put qu'assassiner du regard l'adolescent mutant qui le défier ouvertement, avant de grogner. « Ramène-les dans leurs chambres. »

Donatello protesta violemment. « Attendez ! Je veux voir Bishop ! Je veux qu'il s'explique sur pourquoi il a laissé faire ça, alors qu'il a juré de…

\- Je vous ai dit qu'il n'a strictement rien à expliquer ! C'était un ordre direct de nos dirigeants. Vous avez eu de la chance qu'ils ne veulent pas qu'on examine toute la petite famille ! » S'impatienta le lieutenant Carles en faisant signe aux militaires d'exécuter ses ordres.

Léonardo s'empara de l'épaule de son génie de frère et le poussa dans l'autre sens par la carapace pour sa sécurité malgré les cris de protestation de ce dernier. Le leader dût menacer de le porter sur son épaule pour le faire taire et le convaincre d'obéir.

La famille mutante fut reconduite à leur chambre dans un silence pesant. C'est quand ils furent dedans que Michelangelo se rappela de ce qui l'avait conduit dans le couloir en direction de l'infirmerie avec Donatello. « Il faut des médicaments pour mon frère ! »

Carles lui répondit froidement depuis le seuil de la pièce. « Il les aura. Vous allez vous reposer pendant quatre heures dans vos quartiers sans autorisation de sortie. La porte resta fermer de votre côté durant ce délai. »

Il se recula d'un pas, laissant la porte se refermer et clore la discussion.

Donatello se dégagea de Léonardo et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé en fulminant.

Ses frères le rejoignirent ainsi que leur père, ils installèrent dans le fauteuil et l'autre canapé de libre.

Michelangelo observa Splinter, Léonardo et Raphaël qui avaient l'air épuisé. « Ils vous ont fait quoi ? »

Léonardo répondit avec lassitude. « Prise de sang, mesure de nos corps avec des appareils… des observations superficielles mais désagréables. »

Donatello qui semblait sur le point d'exploser de rage, grogna. « Pourquoi ils vous ont emmené ! Il avait promis ! »

Splinter lui répondit. « Mon fils, je ne sais pas ce qui te tourmente autant à ce sujet. Mais cela se reproduira sans doute tant que nous serons ici. Ils veulent tout connaitre de nous pour l'utiliser selon leur besoin. Nous sommes des armes à leurs yeux. »

L'adolescent se raidit et leva les yeux vers son père pour s'écrier. « Pas de tous ! »

Le rat mutant comprit les réticences de son fils mais devait lui rappeler une chose essentielle. « Pour eux, nous sommes que des créatures mutantes, pas des personnes, même pas des alliés. Ils ne nous verront jamais comme tu le souhaites.

\- C'n'est pas le cas de tous les humains ! April et Casey… » Commença à protester Michelangelo.

« Ce n'est pas la même chose, mon fils. Ils sont… tout le contraire des hommes d'ici. » Conclut Splinter avec lassitude.

Le vieux rat regarda ses fils l'un après l'autre en réfléchissant. « À présent que j'ai vu à quels points votre équipe est dysfonctionnel dans son état. Je ne peux plus vous laisser agir à votre guise. J'avais espéré que notre situation actuelle vous forcerez à vous reprendre en mains... »

Face au regard déçu de leur père, les tortues baissèrent la tête dans la honte.

« Attendez une minute ! Vous voulez dire que depuis le début vous nous menez en bateau ! » Réalisa Michelangelo scandaliser.

Le mutant le plus âgé hocha la tête à la consternation générale.

« Mais tout à l'heure vous disiez… » Commença Léonardo qui fut coupé par un geste de la main de son père.

« Inconsciemment, c'est ce que j'ai fait. » Déclara-t-il avant de soupirer. Il observa ses fils à nouveau avant de reprendre. « Il faut remettre les choses dans l'ordre. Surtout pour toi Donatello. »

L'adolescent vert olive observa son père avec étonnement, alors que celui-ci hocha la tête avec fermeté. « J'ai laissé se faire trop de chose par accommodement. Et la première étant d'avoir laissé Raphaël et Léonardo décider de ta place. »

L'incompréhension fut sur les visages de ses fils qui ne comprenaient rien à ses dires.

« Bleu, violet, rouge et orange. Tel est l'ordre que j'avais établi. Léonardo, Donatello, Raphaël et Michelangelo le dernier des frères. »

Splinter observa ses enfants qui finirent par comprendre ce qu'il leur disait d'après la stupeur sur leurs visages. Léonardo bégaya. « Mais sensei… je… je ne comprends pas. Don a toujours été le troisième…

\- Non, mon fils. Il est le deuxième. »

**à suivre...**

**P.S : Voilà un changement brutal dans l'ordre de la fratrie, espérons que Splinter n'a pas encore fait n'importe quoi !**

**Dans la plus part de mes histoires, je décris Donatello comme le troisième frère. Dans les comics et animés, il est soit le deuxième ou le troisième ça laisse pas mal de place pour une interprétation personnelle. **

**Par contre, je me suis posé une question en écrivant ce chapitre.**

**Vous êtes-vous déjà demandé, et si les couleurs attribués aux tortues correspondait en fait à leur rang dans la fratrie ?**

**Du coup, toute intrigué par mon hypothèse voila ce que ça aurait donné. **

**L'aîné : Donatello**

**Le cadet : Léonardo**

**Le puîné**** : Michelangelo**

**Le benjamin : Raphaël**

**Après cela, une autre révélation m'a fait cherché le caractère des enfants selon leur position dans la fratrie et voici ce que j'ai trouvé.**

**\- L'aîné ou le "petit chef" **

**L'aîné n'est pas le « préféré », mais il tient une place particulière dans le cœur de ses parents, qui portent sur lui toutes leurs ambitions. Son caractère n'y est pas étranger…**

**La naissance du premier est le plus beau jour de la vie d'un couple. L'enfant fonde une famille, _« il fait ses parents »_. Il recueille donc toute leur attention. En contrepartie, ils attendent beaucoup de lui.**

**L'aîné peut ainsi devenir ambitieux et perfectionniste. En échange, il attend de la reconnaissance. Bien sûr, tout le monde aime que ses succès soient reconnus, mais lui, il s'en nourri ! Curieusement, les parents attendent tellement de leur aîné, qu'ils ont du mal à le gratifier.**

**Etant le plus âgé de la fratrie, l'aîné est aussi le plus responsable. Notamment parce que les parents lui confie plus de tâches qu'aux autres. Surtout aux filles, qui prennent le rôle de « deuxième maman » avec les derniers, principalement dans les familles nombreuses.**

**Droit d'aînesse**

**L'aîné ouvre la fratrie. A ce titre, il s'octroie un « droit d'aînesse ». Qui choisi le programme à la télé ? L'aîné. Qui s'assied à la place préférée de tous à table ? L'aîné…**

**Des qualités pesantes**

**Responsable, ambitieux et perfectionniste : ces qualités risquent de faire de l'enfant, un petit anxieux. Si son ambition est très forte, il peut craindre de faire des erreurs. Dans ce cas, il préfère se cantonner à la voie la plus sûre, celle où il a plus de chance de remporter un succès. _« Les aînés n'aiment être exposés aux regards des autres que s'ils sont la vedette. S'ils risquent de commettre une erreur susceptible de ternir leur image de perfection, ils préfèrent s'abstenir »_**

**\- Le cadet ou « l'enfant paradoxal »**

**La place du cadet peut être très différente si la fratrie se maintient à deux ou si d'autres enfants viennent compléter la famille. Son caractère se rapproche sur certains points de celui de l'enfant du milieu.**

**_« Imprévisible »_, le deuxième est difficile à cerner : _« il est l'esprit libre de la famille ou le plus susceptible d'énerver ses frères et sœurs. Quand trois enfants regardent tranquillement la télévision, si vous entendez soudainement crier, vous pouvez parier que c'est le cadet qui est venu troubler la paix ! »_. Pourquoi ? Car le second cherche sa place entre un aîné - surtout s'ils ont moins de deux ans d'écart - dont il n'accepte pas les ordres, et les plus jeunes sur lesquels il se « venge » !**

**Lorsqu'il est plus proche en âge du premier que du suivant, le second emboîte le pas à son aîné. _« Si le premier est responsable et sérieux, le deuxième risque d'être un enfant à problème »_**

**\- L'enfant du milieu ou « l'enfant sandwich »**

**L'enfant du milieu s'estime lésé par rapport à l'aîné et au benjamin, à qui on accorde bien plus d'attention. Il apprend alors à faire son chemin, discrètement, en demandant de l'aide le moins possible.**

**_« Il a grandi sans problème, presque sans qu'on s'en rende compte » c_ela explique des études américaines, selon lesquelles, le puîné est celui à qui on accorde le moins de temps et d'attention. _« On dit souvent que c'est la place la plus difficile »_ . Très tôt, l'enfant peut alors prendre l'habitude de demander peu d'aide en cas de besoin, et devient de ce fait plus indépendant. Il apprend alors à se débrouiller : _« il ne peut pas toujours compter sur son aîné ou demander de l'aide à ses parents, davantage disponibles pour le dernier. Il se tourne donc vers ses camarades »._**

**Une « injustice » bénéfique !**

**_« Tiraillé entre les plus grands et les plus petits, en général, l'enfant du milieu se plaint d'une situation inconfortable. Il ignore qu'elle lui permettra par la suite de devenir un adulte conciliant, ouvert aux compromis ! »_**

**Mais attention, car il peut aussi se fermer comme une huître pour éviter les conflits et conserver une sérénité qui lui est chère…**

**S'il l'enfant du milieu aime « la justice », c'est parce qu'il trouve, dès son plus jeune âge, que la vie est injuste envers lui : l'aîné a plus de privilèges et le dernier est plus gâté. Il adopte rapidement la résilience, se plaint peu, mais se braque très vite au point de se montrer parfois très têtu…**

**S'il est sociable, c'est grâce à son aptitude d'adaptation, que ce soit aux différentes personnalités ou aux variations d'âges de ses frères et sœurs qui l'entourent.**

**\- Le benjamin ou le « bébé de la famille »**

**Charmeur, manipulateur, gâté : le petit dernier est souvent stéréotypé ! Son rang lui offre pourtant bien des qualités.**

**Il en a de la chance le benjamin ! Les aînés ont rôdé le terrain et l'éducation des parents – moins patients que pour les premiers - s'est souvent relâchée. Mais si ces derniers sont plus tolérants, ils peuvent être aussi plus difficiles à impressionner. Le petit dernier ne reçoit alors certainement pas toute la reconnaissance escomptée pour son premier dessin ou ses premières bonnes notes à l'école…**

**En outre un peu flemmard, il prend l'habitude de suivre le mouvement et prend donc peu de décisions. A sa décharge, il n'est pas très encouragé à se prendre en main, de peur d'être taquiné voire rabaissé par ses frères et sœurs… Il finit quand même à y trouver son compte en jouant l'art d'esquiver les responsabilités, comme mettre le couvert.**

**Une persévérance à toute épreuve ?**

**Quand il veut quelque chose, il l'obtient. Par quels moyens ? Ses talents de _« charmeur »_ et de _« manipulateur »_. Il suffit d'une pincée d'air malicieux, une autre de vulnérabilité, le tout, en feignant l'incompétence. Résultat, un adulte ou un aîné vole à son secours !**

**On lui reproche d'être irresponsable, mais pourtant ses parents comme ses frères et sœurs ont parfois du mal à voir - ou faire ! - grandir le petit bout de chou… et sont donc fautifs.**

**On reconnaît très bien le caractère des tortues dans la configuration : Léo, Raph, Don et Mikey. ^O^**

**Je vous laisse, à bientôt pour un chapitre que je ferais plus long pour fêter le trentième chapitre.**

**Biz !**


	30. Chapter 30

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

**Note de l'auteur : Hello à tous !**

**Cela faisait très longtemps, je m'en excuse. J'ai du arrêté le fandom pendant quelques temps pour raison médical. **

**On peut dire que je reviens de loin ! J'ai encore pas mal de chose à retaper sur moi, mais avec beaucoup de rééducation j'arrive à frapper sur un clavier sans trop de mal à nouveau et c'est un pur bonheur ! XD**

**Enfin me revoilà ! Et c'est grâce à Hiveen qui m'a donné le courage de reprendre à mon rythme. **

**Je vous laisse découvrir ce petit chapitre qui est très émotionnel pour notre petit génie, qui va se faire pas mal chahuté par sa famille. :C**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Le fond du coeur est plus loin que le bout du monde**

Chapitre 30

* * *

Donatello fronça ses sourcils à la révélation de Splinter.

C'était absurde. Il ouvrit la bouche mais quelqu'un d'autre le coupa.

« C'est quoi cette merde ! Comment ça Don est le deuxième ? Le deuxième plus con ? » Grogna Raphaël en jaillissant du canapé avant de se taire quand il croisa le regard noir de son génie de frère.

L'adolescent vert émeraude se sentit minable et se frotta la tête dans l'embarra. « Don… je… je suis désolé. Je ne suis même pas capable de réfléchir avant d'l'ouvrir… mais ce qu'a dit Splinter… »

« Absurde ? Je suis d'accord avec toi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous dites une chose pareille Maître Splinter. Et même si c'était vrai, qu'elle est l'utilité de cette information ? Je devrais faire quoi ? Prendre la place de Raph ? »

À la question, les tortues regardèrent leur père installé dans le fauteuil avec inquiétude et circonspection.

« Et toi Donatello, que veux-tu faire ? Rester à cette place qu'on t'a imposé ou bien reprendre ton droit d'aîné sur tes deux frères ? »

Agacé par le détournement d'une question par une autre comme savait si bien faire leur Sensei, Donatello s'écria. « Comment ça reprendre mon droit d'aîné ?! Pourquoi vous décidez de parler de ça maintenant !

\- Tu le sais déjà, Donatello. »

Léonardo, Raphaël et Michelangelo fixèrent Donatello avec incompréhension à l'affirmation de leur Sensei. La tortue de génie, interloqué par leurs attitudes, cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de se frotter le crâne pour réfléchir à cette énigme. Une seule solution lui vint à l'esprit. « Je… je suppose que vous dites cela à cause de l'équipe… »

« Donatello... » Soupira Splinter au plus grand énervement du génie, qui sous le coup de la colère, se leva du canapé pour crier contre lui.

« Tout ce que vous faites, c'est toujours pour l'équipe ! Jamais pour nous !

\- Donatello ! Ne fausse pas ton intuition avec des réactions puériles ! Tu n'auras pas ce loisir sur un champs de bataille. Ni de seconde chance. »

Sous la sévère réprimande de son père, l'adolescent vert olive sentit ses joues devenir brûlantes et baissa les yeux dans la honte. Splinter le secoua de sa voix avec autorité. « Maintenant, fait ce que je t'ai ordonné.

\- Vous… je… » Donatello s'arrêta pour inspirer et reprit. « Léonardo est incapable de parler à Raphaël sans que ça dégénère. Et maintenant que je suis à nouveau capable de parler… vous voulez que je serve de conciliateur entre eux. »

Le génie se redressa soudainement, un air de défi sur le visage. « Mais il y a une chose que vous n'avez pas prévu Sensei ! C'est que je refuse de faire ça ! Ils n'ont qu'à se débrouiller tout seuls ! Ils se sont toujours débrouillés sans moi ! Je ne sers à rien, à part foutre le bordel entre eux ! S'ils se battent, c'est à cause de moi ! Si notre famille est comme elle est… c'est à cause de moi. » Il se prit la tête d'une main avec lassitude avant de se redresser avec obstination. Son synthétiseur lui faisait une voix horrible, tremblante et irritante, mais il continua de parler. « Comment… pourrais-je les aider alors que je suis une douleur perpétuelle dans leur carapace. »

Il se retrouva d'un seul coup entouré de ses frères en bleu et rouge. L'adolescent fut surpris en entendant Léonardo et Raphaël crier contre lui d'une même voix.

« Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Tu entends Don ! On serait morts depuis longtemps sans toi !

\- Tu te prends pour le centre du monde ?! Tu crois qu'en nous laissant tomber ça va s'arranger ? T'es plus malin que ça ! »

Il regarda ses frères avec étonnement alors que ceux-ci le foudroyer du regard.

Michelangelo se tourna vers lui et planta durement son index dans le plastron. « Tu nous plantes, je serais derrière toi comme un furoncle de carapace ! Une douleur dans ton cul ! Le pire mal de tête de ta vie ! Je… je t'en veux à mort ! » Il essaya de rester furieux, mais Donatello voyait les larmes dans les yeux bleus de son petit frère et sentit son cœur se tordre de remord quand Mikey lui demanda. « Pourquoi tu penses que c'est ta faute ?! T'n'as rien fait de mal ! Je voudrais juste qu'ils soient punis à vie pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait ! Je les déteste ! Je voudrais qu'ils… »

Donatello bâillonna son petit frère avant qu'il ne dise une bêtise, mais ne put s'empêcher d'haleter de tristesse. Tant de haine dans le cœur de son bébé soleil, c'était sa faute. Il devait changer ça. « Je n'ai fait que les détester moi aussi Mikey… je t'ai transmis ma rage, mon ressentiment. Ce que tu ressens ce n'est pas toi ! Je sais que tu adores quand Léo prend le temps de discuter avec toi et de te montrer des mouvements après la formation. Je sais aussi que tu t'éclates avec Raph sur les jeux vidéo et les bandes dessinés… Tu les aimes Mikey.

\- Non ! Non ! Je les déteste… ils se fichent de toi ! Tu sais faire des tas de choses absolument fabuleuses et eux ils s'en fichent ! Léo fait celui que ça intéresse par politesse et Raph ça l'emmerde carrément ! Tu leur es utile seulement quand ils veulent quelque chose !

\- Mikey… je sais tout ça. »

Léonardo et Raphaël se figèrent d'horreur en réalisant que leurs petits frères les voyaient comme des profiteurs, avant de s'immobiliser dans la stupeur en entendant Donatello.

« Je suis un mutant et pourtant même pour vous je suis bizarre avec ma manie de bricoler des machines… en plus d'être une gêne sur le terrain avec ma bombe à retardement… » dit-il en touchant son crâne. En sentant les bandages, il se reprit. « Enfin j'étais… mais ça ne sert à rien quand vous vous battez. Et j'ai… je n'ai pas envie de voir ça… »

Le génie essaya de camoufler sa gêne en croisant les bras sur son plastron, il se sentait complètement stupide de parler aussi ouvertement de ses sentiments et en même temps soulager. « C'est à cause de moi si Léo et Raph se battent. C'est de ma faute si Mikey les déteste. Au lieu de réparer, j'ai laissé faire par peur et ça n'a fait qu'empirer les choses.

\- Donatello… » Murmura Léonardo, mais son frère vert olive le coupa.

« C'est de ma faute si tout va mal…

\- Tu vas fermer ta gueule ! »

Sous le cri de Raphaël tout le monde le regarda avec surprise alors que ce dernier en profita pour attraper Donatello par l'épaule et le toisa avec fureur.

« Explique-toi. Tu dis avoir peur. Peur de Léo et moi ? Sérieusement Don, tu es le moins impressionnable de nous tous ! Trouve autre chose ! »

Le génie baissa le regard dans la honte avant d'avouer. « Que vous me tuiez… c'est de cela dont j'ai peur. Quand vous vous battez, je voudrais intervenir... mais je suis tétanisé par la conviction que si je m'interpose, cette fois... » Il porta à nouveau la main sur son crâne en tremblant, sans finir sa phrase, mais les autres devinèrent sans mal ce qu'il voulait dire. Il avait peur qu'ils le tuent.

Raphaël resta immobile à dévisager le génie qui se sentit minuscule face à son regard doré pénétrant. Il était stupide et inutile, après s'être ridiculisé de la sorte jamais Raph le laisserait tranquille. Il sursauta violemment en sentant la caresse que lui donna son frère sur la tête. Donatello regarda son frère en haletant dans la plus totale incompréhension, car Raph l'observer comme quand ils étaient tous les deux dans sa précédente chambre et qu'il l'avait appelé, « Donny ». Il le voyait comme un frère.

Le génie se laissa faire quand Raphaël le prit dans ses bras et s'agrippa à sa taille. S'en sans rendre compte, il avait déjà enfoui son visage dans le creux du cou couleur d'émeraude. C'était si facile et familier, alors que c'était seulement la deuxième fois qu'ils s'étreignaient ainsi.

« Don… je t'ai vu mourir une fois et au lieu de veiller sur toi. Je t'ai frappé, insulté et tu penses que tout va de travers par ta faute ? Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir sa part de connerie dans cette merde. »

Il se sépara de Donatello et prit son visage entre ses mains, pour regarder le génie avec une fierté qui troubla celui-ci.

« Je pense que tu es un bien meilleur grand frère que moi. »

Si Raphaël voulait impressionner Donatello et lui clouer le bec, il avait réussi haut la main. Souriant, il prit son génie de frère par les épaules. « Je suis désolé d'avoir été une douleur permanente dans ta carapace. Je voudrai… j'aimerai tellement me faire pardonner… dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour que tu me fasses à nouveau confiance ! »

Donatello resta silencieux à le dévisager comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Le génie se recula de quelques pas pour échapper à son étreinte, tout en secouant la tête, il rit.

« Te dire comment gagner ma confiance ? Tu veux que je te fasse confiance ? T'es… ! Je ne trouve même pas les mots justes ! Tu m'as eu en face de toi toute ta vie et c'est seulement maintenant que tu prends le temps de t'inquiéter de moi ?! Tu veux quoi ? Que je te libère de cette prison ? Ensuite tu reprendras ta vieille habitude de m'ignorer sauf quand tu veux un truc exactement comme maintenant ! »

Donatello s'arrêta de parler, plus à cause de son mal de tête qui revenait à la charge et foudroya son frère d'un regard noir charbon pour le défier de le contredire.

Raphaël soupira et ferma les yeux un instant. Il les rouvrir pour le fixer d'une lueur dorée acérée par la force, au lieu de la colère. « Si tu veux rester ici, je resterai avec toi. Je ne te laisserai pas derrière moi. »

Le génie écarquilla les yeux, avant de se ressaisir pour l'observer attentivement. Son frère resta stoïque à son examen affichant seulement un air déterminé. Donatello savait parfaitement qu'il disait la vérité car il l'avait déjà fait. Il était revenu le chercher et s'était fait prisonnier pour rester avec lui.

« Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois aussi stupide ? » Soupira le jeune mutant vert olive en le dévisageant avec fatigue.

« Sans doute parce que je suis aussi con qu'une pierre ? »

« Oh mon Dieu ! C'est la fin du monde ! Raph viens d'admettre qu'il est stupide ! Mieux ! Il vient de se comparer à un caillou ! » Ricana Michelangelo bien décidé à frotter le visage de son frère dans la merde.

« Oui, Mikey. Je suis un crétin fini et je l'assume ! »

Tout le monde se figea dans une grimace interloquée face à la déclaration assurée de leur frère au sang chaud. Léonardo fut le premier à retrouver la parole. « Tu… assumes ?

\- J'ai besoin de m'asseoir. » Grogna Michelangelo alors qu'il s'était déjà vautré dans le canapé en se frottant le crâne avec hébétude.

Donatello observa son frère au masque rouge avec méfiance avant de tourner son regard vers Splinter qui le fixer attentivement avant de tourner à nouveau le regard vers Raphaël. Le génie vert olive leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Il avait si mal à la tête à cause de sa fracture et cette discussion sans queue ni tête n'arrangeait pas rien.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Les tortues se tournèrent en bloc vers l'entrée pour dévisager un humain aux cheveux roux portant une blouse blanche qui venait de s'engager dans la pièce. Le scientifique mal à l'aise par le regard méfiant des cinq mutants, s'immobilisa et leur annonça d'une voix mal assurée. « J'ai des cachets pour l'un entre vous… Donatello. »

La tortue susnommée s'approcha en leva la main pour se désigner, mais fut devancé par Michelangelo qui fondit littéralement sur le pauvre homme tel une tempête. « T'a foutu quoi pendant tout ce temps !? On t'attend depuis des plombes !

\- J'ai suivi les ordres. » Essaya de répondre le scientifique rouquin avec aplomb à la tortue au masque orange qui le foudroyer du regard.

« Bon… disons que j'accepte ton excuse minable. Mais faut arrêter de suivre bêtement les ordres ! Ajoute de la fantaisie dans ta life, mec ! » Lui concéda la plus jeune des tortue en lui faisant signe de la main. Le rouquin l'observa en fronçant des sourcils, ne comprenant pas son geste.

Michelangelo secoua la tête en claquant de la langue. « C'n'est pas vrai ça ! Bon, je vais te montrer comment faire. Suis exactement mes mouvements ! » Lui ordonna-t-il avec un sourire plein d'assurance en levant son pouce.

L'adolescent fit un salto arrière pour se réceptionner avec élégance et se mit à genoux devant Donatello, la main à plat comme s'il tenait un plateau, qu'il lui présenta avec un sourire enjôleur en demandant. « Que pensez-vous du service _my Lord_ ? »

Le génie lui répondit d'un ton hautain très bien rendu par son synthétiseur. « Très belle prestation, mais j'aurai aimé plus de salto. Les saltos, ça claque sa mère. »

Le scientifique s'avança d'un air blasé et tendit à la tortue mutante verte olive, un petit gobelet en plastique bleu contenant trois cachets ronds et blancs.

Michelangelo se releva en secouant la tête. « La classe. C'est naturel, ça ne s'apprends pas. »

Donatello fit un petit sourire d'excuse à l'humain et tendit sa main gauche pour recevoir les comprimés.

« Attends une seconde ! » S'écria Léonardo qui s'était glissé près du génie pour lui retenir le poignet.

« Tu sais au moins ce que c'est ? » S'enquit-il de son insupportable ton de chef de camps.

Michelangelo lui répondit. « C'est les tueurs de douleur pour son mal de tête causé par une certaine tortue au bandana rouge. »

Raphaël ne répondit pas à la pique, mais à Léonardo. « T'es parano. »

« On n'a pas à leur faire confiance. » Leur rappela le leader en dévisageant l'humain en blouse blanche qui resta étonnamment calme, malgré le regard perçant du mutant.

Donatello se dégagea de la poigne de son frère d'un mouvement de poignet et prit le gobelet bleu des mains du scientifique. Avant que Léonardo puisse réagir, le ninja portant habituellement le violet avait déjà jeté les médicaments dans sa bouche et les avala en lui jetant un regard de défi.

Léonardo grogna alors que le génie eut un air satisfait face à sa victoire, que Raphaël approuva en ricanant dans son coin. Michelangelo fit signe au scientifique de se sauver, l'humain obéit et sortit de la chambre sans un regard en arrière.

« Le pauvre petit. Il a du faire sur lui avec le regard que tu lui as jeté Léo ! » Soupira Michelangelo en se frottant le crâne.

Le leader secoua la tête et regarda Donatello avec un air qui intrigua le génie.

« Deviens mon second. »

La soudaine proposition, abasourdit Donatello qui écarquilla les yeux et pût seulement émettre un couinement synthétique.

« Quoi ?

\- Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas prendre la place de Raph du jour au lendemain. Alors pourquoi ne pas devenir mon bras droit dans l'équipe sans rien changer d'autre ? »

Le regard de Donatello devient bourru alors Léonardo lui dit la seule chose dont il était sûr.

« J'ai besoin de toi. »

Léonardo se rapprocha de lui et continua avec conviction. « J'ai besoin de toi, Don. Quand tu as été enlevé… je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'avais l'impression de devenir fou, sans toi c'était invivable. »

Il prit le bras gauche de son frère intelligent tout en gardant ses yeux plantés dans les siens. « Donatello, je crois… non, j'en suis sûr. C'est la meilleure solution pour nous tous en tant qu'équipe. »

Le génie se recula en rigolant avant de se taire en voyant l'incrédulité se peindre sur les traits de Léonardo face à sa réaction. « T'es sérieux, là ? »

Le leader hocha la tête sans se départir de son air grave alors qu'un silence tendu s'installa entre eux. Donatello se força à l'immobilité pour réfléchir. Léonardo voulait-il le replacer dans l'équipe pour l'avoir à l'œil et par la suite lui faire accepter l'idée de prendre la place de Raphaël dans la fratrie ? Ou alors… était-il vraiment honnête dans ses déclarations ? À moins que ce soit un piège ?

Léonardo dû sentir les réserves de son frère et sa méfiance car son visage eut l'air plus sombre et triste. Il recula et se détourna de lui, incapable de trouver la faille pouvant le convaincre de sa bonne foi.

Donatello, déjà embarrassé par la réaction de Léonardo, se rembrunit un peu plus en se rendant compte que Raphaël le dévisager avec mécontentement.

« Quoi ? » Le rabroua le génie.

La chaude tête ne répondit pas, mais Donatello était sûr qu'il n'allait pas tarder à exploser d'après la contracture de sa mâchoire. À sa plus grande surprise, Raphaël inspira un grand coup par son museau avant de l'observer d'un air plus calme.

Déstabilisé par la rapide métamorphose, Donatello sursauta quand Raphaël lui répondit d'une voix qui avait un air de ressemblance avec Léonardo en mode leader.

« Comment peux-tu douter de Léonardo ? Il est le chef de notre équipe ! S'il veut que tu deviennes son bras droit, c'est qu'il croit en tes capacités ! Il croit en toi ! Tout comme nous. »

Le génie resta silencieux, les paroles de Raphaël virevoltant dans sa tête se confrontant à ses craintes et ses appréhensions. Il laissa les mots s'affronter, avant de trancher avec la logique de son esprit et non avec son cœur hésitant.

« Léonardo veut le contrôle. Il veut nous garder sous contrôle.

\- On est en cage ici et tu as peur que Léo te contrôle ? T'as réfléchi avant d'oser sortir une telle connerie !

\- Yame ! »

Au cri de leur maître qui lui fit signe de s'agenouiller, Donatello obéit immédiatement en se plaçant devant lui. Splinter fit signe à ses autres élèves de venir à ses côtés. Léonardo et Michelangelo se placèrent à la droite de leur père, Raphaël renifla de dédain avant de faire de même. Le génie se sentit mal à l'aise en se rendant compte qu'il faisait face à eux et eut l'impression d'être devant un mur.

Splinter s'adressa à Donatello. « Mon fils, j'admire l'intelligence et la sagesse que tu as reçue. Mais je suis tellement déçu de voir cela gâcher par un orgueil vaniteux qui t'aveugle ! »

L'adolescent tortue mutante se sentit misérable d'entendre être une déception pour son sensei et père. Il baissa la tête dans la honte en sentant ses joues chauffées, incapable de répondre à Splinter et se sentit littéralement au fond du trou.

« Léonardo t'a ouvert son cœur sans arrière-pensée. Contrairement à toi, qui a recherche le moindre sous-entendu et tactique dans ses paroles. Tu es tellement méfiant que tu n'accordes aucun crédit à ton propre frère. »

Si Splinter voulait prouver au génie qu'il était possible de se sentir plus mal, il venait d'y arriver sans problème. Le rat mutant observa son élève avec sévérité, il voyait avec plaisir que ses paroles avaient leurs effets sur Donatello. Il voulait être sûr d'avoir l'obéissance total de ce dernier et ne plus avoir à gérer des scènes de jérémiade sans fin pour un oui ou un non.

_« Bon sens, même Michelangelo est plus obéissant que lui ! »_ Se lamenta intérieurement le maître ninja en secouant la tête.

Le geste provoqua un malaise au génie, qui blanchit autant que possible pour un être à la peau vert, en réalisant qu'il était non seulement une déception mais aussi un échec pour son sensei. Son fond de trou n'était rien face au gouffre qui venait de se creuser dans son cœur.

« Splinter… »

Donatello leva les yeux en reconnaissant la voix de Michelangelo. Le plus jeune des frères regarda vers leurs sensei avec hésitation, son regard glissa vers le génie en détresse, avant de prendre un air plus confiant et de continuer sa phrase.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je ne comprends pas ce que vous reprochez à Don. »

Splinter lança un regard fatigué à son plus jeune fils en lui répondant comme s'il avait 5 ans. « Tu n'as pas à comprendre Michelangelo. Donatello sait très bien ce qu'il a fait et ce qu'il doit faire pour réparer ses erreurs. » Conclut-il en appuyant d'un regard entendu sur l'adolescent concerné qui l'observa avec effarement.

Donatello réalisa alors ce que voulait son sensei et hocha la tête en signe d'accord avec empressement sans réfléchir. Ses anciennes inquiétudes lui importées peu à présent. Du moment qu'il pouvait retrouver grâce aux yeux de son père, il était prêt à tout pour lui faire plaisir.

**à suivre...**

**Mais qu'à donc Splinter en tête ? **

**Suite à son accident, Donatello avait toujours tendance à se tenir en retrait lors des prises de décisions et des disputes entre ses frères à cause de son handicap. Face à sa passivité, Léonardo et Raphaël ont réécrit les positions de leur fratrie sans s'en rendre compte. Splinter a laissé faire en pensant que le petit Donatello avait besoin de temps pour s'affirmer, pour finalement laisser les choses tel quels.**

**Maintenant, Splinter réalise qu'il a laissé passer trop de choses par accommodement. Il voulait sortir Donatello de sa zone de confort en lui faisant affronter ses responsabilités en tant que grand frère pour Raphaël et Michelangelo. Mais le comportement orgeuilleux et agressif de son fils habituellement sage et obéissant, a fini par énerver le vieux rat mutant qui va user de son autorité sur Donatello pour le faire entrer dans le rang.**

**Il y a juste une chose que Splinter a oublié. Ils sont surveillés en permanence par un mauvais gars qui n'apprécie pas qu'on touche à ses jouets...**

**Et voilà ! Laisser-moi vos impressions et vos questions si précieuses à mon coeur dans la boite à message. J'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires ! :3**

**A bientôt, enfin aussi vite que je peux le faire ^o^;, Missbille.**

**P.S : Je recherche une fanfiction inspirer par le travail de Tmask01 sur son magnifique comics WARD. Si ça parle à quelqu'un faite moi signe j'ai trop envie de le lire !**


	31. Chapter 31

**Note de l'auteur : Hello à tous !**

**J'ai du rependre ce chapitre pour les besoins de l'histoire et aussi parce que Bishop est un beau salopard qui n'a pas fini de jouer avec Donatello !**

**Encore une fois, un grand merci pour votre fidélité et tous vos encouragements ! **

**N'oublier pas de laisser un avis pour ce chapitre !**

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

**Le fond du cœur est plus loin que le bout du monde**

Chapitre 31

* * *

Donatello courba la tête face à au rat mutant qui lui fit signe de se relever. L'adolescent obéit et releva son visage pour dévoiler un air indéchiffrable.

Bishop arrêta la vidéo sur son moniteur et scruta attentivement l'expression de la tortue mutante pour essayer de la décrire. Il identifia sans mal la peur pour l'avoir suscité sur tout type de visage aussi bien Humain qu'Alien. Mais il y voyait une flopée de micro-expression qui intriguer l'exprès en interrogatoire. Il repassa plusieurs fois la séquence et fini par comprendre les différentes émotions qu'avait traversé le mutant durant le sermon de son maître. Culpabilité, honte et désespoir, avant de voir l'espérance changer le visage du génie en celui d'un jeune enfant quand le rat lui offrit l'opportunité de se racheter selon ses critères.

L'agent fédéral eut envie d'écraser la tête de ce maudit rat qui venait jouer les trouble-fêtes dans son petit jeu. Comment un stupide rongeur pouvait avoir autant de pouvoir sur un être de l'intellect de Donatello ?

Énervé, par la suffisance et le petit regard de supériorité que Splinter afficha quand la tortue courba la tête plusieurs fois d'un air éperdu en signe d'obéissance à son maître. Il posa son pouce sur l'écran de son ordinateur pour écraser l'écœurante tête du rat mutant.

Bishop soupira en se jetant en arrière dans son fauteuil, songeant sérieusement à éliminer le nuisible. S'il pouvait, il lui trancherait lui-même la tête en s'assurant qu'il en est pleinement conscience, si cela ne garantissant pas la perte totale de Donatello.

Le regard de John se porta à nouveau sur l'image du génie. Il étudia le visage de la tortue en se souvenant de son expression quand il l'avait coincé sous lui.

Sa rêverie prit fin quand la porte de ses appartements s'ouvrit, le Lieutenant Carles entra et vient jusqu'à son bureau d'un pas raide avant d'effectuer un salut militaire à son supérieur.

Bishop eut un sourire mauvais en observant son Lieutenant qui se retient de frémir.

« Alors comme ça, vous exécuter les ordres de nos supérieurs maintenant ?

\- Euh… non monsieur. Puis-je expliquer mon comportement ? »

L'agent fédéral ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer son subalterne qui prit la décision de lui-même.

« Les autres mutants allaient se rabattre sur votre position. Et comme vous aviez besoin de temps, j'ai prétexté de les emmener en examen chez les scientifiques durant une courte durée. » Le regard de Bishop s'intensifia en un froncement de sourcil, Carles s'alarma au geste de mauvais augure. « Je suis navré Monsieur. Je n'aurais pas dû agir sans votre accord… » S'empressa-t-il de s'excuser, tout en se préparant à sa sanction.

Bishop croisa les mains devant son visage en continuant de dévisager le jeune homme. Il était furieux de voir un élément prometteur prendre des initiatives aussi rocambolesques que dangereuses. Mais d'un autre côté, il devait à son Lieutenant de n'avoir affronté qu'une seule tortue mutante furieuse au lieu de trois quand Michelangelo avait si grossièrement interrompue son entrevue avec Donatello.

_J'aurai mieux fait de leur faire croire que Raphaël avait tué Donatello dans son accès de rage. Je n'aurais pas eu le problème de devoir les ménager pour avoir la confiance du génie !_

« Que cela ne se reproduise plus Carles. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance que les mutants ne se soient pas rebellé. » Conclut Bishop en classant l'accident au plus grand soulagement du jeune homme.

« Combien d'heure de repos forcé leurs restent-ils ?

\- Environs deux heures et trente minutes, Monsieur.

\- Bien, alors on va procéder selon mes directives. »

* * *

Le Lieutenant Carles se présenta à la porte de la chambre des mutants à la fin des quatre heures imposées et leurs annonça d'une voix mielleuse. « Vous pouvez sortir. »

Le rat mutant et la tortue au masque bleu étaient assis en tailleur sur le sol au milieu de la pièce. Leurs yeux fermés et leurs postures indiquèrent qu'ils étaient en méditation.

_Sans doute depuis la dernière heure que je ne les surveille plus_, supposa le jeune homme en franchissant le seuil pour se diriger vers sa cible toute désignée, Donatello qui était installé dans un des lits superposés. Mais avant d'avoir pu faire un pas de plus vers le coin des lits, la tortue au masque rouge lui barra la route, affichant une grimace rageuse.

Sentant que le mutant cherchait la bagarre, le Lieutenant croisa les bras derrière son dos et planta ses pieds au sol pour signifier qu'il ne bougerait pas.

« Mauvais choix, le chouchou. » Grogna avec satisfaction Raphaël en roulant des épaules.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains lui lança un sourire provocateur. « Tu veux ta revanche, **petite** tortue ? »

La phrase méprisante eut l'effet désiré sur le mutant au masque rouge qui grogna de colère. « Tu veux en finir le merdeux !?

\- Raphaël. »

La voix grave du rat mutant, calma immédiatement la tortue verte émeraude qui regarda dans la direction de son maître avant de se ressaisir et fixa Carles d'une calme assurance. « Tu ferais mieux de dégager. On bougera quand on voudra. »

Le lieutenant fut déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à pousser les boutons de l'adolescent chaude tête, mais ne se priva pas de son air hautain quand il répliqua à l'adolescent. « Je ne suis pas venu pour vous, Raphaël. »

Il tourna les yeux vers les lits superposés pour fixer Donatello.

Le génie était installé sur le lit le plus bas, carapace contre le mur, la tête posée sur ses genoux, observant la scène d'un air apathique.

« Les recherches que vous aviez lancées dans votre laboratoire sont terminées. »

La nouvelle éveilla l'attention de l'adolescent vert olive qui se redressa. Michelangelo, qui était dans le lit supérieur, se pencha pour demander à son frère. « On y va Don ? »

Le génie sortit du lit. Il fixa Splinter, qui continuer sa profonde méditation avec Léonardo comme s'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce et hocha la tête en réponse à la question de son petit frère. La plus jeune tortue au masque orange fit une roulade sur le matelas et atterrit avec grâce à côté de lui. « Alors, c'est parti ! »

Donatello hocha à nouveau la tête et dépassa Raphaël pour rejoindre le lieutenant qui l'accueillit avec un sourire au plus grand énervement de la chaude tête. Ce dernier attrapa le génie par l'épaule pour le retenir dans l'intention d'agacer Carles, mais le regard étrange que lui jeta son frère le déstabilisa. Le mutant vert olive le dévisagea un moment avant de se dégager d'un haussement d'épaule et de rejoindre l'humain.

Michelangelo était quelques pas à côté d'eux, croisant les mains derrière sa tête d'un air négligé en lui jeta un regard.

« Je viens avec eux ! » S'écria Raphaël.

La surprise se peint sur les traits de tous, même Léonardo sorti de sa méditation en ouvrant un œil pour vérifier qu'il avait bien entendu. Le mutant au masque rouge se précipita en avant et dépassa Donatello en grognant. « Ramène ta carapace. »

Michelangelo soupira bruyamment son désaccord. « T'es chiant mec ! Tu t'incrustes à une sortie privée ! »

Raphaël ne répondit rien, lui-même ne savait pas trop d'où lui venait cette impulsion. Mais en croisant le regard brun de Donatello, il avait senti qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir même avec Michelangelo.

Quelque chose clocher.

Les trois frères mutants suivirent Carles en silence dans les couloirs jusqu'au laboratoire attiré à Donatello. Quand ils franchirent le seuil, Raphaël ne put que comprendre l'enthousiasme de son génie de frère à revenir travailler ici. C'était un véritable laboratoire par rapport au sien dans leur tanière, qui en méritait à peine le titre après comparaison.

Raph tourna le regard vers son frère vert olive et fut surprit en voyant son air absent. Pourquoi n'était-il pas excité par tout cet attirail scientifique ?

Michelangelo s'en rendit compte lui aussi et l'interpella. « Hé ! Don ! C'est par là que ça se passe ! »

Le génie sortit de sa rêverie et hocha la tête machinalement en se dirigeant vers une machine installée sur une table contre le mur du fond. Carles qui s'était posté devant la porte du laboratoire, lui annonça. « Le séquenceur n'a pas été touché comme tout le reste de votre laboratoire, Donatello. »

L'adolescent mutant hocha la tête tout en s'affairant sur le résultat du séquenceur, cherchant tout marquage radioactif dans son sang et ainsi pouvoir le purger. D'après ce qu'il lisait, il semblerait qu'on lui avait injecté un produit d'origine médical. Et s'il ne se trompait pas, d'après les traces infimes que le séquenceur avait trouvées. Les scientifiques qui avaient préparé le marqueur avait préféré la solution la plus simple en utilisant un traceur avec des molécules organiques marquées par la présence d'un noyau radioactif. Et ces molécules s'étaient fixé un peu partout dans son corps sans aucun risque pour ses organes.

En tablant sur la loi de la désintégration radioactive, le traceur serait indétectable dans deux ou trois jours.

Le génie leva les yeux de son plan de travail et sursauta en découvrant Carles qui le lorgner depuis le mur près de la porte. Raphaël suivit son regard et grimaça en voyant la tête du militaire.

« On se débarrasse comment de la merde qui colle aux pieds ? Grogna l'adolescent au masque rouge.

\- En la noyant dans de la flotte ! » Répondit avec sarcasme Michelangelo en louchant dans sa direction.

Carles leur lança un regard meurtrier avant de ricaner. « Vous croyez être malins ? Même à deux, vous n'arriveriez pas à vous débarrasser de moi.

\- Tu crois ça ! On s'occupe de toi quand tu veux ! » Grogna Raphaël en frappant sa main de son poing de manière éloquente.

Donatello soupira en levant les yeux au ciel en voyant la tête brulée faire des siennes. Michelangelo vit l'expression d'agacement et décida de prendre les choses en mains. Il se percha au cou de Raphaël d'un bras et lança à l'attention de Carles.

« Je pari qu'on te rétames sans problème sur l'arène !

\- On pari ? » Lui répondit narquoisement Carles en sortant du laboratoire, avec une sérieuse envie d'en découdre avec les mutants.

Michelangelo poussa son grand frère vers la porte en signant rapidement à Donatello. [À toute suite Donnie !]

Le génie lui sourit de reconnaissance et hocha la tête. Quand la porte se referma et qu'il eut à nouveau le silence. Donatello soupira de contentement avant de se replonger dans ses recherches pour accélérer la décomposition de l'isotope servant de traceur. Même si celui-ci n'avait plus que, théoriquement, quelques jours d'activité. C'était un risque qu'il devait éliminer pour la réussite de leur plan d'évasion.

Donatello sursauta quand on lui toucha l'épaule, il se retourna et tomba quasiment dans les bras de Bishop. Le jeune mutant bondit en arrière, mais se prit la table derrière lui pile entre le bas de sa carapace et la base de sa queue dorsale et s'y accrocha en rougissant.

Bishop se recula pour lui donner un peu d'espace avec un petit sourire. « Je vous dérange peut-être Donatello ? »

L'adolescent secoua la tête en souriant timidement. L'humain posa une main chaude sur l'épaule droite de la tortue, qui baissa les yeux en rougissant de nouveau, sans se dégager de l'étreinte. Encouragé par l'attitude passive de celle-ci, John fit courir ses doigts le long du bras vert olive dans une douce caresse qui fit frémir le jeune mutant.

Obéissant à une impulsion, il prit en coupe sa joue et caressa doucement les lèvres qui lui étaient offertes de son pouce avant de tirer l'adolescent contre lui pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Dans son élan, il attrapa les fesses de Donatello qui sursauta et rompit le baiser en détournant la tête, tout en le repoussant de son bras gauche.

Bishop le laissa s'échapper d'entre ses bras, mais le retient par la main gauche pour la poser sur sa poitrine. « Je t'aime Donatello, je veux te faire ressentir mon amour pour toi. »

L'adolescent l'observa avec effarement, surprit par l'aveu. Il baissa le regard et se mordit la lèvre en réfléchissant. Son plan était de suivre les ordres de Splinter, éliminer tout moyen de les pister et libérer sa famille d'ici. Mais avec Bishop autour de lui s'était difficile de manœuvrer sans se faire découvrir, à moins que...

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

La tortue secoua la tête et tenta de faire un sourire, qui devait être pathétique, car Bishop prit le jeune mutant dans ses bras en cherchant à le consoler. « Donatello… je ne veux pas te perdre.

\- Moi non plus… » Murmura le mutant en s'étonnant de sa propre réponse.

Bishop fut heureux d'entendre la voix synthétique de la tortue qui était restée silencieuse jusque-là. Il la serra contre lui avec bonheur avant de l'entendre dire.

« Mais ma famille se sent prisonnière ici.

_\- _Tu veux t'évader ?! Mes supérieurs n'accepteront jamais de vous laisser filer ! Ils vous traqueront !

\- Et si… c'étaient seulement eux qui partaient ? »

Bishop s'arrêta et observa le génie avec surprise. « Tu veux rester ici ? Sans ta famille ? »

Donatello hocha la tête avec lenteur, les yeux baissés. « S'ils partaient et que je restais avec vous en échange. Est-ce que vos supérieurs accepteraient de les laisser tranquille ? »

L'agent fédéral se détourna pour réfléchir et murmura. « C'est possible, car après tout c'est vous qu'ils ont voulu en premier. Et si vous travaillez sans contrainte pour eux, cet arrangement devrait leur convenir. »

Il se tourna à nouveau vers l'adolescent et lui demanda. « Donatello, supporteras-tu d'être séparé d'eux ? »

Le mutant lui répondit d'un sourire en gardant le silence.

Bishop lui rendit son sourire en le prenant dans ses bras et l'embrassa de nouveau. Ses mains s'agrippèrent aux fesses de l'adolescent qui se raidit, mais ne se débattit pas cette fois-ci. Le jeune mutant se força à rester passif malgré la peur qui le tenailler. Il se répéta intérieurement, _ne panique pas, si tu veux avoir une chance pour eux. Reste calme._

Malgré ses paroles, le génie ne put s'empêcher de se raidir quand l'homme l'attira de manière possessive contre lui en le tenant toujours par les fesses.

Donatello réalisa que quelque chose clocher en croisant les yeux sombre de Bishop qui le bâillonna de ses lèvres en caressant sa queue dorsale. Il coinça l'adolescent contre la table et l'installa dessus en le soulevant juste assez pour que ses pieds ne touchent pas le sol, tout en étant retenu entre la table et lui. Le jeune mutant resta sidéré par la situation, avant de croiser le regard de Bishop qui avait relâché son baiser pour ouvrir la barquette de son pantalon.

La tortue mutante paniqua en voyant le membre épais qui se posa contre son plastron ventral et réalisa que son nouveau plan était en train de prendre une mauvaise tournure.

* * *

Michelangelo bailla en regardant Raphaël se démener contre Carles depuis un bon moment. Le militaire tenait ses promesses de mettre une raclée à la tortue au masque rouge qui refuser de s'avouer vaincu par le chouchou du prof. Et ce dernier l'aiguillonné comme une mouche à chacune de ses victoires rien que pour l'énerver.

L'adolescent au masque orange soupira en se disant que ça traîné trop et décida de retourner auprès de Donatello. « Je te le laisse Raph ! »

Son frère grogna, sans doute plus pour l'effort que pour donner une réponse, alors que Carles l'interpella vivement. « On a trop les chocottes pour venir se frotter à moi _Mickey _?

\- C'est Mikey ! Et je m'occupe de ton cas quand je veux ! » Grogna la tortue en remontant des manches imaginaires avant de s'avancer vers l'arène d'un air décidé qui réjouit l'humain.

« Enfin de l'action ! Vas-tu arriver à m'attraper contrairement à **petite** tortue ? Je suis véritable un lièvre ! »

Michelangelo le fixa en fronçant des sourcils. Il avait compris l'allusion de l'histoire du lièvre et de la tortue. Ce qui surprenait autant le jeune ninja, c'était qu'il insistait soudainement pour avoir son attention alors qu'il se battait toujours contre Raphaël qui était en mode colérique. Un pressentiment le fit s'immobiliser.

« Alors ? On a la trouille ? **Mickey **! » Lui lança Carles tout en évitant une charge de Raphaël.

Cette phrase suffit pour alarmer Michelangelo qui tourna les talons dans l'autre sens et courut vers la sortie. Le voyant faire, le Lieutenant tenta de le rattraper mais Raphaël le bloqua en le ceinturant par la taille et le jeta au sol en grognant de joie. « Tu vas voir ta petite gueule ! Je vais te la démolir ! »

Carles dégagea son bras droit et jeta son coude dans le flanc du mutant vert émeraude qui siffla de surprise en relâchant sa prise. L'humain en profita pour se libérer et se releva en sortant son talkie-walkie de sa ceinture pour hurler des ordres.

« Rattraper la tortue au masque orange ! »

Raphaël compris immédiatement qu'ils avaient un gros problème, il frappa d'un coup de poing le militaire à la tempe et bondit à la suite de son petit frère. « Mikey ! Attends -moi ! »

Le plus jeune mutant ne ralentit pas à son cri et ne l'aurait s'en doute pas fait, si un groupe de militaires ne lui barré pas le chemin en les menaçant de leurs armes à feu.

« Rendez-vous ! » Hurla le chef de file en visant Michelangelo de son pistolet.

Raphaël grogna en levant les mains, imité par son frère qui grimaça de rage.

« Nous les avons rattrapés. Assurez-vous que les deux autres restent enfermés. » Informa un militaire dans un talkie alors que ses hommes encerclés les tortues.

« Putain ! J'ai pas le temps pour ces conneries ! » Grogna Michelangelo à la plus grande consternation de Raphaël qui vit qu'il allait foncer dans le tas.

La tortue au masque rouge ouvrit la bouche et écarquilla les yeux de surprise en percevant du coin de l'œil une ombre noire familière se mouvoir derrière lui. Il pressentit le mouvement plus qu'il ne le vit et sauta sur Michelangelo pour le plaquer au sol alors que des cris et des coups de feu retentirent au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Les adolescents mutants aux bandanas rouge et orange levèrent la tête pour voir avec stupéfaction une dizaine de ninja Foot se battre contre les militaires. Raphaël se releva en traînant son petit frère derrière lui alors que les ninjas Foot les encerclèrent en les menaçant de leurs armes.

« Raph… il faut retrouver Don.

\- Il devra attendre que je sorte nos carapaces de cette merde ! »

Michelangelo voulut répondre mais fut interrompu par l'assaut meurtrier que lança les ninjas contre eux.

* * *

La douce langue sur la peau de son ventre électrisa Bishop qui poussa un soupir et s'accrocha à la tête du mutant pour diriger sa bouche vers la zone qui réclamer toute son attention.

Donatello sentit ses tripes se nouer dans l'angoisse en se retrouvant face au membre vigoureux de l'humain qui grogna d'impatience en avançant ses hanches. L'adolescent détourna le visage au geste en hoquetant. Une main lui attrapa le menton et lui fit lever la tête pour croiser le regard sombre de Bishop. L'homme fit glisser son pouce sur les douces lèvres vert olive avant de le faire pénétrer dans sa bouche sans le lâcher des yeux. Le jeune mutant resta immobile, tétaniser par les orbes brûlants de l'homme qui en profita pour ouvrir sa bouche et jouer avec la langue moelleuse offerte à ses doigts. Il fit des mouvements de va et vient sensuelle, arrachant des gémissements et un rougissement d'embarra à l'adolescent qui se força à rester immobile. Un souvenir l'assaillit alors.

« Tu as deux chaises. Sur l'une t'a un gâteau et sur l'autre un godmichet. Tu dois t'asseoir sur l'une d'elle. Quel est toi choix Don ? » Raphaël lui avait jeté la phrase en le dévisageant narquoisement. Il lui avait posé la question pour une raison qui échappa au génie qui haussa les épaules en lui signant. [Pourquoi je devrais choisir ? C'est stupide !] Il se détourna de son frère qui l'interpella. « Un jour t'auras que deux solutions et pas le loisir de fuir Einstein ! Et j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas choisir pour ton cul. Le gâteau ? Ou le bon gros godmichet pour tenir compagnie au balai que tu loges dans ton cul ! »

Le génie comprenait enfin ou avait voulu en venir Raphaël avec cette histoire de choix absurde. Il avait fait un choix entre son devoir envers le clan et sa dignité.

_On dirait que je me suis assis sur ma dignité_, songea-t-il amèrement avant de sursauter quand Bishop lui attrapa la nuque. L'adolescent écarquilla des yeux en tremblant quand il sentit quelque chose de plus gros que des doigts envahir sa bouche et lutta contre l'envie de vomir en réalisant ce que c'était. Le membre glissa au fond de sa gorge et ce fut pire quand l'homme s'agrippa violemment à l'arrière de sa tête. Enfonçant la chose le plus loin possible au fond de sa gorge et se mit à bouger plus vite, pour le plus grand inconfort de l'adolescent qui chercha à respirer en se débattant. Sa nausée fut plus forte quand il comprit que Bishop chercher son plaisir en utilisant sa bouche. Il dut se forcer à se détendre et à rester dans cette position jusqu'à ce qu'un liquide gicle dans son gosier. Donatello toussa et ne put plus se retenir de vomir de dégoût.

Bishop se retira lentement et regarda avec luxure l'adolescent de génie qui gémissait à quatre pattes à ses pieds, la bouche dégoulinante du sperme qu'il n'avait pas pu avaler. Il se plaça derrière Donatello et se laissa tomber sur un genou tout en attrapant le jeune mutant par les hanches pour le tirer contre lui. La tortue jeta un regard chocolaté par-dessus son épaule, l'homme la sentit frissonner sous ses mains qui caresser la douce peau verte olive des hanches et des cuisses en l'attirant contre son entre-jambe. La vision du magnifique fessier offert à ses appétits et de la mignonne petite queue dorsale qui le couvrait pudiquement l'exciter tant.

Il avait envie de Donatello.

Le génie se sentit d'un seul coup mal à l'aise par la position et voulut s'avancer pour s'en dégager. Bishop le retient sans mal par les hanches et attrapa la queue de l'adolescent qui poussa une exclamation en s'immobilisant. L'agent fédéral la malaxa avec force en alternant avec des caresses qui lui arracha des gémissements sensuels.

« Tout va bien Donatello… » Le rassura l'humain en faisant courir sa main libre entre les cuisses vertes olives pour la faire remonter vers les fesses. Il sourit en trouvant la fente du cloaque et le caressa du bout des doigts tout en continuant de malaxer sa queue.

Don tressaillit en gémissant et chercha à se relever pour échapper aux caresses qui chambouler ses sens. Bishop le devina et lui tira le bras droit en arrière avant de le coincer d'une clef douloureuse, visage contre le sol.

« Tout va bien Donatello. » Murmura-t-il en reprenant ses caresses sur les fesses et le cloaque. L'adolescent mutant ne pouvait plus se débattre mais montra sa résistance en plaquant sa queue entre ses fesses. Bishop appuya sur un point de pression du bras vert olive prisonnier qui fit glapir de douleur le mutant.

« Détends-toi Donatello. Abandonne et tout ira bien pour ta famille. » Susurra la voix grave de Bishop contre sa tempe. Le génie tourna la tête malgré la douleur pour croiser les yeux sombres de l'humain qui lui fit un sourire qui se voulait tendre. « Tu pensais que je n'avais pas compris les manigances du rat pour vous enfuir d'ici ? Mon pauvre Donatello. Tu as pris de mauvaise habitude à force d'obéir à des crétins et de suivre leur plan insensé. Cela amoindrit ton analyse et laisse apparente ta stratégie. Je lis en toi comme dans un livre. » Il rit en voyant le visage consterné du génie qui essaya de se défendre. « Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ! Je veux juste rester ici ! Haaaa ! » L'adolescent cria au point de pression qui était à présent appliquer sur sa hanche et fut encore plus douloureux que celui de son bras.

« Et tu resteras ici. Ta stupide famille sera libre et ne risquera aucunes représailles de notre part si tu restes sagement ici. Avec moi. » Bishop accentua le point de pression faisant hurler d'agonie l'adolescent qui sentit les larmes monter d'un seul coup à ses yeux.

Donatello se rendit compte de son impuissance, il ferma les yeux en laissant ses larmes coulées dans la défaite et la honte de s'être fait démasqué aussi grossièrement. Il avait décidé d'utiliser l'affection que lui portait l'humain pour faire libérer sa famille, quitte à le trahir dès qu'il aurait l'occasion de se sauver. Il était prêt à tous les sacrifices pour le bien-être de son père et de ses frères. Mais Bishop avait percé à jour son stupide plan en un instant et déterminer à lui faire payer sa traîtrise comme l'indiqua sa menace. « Tu les oublieras très vite si tu tiens à eux, car si tu essaies de les revoir de quelques manières ou même de leurs parler. Je les récupérai et ils subiront des expériences mortelles lentes et douloureuses. On pourra commencer par le rat en écorché vif ? Ou alors par Mikey en vivisection éveillé ? »

La menace accabla l'adolescent coincé au sol qui bredouilla affoler de sa voix synthétique. « Désolé… je suis désolé… je voulais juste qu'ils soient en sécurité… leur faite pas de mal ! »

« Tout va bien Donatello. Du moment que tu obéis, tout ira à merveille pour eux. » Ronronna la voix grave de Bishop au génie qui comprit ce qu'il voulait en écarquillant des yeux. L'obéissance. Il laissa sa queue devenir molle et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand l'humain relâcha le point de pression de sa hanche tout en gardant son bras prisonnier.

« Bon garçon ! » S'exclama l'homme en lui tapotant le crâne, au plus grand embarras du mutant qui supplia avec angoisse. « Laisser-les partir s'il vous plaît ! Je vous obéirai ! »

« Ils seront bientôt libres mon petit, mon cher petit génie. » Susurra Bishop en reprenant ses caresses sur les fesses de la tortue. D'un mouvement lent, il glissa son majeur dans le cloaque du mutant qui haleta de détresse en sentant le mouvement de va et vient en lui qui réveilla les souvenirs de son agression. « Non… pas ça… »

« Sois à moi Donatello et ils seront libres. » Fredonna-t-il en se collant contre la croupe du mutant qui gela en sentant le membre dur se glisser entre ses cuisses.

Une sonnerie hurla soudainement alors que la pièce fut d'un seul coup plongé dans une lumière trombinoscope rouge.

« Agent Bishop ! » Hurla la voix de Carles dans le talkie-walkie à sa taille. Bishop grogna de rage et attrapa l'appareil pour répondre à l'appel en relâchant la tortue verte olive, qui se replia terroriser contre le bureau.

« Que se passe-t-il !

\- Une attaque inconnue. Ils se sont infiltrés dans plusieurs de nos quartiers et un groupe se déplace dans le secteur laboratoire dans votre direction. »

Bishop grogna avant d'ordonner. « Je veux une escorte pour sécuriser Donatello. Qu'en est-il des autres mutants ?

\- Monsieur, je… » La discussion radio se coupa dans un grésillement. Bishop tenta plusieurs appels radio avant d'essayer sur son téléphone portable.

« Lieutenant Carles, les autres mutants ! » Il raccrocha après avoir eu une réponse en surveillant Donatello qui s'était relevé en gardant une certaine distance entre eux.

La tortue verte olive était mal à l'aise face à l'agent fédéral mais voulait savoir ce qu'il avait appris. « Ils vont bien ?

\- Je suis désolé Donatello, ils sont morts. »

L'adolescent voulut se précipiter vers la porte, Bishop fut sur lui en un instant et le bloqua en ceinturant ses bras par la taille avant de le coincer à nouveau entre le bureau et son corps. Plastron contre la surface en métal, Donatello grogna et hurla contre l'humain. « Vous aviez dit qu'ils étaient saufs ! Menteur ! Lâcher-moi ! Vous les avez tués ! »

Un coup de feu se fit entendre à l'extérieur du laboratoire comme pour souligner ses dires.

L'agent fédéral attrapa Donatello par l'avant-bras droit qu'il tordit violement dans sa carapace et tira contre lui l'adolescent par sa dossière. Celui-ci se débattit furieusement avant de hurler quand il lui tordit plus fort le bras droit qui craqua.

Une voix grogna en réponse au cri de douleur du mutant. « Qu'est-ce que nous avons là ? »

Donatello se raidit brusquement entre les bras de Bishop et jeta un regard trouble dans la direction de la voix.

L'agent fédéral observa le nouvel adversaire qui fit son entrée dans le laboratoire en haussant un sourcil. Un géant tout en muscle aux cheveux blonds coiffé en une longue tresse et aux bras surdimensionnés arborant des tatouages. Alors que ce dernier roula des épaules, faisant danser le tatouage de dragon autour de son bras gauche, avec un air plein de suffisance, la tortue verte olive se ressaisit et grogna de rage. « Hun ! »

Le colosse blond observa le mutant qui afficher de nombreux bandages à la tête et aux bras avant de grimacer de contentement. « Apparemment, on a trouvé le moyen de te délier la langue, le silencieux. » Il fit craquer ses poings en ricanant. « Je vais pouvoir te faire crier de douleur maintenant. »

Bishop s'assura de garder sous contrôle le génie en répliquant au géant. « Vous êtes sur une propriété des États-Unis. Rester et vous serez reconnu ennemi des États-Unis pour haute trahison ! »

Hun fut d'un seul coup sur lui à la plus grande stupeur de l'agent fédéral, qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle vitesse de déplacement par rapport à sa corpulence, il eut juste le temps d'esquiver le coup de poing marteau qu'il lui asséna. Dans la mêlée, le ninja mutant réussit à se libérer et chargea le colosse par le côté pour le frapper d'un coup de pied latéral gauche. L'humain tatoué bloqua le coup en attrapant Donatello par la cheville et le souleva du sol d'un mouliné du bras pour l'abattre sur la paillasse du laboratoire. Faisant voler et éclater plusieurs ustensiles en verre qui coupèrent la peau de la tortue.

Légèrement sonné le jeune mutant roula pour éviter un coup de poing et se redressa pour attaquer à nouveau le chef des Dragons pourpre. Il sentit quelque chose le piquer dans le cou et chuta soudainement sur ses genoux. Le génie lutta contre la vague de vertige qui le pousser vers l'évanouissement alors que la voix de Bishop murmurer dans la fente de son oreille. « Tout va bien Donatello. Tout va bien… » La tortue sentit des mains la soulever vers le haut avant de tomber dans le vide.

à suivre...

**Hun ? Les ninjas Foot ? Vous devinez qui va faire son entré magistral dans le prochain chapitre ! (^o^)V**

**P.S : Je fais de mon mieux pour garder le rythme, alors patience car le prochain chapitre est presque prêt !**

**à bientôt, Missbille. (=^3^=)**


End file.
